


Periscope

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Blood, Death, Gay, Gladnis, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Trauma, Werewolf, Witches, toxcitiy, turns out there's lots of sex in this one whoops, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 130,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Werewolf/Vampire/Hunter AU. Prompto and Gladio are vampires, Ignis is a new-born werewolf, and Noctis is a hunter. They all collide and become entangled in each of their lives while trying to determine why certain werewolves and vampires are disappearing and who is behind the disappearances. There are strong sexual themes in this as well as trauma and depictions of death, however I try to keep depictions of death less graphic.(The title Periscope comes from the song Periscope by Papa Roach ft. Skylar Grey. Give it a listen to if you haven't before. It's a beautiful song <3)I have started a Spotify Playlist for this AU and will add to it periodically as songs inspire me. Any song that directly influences a chapter will be referenced in the chapter notes. You can find it on Spotify by searching "Periscope AU by Amitiel Malum" if you're interested. (Please be aware that some songs may contain explicit content and some are in the heavy metal genre.)





	1. Prologue

Niflheim, 340

Darkness descended on the battlefield as the sound of swords clashed against each other. Explosions of fire and thunder erupted on both sides of the battle, the sounds of agony and pain mingled with shouts of orders from commanding officers. They had taken an empty field, full of soft grass and swaying willow trees, and turned it into a bloodbath. All of the men born into Niflheim that were of fighting age were assigned a position in the military, most of them infantry. Their job was simple. To fight and take over enemy territory or to die trying.

Prompto was among them, dressed in the Niflheim uniform of white and red. He was panting, covered in blood, some of it his own and some of it the others, and taking cover under a willow tree. He was dying, he could feel it, all for some war he had no business taking part of. The moonlight looked so pretty over the field, cascading gently, almost kissing his blond hair. He was panting, clutching the gun to his chest, and trying to focus his blue eyes on the moonlight above him. 

It was useless, he thought as he felt the blood trickle out of the bullet wounds in his chest. This was the end, all because Niflheim wanted to be a powerhouse and own all of Eos. It was a stupid war, he thought, and one that resulted in countless deaths like his. He didn’t even want to be part of the war, but he was an orphan, and orphans always made the shortlist for infantry. 

He was about to close his eyes and surrender to the sweet release of death when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw a man dressed in elaborate Niflheim attire, clearly a high ranking official. He had soft blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a sharp jaw line. Despite the softness in his eyes, there was a hardness to him that intimidated Prompto, but there was no denying that the man was beautiful. Prompto couldn’t help but feel that the man in front of him looked a bit like him.

“You’re dying,” the man said bluntly. There was a harshness to his voice that made Prompto’s heart skip a beat in fear. This man was seemingly ignoring the battle around him, the gunshots and metal on metal echoing nearby.

“I know, thanks,” Prompto replied. He just wanted to be left alone to die in peace.

The man knelt down and pulled Prompto into a seated position, one hand resting on his back. Prompto coughed and blood spewed out of his mouth. The man looked down at him with a hunger in his eyes that frightened Prompto.

“I can cure you,” the man said, his voice almost gentle. “You will never have to worry about dying again. If you want to live, speak up now or I will leave you to die.”

Prompto stared at the man, wondering if he would actually be able to live. Did he really want to continue on in the infantry or would he be able to leave the army once and for all? Either way, life sounded like a better option than death, especially since there was no telling what happened after death.

“Heal me,” Prompto managed to mutter. He could feel his pulse slowing as his vision was beginning to darken. If this man didn’t heal him quickly he would be dead soon anyway.

“Very well,” the man said as he held his lips to Prompto’s neck. Prompto was questioning why the man was kissing his neck when he felt a sharp stabbing pain and realized that he was being bitten.

“What?” Prompto asked as he began to struggle against the pain. It was burning him, as if his veins themselves were on fire. 

The man only held down his arms and continued to suck the blood from his neck. Eventually the burning dissipated and Prompto felt his body burn with something else entirely. Desire. He desired something, but he couldn’t tell what. All he knew was that he needed it, and he needed it now.

“Drink,” the man said as he pulled away and bit his own wrist. He held his wrist up to Prompto’s lips, who obeyed quietly. The blood touched his lips and he immediately acknowledged that this is what he desired. Blood. 

He drank hungrily as he clutched onto the man’s arm, his gun forgotten at his side. The moonlight illuminated their dark ritual under the willow tree, as Prompto felt the hunger of his desire ebb and flow as he drank the man’s blood. The man let out a soft gasp that was almost a moan, but Prompto was too obsessed with his own desire to pay any attention to him.

“Enough,” the man finally said as he pulled his arm away. His face was flushed red, and Prompto felt a certain heat in his own cheeks. He felt stronger now, his wounds felt freshly healed, and his vision had cleared. “You must come with me now. You have much to learn.”

The man helped Prompto stand and get his bearings. He looked around and realized that everything looked sharper, as if he were seeing the world for the first time. The sound of the battle was dying down, a victor was soon to be declared. But that was all forgotten now as Prompto bathed in the moonlight, a new power coursing through his veins.

“Who are you?” Prompto finally asked as he looked at the man in front of him. He could only now tell how unearthly beautiful he was now that he wasn’t dying. 

“My name is Verstael Besithia,” he said as he held out his hand for Prompto to take. “I am a vampire, and your creator.”


	2. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto takes a stroll in Insomnia

Insomnia, 756

Night descended on the city, but that did little to stop the noise and the glow emanating from the largest city in Lucis. Cars rushed through the city streets, the clubs pulsated with the sound of music, and businessmen were on their way either to go to their apartments or to go drinking with their friends. The boroughs of the city were alive with families and laughter, while gang activity permeated throughout the entirety of the city. 

Among the hustle and bustle of the nightlife was a group of men and women who passed by as more than a mere specter. They passed by, blending in so well that most people didn’t even notice them until they accidentally bumped into them. When they did, they would notice how beautiful and ethereal they were. That was usually their downfall. The people who bumped into these otherworldly creatures would be subject to having their blood drained and their lives lost. 

Typically these creatures, these vampires, stayed together in groups in underground clubs, sophisticated homes, and places of business that only operated at night. They were strong, fast, and their senses were heightened to give them a physical edge to that of even the Kings and Queens of old. They were immortal and were able to acquire knowledge and foresight that humans were unable to possess, giving them ability to live in luxury and wealth. Vampires lived in covens that were based off of loyalties and allegiances to long forgotten alliances. 

Prompto was one of the few vampires who didn’t have a coven. He had left his coven several hundred years ago, preferring to be alone rather than be subject to the will of his coven master, Verstael Besithia. So he spent most of his time on the streets, making his own fortune, and drinking the blood of strangers. It was impossible to drink the blood of humans without either killing them or turning them, and Prompto had never found someone he would want to actually turn. Most people would panic if they ever knew of the existence of vampires in the first place.

Despite the world of Eos having magic, that magic had all but died out a long time ago. Potion masters now relied on techniques that were just science, creating explosions from gunpowder instead of material deposits harnessed into potions. There were no longer any kings or queens, only a shaky government that operated off of an uncertain peace that was reached by Niflheim and Lucis. Now a democracy was in place to try and keep the status quo, but most thought that it was only a matter of time before Niflheim took control of everything. 

It was much the same in the covens in Eos. Many of the covens in Niflheim all reported to one dominant one, which meant they were required to pay homage every year. They generally did not get on well with the covens in Lucis, usually due to some deeply rooted problem when the war first started centuries ago. There were also problems with vampire and werewolf hunters in Lucis, which made unification of the covens in Lucis nearly impossible. Most covens in Lucis were small factions of a greater one, but they rarely got together in an effort to remain incognito from the hunters. It was for that reason that many vampires defected to Niflheim in time, seeking to be part of a larger group of vampires.

Vampires often didn’t have a strong sense of belonging in a predominantly human world, which cultivated a profound loneliness that often turned to insanity. Covens were a way for them to bond with others like them while staving off the maddening effects of loneliness, although it didn’t always work. The older the vampire, the more likely they were to be strong but also on the verge of insanity. It was something that Prompto was acutely aware of since he had lived for much longer than anticipated, but a risk he was willing to take in order to be free of the Besithia coven. 

Verstael Besithia had been a welcoming to him, guiding him, and even treating him almost like a lover when he first was changed into a vampire. Then, as time went on, Prompto realized that Besithia was slowly descending into madness in favor of his own experiments on vampires to make them stronger and more lethal than they already were. Prompto had confronted him, but he himself almost became part of the experiments in the process. If he hadn’t escaped then he didn’t know what would have happened.

So Prompto found his way to Lucis and the city of Insomnia, deciding that loneliness was better than being with Verstael another moment. It was a profoundly painful experience, choosing to be separated from his master and creator, but it was something he had to do in order to survive. Even still, he could feel the pull of Verstael beckoning him back to him in his dreams, almost nightly. Vampires had a strong connection with their creators unless their creators chose to release them from their grasp. Verstael would never do that with Prompto, so instead he had to suffer through the pain and agony of Verstael coming to him in his dreams and beckoning him home.

Prompto didn’t know how he dealt with it some nights, other than holding onto the fact that he was alive and free of Verstael’s grasp for now. Insomnia itself wasn’t a bad place, and there was somehow a safety in being alone that provided a buffer against the hunters. They often expected vampires to be in groups, which meant that Prompto was easily able to get by. The only trouble was that he had to be extra cautious when hunting so he could survive. Quickly he had learned to surrender any guilt he felt from the pleasure of drinking blood, but he still only had to drink once in a long while.

Right now Prompto had to hunt. He was wandering the streets of Insomnia, looking for his next prey. It just had to be a person who caught his gaze, someone who could look at him and feel the call of death and not turn away. It was a strange sort of primal urge that some humans felt more than others. The call of the void, vampires called it. They had it in abundance within the vampire community and used it as a tool to decide their prey. Those who responded to the call were far more likely to surrender easily to a vampire’s bloodlust.

The city of Insomnia was abundant with people who could easily fall prey to a vampire’s whims. Prompto only had to stand in the middle of the central square of Insomnia and wait. He admired the structures of Insomnia, the statues from centuries ago of the kings that once lived. Prompto remembered when the city was built and how it had been the crowning glory of Lucis. He had come here with Verstael to watch the buildings and statues be erected and had stayed for only a few decades. Eventually they made their way back to Niflheim and back to their coven.

Prompto cursed the fact that everything was tainted with a memory of Verstael. If he went somewhere that didn’t remind him of Verstael he wouldn’t have anything to hunt. After all, vampires relied exclusively on human blood, so the only place he hadn’t been with the man was to the countryside. It made no sense for him to go there unless he was waiting for death.

“Excuse me,” a small voice said as soft skin bumped into him.

This is what he had been waiting for. He looked over to his prey and noticed that a petite woman with long dark hair and bright eyes had bumped into him. She looked sad, like she had been crying. When she looked up at him, her eyes widened in surprise. 

Prompto had always been fairly good looking, with wild blond hair and blue eyes, soft pale skin freckles. But one of the things that happened when you became a vampire was everything about you became far more beautiful. Prompto’s features became more alive, more electric, and more desirable among humans. Vampires usually found those in separate covens more attractive, but that was likely due to having to put up with vampires in their respective covens. Even vampires still had to worry about picking up their dirty clothes and living in shared spaces.

“It’s alright,” Prompto said with a bright smile. The girl gasped at his beautiful smile and turned red. “I should pay better attention myself.” He leaned closer to her so that his face was only inches from hers. “Say, you’re really cute. Do you want to go get a drink together?”

The girl was clearly trembling and likely felt afraid and exhilarated all at once. It was the same as when Prompto had first met Verstael on the battlefield so many years ago. Humans couldn’t just say no to vampires so easily.

“Y-yes!” the young woman nearly squealed. 

Prompto put his arm around her shoulder and steered her away from the public eye. “What’s your name?”

“Iris,” she said in nervous anticipation. “W-what’s yours?”

“I’m Prompto,” he replied with another flashy smile. Before she could notice where they were heading, he took her down a dark alley that was abandoned. “It’s nice to meet you Iris.”

With little ceremony he pressed Iris against the wall of the alley and pressed his body against hers. She let out a squeak in surprise, her face beat red. Prompto thought Iris was a rather cute woman, but he wasn’t particularly interested in that. Right now, his eyes flashed dangerously, his bloodlust taking control. 

Prompto pressed his lips against her neck and kissed it lightly, making her tremble in desire. He couldn’t wait anymore. He had waited too long to feed. His teeth pressed into her neck and drew blood, making her gasp from the pain of it. Soon that pain would turn to pleasure for her, and she would either slip into the loving embrace of death or Prompto would have to turn her. If he stopped drinking her blood now she would wither away slowly, in immense agony, with no amount of science able to bring her back.

Anyone who passed by them would think that he was holding Iris in a loving embrace as her moan of pain turned into one of pleasure. He felt her blood and lifeforce fuel him as his power grew again, the desire for more coursing through him. Drinking blood was not only energizing, but revitalizing. It was the same feeling that people who felt sexual desire after exercising felt, only much stronger. The power of taking life made him want to go from feeding to having sex. It was the same for every vampire, which was another reason covens existed. Many vampires paired up for the hunt so they could easily fornicate afterwards. Being alone often meant he had to find a one-night stand afterwards or pleasure himself.

Prompto felt Iris slip away from him as he finished drinking. He laid her against the wall and let her down gently so she looked like she was sleeping off too much alcohol. Someone would find her in the morning and realize that she had died. Prompto used a touch of his healing saliva, typical of vampires, to heal the bite marks in her neck to ward off any suspicions from hunters. He was strong now, powerful, Iris’s sacrifice coursing through his veins.

“Hey, you!” a voice called from down the alleyway. “Vampire! Stop!”

Prompto stood up and looked over. A man with styled dark hair and stormy blue eyes was staring back at him. He was wearing black cargo pants and boots and a black shirt and vest. Attached to his hip was a belt that had a variety of hunting materials, from holy water blessed by the priests of the Six, to stakes, to swords. Prompto could easily see him in the dark due to his vampiric eyesight, and he could tell for a human the man was extremely attractive. It was also entirely obvious that he was a hunter.

He didn’t hesitate then. Despite the power coursing through him, he knew it would be better to run. Hunters usually had all manner of tricks that could trap a vampire, and there was no telling if another hunter was nearby. So he quickly bolted in the other direction until he saw a ladder leading to the roof of one of the buildings. He jumped, his speed and agility greatly increased, and grabbed the ladder with ease.

Prompto climbed it quickly, unafraid of the hunter who was pursuing him. He was powerful and hunters were often slow. In an instant he was up on the roof, the thrill of being chased giving him a great sense of glee.

That died within him after a moment when a blue flash erupted in front of him. Prompto skidded to a halt in shock as the hunter stood in front of him, a smile on his lips. Prompto hadn’t seen this in so many years. This hunter could warp, just as the kings of old could. Anxiety and uncertainty coursed through him as the hunter took a step towards him. 

“I’ve got you now, vampire,” the man said as he removed a stake from his belt. Who was this man?

Prompto looked around and knew he was likely trapped. This was ridiculous, he thought. He had always been so careful. Had his hunger gotten the better of him? He had to try and do something to escape.

“Hey hunter!” a booming voice said behind him. “Leave him alone!”

Prompto watched as another vampire, strong and muscular, jumped up onto the roof. He was tall, chiseled, and hair dark hair and ember eyes and a scar on his face. His facial hair completed the look, making him look like a body builder more than a vampire. He had a cocky grin and an appealing stature, which made him far more attractive than even the average vampire. 

The hunter’s eyes flashed the color of a thunderstorm, and Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. Rude to be so attractive for a hunter, Prompto thought but immediately focused on the other vampire. He gave him a knowing look and in a moment the hulking vampire attacked the hunter with his sword. He moved quickly, even for a vampire, and gave the hunter little time to react. The hunter warped out of the way, drawing his sword to block the attack. 

“Let’s go!” the vampire called to Prompto as he maneuvered around the hunter quickly and seamlessly, tripping him on the way. The hunter fell with a barrage of curse words for the vampire. 

Prompto ran to the edge of the rooftop and had little time to think. The vampire, too agile for his own stature, wrapped one large arm around Prompto’s waist and jumped with him. Prompto felt the run of wind around him as he was being cradled by the man, holding him close to his body. They wouldn’t die from the fall, but it would hurt like hell.

But instead of falling to the ground from several stories up high, the vampire rolled and landed on his feet, still holding Prompto close to him. Prompto didn’t know how that was physically possible, for a vampire to be able to land without pain or damage, but he wasn’t going to question it at this point. A moment later the vampire released him and he fell to the ground in a dizzying spin.

“We don’t have time to rest,” the vampire said as he grabbed Prompto’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Prompto nodded as the attractive vampire took his hand and hurried him away. They ran through the crowded streets of Insomnia, weaving in and out of the humans who only felt them as a passing gust of wind. They were too fast for the hunter pursuing them, even if he could warp. In no time at all they reached the boroughs, a stark contrast to the upper class world of Insomnia. These buildings were ever winding and dilapidated, the home to many impoverished refugees from around Eos and poor denizens of Lucis.

The vampire took Prompto into an old brick building of the boroughs, a soft light inside guiding their way. The light was unnecessary for them, but it gave a resemblance of people living in the dilapidated building and made it less likely for someone to intrude. Prompto was surprised to find that inside was well furnished, as if the outside were merely an illusion to keep intruders away. The building was two stories, with the lower story a fantastic layout of a living room, dining room, and kitchen.

Prompto didn’t have time to ask any questions because the vampire suddenly flung Prompto against the wall and angrily slammed his arm above Prompto’s head. He felt himself tremble in shock and surprise as he stared at the man’s face, mere inches from his. He felt like he had suddenly become the prey of this much larger, much more dangerous vampire.

“You need to be more careful!” the vampire snapped at him angrily. “Why did you think hunting alone was a good idea? Where is your coven?”

“I don’t have a coven,” Prompto said shakily.

“What?” the vampire asked in shock. “Every vampire has a coven.”

“I don’t,” Prompto said. He was aware that the tension was leaving the other vampire’s body and suddenly was too aware of the attractive man’s body so dangerously close to his. “Thanks for you help, by the way. I’m Prompto.”

“Gladiolus, but you better call me Gladio.” He dropped his arm, leaving the two standing too close to each other for comfort now.

“Well Gladio,” Prompto said as he side stepped away from Gladio. “Thank you for your help, again. I better be off.”

“That hunter is going to be looking for you,” Gladio said, making Prompto stop on his way to the door. “He’s a strong one, takes after his father. You should really consider joining a coven to be better protected.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Prompto knew he should probably join a coven eventually, but he had gotten too used to being on his own by now. Besides, he could handle one hunter now that he knew the hunter could warp. 

“Wait.” Gladio grabbed his wrist and pulled him forcefully but gently. Prompto was forced to turn around and face him. If he had a heart, he imagined it would have been beating wildly. “I’m not part of a coven either. We might want to consider at least teaming up.”

“Why should I?” Prompto asked in startled panic. How was this man, far too attractive and strong for his own good, not part of a coven?

“This hunter is going to keep pursuing us until we’re both dead,” Gladio restated. “I’ve been keeping an eye on him for a long time. He’s strong and smart and one of the top hunters in Eos. It’ll be better if we stick together. We might stand a fighting chance.”

“He didn’t see our faces, did he?” Prompto asked. “It was too dark for him to even tell what we look like. He wasn’t wearing any gear that enabled him to see in the dark. So long as we remain quiet and unnoticed, we’ll be fine.”

At that, Gladio released him and he walked towards the door. Prompto felt a pang of guilt, wondering why he couldn’t just walk away from Gladio like he did from so many other vampires so many times before. He sighed and looked back at him. “Give me your phone.”

Gladio looked at him questioningly but surrendered his phone. Prompto punched in his phone number then handed the phone back to him. “Call me if you ever need any help.”

Prompto left the old brick house and towards his luxurious apartment on the other side of town. If there were hunters after him, he would deal with them swiftly as he had in the past. That meant he would have to feed more. Changing course, he set out into the night to hunt and to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Iris.  
I realized as I was writing this that I was making Prompto older than everyone- whoops.


	3. Life's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is dealing with a lot right now.

Ignis considered himself to be a fairly composed man. He was attractive by any standard, with soft brown hair styled to perfection and green eyes that often shifted color in the light. He went to the gym before work to keep his body well-toned and participated in martial arts training three times a week. He wore stylish business suits that were neither flashy nor overbearing, and his glasses strategically fit well with every outfit he wore. For an average businessman from Tenebrae who lived and worked in Insomnia, he lived a very average life, set for promotion as a strategic analyst early and likely on track for early retirement. 

He wondered why everything had gone very wrong. Ignis had been walking home, as usual, when he had turned down a quiet street to his apartment complex only fifteen minutes from work by walk. It was just removed from the business district, a quiet neighborhood for businessmen and women to raise families and follow a well laid out life for themselves. Ignis liked the structure in his life, a simple enjoyment in his life knowing that he would likely marry next, have two children, and grow old. 

That was at least the plan until he had been stopped in his tracks on this abandoned street, his heart pulsing in his throat. A low growl emanated from a wolf, far too large for it to be normal. Its fur was a beautiful sheen of grey and white, and its body stood almost as tall as Ignis. How a wolf, let alone one this large, had gotten into the city was beyond him. All he knew was that he was in danger, as the wolf looked at him hungrily, ready to pounce at any moment.

Ignis knew that talking to the wolf wouldn’t work. It was a beast, after all, one with strangely vibrant eyes that were almost human. He took a step back and froze when the wolf barked at him, the sound reverberating off the buildings around him. To his left was a bare wall, but to his right was a dumpster and a ladder for the fire escape to an apartment building. Perhaps if he was fast enough he could jump up just in time to avoid death.

There was little time to think. It was do or die now. Ignis threw his briefcase at the wolf in an instant and bolted to the dumpster. The wolf seemed to know his intentions and was on him before he could jump to safety. He felt a stinging, stabbing pain of fangs tearing into his shoulder as the wolf pulled him down and dragged him away, flinging him around like he was a rag doll. Ignis let out an undignified scream in agony as the wolf continued to tear into his flesh. 

Primal instinct took over as Ignis struggled against the wolf, hoping that he would be released from his clutches. He grabbed onto fur, blood pooling into his eyes and blurring his vision. He kicked and screamed and tried everything he could to get the wolf off, but to no avail. When the pain became too great, the wolf suddenly released him and ran off into the night with a howl of triumph.  
Ignis felt his breathing go ragged as he screamed for help. His left arm wouldn’t move due to the injury on his shoulder. He tried to army crawl to find help anywhere he could, but he was too tired now. I’m dying, he realized as he felt himself slump against the wall of the alleyway. What a strange way to go.

Slowly, Ignis closed his eyes, wondering how long it would be before he could just stop feeling the pain anymore. Gradually he slipped into a dreamless sleep, the sound of a wolf howling in the distance the last thing he heard.

***

Sunlight filtered into the room as Ignis opened his eyes suddenly, the shock of his dream haunting him. He heard beeping nearby, the beep of a heart monitor, and realized the white paneling of the ceiling was not his apartment. The pain in his shoulder came next and radiated down his arm and torso. He suppressed a shudder as he looked around and realized he was in a hospital. So it hadn’t been a dream.

“You’re awake!” a nurse exclaimed as she walked into the hospital room. She began a battery of tests to check his vitals and called the doctor to the room. How long had he been out?

“What happened?” Ignis asked, his voice hoarse and his throat dry. 

“You were attacked by some animal,” the nurse said. “You were out for a little over 24 hours. To think, here in Insomnia, animals running rampant! The zoo hadn’t even reported a missing animal either.”

Ignis nodded, remembering the eyes of the wolf that had attacked him. “I need to tell work I’m here.”

“Your work has already been notified,” the nurse replied with a gentle smile. She walked over to him and put something in his hand. “Thank goodness you’re such an organized man. Your wallet was easily recovered and all your emergency contacts were notified. Now, press this button anytime you feel pain.”

Ignis immediately pressed the button and within a few moments his vision was blurred and the pain had subsided. “When can I go home?” Ignis slurred his words from the pain medication.

“The doctor will be in to assess you, then we will have a better picture of what the release date will be. For now, just rest and relax.”

Ignis meant to respond, but the pain medication took hold and he found himself drifting off to sleep. It wasn’t until a few hours later when the doctor arrived to run his assessments did he wake up again. He discovered that the doctor was amazed at how quickly his shoulder was healing and that he anticipated him being released from the hospital sooner rather than later. 

By the end of the week, Ignis was free to leave the hospital, albeit his arm was in a sling and his shoulder was bandaged. He would have a rather large and nasty scar on his shoulder, but the doctors were all puzzled at how quickly the pain subsided and how he was set to have full mobility back in just a matter of a week or two. The doctors wanted to run more tests to figure out exactly how Ignis had managed such a medical marvel, but Ignis was not in the mindset of being studied like a medical curiosity. 

So he returned home and called work immediately to let them know he would be returning back to work fairly quickly. They were relieved to hear he was okay, but he had a feeling it was more due to the fact that work generally spiraled out of control in his absence. He would use this to his advantage and ask for the promotion and a raise before they got too used to him after his return.

By the next week he was back to work, his range of motion in his arm nearly back to where it was before the attack. Women in the office were fawning over him, giving him immense pleasure to know that he could use this to his advantage to choose a suitable wife and get his life back on track. The men, of course, we far more jealous than they were glad to see him. He didn’t have any particularly strong desire to date any of the women there, but he had a life plan that he needed to get back on track. 

A couple weeks after he had gotten back to work he heard that one of their newer employees, Iris, had been discovered dead in an alleyway. Many rumors circulated about her cause of death, but the coroner’s official report was blood loss, although there was no indication that she had lost any blood from any wounds. Ignis felt a surge of sadness for her. He had spoken to her a few times and she seemed like a fairly decent young woman, enough so that he had put her in the running for consideration for a date. He supposed he would go to her funeral and give his condolences to her family.  
The next night he had returned home, thankful that his arm seemed completely healed now. He had even started back to his martial arts training. Ignis was thinking about Iris and the appropriate bouquet of flowers to send her family when he noticed that he was not alone in his apartment. He turned on the light to his spacious living room and was shocked to see a woman sitting on the railing of his balcony.

She was beautiful, with long silver hair and green eyes that looked too familiar for comfort. She wore a crop top and a long skirt with a slit and knee high boots. Tall and thin, she looked like she worked out regularly and kept herself in peak physical condition. Ignis would have been attracted to her if he wasn’t questioning how she had been able to get into his apartment six stories up.

“May I help you?” Ignis asked as he opened the balcony door and confronted her.

“No,” she replied in a sultry voice. “But I can help you.” She looked at his shoulder then back to him. “Sorry about your shoulder. And everything that’s going to follow.”

“And what, exactly, is going to follow?” Ignis asked as she sauntered past him and into his apartment.

“Nice place,” she replied instead. She sat on the couch and cross her legs then looked at him. “Have a seat Ignis.”

“I’m afraid you’ve caught me at a disadvantage,” Ignis said as he took off his suit jacket and sat in the leather chair across from her. “You know my name, but I do not know yours.”

“Aranea Highwind,” she replied flippantly. “Listen, introductions aren’t going to do you any good right now. The sun is about to set, and we need to get out of Insomnia.”

“Why is that?” Ignis asked, his heart racing. Was he being threatened?

“I’m the one who gave you that bite,” Aranea said bluntly. “Didn’t mean to, but I didn’t get out of the city fast enough. The good thing is you’re not dead. But on the flipside, you’re now like me.”

“Like you?” Ignis raised his eyebrows, perplexed.

“Yeah, a werewolf. I’m sure you’ve read the lore on us.” Aranea stood up and walked over to him. She bent down until her face was mere inches from his. Ignis maintained his perplexed expression, but he felt a strange chill course through him. “If a werewolf bites you and you don’t die then you turn. This is your first full moon, which means it’s the first time you’re turning. You need to be out of the city when that happens.”

“Or else I will attack someone,” Ignis said in sarcastic disbelief. 

“Listen here, you shit. I came back because I felt guilty that I turned you, but I have no problem with letting a hunter come in and put a silver bullet in your head. So you either humor me and leave the city with me tonight, or you stay here and hurt someone then eventually get killed yourself. The choice is yours.”

Ignis considered his options. It seemed highly unlikely that any of this was true, which meant that if he left the city Aranea could just attack him. He looked her over and thought he could take her on if need be. Plus if he left the city and didn’t turn into a werewolf because of course he wouldn’t, then he could just tell her that she is crazy and to never bother him again.

“Very well,” Ignis decided. “I’ll play along.”

Aranea rolled her eyes but walked to the door. “Come on. I’ll drive.”

Ignis went with her, even though he would have preferred to change into more leisurely attire first. They awkwardly rode the elevator down to the bottom floor, the sound of the muzak playing creating a near comical image of two starkly contrasted people going out for an evening trip. He was dismayed when he realized that Aranea’s version of driving was taking a sleek black motorcycle out of the city, more speed than metal. He held onto her tightly as they zoomed out of the city at breakneck speeds and to the nearby desert surrounding Insomnia.

By the time they got there, the sun had set and the full moon was rising. Ignis got off the bike and looked around at the rust-colored desert and then up at the moon that was rising. He felt a strange sense of power rising in him as he was washed with the moon’s power.

“Leave any valuables in the bike,” Aranea said as she put her wallet and jewelry in the small bike compartment. Ignis looked at her skeptically, wondering if he was going to be left here to be robbed, but ultimately obeyed when Aranea started disrobing. 

“Come on,” Aranea said as she stood in front of Ignis, her nude body awash in the glow of the moon. Ignis felt a certain heat rising to his cheeks and wondered what the hell she was thinking. “You’ll want to be naked for the change so you have clothes to change back into.”

Ignis was about to protest, but then he saw her pupils dilate unnaturally, her eyes resembling that of the wolf who attacked him. She let out a howl, more wolf than human, and fell to all fours. Panic settled in Ignis as he felt a rush of power surging through him. He hurried as fast as he could, disrobing and tossing his clothes on the bike, only to be met with an excruciating pain coursing through his body. He felt like every bone in his body was breaking simultaneously. 

He fell to the ground as his hands started sprouting fur and turned to paws with razor sharp claws. Ignis screamed in horror and pain as his muscles strained against his skin and he felt everything breaking all at once. His scream turned to a howl as his mouth grew into a snout, fangs replacing his teeth. The ground seemed to get further away as his arms and legs turned into a wolf’s legs, and he realized he was a giant beast like the one who had attacked him. Ignis felt himself slipping into insanity as his entire body transformed in agonizing steps into that of a wolf, too large to be natural, and too beautiful to fit into his environment. His fur was a mix of brown and black, his eyes the same green that they had been when he was human.

Ignis was a werewolf, and there was no going back. The moonlight seemed to beckon him as his transformation completed itself. He looked around, his senses sharper in the night, everything somehow clearer to him. A primal urge to hunt, to run, washed over him, but he resisted the urge to gain a better understanding of what had just happened. 

He moved his body slowly, gaining his bearings as a wolf, and understood it to be easier than he anticipated. That’s when he saw Aranea, in her silver wolf form, very clearly the wolf who had attacked him. She looked wilder, hungrier than he was. She bounded towards him and stopped just in front of him. Then she howled at the moon, her voice ringing clear into his chest. Ignis found himself following suit until she bounded off into the night. Without any clear indication of what he should do, he followed her, wondering if he was more beast than man.

***

The following morning, Ignis woke in his apartment to the sound of his alarm going off. He opened his eyes and looked around, wondering if he had dreamt the entire thing. That’s when he noticed that his clothes from the previous day were strewn about his apartment, covered in the rust of the desert. His muscles felt sore, like he had been running all night, and his stomach felt full of wildlife he had devoured as a wolf. He turned his alarm off groggily and looked at the note on his nightstand.

__  
_Ignis, _  
_Now you know what you are here are some helpful tips._  
_1) Every full moon go to the desert and find a safe place to transform._  
_2) Beware of hunters. They will kill vampires and werewolves alike._  
_3) You seem to have pretty good control of your mind in your wolf form. Use it._  
_It’ll go a long way in a bind. Plus some werewolves can transform on command if_  
_they’re strong enough to control it. Maybe you’re one of them. Doubtful, but_  
_maybe._  
_4) If you need help, give me a call, but otherwise don’t try and reach me._  
_5) Werewolves sometimes have packs, but we’re so few and far between thanks to_  
_being hunted, it’s just better for us to be alone. _

_Good luck,_  
_Aranea _  


That was the last he would hear from Aranea for a long time. He wondered if he could reasonably expect to have a normal life now, save for once a month. How could he even reasonably expect to tell a significant other that he was going to have to venture to the desert once a month to turn into a wolf that could otherwise kill and maim? Even he didn’t believe it until he saw it. It would be easier just to tell someone that he had a wolf fetish. At least that was more believable. 

Ignis spent the entire day at work in a fog of concern and worry that was quite unlike him. The day passed in such a blur that he was almost shocked to discover that the sun had set before he took a step out of the office for the day. Finally, he excused himself from work and set off back to his apartment in his normal routine. Although nothing felt normal anymore. Everything felt too out of place, too different. He was too different now.

“Apologies,” Ignis said as he accidentally brushed past a rather large and attractive man.

“Watch it,” the man replied to him but then stopped to stare at him. That’s when Ignis realized that the man was far too good looking for it to be natural. “Hey… What’s your name?”

“Ignis Scientia,” Ignis replied in confusion. “I do apologize for my behavior, but I must be off.”

“Wait,” the man grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. “You don’t smell human.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked as he tried to pull away. He was in the same quiet alleyway that he had been in when Aranea had attacked. 

The man pulled him into his arms, making Ignis blush in discomfort as he breathed in Ignis’s scent heavily. Ignis was only far too aware of the man’s other arm wrapped around his waist and holding him against his body. Just who was this strange man?

“I knew it,” the man said with a smile as he finally released Ignis, leaving him too uncomposed for his own liking. “You’re a werewolf.”

“What? How did you-”

Before Ignis could finish the man covered his mouth with his giant hand. “Shh. Let’s go somewhere private where we can talk. My name’s Gladiolus Amicitia, but just call me Gladio.” 

“And why should I go with you, Gladio?” Ignis asked as Gladio started heading in the opposite direction of Ignis’s apartment. 

“Because I’m a vampire,” Gladio said with a flashy smile that made Ignis’s heart skip a beat. “And we can probably help each other out.”

Ignis watched as the man, no the vampire, started walking away from him, then ultimately decided to follow. He had a feeling that he was following this man to his certain doom but felt too compelled to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic with the promise of it being lighter than the fic I wrote before this (I have yet to put that one up on here cause it's long). But I can't help but imagine what Ignis would do if he were a werewolf- a guy who is usually ridiculously composed turning into a mindless beast. Kind of a Jekyll/Hyde thing.


	4. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a chance meeting that changes everything.

Prompto spent the next few nights feeding, careful to vary his hunting grounds across Insomnia. Death in the boroughs were typical nightly, so he did more of his heavy hunting there. Most of the police force didn’t bother to do any heavy investigations there, typically chalking it up to gang activity of some sort. At one point he had received a voicemail from Gladio saying that he made a friend that Prompto should meet, but he took it as an attempt to get him to form a coven with him, which he was opposed to for the time being at the very least. Prompto had a feeling that Gladio was nearly a new vampire trying to form his own coven, which meant that he was reckless and far too overtly sexual for Prompto’s liking. Young vampires rarely knew how to tone it down, which made them easy targets for hunters.

Now that Prompto had plenty to satiate his appetite and his need for power to remain vigilant, he took the evening to walk around downtown Insomnia lazily. Prompto had easily made a fortune from stock trading that now he let his financial investors do the work for him. Of course, it had been Verstael who had taught him in the first place. Before Prompto was a vampire, he was naïve, anxious, and clumsy. It was hard to remember those times before he became a vampire, likely due to the length of time he had been alive. 

Passing by as a shadow, Prompto stopped to peruse the local flowers that the vendor kept out at all hours for honeys to buy their sweethearts. Hands in his black jeans pockets, Prompto leaned over and smelled the blue bouquet that he enjoyed keeping in his apartment. He bought the bouquet and tipped the vendor graciously. It was probably the biggest tip the vendor had seen in a while, given the praise he received.

As Prompto walked away, bouquet in hand, he admired the city lights that kept Insomnia awake no matter what time it was. Despite his vampire allure to humans, Prompto considered himself far too lanky to be graceful, but never found himself tripping over his own two feet like he used to. He always dressed as his presenting age, a young man no older than twenty one. His favorite shirt was black with a white pattern and he wore a jean vet over it with cutoff sleeves and a bandana armband. He considered his winning smile the part of him that tended to throw people off guard. That and the money he had readily on hand. He figured most people probably thought he was part of a gang to own that much.

Prompto felt a body push bump into him as he heard a man shout, and he turned around just in time to catch the person who was falling to the ground. He felt a surge of surprise and panic to realize it was the hunter from the other day, his attractive face illuminated by the fluorescent lights of the stores surrounding them. At first he thought it was perhaps a trick to catch him, but then he heard the sound of a man yelling after the hunter and realized the hunter himself was in trouble. He looked down at the hunter in his arms, his beautiful face staring at him in surprise, and thought better of using any sort of vampire tricks on him. No, for hunters human decency was easier to disarm them.

“Hold this,” he said as he helped the hunter back up and handed him the bouquet of blue flowers.

A large man, clearly in some sort of gang, stalked over to them and defensively prepared himself for a fight. Prompto wouldn’t fall to such baser instincts. 

“Can I help you?” Prompto asked as he stood in front of the hunter. The hunter was very young, far too young to be a hunter, Prompto thought. He couldn’t be very far into his early twenties.

“This punk had the audacity to push me,” the man said as he looked over at the dark-haired beauty.

“He pushed me too, but you don’t see me attacking him,” Prompto pointed out. The man looked at him as Prompto flashed his eyes menacingly at him, disarming him and making him uncertain. “The way I see it, you can just let it go and not let it ruin your evening. Or you can let me handle it, which despite my size, I guarantee you would not end well for you.”

The man looked from Prompto to the hunter then back to Prompto before he spat at the ground in front of them. “Do it again, punk, and you’ll regret it.” He stalked off without another word, and Prompto felt himself deflate back to his normal, slightly slouching posture.

“Um… Thanks,” the hunter said Prompto turned back to him. He shifted nervously, making Prompto wonder if he could readily pick up on his vampiric aura. He wasn’t going to let anything past this guy. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Don’t mention it,” Prompto said with a bright smile. “I’m happy to help.”

“Oh, here.” The hunter handed him back the bouquet of flowers. “For your girlfriend?”

“Nah, I like having sylleblossoms in my apartment,” Prompto said conversationally. He took out a flower and handed it to the man. “For you, my gentleman in distress.”

The hunter certainly blushed at that, giving Prompto the impression that he had lived a relatively sheltered life when it came to romance. Prompto had never really thought about romance after becoming a vampire, or even before that if he really gave it any consideration. He had been taught by Verstael to think in terms of conquest. But this hunter, in all his blushing and shifting, not daring to look Prompto in the face, certainly threw him off guard, if ever so slightly.

“Thanks,” the hunter muttered as he took the flower from Prompto.

“I’ll see you around then,” Prompto said as he stretched and turned away from the hunter. “Stay out of trouble.”

“W-wait!” the hunter called after him. “I… I should at least do something to thank you for helping me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto replied as he turned back to him with a smile. “I’m happy to help.”

“Well, can I at least get your name so I know who to thank?” the hunter asked, his eyes flashing in desperation. Prompto had a feeling that he had knocked the young man off his guard so much that he had lost all of his usual composure he had seen when the hunter had attacked him.

“Sure. It’s Prompto Argentum. What’s your name?” There was no harm in telling this hunter his name, he figured. The hunter was too astounded by Prompto saving the day that he wouldn’t even consider him the vampire from the other night.

“Noctis Caelum,” the hunter said quietly back to him. 

“Well, Noctis Caelum, you take care. Maybe I’ll see you around.” At that Prompto turned around and walked away from him with a wave. 

He knew he should have killed the hunter, lured him away and drained him of his blood. But something in him told him it was either a very bad idea or a very good idea to do, and he wasn’t about to take that risk. If he killed him then he knew a slew of hunters would come after him, especially since this hunter could warp. No, the best plan would be to disarm Noctis and leave him unable to hunt him down. He had a name now, and he could easily find a way into Noctis’s heart. The only problem with the plan was that he felt as if Noctis could just as easily work his way into Prompto’s heart.

***

Prompto kept his apartment dark during the day, paying extra to have windows that could be blacked out and so no light could enter or escape. He kept his apartment as orderly as he could, especially since there was no need for food or water in the useless kitchen. While most humans would think that vampires primarily slept during the day, and they certainly did before the advent of modern technology, most vampires now stayed up into the early hours of the morning before adjourning to their respective resting places. Some vampires still clung to the old ways of sleeping in coffins, but Prompto preferred a giant bed and comfortable blankets.

As the day began to settle back into darkness, Prompto found himself lazily getting out of bed the way a typical human may have. Except his apartment was relatively empty, save for his clothes and things he kept around to make it feel more homely. He had a camera that he loved to use but hadn’t recently. He had chocobo plushies all over the place, an obsession even Verstael couldn’t get rid of throughout the centuries. He had all the latest technology, including a laptop that used hologram projection. Technically it hadn’t been officially released, but as a vampire with certain connections he easily got ahold of the technology.

Prompto got out of bed and got dressed for the night, trying to tame his poofy hair and failing miserably as usual. He checked his fangs, a daily ritual to ensure they were in good health still, and then ambled into the living area. For the first part of the night he sat in front of the television, watching the news as he did some stock trading half-heartedly and checked in on his financial investors to ensure they were doing their jobs correctly. All of his investors were human and thought of him either as the young heir to a fortune or a savant who had a knack for getting into investing. He didn’t clue them into his real identity and preferred to let their imaginations run wild.

After he finished making more money that he didn’t need, Prompto turned his attention to one thing: Noctis Caelum. Regardless if he would try and take Noctis down by romancing him, he had to know more about the Caelums. It was a name that was familiar to him, though he couldn’t place it. Maybe he should’ve paid attention more to the history lessons that Verstael pointed to him as they passed them by. If anything, the name Caelum sounded far too much like…

“Shit,” Prompto muttered as he looked up the old wars he had lived through between Niflheim and Lucis. A deeply-rooted anxiety settled in him when the results popped up on his laptop screen.

_The Kings of Lucis were of the Caelum bloodline until such a time that the monarchy dissolved and a democracy was established. Little is known about what happened to the Caelum family, but with the dissolution of the Caelum as kings came the end of magick in the kingdom as we know it. Now, science is the primary medium for magickal workings, including healing and war, but we do know that the ability to warp and to use magick was lost along with the Caelum bloodline._

“Shit, shit, shit,” Prompto muttered as he stood up and began to pace. So the Caelums still existed, they were still active, but now underground as hunters. He remembered going through the wars as both human and vampire until they had reached some sort of easy peace under the agreement that both the Empire and the monarchy of Lucis would dissolve into democracies. It seemed foolish at the time, but it did the trick.

Now the only remnant of magick in their lives were those of the hunted vampires and the rarer werewolves. If the hunters in Lucis were commanded by the Caelums, then it was a miracle that the vampires and werewolves hadn’t gone extinct a long time ago. In fact, it was a miracle that Prompto had never even encountered a Caelum in all his years of living. Maybe the Caelums weren’t in charge but just part of a larger group of hunters. One of the many that aimed to stop vampires and werewolves alike. 

That was a foolish thought. If the Caelums were still in existence and still had the power of magick, the power of Kings, then of course they would be in charge of the hunters. Of course they would command forces to try and rid the world of the vampire and werewolf hoard. Didn’t Prompto hear tales of hunters seemingly vanishing into thin air after striking down vampire covens? Wouldn’t it be the Caelums then who were responsible for that? And if the Caelums could warp, like the King’s army of old, would they also have the ability to bestow their power to others they trusted? 

He looked down at his phone and considered his options. Part of him told him to just get out of Insomnia and flee back to Niflheim, but it felt almost as if it was Verstael calling him back. He immediately dismissed the thought. The last thing he wanted was to go back to Verstael’s coven, who would likely have him crawling on all fours, begging in submission. Verstael was the sort to do something so horrifically embarrassing to him while simultaneously wanting him to come back to him. It disgusted Prompto to think about how he had been Verstael’s prized possession once. 

With a sigh, he punched in Gladio’s contact and let the phone ring. After the third ring he was about to hang up the phone, but he heard Gladio pick up excitedly on the other end just as he pulled the phone away.

“Prompto!” Gladio called out to him on the phone like he was welcoming an old friend home. “You finally called back! Want to meet up with me for some dinner?”

Prompto was shocked by the question. He had hunted by himself for so long that he considered it almost an intimate act now to hunt. There were other concerns at this point in time now, though.

“Not now,” Prompto managed to say before he continued. “I have to talk to you about something. It’s important. Are you free to meet up?”

Gladio must have sensed the urgency in his tone. His voice dropped, all joy turned to seriousness. “I can leave now. Where do you want to meet?”

“I’ll text you my address,” Prompto said as he considered the safest place for them to meet. “Make sure you’re not followed.”

“Got it. I’m on my way.” Gladio hung up the phone before they could continue the conversation. 

Prompto paced back and forth in his apartment, considering the danger he had stumbled upon by meeting and being pursued by Noctis. He had to admit, he hadn’t felt this sort of rush or thrill in a while. The problem with immortality was that things got stagnant very easily. As the world passed him by, he was doomed to always remain the same. Maybe that was why he was thrown off by Noctis. Noctis seemed genuinely able to emote how he was feeling, whereas vampires generally had stunted emotions that were stifled by hundreds of years of heartache and pain of watching others die.  
The doorbell to Prompto’s apartment rang, and he immediately walked to the door and opened it without a second thought. He was surprised when he saw it wasn’t Gladio, but actually a delivery boy holding a rather large bouquet of sylleblossoms.

“Delivery for Prompto Argentum,” the young boy, no older than a teen, announced rather loudly. 

“That’s me,” Prompto said. He took the vase and couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the bouquet towering out of the vase and the vines cascading over the side of the vase. “Thanks.”

“Have a good one,” the teen said before he turned and walked away.

Prompto took the vase into his apartment and set it down on the kitchen counter. He took out the card from it and looked at the message that came with it.

_Prompto, _  
_Thanks again for your help._  
_Call me._  
_Noctis_

Prompto’s first response was a smile, looking down at the simple note left by the young man, accompanied by his phone number. His second response was panic. Noctis had a decent enough network to figure out where he lived. Even if Noctis was entirely unsuspecting of his vampire identity, due to willful ignorance or naivety, it was now dangerous to live in that apartment complex. He would have to find another place to live and fast. His third response surprised him the most. Before he had any awareness of what he was doing, he punched the number Noctis gave him into his phone and held his phone up to his ear. When he realized what he had done, he wanted to hang up, but it was too late.

“Go for Noctis,” Noctis’s smooth voice said on the other line. 

“Oh hey, Noctis,” Prompto said, suddenly sheepish. What the hell? He was usually so much more suave. “It’s Prompto.” 

“Hey Prompto!” Noctis’s voice immediately sounded more enthusiastic. “I see you got the flowers.”

“Oh yeah,” Prompto said kindly. He cursed himself, knowing that he would be blushing if he were capable of it. “I just wanted to thank you for them. They’re really pretty.”

“Well I wanted to thank you somehow for helping me last night,” Noctis said. “And I kind of run on a nighttime schedule, so I’m sorry they were delivered so late.”

“Oh no that’s alright. I work at night too.” Prompto was pacing his apartment, his nerves mounting. He hadn’t been this nervous in a long time.

“I also didn’t want you to think it was creepy that I found out where you live,” Noctis said, his voice sounding sheepish. “I was at work when someone mentioned your name.”

“At work?” Prompto felt panic start to rise. Were the hunters already aware of his presence? Was this all a ploy to trap him and kill him?

“Oh yeah I work as an investor part time. Someone there mentioned how you were a client of one of the upper investors, that you were some sort of genius when it came to stocks and trades. I kind of looked up your investment profile.” There was a pause on the other line. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“You could get fired for that, you know,” Prompto pointed out.

“Only if you tell on me,” Noctis admitted.

Prompto was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think I will. I should really get going now. I have a friend coming over.”

“Oh…” Was that disappointment in his voice that Prompto heard? “You must be pretty popular.”

“Nope. I’m a loner.” Prompto cursed himself for admitting that to Noctis. He could use that as leverage. 

“Listen, Prompto. I’ve never done this before, as you can probably guess. Hell, I don’t even know what I’m doing. But I’d like to see you again if you’re interested.”

Prompto was stunned by the sudden admission. He was unsure of how to respond. The vampire in him was telling him he would be an idiot to agree to see Noctis again. He should pack up and move as soon as possible and disappear from Insomnia quickly. The other side of him, maybe the remnants of his humanity, were telling him something different that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Sure,” Prompto said quietly. He wondered why he responded that way. Maybe he was getting too old.

“Really? Then how about tomorrow? We can get dinner if that works for you.”

“Alright.” Prompto felt colder than normal.

Vampires could certainly eat human food, but it didn’t necessarily provide nourishment the way blood did. It would be easy to pass as human for one date. He would get as much information on the Caelums as he could then and would use it against the hunters. At that thought, Prompto felt his normal vampiric self coming back to him.

“Just text me the place and time and I’ll meet you there,” Prompto said as his confidence returned to him.

“Will do,” Noctis replied. “I’ve gotta go now, but I’ll see you tomorrow. And Prompto? Thanks again.”

Noctis hung up the phone before Prompto could say anything else. He cursed himself with a barrage of profanities until there was another ring at his doorbell followed by a knock. With a sigh, he opened the door. Gladio was on the other side, but there was also another man with him that he didn’t recognize.

“Prompto!” Gladio said excitedly. He gave Prompto a hug, taking him by surprise. The man behind him looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Alright, alright,” Prompto said as he pulled out of the hug. “Get inside before someone sees.”

Gladio dropped his joyful demeanor and stepped inside, followed closely by the man who was quite attractive. He clearly wasn’t a vampire, but when he passed by, Prompto caught the scent of desert and moonlight.

“Why did you bring a werewolf with you?” Prompto asked after he shut the door.

The man adjusted his glasses, which were likely just for show now, and stared at Gladio and Prompto. Prompto realized that the man was quite attractive, even for a werewolf. He felt bad for him, actually, knowing that he would lose control of himself once a month just because he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That’s always how werewolf bites worked.

“You can tell I’m a werewolf that easily?” the man asked him in a thick Tenebraean accent.

“Great, he’s a young werewolf too,” Prompto said as he sat on the couch. He was decidedly grumpy right now. “I could smell it on you.”

“How can you tell?” the man asked again. Gladio sat on the couch next to him and the other man sat on the loveseat next to the couch. 

“You wouldn’t ask me how I can tell you’re a werewolf if you weren’t young,” Prompto said in annoyance.

“Gladio had to get up close to me in order to tell,” the man said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“This is Ignis, by the way,” Gladio said as he put his arms around the stoic man and pulled him close to him. “He was turned into a werewolf recently. He had his first transformation last week. Get this, Prompto, I think he can control it with enough practice.”

Prompto let out a sigh, trying to figure out how his life had become so crazy in such a short amount of time. This was another reason why he was always alone and fought being part of a coven. He nerves couldn’t deal with all this chaos.

“And how old are you Gladio?” Prompto asked. “You should have been able to tell immediately that he’s a werewolf.”

“Well, I’m not young,” Gladio said, avoiding the conversation. “I’m almost one hundred.”

“What? You’re a child practically,” Prompto said with a groan. “I’m working with a pup and a child.”

“I will have you know that we are not useless,” Ignis dignified as he straightened his posture. “I think you will see we have much to bring to this group.”

“And how old are you exactly?” Gladio asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I mean, my creator was Cor Leonis, so I think I can speak to my own personal strengths just at being chosen by him.”

“That is fairly impressive,” Prompto admitted.

Cor was called The Immortal even among vampires. He was at least just as old as Verstael was. Cor was known for being the leader of a rather strong and loyal coven, which made Prompto wonder why he had chosen Gladio as his creation as well as why Gladio was on his own now. Recently Cor had gone missing, though, leaving many to question if he had simply just gotten tired of being so old.

“So answer the question,” Ignis pointed out. “How old are you?”

“I was created in 340,” Prompto said. “I was twenty one when Verstael Besithia created me.”

Gladio looked at him sharply. “I heard no one was capable of leaving his coven.”

“Not since I left about two hundred and fifty years ago,” Prompto said with a sigh. “What about you? Why did you leave Cor’s coven?”

“When Cor disappeared the coven descended into chaos,” Gladio admitted. “Everyone wanted to be the next leader, but some thought I should do it because I was Cor’s only creation. I told them it would be better to look for Cor because he’s still alive.” Gladio held his hand up to his heart. “I can feel it. They didn’t believe me, so I thought it would be better for me to leave and look for him on my own. I vowed I wouldn’t return until I found him.”

Prompto nodded and looked up at the ceiling. “A bond between a master and his creation is the strongest. If you say he’s still alive, I believe you. Has he tried calling to you?”

Gladio shook his head angrily. “I wish he would. If he is in danger he should. But he probably won’t do it. He’s not the type to endanger someone because he needs help.”

“Sounds like a decent man,” Ignis said calmly. 

“He is. He’s one of the few old vampires that hasn’t become cruel in time.” Gladio looked at Prompto apologetically. “No offense.”

“None taken. It’s why I left Verstael in the first place.” Prompto let out another long sigh. “Sorry for my grumpiness. It’s already been a long day.”

“Yeah, what’s going on that made you want to call me out of the blue?” Gladio asked.

Prompto looked from Gladio to Ignis, realizing he was the oldest one of the group but not necessarily the wisest. He had already made a series of bad decisions just today alone. Maybe that was a fault of becoming a vampire at twenty two. His brain still didn’t function fully as an adult yet and he was stuck that way forever. At least Gladio and Ignis had a few years on him already. So he told them about his run in with Noctis, about what he knew from the old days, about the war and how it had ended, and about how Noctis had the power of Kings.

When he finished, he felt a familiar pang of hunger. He would have to hunt soon. It was a myth that werewolves smelled bad to vampires. The smell was different from humans, but not unpleasant. Vampires were not above drinking from a werewolf from time to time, but werewolves were immune from turning or dying due to their own immortality. Maybe it would be useful to have Ignis on hand if he was truly desperate. Based on the look that Gladio was giving Ignis though, it looked far more likely that he would be possessive of him in no time at all.

“So those flowers are from Noctis?” Gladio asked as he looked over at the vase. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said. He was concerned by Gladio’s amused smile.

“This could actually work to our benefit,” Gladio said. “We could use him to get inside knowledge and take down the hunters before they take us down.”

“That will have certain risks associated with it,” Ignis pointed out. “Least of all, Noctis discovering you are a vampire. If you are caught then it spells out your certain death.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Prompto asked him. “I’m going to go on the agreed date with him tomorrow, but that’s it. The guy knows where I live so I am going to have to disappear afterwards. I’ll have to get what I can from him and then skip town.”

“Where will you go?” Gladio asked in concern. 

“Not sure yet,” Prompto admitted. “Maybe Galdin Quay for the interim. Then from there I’ll have to either go back to Niflheim or to Tenebrae. Or maybe Altissia.”

“Don’t go back to Niflheim,” Gladio asserted. “Verstael will come for you there, won’t he?”

“More likely than not.” Prompto thought of his master and suppressed a shudder. “I don’t think I could ever end up back there. Not willingly at least.”

There was always fear and desire associated with Verstael. Each creation desired their creator, but Verstael had a way of making his creations think he was the one and only in all of Eos. Prompto had once been so devoted to him it was frightening. He could never go back to that because he knew he would never be able to escape again, and he feared he wouldn’t want to.

“Good,” Gladio said. “I don’t know exactly what has gone on in his coven, but I’ve heard the rumors. I’m glad you got out, man.”

“I am too.” Prompto stood up and paced nervously. “I need to eat.”

Ignis cleared his throat nervously. 

“Don’t worry,” Prompto said with an innocent smile. “I think Gladio wouldn’t forgive me if I fed off of you.”

“Vampires can feed off of werewolves?” Ignis asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Gladio said as he ran his hand through his hair. “You won’t die or turn cause you’re a werewolf if that happened, though. But usually vampires only do it if they’re desperate or…”

“Or?” Ignis asked.

“Or if they’re intimate with the werewolf in question,” Prompto finished for him.

Ignis cleared his throat again and stood up. “Well, gentlemen, I do believe I should see myself out. I have work tomorrow, and it is clear you two should probably get something to eat.”

“You might want to consider switching to a night shift or a job that works nights if you can,” Prompto call to Ignis. Ignis did not look pleased at the suggestion. “If you can transform on cue then you’re going to have a lot of late nights. Working nights would be beneficial to you then.”

“I will consider it,” Ignis said stiffly. 

“If you are good with investments, I could get you a job with one of the companies that I have a portfolio at.” Prompto shrugged and stood up to see Ignis to the door. “Or anything in analytics for that matter.”

“The company I work for does have a night shift,” Ignis replied kindly. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“I’ll see you out,” Gladio offered. Prompto could see the hope in his eyes.

“No need,” Ignis said as he opened the apartment door. “I’ll be in touch.” He left without further delay, leaving Gladio to slump in dismay.

“He’s new to this,” Prompto said consolingly. “He likely isn’t even used to being a werewolf yet, and you’re already dragging him into a world of vampires and hunters.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Gladio admitted. “Damn I’ve never been particularly interested in a werewolf or anything. I guess I just felt sorry for him once I found out he was so new to all this.”

“You sure you’re not just attracted to him?” Prompto asked as he grabbed his wallet and keys. He needed to hunt soon to keep his stamina up if he was going to be prepared to run away at a moment’s notice.

“Oh hell yeah I am,” Gladio said with no shame in his voice. They left the apartment shortly after Prompto made himself ready to go. Prompto couldn’t help but question how he had suddenly ended up going on a hunt with Gladio. “I mean, do you see him? I’m sure all the women at the office he works at are all over him.”

“Why don’t you tell him?” Prompto asked. “You okay with the boroughs?”

“Yeah that works for me,” Gladio replied. “And I don’t think I can tell him just yet. He’s just getting used to all these changes, and I’m pretty sure he was one of those businessmen who had a life plan.”

“A life plan?” Prompto asked. They opted to take the public subway to the Boroughs. Prompto had never been a businessman before, so the concept of a life plan was unfamiliar to him.

“Yeah, it’s a plan laid out before you or that you lay out for yourself. Businessmen do it to set out a clear path for their career and life. Like a guy might aim to get promoted by thirty and married by thirty-five and have two kids by forty. That sort of thing.”

“That sounds incredibly boring.” Prompto was scanning the subway crowd for potential victims. Most of them were lost in their own thoughts, trying to make it home or out to the clubs in a decent time frame. “He does seem like the type of have a life plan.”

“Yeah and dating a man, let alone a vampire, would kind of throw that out the window,” Gladio pointed out. 

“Good point. But he is a werewolf now, so that kind of throws things out the window too,” Prompto pointed out. He caught the eye of a young man who was fairly attractive. The man gave him a welcoming look, which he then returned and leaned back in his seat seductively. 

“You got one?” Gladio asked nonchalantly, following his gaze towards the man. The man, tall, blond, and clearly interested, looked from Gladio to Prompto and decided to take a gradual step towards them. 

“Poor guy doesn’t know what he’s in for,” Prompto murmured as he inched closer to them. 

“You guys going to the club?” the blond asked boldly as he made his way over to the pair and stood in front of them, holding onto the railing. Prompto almost laughed when the man practically batted his eyelashes at them.

“We’re actually heading to a private party,” Gladio suggested. He put his arm around Prompto’s waist and pulled him close. 

“You two dating?” the man asked, a hint of nerves flashing across his face. 

“No,” Prompto said as he looped a finger on the jeans the blond was wearing and tugged teasingly. “We’re just looking for a good time.”

“You in?” Gladio asked with a wicked grin.

The blond blushed at the suggestion. “Y-yeah. Of course I am.”

The subway slowed, preparing to stop at the next station. They weren’t quite to the boroughs yet, but that didn’t matter. They had found a meal for the night.

“Come with us.” Prompto stood up and pressed his hips against the blond’s. He could already feel the blond getting hard. Sometimes hunting was just too easy.

The subway slowed and with little ceremony Prompto grabbed the blond’s hand and pulled him along, Gladio trailing closely behind them. He took the blond into a bathroom that was relatively unused. As a vampire it was important to know the places that were less frequented when on a hunt. Prompto had spent a long time in Insomnia, so he knew pretty much every location he needed to.

“Not much for atmosphere,” Gladio admitted as Prompto shut the door and locked it. It was a single restroom made for families to go in if needed, but most families didn’t stop in this area, far removed from the stairwell or the tracks.

“It’s a great place to have fun though,” Prompto countered as he turned around and looked at the blond in front of him.

He looked nervous, but Gladio put his hands on the man’s waist and kissed him. Prompto walked over to them as Gladio’s mouth wandered to the man’s neck. Gladio moved over so Prompto could join them. Prompto kissed the blond then also trailed down to his neck. The man gasped and moaned when Gladio grabbed his cock through his clothes and massaged it. 

Prompto felt a rush go through him, his desire for blood taking control. Gladio and Prompto looked at each other knowingly before they both bit the man, their fangs flashing before they sank into the man’s neck. Prompto wasn’t used to hunting with another vampire, but the way they had the blond pinned between them gave him a thrill that he had felt when he had hunted with Verstael. They both hungrily drank from the man until he slumped over, his lifeforce gone from his body and into their veins.

Gladio looked at Prompto, a trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. Prompto wiped his mouth, panting from the rush he received from the hunt. Gladio grabbed his hand and licked the blood off before Prompto had the chance to. He felt a different sort of desire rush through him, but quickly realized it was the effects of the bloodlust from drinking.

“Gladio,” Prompto warned as Gladio took a step towards him. “This is why I hunt alone. Think about how Ignis would feel.”

Gladio hesitated then frowned. “You’re right. Damn, I’m sorry Prompto. I still don’t have complete control over these urges when I hunt.”

“It’s fine,” Prompto said dismissively. “Most people who hunt in pairs have sex afterwards.”

“Really?” Gladio asked in surprise. He frowned. “Cor and I never did.”

Prompto looked at him in equal surprise. “I guess Cor was different. I’ll go out first. Meet me on the B line.”

“Got it.”

Gladio still looked like he was wild with bloodlust, making Prompto worry about leaving him alone. Then again, the vampire was almost one hundred. Surely he had learned some sort of control. He stifled a sigh then stepped out of the bathroom and made his way towards the subway. He waited there until Gladio joined him nonchalantly and put his arm around his shoulder.

“So I’m guessing you and Vestael…” Gladio was clearly entertaining all manner of thoughts in his bloodlust, Prompto realized. 

“Yeah,” Prompto only responded. “I think at one point we could have considered ourselves lovers. In the very least I was his favorite.”

“Shit, Prompto. It must have been hard to leave him. I couldn’t imagine just walking away from Cor so easily.”

The subway pulled up to the tracks, their hair swaying in the wind. Prompto didn’t want to think about Verstael right now, but it wasn’t a conversation that was easily avoidable. Perhaps this was another reason why he avoided a coven. Once vampires found out he was a product of Verstael Besithia, everyone wanted to know the details.

“It wasn’t easy,” Prompto said as they got on the subway and headed back to Prompto’s apartment. “But it was do that or die. Or worse.”

“I got it,” Gladio said, ending the conversation there. They were quiet for a while, Prompto’s head resting against Gladio’s shoulder nonchalantly. “If you’re really going to move, I’d like to go with you.”

“What about Ignis?” Prompto asked.

“I’ll convince him to come too.” Gladio smiled and wrapped an arm around Prompto. “But I think it would be better for us to stick together. Just think about it.”

Prompto wanted to protest, but he thought better of it. Instead he settled for a contemplative silence as they digested their meal, uncertain of the future that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Noctis has always been this calm and collected guy, he really gets flustered easily in the game when they talk about romance and love. I wanted to capture this in regards to Prompto, who may be wise to the ways of hunting, but also is just as naive when it comes to matters of the heart. I also imagine that vampires can easily become stunted in emotional growth depending on the age that they are turned, which influences how I write Prompto and Gladio as a whole.


	5. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis feels his life spiraling out of control as he contemplates his future.

Ignis felt like his life was spiraling out of control. In such a short time he had gone from a normal businessman with a normal life and future ahead of him to a werewolf who had somehow befriended a vampire and could potentially be hunted by the descendent of the former Kings of Lucis. He had studied about the Caelum line in high school, just as every student did in Lucis, but had never imagined the line still existed. Now he had found out that they were hunters set on killing any vampires or werewolves they encountered. 

He still had difficulty even coming to terms with the idea of being a werewolf. He had spent the past few evenings trying to figure out exactly what that meant. If Aranea was correct about him, then he could possibly even control his werewolf power and change on command. If he were honest with himself, he was too afraid to even try. The thought of transforming made him shudder at the memory of the pain. For vampires it seemed easier. They had a certain bloodlust and they followed it. For werewolves it was a vicious matter of being torn limb from limb only to emerge a wolf. 

Then there was the matter of Gladio. Ignis considered himself a fairly stable, typical man, at least before this nonsense. He had planned on marrying and having two children and living a quiet life, climbing the corporate ladder until he became an elite strategist in the company. Growing up he had a path laid out for him by his parents, and he was expected to follow it, mostly from himself. Gladio threw even more of a wrench into that plan that somehow rivaled his condition as a werewolf.

In high school Ignis had a girlfriend or two. That much was expected of him and he fulfilled his role as a boyfriend dutifully. Perhaps he had been too dutiful, too detached, because his girlfriends eventually broke up with him. Usually, when most teenage boys and girls felt distraught, he had felt that the relationship had reached a natural conclusion when it ended. When he had kissed his girlfriends he never felt anything in particular, no rush or thrill like other teenagers felt.

There had been one instance in high school that had caught him off guard. A high school boy in the class next door had called him into an empty classroom as he had been finishing up his duties as student council president. He thought nothing of it at the time, and even now he couldn’t particularly remember the teen’s name. He remembered that he was attractive as far as pubescent teenage boys went. And he remembered the shock and strange desire he later had to stifle when the boy had kissed him and confessed his love for him. Ignis had rejected him, of course, because it didn’t follow the life plan. He ignored any sort of inclination from there on out, but occasionally the what-ifs would arise just as quickly as he dismissed them.

Ignis found those thoughts hard to ignore when he was around Gladio. He tried to chalk it up to Gladio’s vampirism, his aura and magnetism automatically heightened and alluring to men and women alike. But a part of him knew that was a lie. When Gladio had hugged Prompto, even when he made it known he would hunt with Prompto, Ignis felt a new emotion that he had never experienced before. He was jealous. He wanted to monopolize Gladio’s time, which was ridiculous, and he was chiding himself just at the notion. 

Gladio seemed like a highly sexual being, even for a vampire. Prompto seemed to have much better control, but from his encounter with Prompto it seemed that he was younger for a vampire. Ignis had been nearly blinded by how beautiful Prompto was, looking more like sunshine than darkness, so it made sense that Gladio would want to be around the older vampire and want to hunt with him. Ignis was then faced with another new emotion that he had successfully avoided until now. Inadequacy.

He couldn’t stay in that apartment with Gladio and Prompto, two immortal beings who were clearly far more beautiful and adequate than Ignis could ever be. Perhaps that’s what happened to create the natural divide between vampires and werewolves. While Aranea was certainly a beautiful woman, she wasn’t enticing in the way Gladio was. And Ignis clearly wasn’t blindingly bright the way Prompto was.  
So he had went home and sat on his leather chair, drinking bourbon while considering his options. He wasn’t in too deep now, and that could be all he needed to get out and back into his normal life. Ignis would only have to sacrifice one day a month to go to the desert and come back. But they had mentioned that werewolves were immortal too. That certainly posed a problem. Still, he could get away with living through the typical trajectory of his life before having to disappear from Insomnia altogether. That didn’t seem like a particularly good option.

Perhaps switching to a night shift like Prompto had recommended would be a good idea. He was on track for promotion at work. Switching to a night shift would certainly surprise and concern his superiors, but it may be the only option he had available to him. It would also mean that he would give into the supernatural world he had been plunged into, with little to no chance of escape.  
Ignis continued to drink and think, his thoughts becoming more and more twisted until he slipped into an uneasy slumber in his chair. In his dreams he saw Gladio’s grinning face, dreamt of his lips against his, Gladio’s razor sharp fangs grazing his neck…

The alarm went off in the morning far too early for Ignis’s liking. He got up with a frustrated sigh and turned off his alarm in his bedroom then began his usual process of getting ready for work. He felt more disheveled than usual, his exhaustion growing as the late nights went on. To his surprise, he didn’t feel any effects of the alcohol anymore. There was no sign that he had a hangover, even though he drank more than his fill.

As he was getting ready he took note of the missed messages on his phone. Some were work related, questions regarding clients or paperwork that hadn’t been submitted correctly from other employees and how to correct the errors. But there was one message from Gladio that stood out to him. 

_I hope you got home safe. Sorry if this is overwhelming._  
_Call me if you want to hang._  
_Otherwise I’ll leave you alone for the time being._

Ignis felt his heart racing, a feeling he typically only experienced in highly adrenaline inducing situations, such as turning into a werewolf. Apparently some part of him thought this was a worthwhile time to have his heart pound in his chest like a school-aged boy. He didn’t like this part of him. Everything about him had been thrown off course enough. Having Gladio in his life was making it worse.  
At that he made a decision to get his life back on track. Immortality had certain benefits to it for a man with a life plan. His life plan would just have to be extended considerably. Even if he did not decide to continue his life plan beyond the normal span of time, he would follow that plan as needed until such a time he could figure out a different life plan that was more suitable to his werewolf nature. The first step would be to resume work as normal. The second step would be to ignore Gladio.

Something in Ignis’s heart ached at the thought of ignoring the vampire, but he brushed it aside as being outside of the plan. He resumed his normal composure, dressed and readied himself for work, and headed to his office. It was a bright, sunny day in Insomnia with the sunlight gleaming off the windows in the business district, spreading a welcoming warmth to the citizens awake.  
Ignis found himself less pleased with the sunlight than previously and wondered if it was due to his transformation as a werewolf. Even still, he didn’t quite know what that meant. Aranea was the one who turned him, but it didn’t seem that werewolves had any sort of inclination to stay with their creators as vampires were. In fact, it seemed that werewolves were a relatively dying breed, which concerned Ignis that it was due to hunters chasing after them.

It seemed foolish to him that Prompto would be meeting with a hunter, but perhaps there was something that Prompto could manipulate about the situation that Ignis was unaware of. Based on the way Prompto described Noctis, it appeared to Ignis that the older vampire was entirely captivated by the hunter and thoroughly taken off guard. Prompto didn’t seem to have any qualms about being with men or women, based on how he spoke about the situation as a whole. It did concern Ignis that Prompto and Gladio spoke about Prompto’s creator with such fear, which could make Prompto much more of a threat than a hunter.

Ignis was beginning to feel more sure of his decision to ignore the vampires he had met by the time he got to work. The night shift was leaving for the day as the sun officially turned the sky to day and Ignis stepped into the tall office building with a strangely sterile lobby. He nodded his hello to the security guard on duty as he swiped his employee badge for the day then made his way to the elevators.  
As the night shift got off the elevator, Ignis made his way to get on. He passed by a man in rather casual business attire and scoffed at the idea of dressing as anything that proper business attired as a strategic analyst. However, when he caught the gaze of the man as he passed, Ignis also caught a scent of something different than the scent of the humans around him. It was the smell of desert and moonlight. 

“Excuse me,” the man said as he grabbed his arm and prevented him from going on the elevator. “A moment of your time.”

Before Ignis could protest, the man pulled him down the hall and into the men’s room, locking the door behind him. Ignis felt a moment of fear as the man slammed him against the wall and stood menacingly close to him. Ignis knew why this man engendered fear in him. He had scruff on his chin, long hair shaved on the sides and partially braided, and piercing blue eyes. His beautiful features wouldn’t appear so intimidating if it wasn’t for his expression seemingly locked in a look of serious concern.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ignis demanded without daring to move.

“Do you smell me?” the man asked seriously. Ignis stared at him in bewilderment. “Do you know what I smell like?”

“Desert and moonlight,” Ignis replied honestly.

“You smell the same,” the man stated bluntly. “You are werewolf too. When did it happen? I haven’t caught your scent before.”

“It’s recent,” Ignis admitted. “I have not caught your scent either.”

“I’m usually gone by this time of day,” the man replied. “I was working overtime.” Finally the man took a step back, a frown plastered on his face. “You need to be careful. If I can figure out you’re a werewolf it means that a hunter can figure it out eventually. Do you even know about hunters?”

“Yes, I know about hunters,” Ignis dignified. He let out a rather uncharacteristic sigh. “I don’t know much about the nature of being a werewolf. The werewolf who turned me didn’t give much direction after the first transformation.”

The man nodded as if that were par for the course. “I have a night off tonight. I’ll wait for you to be done work this evening so we can talk. I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but werewolves are running thin these days, and we need all the help we can get to not be killed by a hunter.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said as the man softened his stern features. “My name is Ignis Scientia.”

“You’re the Ignis Scientia that everyone keeps trying to catch up to?” the man asked then let out a low laugh. Ignis was caught by surprise by how attractive this man was. “Alright Ignis. I’ll do what I can to help you. The name’s Nyx Ulric.”

Without further ceremony, Nyx unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. Ignis made his way to his office, ignoring the stares of the men trying to get into the previously locked bathroom. He spent most of his day focused on his tasks, burying himself in his work to try and ignore any thoughts or concerns about vampires, werewolves, or hunters. Several times Nyx flashed in his mind, and several times more Gladio’s face popped up in his thoughts. 

At one point, Ignis inquired his superior about the night shift and Nyx Ulric. His boss regaled him with tales of how the night strategists were an unruly bunch but typically delivered on results. Nyx, himself, was unorthodox in his approach, but he was able to get work done and with such proficiency that if he were on the day shift then he would have been immediately promoted. Ignis immediately disregarded any remaining notion of working the night shift at the mention of the night shift rarely, if ever, getting promoted. It was a thankless job to assist the business during hours that no one else wanted to.

Ignis was thankful when his shift was over, making his way towards the elevators while wondering if Nyx would actually be waiting for him. When he got on the elevator, a relatively attractive woman he worked with got on with him. She had auburn hair, brown eyes, and a large chest. Ignis noticed that she smelled like summer rain. He wondered if he could smell all humans in such a manner now that he was a werewolf. It was something to note when speaking to Nyx.

“You did great work today,” the young woman said as she took a step closer to Ignis in the already smaller elevator.

“And to you as well,” Ignis replied kindly. She had been on the same team as him for the past six months and typically did adequate work. 

“You’re very popular in the office,” the woman said conversationally. Ignis could hear her heartbeat quicken and noticed a slight flush in her cheeks.

“Oh I’m nothing special,” Ignis dismissed the thought. He thought about if he married a woman like her, she could easily become a stay at home mother. That made him question if werewolves could even have children and if they, too, could transform.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, walking towards the entrance together. Ignis noticed that several men and women were observing their closeness as she spoke with him.

“You’re so humble too,” the woman added. “Listen… Are you doing anything after work?”

They exited the building as she asked, and Ignis was immediately thankful that the sun was going down. This had to be an effect of being a werewolf. The nighttime just felt much more soothing to him now.

“Hey Ignis,” Nyx called out to him as he leaned against the building nonchalantly. Ignis felt his heart drop into his stomach when he noticed that Nyx was dressed like he belonged in a biker gang. He wore black jeans and boots, a studded leather jacket, and a tight black tank top.

“Hello Nyx,” Ignis said reservedly. 

The woman looked from Nyx to Ignis, her eyes widening in surprise. She must have thought all manner of indecent things about Ignis at that time. Surely he would be confronted with all manner of rumor about him tomorrow. 

“I thank you for the invitation, but I have plans tonight,” Ignis said to her with a polite smile. “Have a great evening. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing,” she said before walking away. Ignis noticed that she looked back at them both as Ignis walked up to Nyx before turning around and walking faster.

“Pretty woman,” Nyx commented. “Sorry I ruined your plans.”

“I had no such plans,” Ignis replied. He was unsure why he felt the need to explain himself. “Is there a place where you would prefer to talk?”

“Yeah,” Nyx said as he started to walk towards a rather intimidating motorcycle. Ignis wondered if that was something that werewolves were partial to. Nyx got on and handed Ignis a helmet. “Come on.”

Nyx was a more cautious driver than Aranea, but the speed that he went did little to reassure Ignis as a passenger. He zipped in and out of traffic in Insomnia, taking Ignis across town to the boroughs. Ignis suddenly had a moment of dread, wondering if he had made a mistake and was being taken to his doom. He had that feeling far too much. Before he could worry about it much, Nyx slowed the bike to a halt outside a small bar.

“This place is pretty safe,” Nyx said as they got off and walked into the bar. It was fairly well kept inside, with old wood that had been varnished to protect it with a small number of tables and chairs and a bar that took up the entire back wall.

“Hey Nyx!” a man with shorter hair than Nyx’s that was also buzzed on the sides greeted him. He was behind the bar and immediately poured Nyx a glass of beer. The man had more weight than Nyx around the middle, but still looked like he could carry himself in a fight.

“Hey Libertus,” Nyx replied in greeting. He sat at the bar so Ignis sat down next to him. “This is Ignis. He’s new.”

“Ah one of us, huh?” Libertus asked as he poured Ignis a beer and handed it to him. “First one’s on the house then. Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said stoically, realizing just how out of place he was in his business attire. 

“This bar is really a wolf-only joint,” Nyx explained to Ignis. “It’s the safest place I know to come and talk.” Nyx looked around at the few people sitting in the small establishment. “There aren’t really that much more of us left. The others have mostly gone to the wilderness to live quietly in peace, or they’ve been hunted over time. Either way, there’s not many of us left.”

“That’s rather unfortunate,” Ignis said with a frown. “I imagine it can get lonely.”

Nyx nodded and took a long drink of his beer. “We either travel in packs or prefer to be alone. Most have chosen to be alone so they don’t have to mourn so much when one of us dies.”

“It seems werewolves die at a faster rate than vampires,” Ignis pointed out.

“That’s because when we transform we don’t have control over our thoughts and actions,” Libertus chimed in. “Save for Nyx here.”

“It’s rare that a werewolf can transform at will or can keep control when they do,” Nyx agreed. “Hunters take advantage of that.”

“When I transformed I was able to think as rationally as I suppose is possible for a wolf,” Ignis said with another frown.

Nyx looked at him in surprise then laughed. “Of course you would have control still. Word at the office says that you are the most composed and rational of them all.”

“I am just doing my job,” Ignis stated.

“You will want to switch to the night shift,” Libertus interrupted.

“He’s right.” Nyx nodded in agreement. “First, as a werewolf, you’re going to end up more comfortable with the night than day. Second, you’re going to have women and men trying to mate with you, for lack of better words. That woman earlier is a good example.”

“Do all werewolves pick up on scents so easily?” Ignis blurted out.

“Just pheromones when someone is trying to sleep with you. We can also smell other wolves very easily and vampires.”

Ignis thought back to how Gladio smelled of rose and midnight and nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. And what about our immortality?”

“Werewolves live forever like vampires,” Nyx answered. “But instead of needing blood to survive, we just transform one night of the month. Most of us just try and stay out of things. We’re not really into influencing history or starting covens or wars or anything. Those who have a pack really only have three or four tops in the pack.”

“Are you part of a pack?” Ignis asked.

“Libertus and I are in a pack,” Nyx said. “We also have a vampire who had been in and out of the pack, but we’ve lost touch with him recently. We’re hoping we will find him soon.”

Ignis thought that story sounded vaguely familiar. “You can have vampires in your pack?”

“Or werewolves in a coven,” Libertus added. “That’s less common, though.”

“So it sounds to me like being a werewolf is like having a chronic disease as a human?” Ignis tried to fit that concept into his mind. “One that turns you into a six foot tall wolf once a month and that makes you immortal.”

“Those who can control their minds and can transform at will have a moral imperative to protect the rest of us,” Libertus said. “They become pack leaders or help out when things get dangerous because they can lead the others when we can’t think for themselves. Nyx had gotten us out of a bind when hunters have attacked several times before. He’s the Hero.”

Nyx rolled his eyes. “We have the duty to help those who can’t help themselves, so if you can transform on command and control your mind when you do then you will also share in that duty. Hunters have gotten bolder as time has gone on, and we don’t need more death on our hands.”

Ignis thought about this. He didn’t know if he could transform on his own, something he would have to test out soon. But it made sense that those who could would need to take charge in the event of an attack from hunters or some other danger. He wasn’t sure if he was capable of leading anyone, but he would certainly do his best if it was the case.

He spent the rest of the evening asking Nyx questions about the werewolf world while drinking probably too much beer. Ignis realized that he could drink more now that he was a werewolf without getting drunk, which meant that he drank a great deal of beer before he started to feel tipsy. He also learned that he was stronger, healthier, and full of vitality far more than he ever could be as a human. Ignis knew he didn’t need to keep wearing his glasses, but he felt compelled to keep the aesthetic now that he had grown used to him.

By the time he was finished drinking with Nyx, he felt like he had many answers that he had wished he had gotten when he was first bitten. He didn’t blame Aranea thought. Being a werewolf seemed like a hard life, and being alone seemed like a safe way to navigate it. It concerned Ignis that he may end up alone, but Nyx and Libertus seemed welcoming enough. Nyx even gave him his cell phone number and indicated that he would be happy to meet up with him again and help him through any issues he may be having.

It was much later than Ignis wanted it to be by the time they left the bar. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves, and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. It was entirely undignified, but compared to Nyx he looked like he was ready for a wedding. When he stepped out of the bar, he laughed at a joke Nyx had made.

“Ignis?” a familiar voice called out to him from behind, making Ignis freeze.

Ignis turned around and saw Gladio staring at him. He was too tipsy to fully dismiss any urges he was feeling when he looked at Gladio, but not so tipsy that he couldn’t recognize that he had them and it was dangerous. Gladio was wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket and nothing else. For him to be in the boroughs, it had to mean he was hunting, that much Ignis knew.

“Oh Gladio,” Ignis said in surprise. 

Gladio looked from Ignis to Nyx then back to Ignis. “Out on a date?”

Nyx eyed Gladio inscrutably. “We went out for a few drinks,” Nyx said. “Now Ignis is taking me back to his place.”

Ignis was aware how Nyx worded that to be intentionally vague. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to tell Gladio that it wasn’t how it seemed, but it seemed pointless anyway. Gladio grabbed Ignis’s hand and pulled him away from Nyx, ignoring Ignis’s protests.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio said. “I already know where he lives. I’ll take him home.”

Ignis continued to protest, but Gladio was blatantly ignoring him, pulling him away from Nyx and down the street towards the subway. Ignis tried to get Gladio to stop, but he was too strong for him. Either Gladio was naturally just much stronger or he had already eaten.

“Gladio, what are you doing?” Ignis asked as Gladio pulled him onto the subway and back towards the business district.

Gladio remained standing on the subway in a stony silence, making Ignis rather uncomfortable. He regained some of his previous composure as he stood next to Gladio, standing up straight and adjusting his suit jacket that hung on his arm. When the subway slowed to a stop at his station, Ignis followed Gladio off and back to his apartment. He wondered why he was following Gladio so obediently back to his own apartment instead of the other way around. The ride and walk back had certainly given him plenty of time to sober up, especially now that his body seemed to process alcohol quite quickly. 

“Thank you for taking me home,” Ignis said as he reached his apartment door and unlocked it. “I assure you I am quite alright and was merely meeting a friend for a drink.” He felt foolish for having the need to explain himself.

When the door unlocked, Gladio stormed his way into the apartment ahead of Ignis and pulled Ignis inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Ignis opened his mouth to protest but was met with Gladio’s lips, hungry and angry at the same time. Ignis was shocked at first, not by Gladio’s actions since he was quite sexual, but by Ignis’s own desire that coursed through his body. 

“Gladio,” Ignis snapped as he pushed Gladio away. “Get ahold of yourself.”

Gladio looked at him, a hunger in his eyes that made Ignis’s heart race. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or desire, but he was very much aware of his cock straining against his pants. Ignis had just solidified in his mind that he would not give into such temptations, and Gladio seemed to have blown through that plan in an instant.

“Dammit,” Gladio said. “I didn’t want to it this way. I wanted to give you time to sort out your own feelings. And for me to sort out my own. I just saw you with that wolf and couldn’t handle the thought of you being with him.”

“With Nyx?” Ignis said in bewilderment. “No. He was answering some questions for me regarding being a werewolf. He was just being helpful. And what exactly do you mean?”

“I thought it was obvious from the beginning,” Gladio said. “I like you Ignis. I’m insanely attracted to you, and every time I see you I want to devour you. And I don’t mean as a vampire.”

Ignis felt heat rushing to his face. “You seem to be a very known man, for lack of better words. I am not one for one night stands.”

Gladio took a step towards Ignis, who simultaneously was glad and upset that he was leaning against a wall. He had an image of Gladio roughly pushing him harder against the wall and taking him then and there and couldn’t help but be thrilled by the notion. This was the exact opposite of what he had planned.

“I am not one to just sleep with someone I like and leave them,” Gladio said. “Or sleep with anyone else while I am with that person. I will prove it to you. I promise that you will be the only one I am with.”

“And if I am uncertain about if I want this relationship?” Ignis asked.

“Then I will wait. It will either be you or no one.” Gladio raised his hand and pressed it against Ignis’s cheek gently. Ignis could feel Gladio’s aura reaching out to him, his scent enveloping him. Instinctually, Ignis pressed his cheek into Gladio’s hand. It was cold to the touch, his large hand almost electric compared to Ignis’s warm skin.

“Gladio…” Ignis’s voice was gentler now, more uncertain. He could not deny that he was attracted to Gladio anymore. He couldn’t deny that he felt a strong attraction to the man, one that he had never felt before in his life, and certainly not with any woman he had encountered.

“I will wait for you to decide,” Gladio said again, his voice gentler now. “You have my word.”

Gladio sealed his word with a kiss, his cold lips gentle and longing against Ignis’s. Ignis found himself letting go of his uncertainty as Gladio kissed him, and he was compelled to kiss Gladio in return. Ignis felt a rush of desire spread from his loins to his heart as Gladio’s tongue eagerly caressed his. Gladio took Ignis into his arms and pressed his body against Ignis. Ignis was only too aware of both of their cocks straining against their clothing, pressing into each other, begging for release.

Instead of going further though, Gladio released him. His eyes looked wild in desire, and Ignis felt a dark need to reach out to him and let him take control. But he was not one to just act on impulse. He was calculated in all matters, and that meant in matters of the heart as well. If Gladio was willing to wait, then that meant that Ignis needed to take the time to decide if he was actually willing to commit to a relationship with the vampire. He owed it to Gladio as much as he owed it to himself.

“Please don’t lose touch with me,” Gladio said as he opened the door to Ignis’s apartment. “I couldn’t stand to lose you before I even got you. Goodnight, Ignis.”

Gladio left before Ignis could say anything else. Ignis stood in dumb silence for a few minutes before he walked back to his bedroom and undressed. He was too alert, too awake to sleep right now, and he definitely blamed Gladio for it. He would have to apologize to Nyx tomorrow, but for now he had other matters to attend to.

Ignis found himself thinking of Gladio, imagining him holding him, caressing him, inserting his cock into him as he stroked his own cock, his desire for Gladio culminating until his came. Afterwards he knew he should feel guilty for using Gladio as fodder for his own masturbation, but he then blushed when he thought about how please Gladio would likely be if he found out he did.

Finally exhausted, he collapsed into bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep. His dreams started out as Gladio holding him then transformed into him running through the desert as a wolf, howling at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making Nyx a vampire as well, but he fits better into the story arc as a werewolf and the Hero. I have a lot of plans for how Nyx's storyline is going to go, and I am excited to write it out.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has his date night with Noctis while wrestling with his own decisions.

Prompto was nervous, and he told himself it was from having to meet up with a hunter. It was a dangerous enterprise, deceiving a hunter, being in such close proximity to one, and trying to get information on him. Something that he could use to his advantage or at least as leverage to prevent himself from being hunted.

But the truth of the matter was that Prompto was nervous because he was going on a date. Even before he was turned into a vampire he had never had the opportunity to date. Lucis and Niflheim were at war then. As soon as he was old enough to fight he was put in the infantry. Then Verstael took over as his master and showed him how to hunt, how to conquer, how to be a vampire, all while simultaneously conquering Prompto. After he left Verstael’s coven, he preferred to be alone, to heal alone. He never even had the chance to date.

Now that he was walking up to the restaurant Noctis had picked out for the date, Prompto felt like he was on a ledge about to jump off. He felt jittery and jumpy, his hands were shaking, and his legs felt like they were slowly turning to liquid. Prompto had made sure that he had eaten beforehand in the event that he needed to make a quick exit or defend himself, but he was questioning whether he had enough. Stepping over the threshold to the moderately priced restaurant made him feel like he was walking into the lion’s den. 

The restaurant itself wasn’t too flashy like a lot of the fine dining restaurants in Insomnia could be. It had beautiful wooden floors and tables of grey marble with dim lighting that gave an atmosphere of romance and intimacy. The scent of the local faire wafted throughout the restaurant, and if Prompto had been human then he was sure his mouth would be watering. Families and couples alike sat at the tables or the intimate booths to enjoy their evening together, the sounds of them conversing neither too loud or too quiet. Some of the guests were dressed up for the occasion, while others just wore jeans and a shirt. It gave an eclectic and homey feel as if inviting patrons in. 

Prompto looked around and wondered if Noctis had decided to cancel on him. Maybe that was wishful thinking on his part. He shifted uneasily, wondering why he had actually dressed for the occasion, as he looked around for the dark-haired hunter. He had tried to style his hair as well, but it didn’t quite ever want to cooperate. Prompto had opted to dress in black pants and a button up grey shirt with a black paint splatter pattern on it. He couldn’t resist a studded belt to liven up his look a bit though.

“Prompto?” he heard Noctis call him behind him and immediately felt tense.

He in that instant that he had made a terrible mistake to go on this date with Noctis. He turned around with a nervous smile and felt his breath catch in his throat. Noctis was staring at him, his eyes looking like a swirling storm that Prompto could reach out and touch. He was dressed in all black, something Prompto had a feeling was part of Noctis’s style preferences. Prompto had thought Noctis was handsome the first time he saw him, but now he was reminded of how attractive this hunter actually was. A series of dangerous thoughts and desires coursed through him, and Prompto took a step towards Noctis before he stopped himself. 

“Hey Noctis,” Prompto said as he collected himself. “You look good.”

Prompto noticed that Noctis didn’t blush much, but even the small amount that he did blush made Prompto’s stomach flutter. He imagined that if he had a heart that still beat then it would be beating erratically right now. 

“Thanks,” Noctis replied shyly. “You do too. I’m going to let the hostess know we’re here.”

Prompto realized that Noctis must have made a reservation since the hostess immediately escorted them to a booth, ignoring the many people waiting for their name to be called. He imagined Noctis nervously planning the date and getting ready. It brought forward a sudden surge of guilt in Prompto. If Noctis didn’t know that he was the vampire that he had tried to kill the other day then Prompto was obviously deceiving him. It wasn’t fair to Noctis. He knew he should feel more hardened and angrier towards Noctis for being a hunter, but he still didn’t want to mess with his heart.

“Everything okay?” Noctis asked as they sat down at the booth. He frowned as he looked at Prompto, the emotions on his face subtle. Prompto had a feeling that people thought he was expressionless. He wasn’t, of course, just subtler in his expressions. “I’m sorry if I dragged you out to dinner with me.”

“No that’s not it at all,” Prompto said with a smile. “I’m just getting caught up in my head is all. I’m glad I got to come out with you tonight.”

“Me too,” Noctis said quietly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, leaving Prompto to uselessly look over the menus on the table. He hadn’t eaten actual food in so long. As he sat there, looking at the menu, he became acutely aware of how different he and Noctis were just at the most basic level. Prompto found himself thinking about where he was going to have to move to next after this date. 

“I’ve never been on a date before,” Noctis said, interrupting the silence. Prompto looked at him and could hear the nerves in his voice. “I don’t know how to do any of this cause it’s not like my dad knows I’m here right now.”

Prompto didn’t even consider that Noctis had parents. He always considered hunters to exist in isolation, only knowing other hunters. Then again, if Noctis was a Caelum then there was no telling if his father was a hunter as well. 

“Would you get in trouble if he found out?” Prompto asked.

“No I’m an adult and all,” Noctis dignified. “But he wouldn’t be too happy if he found out I went on a date with someone like you.”

Prompto felt his stomach lurch in panic. “Someone like me?”

“Well yeah,” Noctis said. “I don’t think my dad even knows I’m interested in guys.”

Prompto couldn’t help but let out a sigh in relief. He smiled, thinking about how simple human problems were in comparison to other issues he had to deal with. “Why don’t you tell him? I mean, he will find out eventually, right?”

“I guess I’m afraid of how he’ll respond. He keeps hinting that he wants to introduce me to the daughter of a family friend.”

Noctis made a disgusted face, making Prompto laugh. “I think you might have to tell him before you end up marrying some woman you don’t even like.”

Prompto laughed harder at Noctis’s look of horror. His laughter died down when the waiter came over and took their drink orders. Prompto copied Noctis numbly, acutely aware once again of how different they were. If Noctis’s father didn’t like that Noctis was gay then he would certainly have a bigger problem of his son dating a vampire. 

“So what about your parents? Are they okay with you liking men too?” Noctis asked nonchalantly. 

Prompto hesitated. He hadn’t thought of his origins for a long time. Even before he had become a vampire he was an orphan, never really knowing who his family was. Then he met Verstael that fateful night, who was strangely the closest thing to family he had ever had before. It was a demented form of family, and something he didn’t like to think about.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked after Prompto was quiet for too long.

“Sorry,” Prompto said. He realized he was frowning. “I’m an orphan. I was taken in by a guy when I was younger, but we had a falling out. Unrelated to my sexuality though.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Noctis looked truly apologetic. 

“You know,” Prompto said as a wave of panic seeped into his bones. “I think it may have been a mistake coming here. It’s nothing to do with you. I just don’t think I’m ready to go on a date. Sorry Noctis. See you around.”

Prompto got up as Noctis stared at him in shock and hurt. He wanted to reach over to him and kiss him, a dangerous temptation he knew he had to control. Prompto had learned to control his bloodlust, his sexual desires after feeding, and the desire for more than what he got in life. Noctis would surely unravel him, a man who made him feel like he was out of control. It was dangerous enough that a human could do that to him just by being nearby, let alone a hunter. And if Noctis knew what he was then he would immediately try and kill him.

“Prompto,” Noctis called after Prompto as he turned away from the hunter and walked away. “Prompto, wait.”

Prompto figured it would serve as a lesson in love for Noctis. It would be better for him to learn about the sting of rejection sooner rather than later. A palpable pain spread through Prompto at the thought of just letting things go like this, but he didn’t know anything about Noctis, and that was for the best. 

As Prompto left the restaurant he felt like he was walking away from a part of himself that he had denied. A part of his humanity that he had rejected a long time ago. He couldn’t feasibly be both human at heart and vampire in body. It was a lesson Verstael had made sure he learned soon after he changed.

Cutting Noctis off like this was an even better plan than he had previously thought, he decided. Telling Noctis he wasn’t ready to date and not interested was the simplest way to get the hunter out of his life quickly. It wasn’t the truth, of course. He was extremely interested in Noctis. That’s why he had to end it so suddenly.

I need to hunt, Prompto thought as he walked away from the restaurant and from Noctis. Hunting would be a quick way for Prompto to get back to himself, back to what he knew. He considered going to the boroughs to hunt but opted not to due to his recent exploits in hunting there. He needed to vary his hunting ground or else he would have more hunters after him. 

“Prompto!” Noctis called out behind him, making Prompto freeze. “Prompto, please wait!”

Prompto sighed and turned around, steeling his heart for what he was going to have to do next. He had to make it so that Noctis wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore. It was safest for him, for them both really. Maybe he would just have to reveal to Noctis that he was a vampire and that they would have to meet as enemies the next time they saw each other. Yet as he looked at Noctis he felt something else calling in him to do the exact opposite of what he should do. He cursed himself for feeling such a level of attraction towards anyone, let alone a hunter.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said as he caught up to him. He was breathing harder, as if he had ran to catch up to him. “I really should have been more aware of what I was saying.”

That’s when Prompto became acutely aware of another problem. He inhaled and could smell Noctis. Certain humans definitely had better scents than others, and when they exuded pheromones it was typically worse for vampires and werewolves. Right now, Noctis smelled like thunder, lightning, a storm out at sea. He smelled entirely too good, and Prompto’s vampiric body was reacting to it. He was going to lose control if he stayed around Noctis right now.

“It’s fine,” Prompto said and looked away from Noctis. 

“No it clearly triggered you and I shouldn’t have said anything,” Noctis insisted. Prompto dared look at Noctis, his eyes reaching out to Prompto in desire and apology. Prompto wanted to press his lips against Noctis’s throat, to feel his body against his. The desires of a vampire, once ignited, were too dangerous for its victims.

“You were just making conversation,” Prompto said as he tried to think of anything but the smell of summer rain exuding from Noctis. “I’m just not ready to date. I think it’s better if we just went our separate ways now.”

“You really mean it?” Noctis asked, his face betraying his disappointment.

“Yeah,” Prompto lied. What he really wanted to do was take Noctis in his arms, to feel his blood on his lips. He really should have hunted more before he even thought about going on this ridiculous date.  
“Okay, I won’t press it,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I just think we should at least give ourselves a chance to get to know each other.”

“Maybe we should,” Prompto conceded. “But maybe we are just going to delay the inevitable. Noctis, let me tell you now that I’m not who you think I am. I’m a guy full of secrets and trauma and shit that you aren’t equipped to deal with. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m equipped to deal with it. It’s better if we just go our separate ways. You should find someone who is full of life and can give you what you’re looking for, whatever it is. I just know I can’t be the one to do it. I’m not capable of it.”

The admission left Prompto just as surprised as Noctis looked. He didn’t wait for a response though. Instead, he turned around and walked away. This time Noctis didn’t call out for him or run after him. As Prompto walked away, his shoulders slumped by the weight of disappointment that he felt. It was almost as if he wanted Noctis to run after him one last time. But right now it would be too dangerous either way.

Prompto took off quickly, feeling the last edges of control slipping from him, until he was far enough away from Noctis that it wasn’t possible for him to catch up. He had to be far enough away now that he wouldn’t be noticed by Noctis if he hunted. It wasn’t long before he found his next victim and was hungrily drinking, draining the poor unfortunate soul of their lifeforce. Afterwards he felt more alert and more himself again. He was in control once more and far removed from any ounce of human desire he may have felt for Noctis.

On his way back to his apartment he pulled out his cell phone and texted Gladio to let him know about the status of the date. Prompto rolled his eyes once he got a response.

_Aww man! I was hoping you’d completely seduce the guy ;)_

Gladio was certainly far more supportive of sexual conquests than Prompto was interested in being part of them. It was part of the territory of being a vampire, let alone being a young one. Verstael had always insisted that Prompto give into all of his desire as vampire, but Prompto had to learn how to control those desires once he was on his own. It wasn’t as if he could just enjoy any manner of conquest if he was in danger of being hunted by being by himself.

Prompto considered asking Gladio to meet up since he didn’t have anything better to do now but decided against it when he truly assessed how he was doing. If Noctis had been a vampire, or even just anything but a hunter, he supposed he would have genuinely tried to see where their date could have gone. Maybe Noctis was right too. Maybe he had been triggered by the sudden question about his past. Either way, he was still feeling a bit unraveled, a bit anxious, and a lot ready to be in his apartment playing a video game or watching mindless TV.

So he wound up back at his place, alone and emotionally exhausted. He mindlessly took his shirt off and threw it on his bed then changed into sweatpants. Prompto caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, his eyes wild from drinking blood, his skin almost glowing from the energy of life that coursed through his body. No wonder vampires were such successful hunters. Their very makeup was enticing to humans, their very being an evolution to turn them into perfect hunters. He looked an ethereal being that could enchant anyone, even a man who was meant to hunt him.

A surge of self-hatred flowed through him as he thought about Noctis. He had most definitely used his vampiric abilities to enchant and charm Noctis. Even if Noctis had genuinely been interested in him, Prompto had tainted it. It would be impossible for him not to as a vampire. Prompto wondered if he was even capable of feeling attraction towards another without it being influenced by his vampiric desires. 

This was why Verstael had insisted on Prompto denying his human emotions, why vampires traveled in covens. It was too torturous to be deal with oneself as a human entity trapped in a vampire’s body. It was also a lie. Prompto was a vampire. He was no longer human. It was impossible to pretend and act as such, to date as such, to even present oneself as such. His paranormal form prevented it just as much as his mind did. He may be able to traverse the world and enjoy things that humans did, but he was no longer human.

Prompto opted to take his mind off of his own self-disgust by putting on his favorite video game, _King’s Knight_. He sat on his leather sofa, his legs crossed, and focused intently on the game. It was exactly what he needed to ignore the world, his emotions, and any tangled feelings he had about Noctis. He had been playing for an hour or so when there was a knock on his door.

Without thinking much about it, Prompto paused the game and got up. He opened the front door, thinking that Gladio was likely stopping by, but was surprised to see Noctis on the other side. Panic set in as Noctis looked him over. Noctis must have seen something in him that had been different from before he hunted just a short while ago because his eyes widened in shock, surprise, and a dangerous fury that put Prompto on high alert. He had hunted before the failed date, but it was far enough in advance that the post-hunt glow had worn off enough. 

“You!” Noctis said in exasperation. There was a flash of blue light and suddenly a sword was in his hand.

Prompto took a step back instinctually, retreating into the apartment, but Noctis stepped into the apartment and closed the door in response. Panic seeped into every ounce of Prompto. He was prepared since he had just hunted, but he didn’t want this. He already hated himself enough.

“You’re a vampire,” Noctis accused as he paced the apartment menacingly. The man that Prompto had been attracted to was gone. The hunter was what Prompto had to now contend with.

“And you’re a hunter,” Prompto said. He had to steel his heart once more, to turn himself back into a killer. 

“Did you know I was a hunter all this time? Did you agree to meet with me just to get information on me?” Noctis’s eyes flashed anger, but there was a hurt behind them that Prompto did not let go unnoticed.

“I knew you were a hunter from the start. You attacked me the other day. On the rooftop.” Recognition flashed in Noctis’s eyes. “I told myself I was going to get information on you, but I realized the truth. I just wanted to talk to you. I realized my mistake when we actually met.”

There was a moment of hesitation on Noctis’s face, his tense muscles in his arms slacking just a little. It would have been imperceptible to a human, but Prompto was not human. He took it as a moment of opportunity and moved faster than what Noctis could track as a human. 

Prompto grabbed the hilt of Noctis’s sword and pulled it out of his hands. He tossed the sword to the side and grabbed Noctis’s wrist with one hand. Without hesitation, he used his other hand to grab Noctis’s shoulder. Quickly, he whirled him around and slammed him against the wall of his apartment. It took no more than a few seconds.

Prompto stared at him, his eyes wild from the magick of his being coursing through him. Noctis looked shocked and fearful, and Prompto could feel his heart racing in his chest. It didn’t matter if Noctis was well trained, the descendant of kings, or if he had any magickal abilities. Prompto was centuries old, a product of training from Verstael, a perfect predator.

“Are you going to kill me?” Noctis asked him. His voice was shaking just slightly.

Prompto looked at Noctis, felt his heat radiating from his very-much alive body. He should kill the hunter, he realized. Just drain him and absorb whatever kingly power he had in his being. But instead another urge came through him, one that he could no long ignore or try to resist.

Prompto pressed his lips against Noctis’s, his desire to feel Noctis too great for him to deny. He felt Noctis’s surprise, but strangely there was no resistance. After a moment, he felt Noctis kissing him back, their mutual desire mingling into a greedy kiss. He brushed his tongue against Noctis’s lips, asking for permission. Noctis’s mouth opened and their tongues met hungrily. 

He could’ve kept going in that moment. He wanted to as he felt Noctis’s body against him, their hips touching. Prompto felt a desire he had never really felt before in his life. He was sure that if he took Noctis then and there that Noctis would readily accept it and want it just as much as he did.

But he didn’t because that would only make things worse in the long run. The truth was out in the open now, and Prompto couldn’t ignore that. So instead he pulled his lips away and looked at Noctis, his face hovering dangerously close to the hunter’s. Noctis was looking at him with hunger, desire, and an intensity that couldn’t quite be described as anger. No, it was more akin to lust.

“You know what I am,” Prompto said quietly. He tried to ignore the fact that their cocks were nearly grinding against each other through their clothes, both of them hard and throbbing. “I know what you are. I won’t kill you, and I won’t deny that I desire you. I’m going to let you go now and give you the chance to leave or to stay. The choice is yours.”

Noctis nodded, clearly breathless. After a moment, Prompto released him, holding his hands up showing that he wasn’t going to touch Noctis. He took a step back, nervously waiting for Noctis to act. Noctis stared at him as he rubbed his wrist. Prompto didn’t like that he was taking so long to contemplate his choices, but he had to be patient. It was a lot for anyone to work through.

To Prompto’s surprise Noctis took a step forward, and with a flash of blue light, disappeared. He whirled around just in time to see Noctis topple him to the floor, his sword in hand. Prompto was pinned to the ground, Noctis straddling him, the sword pressed to his throat. Prompto felt foolish for even thinking that Noctis would leave graciously, let alone stay the night with him.

“I just want you to know that you’re not the only one who can have the upper hand,” Noctis said as a grin flashed on his face. Prompto nodded as Noctis dropped the sword and pressed his lips against his again. It was Prompto’s turn to be surprised.

He quickly succumbed to his desires and ran his hand through Noctis’s soft hair. He put his other hand on Noctis’s waist as he sat up, Noctis still on top of him, and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Noctis let out a moan as their tongues danced around each other, his hands running up and down Prompto’s chest, making Prompto shudder from desire.

Prompto’s hand wandered down to Noctis’s pants. He unzipped them, his hard cock begging for release. Prompto took Noctis’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it. Noctis pulled away from the kiss as pleasure coursed through him from Prompto’s touch. He pressed his lips against Prompto’s shoulder and moaned deeply. Prompto felt his anticipation growing, his desire for more mounting, as he continued to stroke Noctis.

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned as he tugged at Prompto’s sweatpants and pulled out Prompto’s hard cock. He began to stroke it vigorously, as if he was desperate for more pleasure. Prompto couldn’t take it. The pleasure was mounted by the fact that it was Noctis stroking him, desiring him, needing him.

“Do you have a condom?” Prompto asked him, despairing.

Noctis looked at him, unsure. A moment later there was a flash of blue light and a condom appeared in Noctis’s hand.

“You have to explain that to me eventually,” Prompto said as he took the condom of out of Noctis’s hand.

“Later,” Noctis replied. His eyes widened in surprise as Prompto put the condom on Noctis’s member. Prompto flashed him a grin before he kissed Noctis again and pulled him down as he lay on the floor.  
Noctis looked unsure, but Prompto guided the man and positioned his hips. A moment later Noctis entered Prompto, making them both let out a moan as waves of pleasure coursed through them both. Prompto wrapped his legs around Noctis’s waist as Noctis moved gently at first, questioningly. It was clear to Prompto that he had never been with a man before. 

Prompto let out a moan as Noctis began to move with more force, his cock going deeper and deeper into Prompto. He was surprised by how amazing Noctis felt, the feel of his cock inside him, begging for more. Noctis seemed to want the same thing, his hips rocking back and forth faster and deeper until he couldn’t go any deeper.

“Holy Six,” Prompto moaned as Noctis moved in him, hitting a spot that made Prompto lose his senses. He felt his vampiric side taking over, his fangs protruding from his mouth. Noctis looked at him in shock, but Prompto was being taken over by desire.

He flipped Noctis over suddenly, pinning him to the ground, and rode on top of him. Noctis looked surprised at first, and almost worried, but Prompto began to move faster and faster at a pace that a human could not match. Noctis let out a gasp then a moan as Prompto felt himself losing control from the gratification of riding Noctis. He felt Noctis come rather quickly, and a moment later Prompto came, his semen staining Noctis’s clothes.

Prompto shuddered, his adrenaline still racing, as he stared at Noctis with wild abandon. His fangs were still out, his body an image of ethereal perfection, as satisfaction coursed through him. If he had been a newer vampire he would have bit Noctis in the moment, either draining him or changing him. Noctis must have had the same thought, because he looked apprehensive now that he came, the desire ebbing after the pleasure had peaked.

Instead, Prompto rolled off of him and lay on the floor next to him, panting and staring up at the ceiling of his apartment. He didn’t move until his fangs began to retract, his bloodlust going with them. He couldn’t help but wonder what Noctis would do now that he had truly seen that he was a vampire. The fangs would be impossible to ignore. Maybe Noctis would just grab his sword and kill him.

“You really are a vampire,” Noctis said quietly.

“And you’re really a hunter,” Prompto replied.

“Did you bewitch me or something?” Noctis asked. “Is that why I am so attracted to you?”

“No,” Prompto replied. “I mean, as far as it’s possible not to. I might have tried to entice you when you ran into me on the street. But in my defense, you did try to kill me the night before.”

“Alright, I guess that’s fair,” Noctis said. Prompto still didn’t dare look at him.

“So what now?” Prompto asked. “Are you going to kill me?”

“As a hunter I should,” Noctis said after a moment of silence. “But it’s hard for me to deny that I’m attracted to you. I don’t think I could kill you if I tried.”

Prompto couldn’t help but smile at that. “So then are you going to date me?” He looked over at Noctis, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Prompto frowned and turned back to staring at the ceiling. “It was a stupid suggestion, I know.”

With a sigh, Prompto got up and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed something for Noctis to clean himself up with and threw it over to him. Prompto cleaned himself up then walked to his bedroom and grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. He figured it was better for him to be fully clothed now to reduce anymore temptation.

When he walked back into the main area of his apartment, Noctis was standing up. His shirt was off, only his undershirt was on. Prompto couldn’t ignore Noctis’s muscled arms, well-toned despite how slim they were. Prompto hated that being a vampire meant that once he recognized his desire, it would easily come back at a moment’s notice. 

“You probably think you made a mistake,” Prompto said softly. He couldn’t dare to look at Noctis as he spoke. “If you decide to hunt me then just give me a head start. Or if you need time to think about it, just let me know what you decide.”

There was a long moment of silence, so Prompto walked over to the front door and opened it, not daring to look at Noctis. “Thanks for indulging me, I guess.”

He felt Noctis walk up to him and stop in front of him. Prompto finally dared to look up at Noctis, who was looking at him with a pained expression.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through,” Noctis said forcefully. “But I want you to hear me now. I’m not going to kill you. I’m not going to hunt you. I don’t know if I’m equipped to deal with all the shit you’ve been through. But I’m willing to try. I mean, we’re already screwed up if we just slept together instead of trying to kill each other. We might as well see where it goes.”

Before Prompto could say anything, Noctis pressed his lips against his lightly. Noctis hugged him and held him close.

“We might just want to keep it a secret from my father,” Noctis said after he released Prompto.

“Let me guess,” Prompto said. “Your dad is a hunter too.”

“Yeah. I think he’ll be more upset about you being a vampire than a man, at least.” Noctis laughed, making Prompto smile at that. “I’ll see you tomorrow Prompto.”

“Tomorrow?” Prompto asked in surprise.

“Yes, tomorrow. You owe me a proper date.”

Prompto smiled as Noctis left the apartment. “Alright. Tomorrow. See you then, hunter.”

“See you, vampire.” Noctis walked away at that, leaving Prompto to close the door behind him.

Prompto didn’t know if he was doomed, or maybe Noctis was, but he felt happiness course through him for the first time in a long while. As he took a step back towards the couch, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his head. He clutched his head as the pain grew, searing his mind. Prompto collapsed to the ground, begging for the pain to end quickly. As soon as he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he heard a familiar voice that made him freeze in fear.

_Prompto_, Verstael said in his mind._ Come back to me, Prompto. Your master calls you._  


“No!” Prompto screamed. The pain intensified at his refusal. “I won’t go back!”  


_Do not disobey me, Prompto,_ Verstael called out to him again. _You cannot refuse me._  


“I can and I will!” Prompto insisted as he held his head and rocked back and forth from the pain that refused to subside. “You cannot have me!”  


_I will have you. You will always belong to me. I will call for you again. Pray that those you care for do not get in my way. _Prompto felt Verstael’s presence leave as the pain finally began to abate. He remained on the floor, in the fetal position, shuddering from the fear and the residual pain.  


Prompto was reminded that there was nowhere that he could run to escape Verstael. Of course he had always kept track of Prompto, even after all these years. It was only a matter of time before Verstael came to collect him again. He just hoped that when the moment came, Prompto would be strong enough to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that Noctis's thoughts at Prompto taking the condom went something like this:  
Prompto: *takes the condom*  
Noctis: I'm not ready to lose my virginity  
Prompto: *puts the condom on Noctis*  
Noctis: I'm SO ready to lose my virginity


	7. Blood and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes some decisions regarding matters of the heart.

Ignis didn’t hear from Gladio for a few days after that night. He figured it was because he was trying to give Ignis space, but it only served to annoy him. It made Ignis wonder if Gladio wasn’t as serious as he previously said he was. Ignis was already flustered and frustrated enough, particularly at himself for being so flustered at just the thought of Gladio’s lips against his.

His productivity at work was also decreasing, which he couldn’t tell if it was due to his preoccupied mind or the fact that daylight was bothering him and was overall an unpleasant experience. He was fairly exhausted from staying up late, and another full moon was coming soon that he would have to plan for. He still hadn’t tried to transform at will, but this next full moon would be a test to see if he was truly able to control his mind during a transformation. Nyx had agreed he would be there as well to guide him through it.

Rumors at work had started circulating since he had met Nyx, which was expected. A few women had been bold enough to approach him and ask if he and Nyx were friends, but he understood what the real question was. They wanted to know if Ignis was dating the fellow werewolf. At one point he was tempted to tell them no, he was not dating him, but may end up dating a vampire if he played his cards correctly. Or if he was able to figure out what he really wanted.

Now Ignis was sitting at his desk, trying to finish his work before his shift ended. He was tempted to wear his sunglasses indoors, the sunlight hurting his eyes. If it was a worsening effect of being a werewolf, he would have to switch to the nightshift regardless of what he wanted. That would surely set off even more rumors. At this point, his life was changing so radically that he couldn’t even bother with the rumors anymore. 

“Excuse me,” a soft voice said, interrupting his work. He looked up from his computer and noticed the same woman from the other day. She looked at Ignis nervously, as if she had something on her mind.

“Yes,” Ignis said as he indicated she could step into his office. “What can I do for you today?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me after work,” the woman asked. “I know you had plans the other night, but maybe you’re available tonight?”

Ignis stared at the woman. Her name was Clara, he reminded himself. A sweet woman, who had thoroughly ignored whatever rumors she had started regarding Ignis and Nyx. She probably had only mentioned to a friend that he had gone off with Nyx that evening, but it was enough to spread the rumors.

“Thank you for the offer, Clara,” Ignis said kindly. “Unfortunately I will have to pass. I do apologize.”

If he really wanted to get his life back on track, he should take her up on her offer. But at the thought of that he couldn’t help but think of Gladio, his strong arms, his broad chest, his enticing eyes. Even if he could find it in him to resist Gladio in the future, it wouldn’t be fair to Clara or to any woman for him to be with them.

“You know what they’re saying around the office,” Clara said, her voice sharp. “They’re saying that Nyx seduced you. That you’ve fallen prey to his gaze. If you reject me then the rumors will get worse.”

“This is ridiculous,” Ignis said in irritation.

Something in him snapped. He should be able to do his work without dealing with such ridiculous animosity, regardless of his sexual orientation. And if he had to be completely honest with himself, Ignis would have to admit he was not a straight man.

“I want to make it known that Nyx and I are just friends,” Ignis said as he felt himself losing his temper. “If anything, he has only ever been supportive of me and my boyfriend.”

The color drained from Clara’s face at his words. It wasn’t necessarily true that Ignis had a boyfriend, but he had kissed Gladio, and Gladio did say he would wait for him. That was the closest he had really ever gotten to anything close to a significant other.

“Boyfriend?” Clara asked in an attempt to clarify.

“Yes, I thought that was self-explanatory,” Ignis replied bluntly. “And I will remind you and everyone else who asks that there is a strict anti-discrimination policy here. I will not continue to tolerate any differential treatment as such.”

“You’re right,” Clara said stiffly. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Ignis said as he dismissed her. She left rather quickly, leaving Ignis to sigh and contemplate exactly what he just did. 

Perhaps it was his general irritation at the rumors or perhaps he was tired of fighting who he was, but Ignis had to admit that he was a gay man. No a gay werewolf, Ignis reminded himself. Now he had to act like he had a boyfriend, which would bring another slew of issues in the workplace. He wondered if his bosses would use it as a reason to pass him up for promotion. At this point it didn’t matter. He had to admit to himself what was truth, and if being gay was truth then so was being a werewolf. He would put in a request to switch to the night shift as soon as possible.

For now, though, Ignis would get ready to go home and figure out exactly what he was going to do with Gladio. He enjoyed the vampire’s company, but he didn’t know if he trusted him to be faithful or if he wanted to date the man. Ignis was very much aware of how attracted he was to Gladio, but was that reason enough to involve himself with him romantically? He would need to give it thorough thought in order for him to reason a sensible conclusion.

With a sigh, Ignis decided that it was time to go home. Work would have to be put on hold for now. It was obvious that he was too preoccupied at this point to get anymore work done. As he collected his things, he wondered if he should call Gladio and try to meet up with him but thought better of it since the sun had not fully set as of yet. Gladio was likely still asleep at this hour, so Ignis set out from work with the intention of going home, ignoring the stares of several people as he walked out of the office. Clara had really gotten to work very quickly.

“Ignis,” his boss called out to him before he could get on the elevator. “A moment please.”

Ignis groaned internally as he turned around and walked over to his boss’s office, maintaining his external calm and cool demeanor. His boss was sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee. Maybe this would be an opportune time to ask for a transfer to the night shift. He would have to see how the conversation went.

“Sir?” Ignis asked politely.

“Rumors have been circulating rather quickly about you,” his boss said nonchalantly. He was an older man with dark brown hair that was greying rather quickly. His eyes were stern but not unkind, giving Ignis the impression that he was a reasonable man.

“I apologize for the inconvenience it may have caused you,” Ignis said politely.

“I am the one who should be apologizing,” his boss interrupted before Ignis could say another word. “There’s currently a promotion available to you, but I’m afraid it would only ignite the rumors since it’s on the night shift.”

“A promotion on the night shift?” Ignis reiterated. “I do not particularly worry about the rumors, sir. My goal is to do my job to the best of my ability.”

“I was hoping you would say that. I am going to promote you to the team chief of the night shift then. I’m sure Nyx will be upset that he didn’t get it, but you really are the next in line for the promotion. What do you think about being on the night shift?”

“I was going to request a transfer to the night shift, actually,” Ignis replied honestly. “I will accept the promotion with great honor, sir.”

“Even better. You start next week. And Ignis? If you are dating Nyx, don’t let it interfere with your work.”

“Sir, as I explained to Clara, Nyx has only been supportive of my relationship with my boyfriend.” He had already dug his grave with the others, he might as well with his boss.

“Good, good. I don’t need any office romances here. Congratulations on your promotion.”

“Thank you sir.” Ignis gave a slight bow, then left the office. A few of his coworkers stared at him or whispered about him, but right now he was quite pleased with himself. He was easily able to get what he had wanted, including a promotion. Maybe things were going to get better from here on out.

By the time Ignis got home, he was reveling in the sudden turn of events at work. Maybe being a werewolf would benefit him on the night shift. He still felt a bit uneasy at his sudden admission regarding his sexuality at work, especially since he was trying to still sort it out for himself. He couldn’t deny anymore that he liked men, especially since he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Gladio. It was a matter of just coming to terms with admitting the truth and the possible repercussions regarding family and work matters.

Ignis had not been particularly in touch with his family as of late, which made him worried that they would discover the truth before he had a chance to tell them. His family had been the ones to instill in him early in life that he was destined to settle down, marry, and have children of his own. If they knew that he was gay, let alone a werewolf, he was sure they would disown him. Perhaps the odd uncle or aunt would welcome him into their homes, but he highly doubted his entire family would be so welcoming. Ignis was then reminded that he was an immortal werewolf, which meant one day he would have to say farewell to his family anyway.

As Ignis made his dinner for the evening, he couldn’t help but contemplate his newfound immortality and what that meant for the people in his life. Nyx and Gladio were also immortal. He counted Prompto as well, even though he hadn’t really been in touch with him since the night he met him. He couldn’t particularly count Aranea since she had made it clear that he was on his own after the first transformation. Everyone else he knew would eventually grow old and die. They would surely notice that he remained the same age, as if he were an image fixed in time. He would have to one day leave his job for the same reasons. Perhaps he would have to leave Insomnia entirely.

The weight of his immortality began to weigh on him as he sat down for dinner. It was a crippling panic, leaving him to wonder if others who had experienced immortality for the first time also felt the same way. How did Gladio manage to be so strong and continue to smile despite the fact that everyone he knew was already gone? Ignis didn’t know if he could do the same.

Ignis’s phone started to ring, interrupting his dinner and his thoughts. He picked up the phone and was surprised at the relief he felt when he noticed that it was Gladio calling. It didn’t take long for him to decide to pick up the call.

“Hey Iggy!” Gladio said on the other line before Ignis could say anything. “Great news. Looks like we won’t have to worry about that hunter Prompto told us about. Seems like they’re dating now. Pretty weird, right?”

“That is strange,” Ignis replied distractedly. He wondered if Prompto was exceptionally brilliant or exceptionally stupid for dating a hunter. 

“You okay, Ignis?” Gladio asked, concerned. “Where are you right now?”

“I’m at home,” Ignis replied quietly.

“I’m coming over. Wait for me there.” Gladio hung up the phone before Ignis could protest. He must have been nearby because Ignis didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock at the door.

Ignis opened the door numbly, maintaining his usual composure as he looked up at Gladio’s concerned face. He was taken aback by how beautiful he found Gladio to be, as if he had never seen Gladio before. He wondered if Gladio had that effect on every person he came into contact with, or if Ignis was the only one.

“Come on in,” Ignis said calmly as he let Gladio inside.

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked before Ignis could even finish closing the door.

“Nothing in particular, but I thank you for your concern,” Ignis said diplomatically. When Gladio gave him a look that stated he wasn’t buying it, Ignis let out a sigh. “I am dealing with the thought of immortality and watching my family die.”

“It hit you faster than it hit me,” Gladio said honestly. He took a step towards Ignis and put his hands on Ignis’s shoulders. “There’s no easy way to deal with it. Some people decide to attend the funerals of their loved ones, some don’t. It’s really up to you when the time comes.”

Ignis nodded as he looked into Gladio’s eyes. “It’s knowing that I will continue on much longer after them. That eventually I will be all that is left of a family line, transfixed in my age.”

“It’s one of the many reasons vampires join covens,” Gladio said with a knowing nod. “We were all human at one point and still want to feel connected. Werewolves are fewer in number than we are so I imagine it will be harder for you. But I can guarantee I will be there for you through it all.”

“How long will you wait?” Ignis asked suddenly. Perhaps it was his desperation coursing through him, but he felt a strong need for reassurance right now. It was entirely uncharacteristic of him, but he found himself being uncharacteristically open with Gladio in ways he hadn’t experienced with anyone before. 

“I’ll wait forever if it means having you,” Gladio said simply, as if he were stating a known truth.

“But you barely know me,” Ignis insisted. “Think rationally about this.”

“I don’t think everything needs to be so rational,” Gladio countered. He suddenly pulled Ignis into a hug, holding him tightly in his arms. “I know I like you. I know that I haven’t liked someone before like this. I know that I would be happy making you my partner if you gave me the chance.”

“I am still unsure,” Ignis said, despite his quickened heartbeat and the rush of desire he got from being held by Gladio. It was clear he was attracted to the man, but to be his partner? That would be a level of commitment he didn’t know if he was ready for.

“That’s alright.” Gladio let him go, which Ignis had a feeling took a great deal of resolve, especially because it took a great deal of resolve for Ignis not to reach back out to him.

“I may have told the people at work that I have a boyfriend though,” Ignis said as he turned away from Gladio. He didn’t need to look at him to know that he was grinning. 

“Oh yeah? And who is the supposed boyfriend?” Gladio’s amusement was palpable. 

“Some fictional man. I assure you, I am quite single.” Ignis adjusted his glasses.

Gladio put his arms around Ignis and kissed his neck, sending a shock of electricity and desire through him. “How about you make me your pretend boyfriend then? We can see how it goes, and if you like it then we might try it for real.”

Ignis wondered if he could use this as a reasonable excuse to give into his desires. He was looking for an excuse to cave in, he realized. “I suppose we could try that.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Gladio guided Ignis’s head as he held his chin and turned it gently towards him. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s, sending a shiver down Ignis’s spine. His lips were cold to the touch, but vibrant with the electricity of passion and anticipation. Gladio pressed his body against Ignis’s, his hard body enticing him for more. Ignis felt his knees go weak as Gladio’s tongue traced over his lips.

“Ignis, I want you,” Gladio said quietly, his words a murmur in Ignis’s heart. “Will you let me have you?”

There was an implication there that Ignis could not figure out. He knew this was different from two people getting together and forming a relationship. This was a question that would form some sort of bond that Ignis wasn’t sure he was ready for. He felt inexplicably vulnerable when he was with Gladio, as if he could see through his composure and down into his soul. He didn’t know if he could fully understand his own emotions towards Gladio right now, but he also knew that if he didn’t take a step one way or another then nothing would change.

“You can have me,” Ignis replied softly.

Gladio didn’t hesitate. He pulled Ignis into his bedroom and hungrily kissed him, his hands working quickly to remove both Ignis’s and his own clothing. Ignis felt a shift in Gladio that was both enthralling and frightening, but he felt like now that he had made up his mind that he was better prepared for whatever would happen next. 

Ignis fell onto the bed, the silk sheets caressing his naked body. Both he and Gladio were hard, their desire overflowing as Gladio straddled Ignis, his lips moving down Ignis’s neck and to his chest. Ignis shuddered at his touch as Gladio traced his hand up Ignis’s thigh and to his cock. 

It didn’t matter if Ignis was unsure before, he realized as Gladio stroked his cock gently, teasingly. What mattered now what that Ignis only wanted Gladio in this moment. He let out a soft moan involuntarily as he felt Gladio’s finger enter him, gentle but pressing. Gladio moved his finger expertly then inserted another one, making Ignis moan more and more each time he moved inside him. 

“Gladio,” Ignis said as his desire for more reached its peak. 

Gladio seemed to know what he was doing, as if he were intentionally wanting Ignis to crave more. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s neck, kissing him gently. A moment later he felt a sharp sting as Gladio bit into him, making him gasp. The pain immediately turned to pleasure, making Ignis moan louder as Gladio drank from him. 

A moment later, Gladio pulled away to look at Ignis, his fangs out. Ignis pressed his hand to Gladio’s face and drew him in for a kiss, the taste of his own blood lingering on his tongue. Gladio took it as a cue to continue. He pulled something out of his pocket, which Ignis could only assume was lubricant, and entered Ignis with his cock a moment later.

Pain and pleasure coursed through Ignis, making all thoughts that he had previously leave his mind in an instant. Gladio didn’t move for a time, waiting for Ignis to adjust to his size inside him. After a moment he gently moved his hips, making Ignis shudder as he felt his mind white and hot with each thrust. He didn’t know what he was expecting when he imagined himself with Gladio, but it certainly didn’t compare to the fulfillment he felt in that moment. 

Gladio continued to move in and out of him, his moans mingling with Ignis’s. Gladio let out a low purr as he bit into Ignis's neck and drank from him, his hips rocking back and forth gently. Ignis felt blood trickle down his neck as Gladio’s hands hungrily traced his thighs, waist, his chest. He instinctually put his arms around Gladio’s neck, craving more and more from the vampire.

Gladio pulled Ignis up into a sitting position with Gladio underneath him. He clutched Gladio, his arms around his neck, as Gladio moved more vigorously, thrusting with a quickened force that took Ignis by surprise. His pupils dilated and he felt his fingers almost transform into wolf claws as a primal urge for completion overtook him. He dug his nails into Gladio, making him gasp then moan, his pace at a near alarming rate.

“Gladio,” Ignis found himself moaning as pleasure wracked his body, Gladio continuing to move deeper and deeper and drink from the werewolf. He hit something inside Ignis that consumed him, and Ignis new he was close. “More.”

Gladio thrust with reckless abandon until they both climaxed. Ignis wasn’t sure who came first, and he didn’t even particularly think that mattered. They were both left panting, a mix of blood and other bodily fluids on them both, as Ignis held onto Gladio in both satisfaction and a vulnerable desire.

They had just done something that there was no turning back from, Ignis knew. It was a bond they had formed between them that would not easily be broken, leaving them connected in a way that would change them both. Ignis had worried about it, agonized over it. He wondered if he had fallen into this far too quickly, if it would be something that he regretted later, but for now he could only hold onto Gladio. 

Gladio eventually moved, gently laying Ignis back down before he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Ignis heard the sound of running water, and a moment later Gladio came back out, his body gleaming in a preternatural glow. Ignis’s claws had finally retracted, making him wonder if this was the norm for werewolves.

“Bath time,” Gladio said humorously. “Want me to carry you?”

“I think I can manage,” Ignis shot back as he got up. His legs certainly felt weak, but he made his way over to the bathroom. He was startled by his own appearance in the mirror. He looked stronger, full of vitality, but he was also covered in blood and semen, making him silently thankful that Gladio had the inclination to draw a bath.

He got into the bath, thankful for the hot water rushing over him, trying to ignore Gladio standing in the doorway of the bathroom as he looked at him with a hungry grin.

“Are you going to stare for the duration I’m in here?” Ignis finally asked as he rested in the bath, his eyes closed.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied simply. “I drank a lot of your blood. I think I should keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t just pass out.”

“That explains the lightheadedness,” Ignis murmured. He opened his eyes and looked at Gladio. “What does this mean for us now?”

“It means you are mine and I am yours,” Gladio said as he walked over to him and sat on the edge of the tub. Ignis tried not to look down at Gladio’s naked form, for which Gladio clearly had no shame in showing off. “As a vampire I can sense where you are now, if you’re in danger, among other thigns. It means I’ll come for you if you need me.”

Ignis tried to ignore the pleasant sensation he felt at his words. “I imagine that can be problematic for some.”

“Yeah it can be dangerous if it’s done by force,” Gladio said with a nod. “It’s the reason why you have to be sure if you’re going to do something like that. It’s almost like a bond between a creator and creation. Maybe stronger since it's usually done by choice. Some vampires who create another vampire will also do it to further solidify the bond between them. I wouldn’t be surprised if Verstael did that to Prompto.”

Ignis looked at him, startled. “Is this Verstael really that bad?”

“I’ve only heard rumors,” Gladio said in consideration. “But based on those and what Prompto says, or doesn’t say, I’d say he’s worse.” He leaned over and kissed Ignis on the forehead. “But I’m glad we made this bond together. I know we’re young into the relationship, but I’m serious about you, Ignis. I hope this proves it.”

Ignis stared up at Gladio, his face hovering inches from his. A part of Ignis wanted to panic, to run away from the thought of the bond they had just created. But a larger part of him craved to reach out to Gladio, to embrace him once more, and be pleased he had this man in his life now. He leaned forward and kiss Gladio on the lips gently then leaned back into the bath and shut his eyes.

It was uncertain what the future would bring for him, and there were too many questions that still needed to be answered. As he soaked in the water, his mind drifted in and out of uncertainty. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was glad that Gladio was there beside him, the promise of a future together making the idea of eternity a little less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really waffled a lot between prolonging Ignis's resistance to being with Gladio versus speeding it up a little, and I think I'm happier with where it is now so I can focus on some other plot points that have only been mentioned so far.  
I imagine when Ignis first saw himself in the mirror after sex he was giving himself a stern lecture about being cleaner next time (like that'll happen). And I imagine Gladio was quite pleased with himself at the state he left Ignis in too.


	8. Haunted Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis uncovers secrets.

Noctis was confused. He was concerned and anxious. He had spent his entire life learning how to hunt the supernatural, to put an end to vampires, werewolves, and even ghosts who dared to haunt and torment innocent people. His father spoke of how the Caelums had become hunters at the end of the war, once the kingdoms had transformed into a democracy to preserve the peace in Eos. He had trained from an early age to hunt, to kill those who would kill them. His mother had been killed by a vampire who had attacked them when they were returning from a fishing trip outside of Insomnia. He was born into a life of a hunter and was destined to fulfill his role as one, even taking up his father’s position as leader of the hunters when he would one day pass.

So what the hell was Noctis doing giving into his desires to date Prompto, a vampire who was hundreds of years old? It was obvious that Prompto had killed before. He was strong, despite the delicate beauty that he exuded, and fast. Noctis could tell Prompto was well trained as a vampire and a fighter. He knew how to look for weaknesses and openings that made him get the better of Noctis and take control. What scared him most, though, was the thrill he got when Pormpto had him pinned, the desire he felt to cave into Prompto’s arms, the inability to resist temptation.

The hunter in him screamed at Noctis to tell someone, anyone. He should tell his father, who would immediately reassure Noctis that he had been bewitched and enchanted, then set out on a hunt to put an end to Prompto immediately. Noctis should surrender to the notion that he had fallen for Prompto’s natural ability as a vampire to lure in his prey like a fly in a spider’s web. 

But had that been the case, then Noctis would either be dead or turned into a vampire by now. Prompto had certainly frightened him when he saw his fangs, but when Prompto didn’t attack him and drain him of his blood, he realized it must have been a biological response that Prompto couldn’t possibly control for. And Prompto had admitted that he had tried to charm him but not enchant him, even though he knew that Noctis was a hunter. 

Noctis was being confronted with a strange reality that he couldn’t quite understand yet. Prompto was clearly a vampire, a creature of the night who was certainly capable of seducing and destroying his prey. He was also a guy who pushed people away in fear of hurting them or getting hurt. He looked like an unnaturally beautiful man, but he acted like he was just as scared and insecure as Noctis felt.  
It left Noctis with a feeling of unease and uncertainty. If Prompto wasn’t a bad man, even if he had to kill to stay alive, then it meant that the vampires he had hunted previously were potentially just like Prompto. And what of the werewolves who he had hunted? Were they just normal people being tortured by their own fate? If that was the case the Noctis was more a monster than they were.

“You’ve barely touched your food,” his father said to him from across the table, drawing Noctis out of his reverie.

Noctis looked at his father, a stern man with blue eyes and greying hair. He recently looked like he had aged quickly and had sustained a nasty leg injury from a hunt gone wrong. He was still healing from it, but the doctor had said it would likely never heal the way he would want it to. He always dressed in finely tailored suits now as he delegated hunts to the few hunters that still existed in their network.  
Hunters had once been a strong and formidable force, but now they were fewer than the werewolves they hunted. It was a losing war between the supernatural and the hunters, but his father had insisted that they were the last line of defense between a vampire uprising and peace in Eos. Noctis had wholeheartedly been a part of that defense up until now. Now he could feel his spirit wavering, unsure of what he could possibly do now that he had not only had sex with a vampire but agreed to see him again.

Despite being hunters, the Caelums were also very well off financially. It was the direct result of once being a royal bloodline and having successful money managers in their family. They had a rather large mansion, complete white walls and gold filigree, giving Noctis the space to be alone frequently. His father expected him to use that freedom to work and hunt, positioning himself to one day inherit his task and to eventually marry to continue on the bloodline.

“I don’t like green things,” Noctis said noncommittally as he looked down at the healthy plate of food in front of him. He would probably order a pizza later.

“You need to eat,” his father restated before he took a sip of wine. “There is something that I must show you that will require your strength.”

Noctis looked at his father, his eyes questioning what he was up to. His father merely looked back at him in cool indifference. While Noctis had been able to adapt such an expression, he could never quite meet the level of indifference his father exuded.

“What is it?” Noctis asked as he pushed his plate away.

His father sighed and set his wine glass down. “Very well. If you’re really not going to eat then follow me.”

His father stood and walked out of the dining room. He used a cane to support his weight as he walked with a limp. It made it easy for Noctis to catch up to him, especially since he could warp over to his father. It was a trick that only the Caelums could do, a residual gift from the time that they were once kings. He was able to store weapons and other items in his armiger, a sort of containment system that the Caelums had access to. His father had always said it was a gift from the Six and proof that they had a divine right to protect the world from evil.

Noctis followed his father, his heart racing. He had never taken the time to clue Noctis into what he had been doing late at night in the bowels of the mansion, deep underground beyond their weapons storage or training rooms. Since his injury, his father had grown more secretive, as if his desperation to defeat the enemy was becoming a moral imperative.

“Recently I have been rethinking how we hunt,” his father said as they entered an elevator that had been installed after his injury. “We have spent so much time thinking about how to eradicate vampires and werewolves using the same old methods of silver swords and wooden stakes that we never stopped to consider other means of trapping and killing them.”

Noctis felt his heart race as the elevator groaned to a halt. They were well below the basement, leaving him to wonder why his father felt it necessary to add an entirely new floor to the mansion. He had a sudden feeling of dread as they stepped off the elevator and into a dark hall. His father turned on a light, revealing cold metal walls and floors with a series of doors lining the wide hall. 

“Since my injury I have been working to develop new methods of trapping the supernatural,” his father continued as he walked down the hall. “But without having a sample, we haven’t been successful in our tactics. Until now.”

He stopped at a door at the end of the hall and entered a code on the digital lock. Noctis felt a strange urge to flee as the door creaked open, the metal ringing cold and hollow. On the other side of the door was a single light illuminating a long chain hanging from the ceiling. A man was hanging by the chain, his wrists bound above his head, his chest bare and bloody.

The man was pale, his shaven head growing in from the time he had been in the cell. His head was slumped down, as if he were trying to sleep or was already dead. As his father stepped into the cell the man lifted his head and looked at him with stern, piercing blue eyes, his thin lips scowling at Noctis’s father.

“What do you want?” the man demanded, his voice hoarse from dehydration. He was pale and clearly a vampire, but he looked weaker than any vampire Noctis had seen before.

“There are vampires who have created and those who have been created,” his father was telling Noctis. “We know that they have an unnatural connection to those they have created, even going so far as to be able to summon them. This one is certainly stubborn, but it’s only a matter of time before he calls out to his very own child vampire to come save him. In the meantime, we are running tests to find other ways to put an end to the vampire horde.”

Noctis couldn’t speak. He looked at the vampire, hanging there in despair and disobedience. He couldn’t help imagining Prompto there, hanging from the chains, staring at him with the same angry expression. Only there would be betrayal as well. It made him sick to think of what his father could possibly be doing.

“How many…?” Noctis couldn’t finish the question. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

“He’s the first, but we will collect more. This is just the start.” He turned to Noctis with a look of proud satisfaction. “I know you have been trailing a blond vampire, gaining his trust even.”

“How did you-?” Noctis was trying to hide his growing sense of panic.

“It’s my job to know, my son,” his father said as he put his hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “I know that you have befriended him. It is a smart move. I want you to continue to do so. When you’ve gained his trust, bring him here for testing.”

Noctis looked at the vampire who was dangling helplessly. The vampire turned his cold gaze to Noctis, piercing through him knowingly. It was if he could see all of Noctis’s secrets, understanding that he was not luring Prompto to his doom.

“Do not stare at him directly, my son,” his father interrupted as he took Noctis out of the cell and relocked the door. “He is still quite strong, even though we have weakened him considerably. Even among the immortal refer to him as The Immortal.”

“What will you do if I bring the vampire here?” Noctis asked, trying to sound interested rather than frightened.

“We will run more tests and then try out a new weapon we have been developing.” His father lead him back to the elevator. Noctis had the need to run, to get out of the mansion as quickly as possible. “I imagine it will put a swift end to the vampire you are currently hunting.”

They rode the elevator in an icy silence as Noctis contemplated his choices. If he suddenly stopped seeing Prompto then his father would get suspicious, which would put Prompto in danger. If he continued to see Prompto then his father would demand his demise, also putting Prompto in obvious danger. Noctis couldn’t fathom what he should possibly do, if anything, to protect the vampire he clearly was attracted to and had feelings for.

“I will entrust you to do what is right,” his father finally said as they walked back down the familiar halls of the mansion that now seemed darker, tainted. “The Fleurets will be visiting us in a week’s time and I expect a proper demonstration for them.”

“The Fleurets?” Noctis asked in confusion.

“Yes, Ravus Nox Fleuret and his sister Lunafreya,” his father reminded him. “They will be pleased to see what we have done since they lost their parents to a werewolf attack early in life. Ravus in particular, as head of their house, has been extremely interested in our progress. I expect you not to fail me.”

His father left no room for argument as he turned away and walked down the hall towards his room. Noctis stood there in stunned silence, his mind racing so much that he felt it go blank. He didn’t know what to do other than to stand there numbly, fixed in one position, unable to think at all. 

“Hey Noctis,” a voice called out to him, snapping him out of his reverie. He looked over at the blond hunter passing by him. She was tall and dressed in short shorts, a yellow jacket, and a sports bra. Her wild blond hair was covered by a red hat and she kept her knee high boots on.

It wasn’t abnormal for hunters to wander in and out of their mansion, particularly if they were close to the Caelums in some manner or another. Cindy, the hunter in front of him, was no exception. She was a tough hunter who typically stuck to the outskirts of Lucis, the rural areas where others didn’t bother to tread, but occasionally came back to Insomnia to restock on weapons and to report back on her progress.

“Well jeez, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Cindy said with a pleasant smile despite the concern in her voice. “What’s going on, Noct?”  
“I just… I saw something that was startling,” Noctis said vaguely.

Cindy leaned over and looked at him, her face too close to his. She studied him for a moment then stood up straight. “I think I know what you mean. Come with me, Noctis. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

She didn’t wait for Noctis to say anything and grabbed his hand, pulling her along with him. Before Noctis could protest, she gently prodded him to get into the passenger seat of a classic luxury car. Cindy was behind the wheel and speeding off into the night, the building whirling past Noctis at a dizzying pace. He heard his phone go off as she focused on her driving, weaving in and out of the cars on the street.

_Goooood morning!_   
_I’m thinking we go somewhere that’s not a restaurant for our next date. :)_   
_I was thinking maybe an art gallery or museum._   
_What do you think?_

Noctis felt his stomach lurch as he looked at the text from Prompto. Prompto had graciously taken him on a date to a rather classy restaurant yesterday to make up for the date that ended up at Prompto’s apartment. Prompto had dropped all pretense, not even bothering to eat, but they had spent the evening talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. It made Noctis feel guilty, knowing that if he told Prompto he wanted him to come over right now then Prompto would jump at the chance.

“That your boyfriend?” Cindy asked as Noctis opted not to reply to the text for the time being. 

“How did you know?” Noctis asked in surprise.

“Regis may be blind to your interest in men but none of us are,” Cindy said with a shrug. “Plus we’ve known each other for years. I think I should be able to tell by now. Is he the vampire your father thinks you’re hunting?”

Noctis was startled at that. “Who else knows?”

“No one yet,” Cindy reassured him. “I can’t guarantee it’ll stay that way. That’s why I need you to meet someone.”

“This mysterious person,” Noctis grumbled despite himself.

Cindy grinned as they left the Insomnia city limits, entering the wilderness of the desert surrounding it. Noctis had heard that this desert was one lush and fertile land that had become desolate after the war between Niflheim and Lucis. Now all that remained were rust-colored sand and pit stops on the road to better places. 

Not too far outside of the city Cindy pulled the car into one of the many gas stations that lined the desert highway. This was the first one in their line of sight for miles with a RV camper next to the roadside diner for guests that ventured there too far or too late to travel further. The sun had long set now with the near-full moon rising. Soon he and the other hunters would venture out and track down any werewolves in their path.

Noctis followed Cindy as they got out of the car. Instead of refueling or heading towards the diner, she headed towards the garage of the gas station. A man sat in a lawn chair, smoking a cigar, as he stared up at the night sky. He looked like he had spent the better part of his days working on cars, covered in streaks of grease and dirt. He was pale, a little older than Cindy, with brown scruffy hair and a beard that looked wild but trimmed. His hazel eyes fixed his gaze upon Cindy and Noctis, and Noctis immediately knew he was staring at a vampire.

“Hey paw,” Cindy greeted him jovially.

“Goodness Cindy, every time I see you, you keep getting stronger,” the man replied as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the young woman. 

Noctis was trying to figure out how the two knew each other and why Cindy was calling him paw. Cindy and the man exchanged further pleasantries before Cindy turned back to Noctis.

“Paw, this is Noctis,” Cindy said as she introduced the two. “Noctis, this is my grandpa, Cid.”

“Grandpa?” Noctis asked in surprise. 

The man looked at Noctis knowingly. “You look like Reggie used to when he was younger.”

“Reggie? You mean my dad?” Noctis asked him. The surprises just keep coming, he thought.

“Reggie and I used to be good friends, even after I turned. He was even there for the birth and wedding of my son and his wife; may they rest in peace.”

Cid looked like he was in his mid-thirties, leaving Noctis to wonder when exactly he was turned into a vampire. 

“What happened? What changed?” Noctis asked.

“Your old man did. He became so focused on his vendetta against the supernatural after your mom died that any and every vampire and werewolf became a target. I told him he was a damned fool for being so obsessive about it, but I’ll be damned if he’ll ever listen to me. Now I’m afraid that he’s lost his mind in his obsession.”

“He has a secret dungeon where he’s keeping a vampire,” Noctis blurted out suddenly. “Someone he called The Immortal. I don’t know what to do.”

“What? Reggie’s got Cor locked up?” Cid asked before letting out a stream of profanities. “That man has gone done lost his mind.” He looked at Noctis sharply. “You’ve gotta do something about this, kid. Reggie has gone and betrayed the trust of even his friends. How he could do that to Cor, I’ll never know.”

“Does my father know Cor?” Noctis was beginning to realize that his father had kept many more secrets from him that he may never uncover. 

“Know him? They were like brothers. That is until he lost your mother. For him to betray Cor’s trust like that…”

“Wait a minute. My dad used to be close friends with Cor?” Noctis punctuated each word as if he were trying to understand a foreign language. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about your dad, kid. He wasn’t always so hell bent on killing our kind. In fact, he was the one who begged Cor to change me when I was hurt and close to death.”

“After your maw died, Regis said it was a selfish wish out of a selfish love for paw,” Cindy said softly. “Paw and your dad used to date, you know. Until he was forced to marry your maw.”

“Had to leave town after that,” Cid continued as Noctis stared at him in baffled amazement. He was uncovering an entire side of his father that he had never known was even possible. “Couldn’t really ever forgive your dad for not standing up to his parents after that. But now he’s become crazed in his grief and loneliness. He must be stopped at all costs.”

Noctis tried to understand everything that he was learning. His father, a man set on hunting vampires and werewolves, who was insistent on Noctis meeting and marrying a woman to continue their bloodline, had not only been in a relationship with a man but had begged for him to be turned into a vampire when he was fatally wounded. His father was now keeping a former friend prisoner, subject to pain and torture, in order to fuel his own desire to eradicate the supernatural once and for all. 

“How do we stop him?” Noctis asked quietly, his mind racing. He didn’t want to fight his father. He wasn’t even sure if he could fight his father. But a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that it was the right thing to do. Perhaps, like his father, he had been too black and white in his thinking about the supernatural. After all, Cid and Prompto alone were evidence to suggest that not all vampires were pure evil. 

“We will have to get a team together to infiltrate,” Cid said as if he were already planning the attack. “You’ll want to find a vampire by the name of Gladiolus Amicitia. He was also turned by Cor and will want to take part in this. Plus he will have the network to do it. When you find him, give me a call so we can make our move.”

“We’re not going to harm my dad, are we?” Noctis asked, worried. He may not want his father to continue what he was doing, but he still didn’t want him to be hurt.

“Not if I can help it.” There was a look on Cid’s face that betrayed his gruff attitude. Noctis had a feeling that he was still deeply hurt by what had happened in the past and still cared for Regis greatly.   
Cid handed Noctis a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. “Call me when you find him. Make sure you call me before you tell him you know where Cor is. Otherwise he will go after Cor without a second thought.”

“How do you know?” Noctis asked as he put Cid’s number in his phone.

“He was Cor’s first and only creation before me,” Cid explained. “He takes that with great pride, but it also means he’s fiercely loyal to Cor. I don’t think anyone could make him any less loyal to him. You better get going, kid. If not, Reggie will figure out something is up and send another hunter to tail you again. Cindy, you best make sure you’re the hunter tailing Noctis for the time being.”

“I’ll insist on it,” Cindy said as she nodded in agreement. “Come on Noctis. Let’s get back to Insomnia. Oh, you best reply to your boyfriend before he starts to worry about you too.”

“Cindy told me your boyfriend is a vampire,” Cid said before they could head back to the car. “Let me just tell you this, boy. Vampires don’t fall in love easily, but when they do it’s for eternity. Either hurt him before he has a chance to fall completely in love or don’t hurt him at all.”

Noctis didn’t know what to say to that, so he only nodded and followed Cindy back to the car. They were silent on the drive for a while, the windows rolled down so the wind could cool the leather interior.  
“Have you always been working both sides?” Noctis finally asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

“Paw always supported my goal to be a hunter,” Cindy replied. “He taught me right from wrong, that there are good vampires out there and that most werewolves are just trying to get by, more often than not. He taught me how to figure out which was which, even when Regis tried to get me to kill whoever he sent me after. And I’ve been reporting back to paw, and only paw, what’s been going on with Regis. Especially since he started acting strange after his leg injury.”

“How do I even start looking for the vampire Gladiolus?” Noctis changed the subject, trying to think of a tactical way forward. “It’s not like I know many vampires on a first name basis. It’s usually just hunting them without learning their names.”

“You might not know many vampires, but I bet your boyfriend does.” 

Noctis looked down at his phone, dread and a feeling of foreboding settling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to involve Prompto, didn’t want him to be in harms way. But he might not have had a choice to begin with. With a sigh, he sent Prompto a text, asking him if they could meet up tonight, hoping Prompto had gotten preoccupied with something else. When he heard back from Prompto almost immediately, Cid’s warning rang in his ears. 

_Either hurt him before he has a chance to fall completely in love or don’t hurt him at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While playing through FFXV I always wondered about what exactly happened to make Regis and Cid have a falling out. I did some reading about it having to do with Noct's fate and Regis knowing about their certain doom and not telling Cid, but since it's never directly mentioned in the game I naturally started creating my own head-canon that they had a falling out because they were in love and Regis had to choose the throne over Cid. So I included that in this AU. I might write a one-off fic or little interlude around this scenario as well!
> 
> Also, I used the song Recuse Myself by Demon Hunter as inspiration for this chapter, if interested in giving it a listen!


	9. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto worries about Verstael. Noctis tells the gang the truth.
> 
> Trigger warning: Themes of power and control.

_Prompto heard the sound of laughter as he got out of bed, the black satin sheets curling around him luxuriously. He stretched lazily, reveling in his raw and naked power, his body feeling both lithe and powerful. He had fed well the day before, but he knew if he asked then he would be able to go out and hunt to his heart’s content. _

_Slowly, lazily, Prompto got out of bed. He shuffled his way over to the black and gold vanity in the corner of the pitch black room and grabbed his black silk robe off the back of the chair. He considered trying to make his hair more manageable as he pulled on his robe but decided that sex-hair was a better statement to the others in the coven than looking put together. So he decided to leave the large room and make his way downstairs towards the sound of the laughter. _

_Prompto descended a large sweeping staircase that lead to the front foyer, which could easily double as a grand location for a party. Right now the coven was either resting, hunting, or paying homage to their coven master. He passed by a few vampires who gave him envious stares, which he met with a polite nod and a feeling of glee at their jealousy. He shuffled through the foyer and into the large chamber where Verstael was waiting for him, sitting on a throne and surrounded by his many creations._

_All of Verstael’s creations worshipped him, clung to him, unable to turn away. He trained them to be perfect hunters, to love only him, and to serve him entirely. Prompto was no exception. If anything, his devotion was greater since he was Verstael’s favorite, not only his creation but his lover as well. The others looked at Prompto with great envy, the desire to take his place overwhelming. But they dared not touch Prompto. If they did, justice would be swift and severe. Verstael was not one to pick favorites, but Prompto was the exception. He was always the exception._

_“Prompto,” Verstael called out to him as he entered the room._

_The others in the room sat by Verstael’s feet on the black and white marbled floor. Verstael was lounging on the black velvet throne, the gold filigree illuminating his face like a halo, making his pale skin and his sharp features more divine. Prompto couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Verstael was, transfixed in his beauty until the end of time. He had a sudden strange thought that if Verstael had been mortal he likely would not have aged well._

_“Come here, Prompto,” Verstael beckoned as he held a hand out to him. “Come to me.”_

_Prompto basked in the stares he received as he passed them and walked up to Verstael. He leaned forward, his hands resting on the arms of the throne, his face hovering above Verstael. Of course, Verstael was always in control. Verstael leaned forward and pressed his cold lips against Prompto’s, stirring a familiar desire in him._

_Verstael wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulled him forward, making him sit on Verstael’s lap. He caressed Prompto’s face with his marble-like hand, then his chest, then his inner thigh, making Prompto tremble. He felt himself go hard, craving Verstael’s touch despite the audience of the coven. It was a display of power for Verstael and a way for Prompto to establish his position as Verstael’s lover for all to see._

_Prompto let out a moan as Verstael stroked his cock. He clutched onto his master as Verstael pressed his lips against his neck and bit into him, drawing his blood. Verstael sucked from him as he stroked him intently. Prompto felt his hips rocking back and forth, unable to stop the waves of pleasure from his neck where Verstael drank and his cock where he was being pleasured. _

_“Master,” he moaned as he came, covering Verstael’s hand in his semen. _

_Verstael looked at the fluid then held it up to his lips and licked it, sending a new rush of desire through Prompto. _

_“This is why he is mine,” Verstael announced to those watching in thirsty desire. “He is unafraid to please me no matter the circumstance. Who of you can say the same?”_

_There was a deafening silence as the coven looked on. Verstael kissed Prompto’s lips lightly in response then looked over at the soft black pillow on the floor next to him._

_“Take your spot by my side, Prompto,” Verstael commanded._

_Prompto didn’t hesitate. He got up and sat on the pillow, still covered in his own fluids. Verstael had not commanded him to clean up, so he would wait. _

_“You will always be mine Prompto,” Verstael said as he brushed his chin with his fingertips. “You cannot escape me. No matter where you go, you belong to me.” _

Prompto heard the doorbell ring and sat up suddenly. He had been laying on the floor. When had he passed out in the first place? He remembered his dream and suddenly had a surge of dread and fear course through him. Verstael had done this. He was calling to him and forcing him to go under so he could make him relive memories that had once given him great pleasure. He shuddered to think that even now he was hard from the memory of Verstael pleasuring him in his dream, in his past. He wondered if Verstael would continue to force him through these memories until he had enough and had to return to him. Prompto was scared to think he didn’t have the resistance to deny Verstael.

Getting up, Prompto wondered why Verstael was calling him back to the coven now. What was he plotting that required Prompto to return back to him? Or was it just another ploy to have him under his control again? Either way, Prompto felt his concern rising as he opened the door to his apartment.

He looked at Noctis, his beautiful sky-colored eyes, his soft skin and pouting lips, and smiled involuntarily. It was hard for him to resist Noctis already, a dangerous thing to contend with. When he had been under Verstael’s control it had been about lust, power, and blood, but with Noctis it was different. With him he felt a thrill of happiness that he had never experienced before. It was a feeling that Verstael would never be able to have, something he would never be able to take from him.

What took him by surprise was the blond haired woman standing behind Noctis. He looked at her and immediately noticed that she was beautiful and quite human. Prompto felt a new pang in his chest that he hadn’t felt before. It wasn’t just jealousy, but a feeling that he would eventually lose grasp of Noctis. If it wasn’t due to someone taking him from Prompto, then it would be due to Noctis growing old one day. It was something that Prompto would never be able to do.

“Hi Noctis,” Prompto said as pleasantly as he could. “Who’s this?”

“Can we come in?” Noctis asked as he glanced around nervously. “We need to talk.”

Prompto felt like the bottom was about to drop out from under him. “Sure.” He stepped aside, smiling nervously as the two stepped inside. Noctis flung himself on the couch and immediately stretched out like he had just been through an ordeal, but the woman turned to Prompto instead.

“Nice to meet you,” she said as she held out her hand. “I’m Cindy.”

“Prompto,” he introduced himself as he shook her hand.

“I’ll never get used to how cold y’alls hands are,” she said as she sauntered over to the couch and sat down. “Sorry we’re intruding. Noctis has some important things he needs to tell you.”

Prompto could only nod and sit down across from Noctis as Cindy sat next to the hunter. He looked to them both, wondering if he was going to hear some news about how he accidentally impregnated her or that they had eloped in the past day. Noctis sat up straight and avoided eye contact with Prompto, which only served to increase the anxiety that Prompto felt.

What he heard was not what he expected. Noctis began to speak, slowly at first then faster, about how he had been shown a dungeon by his father where Cor Leonis was being kept. He spoke of how his father had clearly been losing his sanity, how he had once been connected to the vampire, and how he was now hellbent on destroying his kind in any way possible. Noctis wouldn’t look at him as he explained that his father knew that Noctis had been seeing Prompto, but that his father thought it was a plot to lure him to his death, and how he wanted him to bring him there for experimentation and who knew what else. He listened with horror and fear, as he spoke about how Noctis had met Cid and how they had agreed that his father needed to be stopped at all costs.

When Noctis finished talking, he failed to look at Prompto as he waited for Prompto to say something. Prompto considered what the hunter had said, leaning back into his leather sofa and thinking about what he had just heard. He couldn’t help but wonder if Noctis would have reached out for help with his discovery if he hadn’t met Prompto. Then there was the fact that Cor was being held as a prisoner. Cor was a strong vampire who likely knew more secrets about the inner world of vampires and covens that even Prompto wasn’t clued in on. Based on what he knew about Cor, he doubted he would just reveal any secrets readily, but there was no telling what might happen to him to compromise the vampire.

“I need to make a call,” Prompto finally said as he stood up. He dialed Gladio’s number and waited for him to pick up. He didn’t wait for Gladio to speak. “Gladio, you need to come over now.”  
“Everything alright?” Gladio asked on the other line. Prompto heard shuffling in the background and knew Gladio was already gathering his things together.

“It’s about Cor. Come over so we can talk.” Prompto knew that would get Gladio moving faster. He didn’t wait for any further response, and Gladio didn’t need any further information. They both hung up the phone as Prompto paced back and forth.

“Gladio?” Noctis asked Prompto as he turned and looked at him. “Is that the same vampire as Gladiolus Amicitia?”

Prompto looked up at him. “Yeah. He goes by Gladio, though. How do you know the name? Is he also a target of your father’s?”

“No, Cid told us about him,” Noctis replied. There was an edge to Noctis’s voice that Prompto couldn’t quite discern. “He told us to find him and that we should get a group of people together to rescue Cor. Listen, I know my dad needs to be stopped, but I don’t want him to die.”

Prompto stopped pacing and looked up at Noctis. He felt a rush of disappointment and pain go through him that struck him like a bullet. “Do you really think so little of me that I would just kill your father?”

Noctis looked like he was about to say something, but the doorbell rang in that moment. Prompto knew it wouldn’t take long for Gladio to get here after hearing mention of Cor’s name. He opened the door and let the vampire in, completely unsurprised that Ignis was with him as well. What did shock him, however, was how both Gladio and Ignis’s scent seemed to intermingle now. 

“You two bonded?” Prompto asked in surprise as he closed the door behind them.

“Yeah it was recent,” Gladio said with a sheepish grin. He looked at Noctis and Cindy and back to Prompto, his brows furrowing in concern. “This can’t be good if your boyfriend is here.”

“I think it’s clear that Noctis doesn’t consider us dating,” Prompto said as he glanced at the hunter. There was a tension in the air so thick that Prompto was sure he could tangibly grasp it.

He was still deeply hurt that Noctis would even consider that he would harm his father, despite what he had done. He thought that they had really started to get to know each other and a bond was starting to form that he had hoped to cultivate into a bond akin to Gladio’s and Ignis’s. Prompto realized with startling clarity that there would always be a gap between him and Noctis, not just because Noctis was a hunter. He was human, someone that would one day grow and change and leave Prompto behind. He felt the widening gap between them before their relationship could even have a chance to really take off. 

“I need you to promise you won’t just go charging ahead after we tell you this,” Prompto said as he indicated for Gladio and Ignis to sit. “And I need you to promise that you won’t harm anyone.”

“Alright,” Gladio replied unconvincingly. Ignis sat next to him, a symbol of stoic grace. It seemed to have a calming presence on Gladio, whose fists were clenched together tightly.

“Noctis, you have the floor,” Prompto said. He didn’t take a seat. Instead he opted to stand next to the sofa that Ignis and Gladio sat on, his arms crossed over his chest.

Noctis looked at him a moment as he stood up, his eyes glancing worriedly from Gladio to Prompto. Prompto leaned against the couch, half sitting on the arm, and looked at Noctis expectantly. Noctis repeated his tale to Gladio, who became more and more tense as Noctis spoke. Prompto noticed the gentle handle that Ignis put on Gladio’s fist, which seemed to have an instantly calming effect on him. When Prompto looked to Noctis, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of pain and jealousy. 

“We have to go and get him,” Gladio declared when Noctis finished his tale. “I need to get Cor out of there.”

“I agree,” Prompto said hesitantly. “But this Cid guy is right. We need to be smart about it so no one gets hurt. Even Noctis’s father.” He looked pointedly at Gladio.

“Why should I care about that after what he’s done to Cor?” Gladio demanded angrily.

“Because I care,” Prompto said forcefully. Gladio sized him up, a hulking man with excellent training. But Prompto had age on him. In the vampire hierarchy, the older the vampire the naturally stronger they were. Despite how timid Prompto naturally appeared, he could overpower Gladio in an instant, and the younger vampire knew it.

“Fine,” Gladio grumbled as the others noticed this exchange. “But we need to get him as soon as possible.”

“I know someone who may be able to help,” Ignis offered. “The full moon is coming. We could help if we moved then.”

Gladio looked over to Ignis. “No. I won’t risk your safety.”

“I don’t think that is your decision to make,” Ignis reminded him. “And I am sure you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed.”

Prompto noticed Gladio’s eyes flash in both admiration and anger at Ignis. He understood the desire to keep Ignis from harm. Once a vampire had fully bonded with another vampire or werewolf it created a connection that could not easily be severed. It was a reason why Verstael had bonded with Prompto. Ending that bond would be like ripping his soul in two. Despite the desire to get away from Verstael, Prompto had never quite been strong enough to go through with it. He also didn’t know a witch powerful enough to sever the bond.

“Can you control your transformation?” Prompto asked Ignis. He ignored Noctis and Cindy looking on interestedly, making the connection that Ignis was a werewolf.

“I think so,” Ignis said with a nod. “I will confer with my contact and will let you know by tomorrow.”

“We have two days until the full moon if we’re going to strike then,” Prompto reminded him. “Get in touch with your contacts now. Gladio, reach out to Cor’s coven and see if anyone can help. Cindy, let Cid know we’re rallying the troops.”

There was a flurry of movement after that. Cindy got up and walked into the kitchen, dialing a number on her cell phone. Gladio pulled out his phone and started to text those he trusted to meet him at a safe location. Ignis called his contact and began to explain the situation delicately. Only Prompto and Noctis were unable to act for the time being.

“What should I do?” Noctis asked him quietly as Prompto started pacing again, thinking about the safest options to get Cor out of there without harming Noctis’s father. 

“Make sure that your father doesn’t get suspicious,” Prompto pointed out. “He clearly has been keeping tabs on you more than you realized.”

“Listen, Prompto,” Noctis began, his tone soft and apologetic.

Prompto didn’t want to hear what he was going to say next. It would just be another litany of apologies that proved they were entirely incompatible and that Prompto had been foolish to think otherwise. He would be better off on his own at the end of all this like he had been before. There had only been one place where he truly had never been shunned, and that was all the way back in a coven in Niflheim.

Prompto stopped pacing, startled by his own disturbed thoughts. He had never once considered Verstael’s coven a place where he belonged after he had left. Why was he thinking that now? Noctis’s words may have hurt him, but it wasn’t reason for him to want to run all the way back to Niflheim. With a start he realized that Verstael must be trying to exert his will over him even while he was awake.

That was a rare power for vampires, even those who were bonded or who were masters. It was an indication of an old power that could only be cultivated in the truly old and powerful vampires. Vampires who could exert their will onto their creations were far more dangerous than the average vampire. For Verstael to be able to have such a power meant that Prompto was not only in danger, but those around him were as well. If Verstael’s power grew strong enough, Prompto could be made to harm anyone who got in Verstael’s way.

“Gladio,” Prompto said, ignoring Noctis out of the growing feeling of dread and concern. “A quick word.”

Gladio looked up at him and must have seen something in his eyes because he immediately got up and followed Prompto into his bedroom. Prompto sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands, wondering how he should phrase this.

“Can you get me in touch with a powerful witch?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Most likely,” Gladio replied, his voice thick with concern. “Is this about Cor?”

Prompto shook his head. “I need to sever the bond between Verstael and I.”

Gladio gasped in shock, making Prompto look up at his surprised face, but he nodded in agreement. “What type of separation are we talking about? Bonding or master-creation?”

“Both.” Prompto couldn’t look Gladio in the eye when he said that. The shame was too great.

“Got it.” Gladio sounded so sure that he could help that Prompto was amazed he didn’t judge him for his actions. “Prompto, you do realize that this could kill you? I mean, a bond is easy enough to end, although from what I know it’s painful as hell. But to sever the tie between a master and creation is deadly, especially if the master objects to it.”

“I don’t have a choice anymore,” Prompto said. He folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window, the backdrop of Insomnia at night creating a soft glow. 

“I understand. I’m sorry that Verstael is getting to you. As soon as I find a witch that can help, I will let you know.”

“Thanks Gladio. I would appreciate your discretion too.”

“Of course. Come on. We should probably get back to it before Ignis thinks you’re trying to seduce me.” He grinned at Prompto as he clasped his hand in his in brotherly support.

When they left the bedroom Ignis was certainly giving them both an imploring look. Gladio gesticulated to Ignis that it was a private matter, which seemed to appease the werewolf.

“Nyx will assist in this endeavor,” Ignis explained as he stood up. “He will bring his pack with him. I must meet with him now if I am going to learn how to control this.”

“Good luck,” Prompto said in encouragement. Gladio walked Ignis out of the apartment, leaving Prompto alone with Noctis and Cindy again. “I guess the only thing left to do now is wait. You think Cor will last that long?”

“He looked weak but determined,” Noctis replied. “I think he will be able to hold on. I’ll see if I can sneak down there too.”

“It’s too dangerous. Might give away our plan,” Cindy objected. “Paw is coming into Insomnia tomorrow. We’ll be able to formulate a better plan then.”

Prompto nodded. “I’m going to out then.”

“I can come with you,” Noctis offered as Prompto grabbed his shoes by the door. He took a step towards him, and the scent of Noctis called out to Prompto. 

“I’m hungry, Noctis,” Prompto whispered in a low voice so Cindy didn’t hear. Noctis must have seen something in his eyes because he took a step back. “Call me if anything changes in the situation.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. He looked on at Prompto expressionlessly as Prompto escorted them out of the apartment and locked the door behind them.

“Let him go,” he heard Cindy tell Noctis as Prompto walked away from them, ready to stalk into the night.

“He’s going to kill someone,” Noctis whispered, not quietly enough, to Cindy.

“He has to in order to survive,” Cindy said sympathetically. “And he’s probably doing everything he can not to bite you. I saw that look on paw whenever he got hungry around my parents.”

There was silence after that, and Prompto didn’t bother to stick around. Cindy was right. Even if he wasn’t entirely dejected from how little trust Noctis had in him, worried about Verstael coming after him, and preoccupied with saving Cor, he was still entranced by Noctis and his scent, especially when he was hungry and needed to feed.

It was another problem that doomed their relationship, he realized. His need for blood would eventually lead to him either having to leave Noctis or draining him of all blood. Prompto thought about how quickly he had cared for Noctis, how it almost looked like love, and knew that it would shatter him if he hurt the man. He could never be with him if he didn’t want to hurt him. As he caught the eye of his prey, a timid man no older than his late teens, he determined that he could only separate himself from Noctis after all this was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is such a drama queen in this chapter. Like calm down boi, your boyfriend only said ONE thing to you, and it's a reasonable concern at that.   
I had to write Verstael as younger for the plot points like in this chapter cause I can't deal with him acting like this towards Prompto in his older years. He went from "heyyyy daddy" to "wtf happened to you daddy" in the game.


	10. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has to figure out how to control his transformation.

Ignis paced out in the desert anxiously, waiting for Nyx to arrive. It wasn’t quite the full moon yet, but if he was able to control his transformation he would have to know how to do it now. They were just two days out from their attempt to rescue Cor, and while he wouldn’t be able to control the transformation during a full moon, he would have to be able to control his mind. 

Gladio was on standby, leaning against his car while he watched Ignis pace. He had insisted on coming even though he couldn’t do anything but watch. Ignis had a feeling that Gladio just needed something to do to take hi mind off of Cor. He also seemed preoccupied by something that Prompto had said to him, something he wouldn’t reveal out of respect for Prompto. It concerned Ignis that Gladio looked so concerned, but right now he had other things to worry about.

The sound of a motorcycle engine alerted Ignis to Nyx’s arrival. He looked down the dirt path as a headlight shone on them both. Nyx was wearing a leather jacket and a helmet, looking like he was recruiting the two for nefarious activity. When he took off his helmet he looked at them both with a grim expression. 

“Thanks for helping,” Gladio greeted him with a handshake as Nyx turned off the bike and got off. 

“It’s no problem,” Nyx replied. “If you can transform at will and control your mind, Ignis, then it’ll be helpful to all the other werewolves. If what you say about this hunter is true then we will need all the help we can get.”

“Ignis is part of my coven,” Gladio interjected.

“And what coven is that exactly?” Nyx asked. “You can’t have a coven if it’s just you two.”

“We have Prompto as well,” Gladio added. 

“Prompto Argentum? I’ve heard rumors about the vampire who refuses to be part of a coven.”

“Well he’s joined ours,” Gladio insisted. 

Ignis didn’t like how he was being strangely territorial around Ignis. “I don’t think it matters if I’m part of a pack or a coven. I need to determine if I can control this so I can be of use to both of you.”  
Nyx gave him a wry smile and unzipped his leather jacket. “Alright. First thing’s first. You have to strip.”

Gladio looked like he was about to object if it weren’t for the glare that Ignis gave him. Gladio was not a werewolf and didn’t know of the torturous transformation that they went through, their bodies turning into six foot tall wolves, ready to strike at any moment. It gave Ignis some measure of comfort to at least know his clothes would be in tact by the end of the ordeal.

So Ignis and Nyx stripped down to nothing. Ignis couldn’t help but admire Nyx’s chiseled abs, his round ass, and his broad chest. He may not be Gladio, but Ignis certainly could appreciate beauty when he saw it. Ignis looked over at Gladio, who was eying Nyx angrily. He flashed a smile at Gladio, which startled Gladio enough to drop his angry attitude. 

“Wish me luck,” Ignis said to Gladio as Nyx lead him away from their vehicles.

“I’ll be waiting here for you,” Gladio replied as he watched Ignis and Nyx walk away.

“He seems a bit possessive,” Nyx pointed out once they were out of earshot from Gladio.

“It’s a new relationship,” Ignis explained. “But I can guarantee you it will not continue.”

“I doubt you’ll let it,” Nyx agreed. “Alright Ignis, if you want to learn how to transform at will then you’re going to have to focus. Transforming at will isn’t easy and if you get caught halfway through then you’ll be stuck that way until the next full moon. You need to focus on the transformation, on unleashing a primitive side of yourself that only comes out during the full moon.”

“Well that sounds quite unpleasant,” Ignis commented, trying to hide his obvious terror at the prospect. “And how does one exactly unleash that primitive side?”

“It’s different for everyone.” Nyx shrugged. “Some tap into emotions of anger and hatred, others tap into their trauma. It doesn’t have to be a negative emotion if that’s what works for you.” Nyx paused for a moment and Ignis could see his pupils begin to dilate. “I think of my lover, if that helps.”

Ignis was startled to hear that Nyx had a lover. He watched in amazement as Nyx’s limbs seemed to lengthen into a wolf’s limbs, ending in paws with claws that could cut glass. His mouth and nose elongated into a snout, his teeth into razor sharp fangs. A tail, long and beautiful, sprouted from him as his torso transformed into a wolf’s body. The only thing that remained of Nyx’s once human form were his eyes. He stared at Ignis, his wolf form beautiful and terrifying, then looked up at the moon and howled.

Something stirred in Ignis as he felt Nyx’s howl reverberate in his chest. He was suddenly reminded of being taken by Gladio, his hands turning into wolf-like claws as he succumbed to his desires. It seemed to him that was what Nyx meant by surrendering to his primitive side. He looked behind him and could vaguely make out the outline of Gladio waiting by the car, wondering if Gladio could feel him now that they were bonded. 

Ignis felt himself turning over to this part of him that was previously unexplored before he met the vampire. He felt a thrum of energy course through him as he imagined Gladio holding him, drinking his blood, caressing him intently. He kept the thought going as he felt a familiar pain overcome him. This was the hard part, he realized. It was in human nature to fight the pain and the primitive side that separated man from beast. Ignis had to give into it, embrace it, and relish in the pain through each and every step. 

He let himself sink deeper into the pain as he felt the transformation take hold. His legs buckled as his limbs transformed, and he landed on four paws. His head and mouth transformed as his body grew in size, turning from man to wolf. He felt his tail grow, his ears perked up at the sounds of nearby wildlife. The transformation was complete, he realized as the pain subsided. Looking around he noticed that everything was sharper, clearer.

The light of the moon washed over him as it beckoned him to join the wilderness. He looked from Nyx then to the moon and let out a howl in pure delight. Nyx joined him as they celebrated the transformation. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if this is how vampires always felt, more alive than ever before.

The smell of nature, of the wild, washed over him as he took in his world as a newly transformed wolf. That’s when he caught the scent of Gladio, enticing and captivating. He turned his head towards the vampire, amazed at how well he could see him at night. Ignis felt an immense desire to run over to him in that moment, and he did not deny himself the indulgence. 

Ignis took off, enjoying the rush of bounding on all fours, his giant wolf-body moving easily on the desert ground. In no time at all he was in front of Gladio. He leapt at him, his paws pushing on Gladio’s chest, knocking him to the ground. Gladio looked up at him in startled surprise, unable to move, as Ignis stared at the vampire. Even though Gladio didn’t have a heartbeat, Ignis could tell he was at least a little scared and greatly intimidated. Ignis vaguely heard Nyx shuffle behind him but brought his snout down to Gladio nevertheless. 

Ignis couldn’t help himself. He licked Gladio’s face with his giant tongue then let out a very dog-like snort in laughter at Gladio’s surprise. Nyx let out a similar noise, and Ignis could feel his amusement radiating off of him. Gladio looked up at Ignis then laughed and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck, rubbing at the fur on his head and chest. 

Nyx let out a growl to get Ignis’s attention as Ignis pounced around Gladio in unbridled joy at the knowledge that he could transform at will. Everything was simpler, purer as a wolf. It was all of beauty of emotion and life with none of the human inhibition. It was so very unlike him to act on impulse, but as a wolf it didn’t quite matter, and he didn’t quite care.

Turning back to Nyx, Ignis watched as he began to transform back into a human. The return back to humanity was less ideal than the transformation to a wolf, but it was faster. Nyx ended up sitting on the ground, still fully naked, after he transformed back into a human. He looked at Ignis with a stern expression.

“Transform back now Ignis,” Nyx commanded. “You need to know how to transform back as much as you need to know how to transform into a wolf. If not, moreso.”

Ignis didn’t want to transform back. Why should he? He was so much happier as a wolf. There was none of the pain of having to deal with the complications of human emotions. He didn’t have to worry about work or family or… 

Gladio. He looked over to the vampire and saw his smiling face. If Ignis remained a wolf then he would never be able to be with Gladio again. Not in the way that he wanted. The pangs of heartache coursed through him, and he felt himself transforming back into a human. He let out a scream from the pain and felt himself coming back to his senses. Ignis’s legs were weak, his body tired from the transformation, and felt himself collapsing to the ground. Gladio caught him before he could fall.

“Great job Ignis,” Nyx commended him. “It’s easier to transform into a wolf than transform back. You’re going to want to take the next day to recover.”

“Why does my body feel so weak right now?” Ignis asked in concern.

“It’s your first time doing it at will. You’ll get stronger as you do it more and more. A word of warning, though. You felt how strong and compelling emotions are as a wolf. If you stay as one for too long then you might not be able to transform back. You might lose yourself completely. It’s the risk we take as werewolves who can control our power.”

Ignis nodded in understanding. It was one thing to be forced to transform once a month then be forced to transform back. It was another thing entirely to be able to choose when and if he would transform and for how long. As long as he remembered Gladio through this, from beginning to end, he would always find his way back to being human. 

“How long is too long?” Gladio asked. Ignis became highly aware that Gladio was holding him as if he were protecting him, a very much naked man in his lover’s arms.

“As a new werewolf I wouldn’t stretch it beyond a few hours at most,” Nyx said. “And it depends on the werewolf too. For some, the older they get the easier it becomes to transform back. For others, it gets harder. There’s always been a cautionary tale among werewolves of those who have transformed and never returned.”

“I will be cautious,” Ignis confirmed. “Now I should really consider getting dressed.”

Ignis willed himself to stand but felt unsteady on his seat and stumbled before he could steady him. He slowly pulled his clothes on with Gladio hovering nearby in case he needed help. Nyx also got dressed at that time, but it was clear he was used to the transformation and didn’t require any assistance.

“So you’re ready to help us in two days?” Gladio asked Nyx after they were both clothed.

“I will be there,” Nyx replied with a fierceness in his eyes that Ignis couldn’t place. “Let me know when you’re ready to get Cor.”

“Do you know the man?” Ignis asked him, suspecting Nyx wasn’t saying something important. 

Nyx only looked from Ignis to Gladio and pulled his helmet on. “I’ll see you in two days. Take care of him until he recovers Gladio.”

His bike engine roared to life, drowning out anything that Ignis or Gladio was going to say. Nyx drove off into the night, leaving Ignis and Gladio alone in the desert. Ignis turned to his lover, his body about to give out where he stood. He wasn’t used to feeling this week and needed to sit down.

“I’ve got you,” Gladio said as if he could hear what Ignis was thinking. He wrapped his arm around Ignis’s waist and half carried him to the car. With a tenderness that was unexpected from a man of Gladio’s size, he set Ignis down in the passenger seat then kissed him on the forehead.

Ignis was glad that Gladio had come to the desert with him. If he didn’t then Ignis would have either had to go back with Nyx or spend the night in the wilderness. He wondered if Gladio knew that he would be so week after an experience like this.

“So what were you thinking about when you transformed both times?” Gladio asked after they were back on the road, heading back to Insomnia. 

Ignis was thankful for the cover of darkness and turned his face to let it bathe in the moonlight as they drove. “You, if you must know.”

“You were in a lot of pain when you changed back,” Gladio said quietly in contemplation.

“I thought about how if I remained a wolf I would be unable to be with you,” Ignis clarified, careful not to look Gladio in the eyes. If he did he knew he would be far too embarrassed. “When I first transformed into a wolf… Well I am sure you can imagine what I was thinking about.”

Ignis braced himself as Gladio slammed on the breaks of his car. He made to protest at the sudden stopping, but Gladio instantly leaned over and pressed his lips against Ignis’s. Gladio always tended to take Ignis by surprise, but Ignis wasn’t wholly against it. His body was week, but he felt a familiar desire stirring in him as he embraced Gladio’s cold lips. 

“We shouldn’t be in the middle of the road,” Ignis interrupted as he pulled away. It took considerable effort to deny Gladio, especially since all it took was a simple kiss from the vampire to make him hard. It seemed that despite being drained of all energy, that part of him was still very responsive. He was sure that it would give Gladio great pleasure to know that, but he decided it best to keep quiet about the matter. 

“Alright,” Gladio said as he leaned back into the driver’s seat and set the car back on the road towards Insomnia. “I’m not promising I won’t take advantage when we get back though.”

“And I’m not particularly in a mood to deny you,” Ignis murmured. He felt Gladio give him a look that begged him to let him have Ignis then and there, but Ignis was not particularly interested in having sex on the side of the road in the middle of the night. 

“We’re not too far out from Insomnia,” Gladio finally conceded as he seemed to relax into his seat. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to get Cor back without any injuries or fatalities?” Ignis asked as the desert world rushed past them. 

“I don’t know,” Gladio admitted. “Prompto seems to think that we can get him out without at least hurting Noctis’s dad. All I know that if it’s between any of us and a hunter, I know who I’m picking.”  
“I find it odd that Noctis would come to Prompto for help but wouldn’t trust him to do what is right when it came to his father,” Ignis pointed out.

“It’s the nature of being a vampire. Or even a werewolf, I would think. Humans desire us, but they can’t trust us. Something in their core prevents them from it. It’s like on a primal level they know that they are prey.”

“Is that what Prompto spoke to you about? How he’s doomed in his love life if he dates a human?”

“No.” Gladio clearly hesitated. “He talked to me about something regarding Verstael. That’s all I’ll say on the matter since I promised not to mention it. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about him.”  
“And I’m assuming Noctis is unaware.” Ignis didn’t think a relationship built on lies and secrecy was necessarily a good way to start. 

“Noctis wouldn’t get it even if he did know. It’s something humans wouldn’t understand.”

“Is it something I would understand?”

Gladio considered this for a moment. “I don’t think so. I think you would get it’s serious, but you really wouldn’t really understand just how serious. Now stop asking questions about it before I end up betraying Prompto’s trust.”

“Alright. I admit I was prying.”

Ignis had to concede that he wasn’t particularly close with Prompto, but it was just because they hadn’t had the opportunity to really connect like Gladio had with him. Prompto seemed hesitant to get to know anyone already, and he was no exception. If Prompto was really going through something serious, it would be important for him to have someone to reach out to.

“After we get Cor back we should help Prompto with whatever he is going through,” Ignis decided aloud. 

“Yeah,” Gladio said, his voice soft but determined. 

They rode in silence until they reached the city, welcomed home by the glow of unnatural lights. It truly was the city that never slept, with citizens roaming the streets from one party to the next, going to and from work, and enjoying time with friends and family. Ignis wondered how many of them were vampires, werewolves, or some other form of supernatural being. He didn’t even know what other sorts of supernatural beings there were in this world.

Ignis didn’t have the energy to ask, resolving to enjoy the comfortable silence until Gladio parked in front of his apartment building. Gladio was helpful in getting Ignis into his apartment, nearly carrying him as he kept his arm around Ignis’s waist. Ignis was very much aware of Gladio’s hand tracing his stomach, hip bone, and almost reaching his thighs. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to understand that Gladio was doing it on purpose.

“Are you trying to take advantage of me?” Ignis asked Gladio as the door to the elevator opened and they stepped off onto the floor, heading towards Ignis’s apartment. 

“Are you trying to be taken advantage of?” Gladio asked with a wicked grin. “I’ll do all the work.”

“Well, if you’re doing all the work then I suppose I shall consent,” Ignis said with a mock sigh. “Don’t expect it every night though.”

Gladio pressed his lips against Ignis’s neck, his tongue brushing his skin as Ignis unlocked his apartment door and opened it. A shiver traveled down Ignis’s spine at Gladio’s touch, his hands only somewhat steady at this point. Whether it was from his practice at transformation or from Gladio’s touch, he couldn’t be certain. All he knew was that he was glad that Gladio ushered him inside his apartment quickly and took him to the bedroom. 

Gladio laid Ignis on the bed quite gently. Ignis felt entirely embarrassed as Gladio undressed him slowly, enticingly, only stopping to kiss his lips when he clearly couldn’t restrain himself. He took off Ignis’s button-up shirt and pants but stopped short of taking off his underwear. Instead, he took off his own clothes, his chiseled abs and hard cock a true pleasure for Ignis to look at.

Slowly, Gladio pressed his lips against Ignis’s neck then his chest, causing a throbbing in between Ignis’s legs. Gladio touched his cock through his briefs, the feel of the fabric caressing Ignis as he began to rub him. 

“Nngh,” Ignis moaned as Gladio’s lips caressed one of his nipple’s. He sucked on it as he stroked Ignis, doing everything he could to tease the werewolf. Ignis felt his desire for more mounting until Gladio finally reached inside his briefs and began to stroke him more vigorously, skin connecting with skin.

“You are particularly good at being a tease,” Ignis pointed out as Gladio removed his briefs and grabbed a bottle of lube he had left behind from last time. “And do you always carry that on you?”

Gladio grinned. “No, but I had a feeling I would need it eventually. It’s why I leave it here now.”

He put the lube on his fingers then gently stroked Ignis’s ass before inserting one, then two fingers in him. Ignis gasped then shuddered as Gladio worked his fingers in and out of him, looking at Ignis in pleasure and excitement. Ignis closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the pleasure that Gladio was inducing in him. 

Gladio leaned forward, his lips hovering near Ignis’s ear. “I want you, Ignis.” Ignis let out a long, low moan as Gladio entered his cock in him. Gladio kissed Ignis’s neck as he let out a moan that almost felt like a growl. Ignis clutched Gladio as he felt his fangs sink into him, this time biting his chest as he drew blood. 

“Fuck, Ignis,” Gladio gasped as he thrust in and out of Ignis, his desire only rivaled by his lover. Ignis felt a pressure building in him while Gladio drank from him, a need for more building. Gladio seemed to understand what he wanted since he thrust in and out, deeper and deeper, until Ignis felt himself losing control. 

He came quickly, his body too fatigued to continue on much longer. Gladio finished in him shortly after but continued to drink from him for a little while longer. He stopped when Ignis gently prodded him, indicating that he was in a growing need of rest.

“Sorry,” Gladio said as he wiped the blood off his mouth then licked his fingers. “It’s easy to lose myself while I drink.”

“Well I can’t die of blood loss, I don’t think,” Ignis chided him. “But I don’t want to pass out for days on end because of your insatiable appetite. And I will need to recover for the full moon.”

Gladio nodded then got up and helped Ignis clean up their mess. “I should go hunting separately then. Some who have bonded only drink exclusively from their partners, but I don’t think it’s a good idea given the circumstances.”

“I think you’re right,” Ignis agreed. He could already feel himself drifting off to sleep. “Do you always sleep with your prey?”

“Not always,” Gladio answered honestly. “But now that I have you I won’t sleep with anyone else.”

“Are all vampires so monogamous?” Ignis inquired.

“No. A lot of vampires are bonded but still drink from and have sex with others. It’s not unusual. “It’s a matter of preference, I guess, especially since vampires are usually highly sexual beings. I hope you can keep up.”

“You haven’t warned me out yet,” Ignis teased. “This is purely exhaustion from transforming.”

“Oh really now?” Gladio got dressed then kissed Ignis on the lips. “I’m going out for dinner. Get some rest. If anything happens, call me.”

“I doubt I will need assistance while you’re out.” Ignis’s eyes began to close as he spoke. “Do be safe. Don’t let any hunters get you.”

“Never. I’ll be back.”

Ignis fell into a comfortable sleep before Gladio could even leave the room. There was a certain comfort in knowing that the man Ignis loved would be returning back to him shortly. The rest would have to wait until the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has a high sex-drive. I really hope Ignis can keep up. (Plus they are one of those couples that like to go at it a lot when they first get together. )
> 
> Since I've been in the writing groove with this fic so much, I have been putting together a Spotify Playlist for inspiration. It had certainly been feeding the fire to get this fic written. <3


	11. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team attempts to rescue Cor.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Major Character Death

Noctis was worried about the full moon. He had an urge to cancel the plans to rescue the vampire in the basement. It was as if he was betraying who he was as a hunter. He was betraying himself, his father, his family. He shouldn’t want to rescue the vampire, let alone be working with a team of vampires and werewolves. The very nature of this entire plan was against what he had been raised to believe.

But his mind couldn’t stop thinking about if that was Prompto in there, suffering alone, waiting to die. That’s what his father wanted from him, what he would have to deliver if he didn’t do something, anything, to stop this. He didn’t really know what else to do, especially since his father was capable of stopping him from just walking into that dark cell and taking Cor out of there. He hoped that Prompto was able to lead the team they put together to help Cor without harming his father or anyone else. 

Other than agreeing to a plan and working out the finer details of what would happen, he hadn’t really spoken to Prompto. He knew that he should have trusted Prompto more to do act cautiously, but Noctis felt it was a reasonable concern to have. Vampires had to kill to survive, and his father was holding one of their clearly more powerful vampires as prisoner. He was acutely aware of Gladio being intent on getting Cor out of there, giving Noctis the impression that he would do anything to save the vampire, even if it meant harming his father. 

Prompto had also seemed different somehow the other night. He was distracted, preoccupied with something that he had only mentioned to Gladio in private. Noctis could tell that much by the concern on Gladio’s face when they exited the bedroom after their talk. Beyond that, Prompto looked like he was being weighed down by something that was painful. Noctis wanted to reach out to him, to understand what was going on so he could help, but it was clear Prompto was withdrawing into himself instead of seeking help. He wondered if it was because Prompto wasn’t part of a coven like the others were. Perhaps it was something that only vampires could fully understand, but he wouldn’t know unless he gave Noctis the chance.

Now that the sun had set and the full moon had risen, Noctis found himself staring out at the city from the balcony attached to his second floor bedroom, the white curtains billowing wildly in the wind carrying the promise of a thunderstorm that loomed in the distance. Noctis could see the lightning on the horizon, coming towards Insomnia with a ferocity that made his heart race. There was an electric current in the air that made his spine shiver, the storm and the full moon creating a kaleidoscope of supernatural energy. 

There was a howl in the near distance, putting Noctis on high alert. On the night of the full moon most hunters would be out, seeking to put an end to the large beasts that transformed only under the light of the full moon. He had wondered if they could control their emotions when they transformed, if they knew they were being hunted and killed as humans who changed to wolves instead of mindless beasts. After meeting Ignis, he was acutely aware that some of the werewolves he had killed could likely have been in complete control the entire time. 

Perhaps this was his atonement for his sins, Noctis considered. He had been raised to believe that any and every supernatural being was either evil or soulless. Witches weren’t any exception, but due to their usefulness to hunters they were often given a pass as long as they cooperated. After meeting Prompto and falling for him so quickly, so readily, he could no longer live under the presumption that all supernatural beings deserved death. He didn’t know if he could hunt ever again with that knowledge.

There was another howl, this time closer to the mansion. It had to be them, Noctis realized. They were rallying the group together to save Cor before it was too late. Noctis felt the pulsing of electricity in the air and summoned his sword from the armiger. It concerned him that his father could no longer warp or use the armiger like he could, but that would be a different problem for a different day. Right now his father was their enemy, and they had to put an end to the suffering going on in the mansion.

There was a knock on the door to his large room, a room decorated in white and soft blue. His ancestors had built the mansion years ago when Insomnia turned to a democracy, taking their fortune as royalty with them. He didn’t particularly care for the white walls and gold filigree, but his father had explained that as royal descendants they were not meant to change things but pass it on from one generation to the next. His father had once stayed in this room until he moved into the master suite, and one day Noctis would do the same. 

“Come in,” Noctis called. The door turned and a moment later Cindy entered the room. She was dressed as usual, but this time a gun hung in a holster at her waist. 

“Hey Noctis,” she greeted him as she closed the door. “They’re going to be here in just a couple of minutes. You ready?”

Noctis took a deep, apprehensive breath and nodded. “Here’s to hoping that no one gets hurt.”

“It’ll be fine,” Cindy reassured him. “We just have to make sure the way is clear for them when they get here.”

Noctis wasn’t sure if it would be as simple as that, but he could only hope that it would all be okay. He had to put his trust in Prompto as Prompto had wanted him to do. There was a loud clash of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning that startled them both. Noctis turned and looked at the rain starting to come down in a torrential downpour. There was a shout from a security guard by the front gate of the mansion that was almost drowned out by the rain and the wind. 

Noctis stepped back out onto the balcony, ignoring the rain soaking his hair and black clothes, and looked down at the front lawn. A flash of lightning illuminated the cause for the guard’s shock and surprise. Prompto was standing on the front lawn, dressed in an all-white suit, the others flanked behind him. Gladio stood behind him to his right and Cid was on his left, both dressed in all black. Next to him were two giant werewolves, one of which Noctis assumed was Ignis, both of them standing as tall as Prompto was. There was a third werewolf that stood behind Prompto facing the other way to alert them of any oncoming danger from behind.

It was hard not to feel a flash of fear at the sight of the team, ethereal in the storm, as Noctis looked down at them. He wasn’t too surprised that he felt a rush of desire as Prompto looked up at him, his face inscrutable as lightning struck a tree just behind them. Noctis wondered if he was just attracted to the danger Prompto exuded or if it was his overwhelming beauty that beckoned him to him. He felt compelled to join them, but he knew he had an important part to play in this mission.

“Noctis!” he heard his father call for him as the door opened. 

Noctis reacted quickly. He ran over to his father, who was clutching his cane and breathing heavily. He was clearly rushing and had seen the group of supernatural beings on the front lawn. Prompto had insisted that intimidation would be the first step to unraveling his father enough to surrender. Cid had agreed, but Noctis was worried that his father was becoming undone in his grief and hatred towards vampires and werewolves.

“That blond vampire is coming for you,” his father said. Was there fear in his eyes? “We need to get you to safety.”

“I can handle them,” Noctis insisted. “If they catch you it’ll be worse. We need to get you out first.”

Prompto had anticipated that Regis would assume that he was coming for Noctis. It was an easy cover. His father believed that Noctis was attempting to befriend Prompto in order to hunt him. If that were true, then it was reasonable to assume that Prompto had discovered his plot and was now coming for him. The hard part would be to convince his father to come with him or to go ahead of him.

“No, my son. I will not leave you here to deal with him.” There was a strange look of familiarity on his father’s face. “I believe this vampire has connections to someone I’ve been trying to find. If I can subdue him then we can press him for information. Cindy, take Noctis to safety.”

“I’m not leaving you to fight on your own,” Noctis said in growing desperation. What did he mean by connections? Had his father anticipated Prompto coming here all along? “Did you capture the vampire in the basement because you wanted to get Prompto?”

“Prompto is his name then?” Regis eyes flashed hungrily. “Yes, I knew that eventually he would discover where he was. I’ve been keeping track of his network, and if that vampire next to him was with him then of course they would come for him. Did you tell Prompto about the one in the basement?”

“He must have heard me and Noctis whispering about it,” Cindy interrupted. “Noctis confided in me so we could devise a plan to get Prompto here.”

“Good. It worked out in the end,” his father said as he walked out to the balcony and looked down into the yard. 

Prompto was flanked by the werewolves, ready to go on the offensive at any moment, but Gladio and Cid were now gone. They were likely rescuing Cor right now. Noctis had given them step by step directions on how to rescue him, including the code to open the cell door. It wasn’t ideal, but if Noctis pretended that he was confronting Prompto then he could appease his father until they got him out. Then he could say that he was outnumbered. It was a poor plan, but he had to try something to keep his father entertained.

“Cindy, stay up here with my dad,” Noctis said quickly. “I’ll go down and get Prompto.”

Before they could do anything else, Noctis threw his sword off the balcony and towards Prompto. He imagined himself there, grasping the sword in his hand, and with a blue flash of light he was clutching his sword in front of Prompto. Prompto looked down at him in surprise as he jumped back, his body tense. The wolves next to him looked on uncertainly, their ears back. Noctis looked from them, unable to tell which one was Ignis. 

“Just make it look good,” Noctis whispered, knowing Prompto’s vampiric ability to hear him in this weather would clue him into what he planned. “We just need to give him a show until they get Cor.”

Prompto nodded, but his body was still tense. Noctis noticed his hand twitching near his hip, and he realized he had a gun on his hip. Noctis didn’t realize that vampires used weapons, making him wonder if it was for show. In an instant, Prompto withdrew the gun and fired. It missed Noctis’s head by a hair as he dodged. One of the wolves jumped on him, pinning him to the ground quickly. He struggled against them, the wolf close to his face but not biting. He returned his sword to the armiger quickly and summoned a gun instead. As he pointed it at the wolf, it jumped back.

Suddenly there was a change in the wind and the crackling of electricity became almost tangible. Prompto and the wolves backed up, a whine emanating from one of them, high and shrill. The storm rained down on them, but there was a static in the air as if something was coming. Noctis looked around then saw his father on the balcony, his eyes glowing a strange purple color, his hands outstretched and his head turned towards the sky. He was doing something to change the air. Something that scared the werewolves and Prompto.

“What are you doing?” Cid screamed as they ran out of the house. Gladio was close behind him, his arm around the waist of Cor with Cor’s arm slung around Gladio’s shoulders. He was half dragging him, moving as quickly as he could with an injured vampire. “Get out of here! He’s about to complete the summoning!”

The wolves were quick to move. They bounded away instantly, Cid, Gladio, and Cor closely behind them. Noctis looked up at his father as the summoning commenced. The sky began to open and a large celestial body began to descend, a man who looked like an ancient wizard with a long beard and a staff. Noctis felt his blood run cold. How could his father summon a deity like this? Was this a result of them being related to royalty?

“Noctis!” Prompto shouted from behind. 

Noctis turned around and realized that he had stood transfixed in that spot, too captivated and terrified to move. His father was engrossed in the summoning, unable to look away and realize that his son was in the direct line of fire. That, or he didn’t much care that he was in harm’s way. 

There was a large crack of lightning heading for them. Noctis ducked, trying to cover his head in vain. He felt arms around him, flinging him several yards away from the attack. Noctis shielded his eyes from the bright flash of light. When he opened his eyes, the storm was settling back into its regular pattern, the summoned returned back to the celestial heavens. 

That’s when he noticed Prompto on the ground, smoke rising from his back. He wasn’t moving. The lightning had struck him instead of Noctis, the ground around Prompto pulsating from the energy of the bolt. Noctis called for him, but there was no response. Noctis immediately warped to Prompto, his heart racing in panic. 

“Prompto,” he said as he touched the vampire. He called for him, but there was no response. “Prompto!”

“Bring him to me, son,” his father called from the balcony. Noctis looked back at him and noticed he was leaning against the balcony railing weakly. “Before he dies.”

Noctis turned Prompto over, trying to get him to respond in some way. His face was streaked with dirt and ash, his already pale face slack and unmoving. He called for help, hoping the others weren’t so far away that it was too late.

A moment later a werewolf padded up to him. He looked from Noctis to Prompto imploringly, and Noctis immediately put Prompto on his back. Looking back at his father, he made the only decision that made sense. He got on the back of the werewolf, and, clutching onto the wolf’s fur, they took off into the night. 

Noctis clung to the wolf’s fur with one hand, his other hand keeping Prompto’s limp body stable. He could feel the roaring desperation rising in him as the wolf ran at startling speeds, panting as each muscle strained with each step. They kept running out into the night, to the wilderness, until there was no sign of humanity around them. The wolf didn’t stop running, making Noctis wonder if he was being taken nowhere in particular, but eventually he saw the shadow of several people waiting for them in the distance. 

The wolf halted suddenly as they got close enough for Noctis to make out the outline of Gladio and the others, causing Noctis to lurch forward from the sudden force. In an instant Gladio was grabbing Prompto carefully, setting him down on the ground on his back. He still wasn’t moving and didn’t look like he was breathing. Did vampires even need to breathe?

“What do we do?” Noctis asked as he got off the wolf and looked over to Gladio in desperation. “He can’t die, can he?”

“Dammit,” Gladio only snapped when he tried to get Prompto to respond to no avail. “Cor, can you get in touch with him?”

Cor, swaying at he stood, nodded. “Are you sure we have to?”

Gladio looked like he was ready to punch something. “We have no choice.”

“Very well,” Cor replied as he walked away from them. He sat on the desert ground and crossed his legs, becoming very still as his eyes closed. 

“What is he doing?” Noctis asked as he felt a strange energy surge around the wounded vampire.

“He’s doing a summoning of a different kind,” Cid explained as he knelt next to Prompto. He put a hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “Go to Ignis. He can’t stay that way much longer.”

Gladio looked up at the wolf that brought them there, his expression pained. The wolf stared back at him as it tilted his head. Gladio got up and walked over to the wolf, petting his fur kindly, sadly. He looked about to cry. 

“Come on Ignis,” Gladio said softly as he led the wolf away. “Let’s go talk.”

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked as he watched them walk further into the desert, the canyon walls consuming them both.

“Ignis was a wolf for too long,” a man that Noctis only just saw stated. “I told him not to do it. I don’t know if he’ll be able to transform back now.”

“If Gladio has any say in it then he will,” Cid said as he continued to try and rouse Prompto. It was a futile attempt, one done only to soothe their own hearts in an attempt to do something, anything. 

“Is there any way to save Prompto?” Noctis asked as he knelt next to the vampire.

“There is one,” Cid replied with a heavy sigh. “It isn’t a smart idea, but it’s the only option we’ve got.”

“What is it? I’ll do anything,” Noctis said the words before he realized that he meant them. Prompto had done what he could to save his life, even though Noctis had hurt him unintentionally. 

“It’s nothing we can do,” Nyx said. “We can only wait.”

It wasn’t much longer before Cor stood up slowly. He looked like he was about to collapse at any moment, and Noctis worried about the toll that whatever summoning he was performing was taking on him in such a weakened state.

“I have a location,” Cor said. He looked into the distance and closed his eyes a moment. “Gladio is on his way back. Get him in the car.”

Cid picked up Prompto’s lifeless body and carried him to a car parked a short distance away. Noctis stared at Prompto, his body limp in Cid’s arms, looking like he was merely an angel who fell from grace. Panic was being slowly replaced by grief, and Noctis found himself willing to strike any bargain it took to keep Prompto alive. 

“Noctis, I thank you for saving my life,” Cor said, drawing his attention away from Prompto and back to the vampire. “Now let me return the favor. Go home. I will contact you when this is over.”

“What? No. I’m not leaving until I see Prompto is okay.” Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How was he going to just let Prompto go without knowing he was safe?

Cor sighed and shook his head. “It’s not only dangerous for you to come along, but you will see things you would rather not. Prompto may not be entirely himself for a duration of time if he comes back.”

“Comes back?”

“Come on,” Gladio said behind them suddenly, making Noctis jump in surprise. He turned around and saw that Gladio was carrying a passed out Ignis, back in human form. He had draped his suit jacket over him to cover his naked body. “The sooner the better.”

“Gladio’s right,” Cid said from the car. “Let’s go.”

“Last chance,” Cor said as he looked at Noctis. “Go home.”

“No.” Noctis balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. “I’m not leaving without Prompto.”

“Suit yourself.” Cor turned around and started heading towards the car as Gladio followed him. 

“You’ll ride with me,” the man Noctis didn’t know said, indicating to the motorcycle next to the car. “I’m Nyx. You’re Noctis. Enough pleasantries, we have to go.”

Noctis nodded and found himself as the passenger on a long and exhausting bike ride. There wasn’t any space to talk about the many questions he had, including how they were going to heal Prompto and why they didn’t want him to come along. He wondered how long they were going to drive until he realized that they were heading towards the Niflheim border, the moon now high in the sky. 

They drove with an air of desperation, speeding as quickly as possible, ignoring the occasional vehicle that was on the road. Noctis was curious about Ignis’s transformation. He could change at will, yes, but it was still a full moon. Surely that meant that the transformation was uncontrollable, right? There was so much he didn’t know about the supernatural world, he realized grimly. If there were werewolves who could change back during a full moon and ways to bring vampires back from the dead, what else did he not know? And more so, were there things that Noctis would one day have to decide to reveal or keep secret in order to keep his family or Prompto safe? He didn’t even know if Prompto would survive this ordeal.

When they finally crossed into Niflheim a few hours after Prompto had been struck by the celestial deity, they began to head down back roads and hidden paths, their vehicles screeching at each sharp turn. Noctis stared at the car just ahead of him, willing Prompto to hold onto whatever remnants of life a vampire could. An hour later, they came to a large field of tall, soft grass that was swaying gently in the wind. The sky was now clear in Niflheim, the moon creating an otherworldly glow on the field as they slowed to a halt.

At the center of the field was a large willow tree, it’s long branches swaying in welcome. Noctis got off the bike with Nyx, his legs stiff and sore, as the feeling that he should not speak came over him. This field had a hushed feel to it, as if there was an energy here that begged deference and tribute. He watched as Gladio got out of the car and picked up Prompto’s lifeless body, the white suit he wore stained with dirt and ash. Noctis looked at his closed eyes, his soft lips, and his blond hair. Prompto felt like the field. The thought came to him randomly, but he noticed that Prompto looked as otherworldly in the field as the willow tree.

“What next?” Nyx asked them, his voice hushed. So he could feel it too. 

“We dig,” Cor said as he opened the trunk of the car and took out several shovels.

Ignis and Cid got out of the car as Gladio and Cor walked towards the willow tree. Noctis looked from Ignis, who looked tired, to Nyx to Gladio and then followed them quietly through the field. The tall grass brushed against him softly, like long fingers beckoning him home. Cor stopped under the tree and set to work. He looked healthier, like he had slept, and Noctis understood that Gladio or another must have let him drink from them. 

Gladio leaned Prompto against the trunk of the willow tree as they all gathered around, each one with a shovel in hand, digging a deep hole that turned into a grave more and more. They all stopped, stained and dirty, when a car headlight flashed at them. A sleek black vehicle pulled up next to their parked cars, and the engine cut off. Everyone stopped shoveling as a man got out of the driver’s seat and another out of the passenger’s seat. 

Noctis couldn’t make out who it was and doubted he would know anyway, but he could tell that the mood had shifted. Gladio stood in front of them all, bracing himself as if he were ready to be attacked and needed to defend the group. Cor and Cid both gripped their shovels tightly, intent on using them as weapons if needed. Ignis and Nyx both began to twitch in anticipation as if they were trying to stop themselves from transforming. Even though Noctis didn’t know who they were dealing with, he could tell that he had to be prepared to summon a weapon from his armiger at a moment’s notice.  
There was a long silence, Noctis barely daring to breathe, as the two walked towards the willow tree. The only sound he could hear was the sound of the pair walking through the grass, the birds and insects not even daring to utter a sound. Noctis was acutely aware of the aura of power emanating from him, every fiber of his being screaming at him to run away now. 

The moonlight illuminated the two as they stopped in front of the group. One was tall, blond, and beautiful. He had sharp features, defined cheekbones, and piercing blue eyes. Wearing a black suit, it begged no question that the man was a vampire, his preternatural beauty exuding a dangerous allure. The other was very decisively a vampire as well, dressed in a flamboyantly patterned suit. He had longer hair, a reddish brown that fell into a tangled mess down to his shoulders. His eyes were the color of amber, and he had a smile that indicated that he was a keeper of secrets. Noctis couldn’t tell who was more powerful, but he knew that together they could easily destroy all of them.

“Where is he?” the blond one asked as he looked at the group with malice. His eyes flickered to Noctis briefly, but it was enough to make Noctis want to flee. He didn’t budge, standing still in open defiance. 

No one spoke, but they shuffled to the side so the vampire could see Prompto, his arms limp and head slack, leaning against the willow tree. He twitched as if he wanted to run to Prompto in that moment, but he merely kept his cool and walked over to him swiftly. He knelt down next to Prompto and put his hand on Prompto’s back, his other hand caressing his face. 

Noctis felt compelled to stop him, to interrupt this moment that was somehow very intimate, but Gladio gave him a look that told him not to move. They stared as the vampire assessed Prompto’s condition, looking over each limb, his torso, even opening his eyelid to see what sort of response he could garner. There was none.

Finally, the man stood and turned towards the group. “I hope the cost was worth it,” he said as he looked at Noctis for an uncomfortably long time before he turned to the others. “I estimate this will take about a week. And I cannot guarantee he will be the same or have all of his memories when he returns. The void calls us, and when we answer the call for too long it makes bringing us back all the harder.”

“We understand,” Gladio was the one to speak for them. “We will stand guard.”

“He will be very hungry when he awakens,” the man continued.

“But he will wake up?” Noctis blurted out.

The man looked at him sharply, an unfathomable hatred in his eyes. He looked like he was going to attack Noctis, to rip out his throat without mercy, but this was hallowed ground somehow, and he did not move to strike.

“Of course he will wake up,” the man snapped at him. “I will never let someone so precious to me perish from this world. And what will you do when he does awaken? Would you die for him? To satisfy his thirst?”

Noctis felt his heart hammering in his chest, but he didn’t have a chance to respond.

“He won’t need to,” Gladio said as he stood between him and the vampire. “I will make sure he is satisfied.”

The blond vampire looked to Gladio then nodded. “Very well. Ardyn, keep watch. Ensure no one gets any ideas.”

The other vampire gave a sweeping bow. “As you command.” There was no other movement from the man as the group of them stood to the side, watching the blond vampire return back to Prompto.

“And Verstael,” Gladio said to the blond who had his back turned to them. “Don’t think this means you can collect from Prompto.”

Noctis saw a smirk dance on Verstael’s lips. “I may not even have to, depending on how this ends.”

Noctis watched as Verstael bit into his wrist and held it up to Prompto’s lips. He positioned Prompto in such a way that forced the blood into his mouth, even though Prompto did not respond. They all watched as a strange ritual began to take place, no one daring to disturb Verstael as the blood flowed into Prompto’s mouth. It seemed almost an eternity until he finally stood, picking up Prompto in his arms and carried him to the grave they dug.

Verstael jumped into the grave then gently laid Prompto down. He lay down next to Prompto, holding him close to his chest as if he were cradling him. Looking up at the group, he nodded to Ardyn. No one spoke as Ardyn grabbed the shovel from Noctis and began to cover them both with dirt. Noctis watched in horror as they were slowly being buried alive, wondering exactly what they were doing to save Prompto. Just as they were about to be completely covered, Verstael gave Noctis a look that sent a shiver of fear down his spine, then closed his eyes as if going to sleep.

“It is done,” Ardyn said after the grave had been filled in, their bodies buried completely.

“What now?” Noctis asked them, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Now we wait,” Gladio said. He looked up at the sky, which was now beginning to threaten an oncoming dawn that no one could delay. 

“Looks like it’s time to seek shelter,” Ardyn said as he turned away from them. “Be seeing you around.” He waved at them as he walked to the car, got in, and drove away.

“We need someone to stand guard during the day,” Cor said as they stood around the grave. “It cannot be disturbed or they will both die.”

“I will stay,” Noctis said firmly. 

“We’ll take shifts,” Gladio clarified. “Take the first shift during the day. Ignis and Nyx will bring you food. When night comes, one of us will take over.”

Noctis nodded and positioned himself in front of the grave before he sat down. He didn’t know what exactly was going on, but he knew that he had to do what he could to protect Prompto. It was the least he could do after Prompto had been willing to die for him. He was tired, exhausted really, but he wasn’t going to let anything disturb this process.

“Let’s go,” Cid said to the vampires. “There’s no use in hanging around here. You heard Verstael. This is going to take at least a week. Good luck, kid. Get in touch with your pappy at some point so he knows you’re not dead.”

Noctis hadn’t even thought of his father, what he must think about him running off with a werewolf and a vampire. The only thing he could think about was saving Prompto’s life. When the group left, he would have to call his father and tell him not to worry about him.

They all wished Noctis good luck as they left. Nyx and Ignis went separately from the vampires, opting to take the motorcycle in a separate direction. Noctis settled into his spot on the ground, sighing as the only thing he could do was wait.

***

The week passed with a sluggishness that made Noctis question if time moved slower under the willow tree. He had called his father and told him that he was safe but wouldn’t return for some time. His father had tried to get his location, saying that he had been enchanted by Prompto and needed to be cleansed of all manner of vampire spells. Noctis only assured him that wasn’t the case and ended the call before his father could attempt to trace it. He couldn’t trust him anymore. Not after he had been so ready to kill him to get to Prompto.

Nyx and Ignis took turns watching over the grave during the day, but Noctis refused to leave other than to shower and take care of basic necessities, and only at their insistence. He ate and slept under the willow tree, waiting for the moment that Prompto would come back. At night one of the vampires took charge of the watch, answering Noctis’s questions about why they were even there to begin with.  
Verstael had turned Prompto into a vampire, they explained. When a vampire was gravely wounded like Prompto was, not by stake or silver, then there was only one option to bring them back from their final death, or what vampires called the void. They had to call upon the vampire who had turned the other vampire. Both had to go to the original location where the vampire had been turned, which became hallowed ground as a result of the original transformation. They would call upon a deep and ancient magick through this ritual where the creator and created would have to be buried together in the original soil, calling the vampire back from the void, letting the magick heal the body first then the mind.

There were inherent risks with the ritual. When a vampire is too wounded or gone for too long then the process takes longer, and there’s no guarantee that they will return the same as before. Cor had explained to Noctis that he had never seen a ritual last longer than three days, indicating that Prompto’s wounds were far more extensive due to the celestial summoning and he had been gone far longer than they would have liked. A vampire that the creator trusted was required to bury them and dig them back up with no interference. If chosen wrong, they would be left to decay in their grave.  
It was also further complicated by the fact that Verstael was his creator, which Noctis was shocked to learn that he was referred to as Prompto’s master once in the past. No one wanted to talk about why Prompto had left Verstael’s coven, but Gladio had mentioned to Noctis that he had been looking to sever the bond between them, which could be fatal for vampires when it happened. Now that they were having to perform this ritual, Gladio feared that Prompto wouldn’t be able to sever their bond. It was as if the red string of fate was wound tightly around Prompto and connected to Verstael, unable to let him go. To Noctis, the situation seemed dire for them to even consider Verstael as an option if Prompto was looking to sever ties with him.

Then there was the fact that Ignis and Nyx could transform back into humans during the full moon. Most werewolves were unable to do so, but for werewolves like Ignis and Nyx, it was imperative that they switched back or else they would lose themselves to their beastly nature. During the full moon it was harder since the transformation was automatic and out of their control. The longer they waited to do it, the harder it became. The fact that Ignis was able to transform back at all was a miracle, Nyx had explained. 

Cid had told him about his father’s ability to summon celestial bodies. It was rare, and when it did happen it took a great deal of energy. His father was likely on bed rest after the summoning of Ramuh. Cid told him that the royal bloodline could only summon these celestials when it was absolutely dire, and if they had earned the right to do so. It was a power that Noctis would learn over time, but it should only be used when absolutely necessary. The risk of harming those he was trying to protect had to be worth it.

After a full week had passed, Noctis was entirely overwhelmed by the supernatural world that he had barely begun to grasp. Night had fallen on the meadow, the waning moon creating an eerie light on the grave they were guarding. All of them had gathered, waiting for what, Noctis did not know. It didn’t take long to wait. Ardyn arrived in the same vehicle, wearing an even more flamboyant suit, sauntering towards them with a swagger that showed no fear.

They watched as Ardyn dug the grave back up, barely exerting any energy as he dug in silence. It took a while, but no one dared help lest the ritual be disturbed. As Ardyn got towards the bottom of the grave he saw Verstael’s fingers peak through the remaining dirt, his hand stretching out into the fresh night air. Noctis felt his heart pounding in anticipation as Verstael sat up, the dirt cascading off of him. His face was streaked with dirt, but he still looked as a vision of beauty that chilled Noctis to his core. 

Verstael stood up and stretched as if he was waking from a long nap. He looked down at the grave then reached down and grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled. Prompto rose from the dirt, his eyes opened and wild, like a startled deer. No. It was like a lion ready to pounce at any moment. He looked at the world around him as if it were new and unfamiliar. Verstael jumped, his vampiric body propelling him out of the grave, landing gracefully as if he were merely taking a step forward. He knelt down and held out his hand to Prompto, who took it readily. 

Prompto was pulled up by Verstael, landing softly next to the older vampire. He turned, looking at those around him, until his eyes settled on Noctis. Noctis was about to take a step forward, but Gladio put his hand on his chest to stop him. He looked up at Gladio, who looked at Prompto fiercely, as if looking at a threat.

“Prompto,” Gladio said slowly. “Do you know who I am?”

Prompto looked at the large man then back to Noctis. “Hungry.”

“Prompto,” Verstael breathed in his name. Prompto turned and looked at him immediately. “Drink from me, Prompto. Drink from me and grow strong.”

“No,” Gladio snapped. “Verstael, I told you I will take responsibility for him.”

Verstael laughed, his laugh like metal grating metal. “I would never let him drink from anyone but me after this. He is mine, and I am his.”

They moved to stop him, but Ardyn was suddenly in front of the group. None knew how strong Ardyn was, but none wanted to find out. Noctis watched in horror as Verstael brought Prompto’s lips down to his neck and commanded him to drink. Prompto obediently obliged, and Verstael let out a gasp and shudder in pleasure as Prompto drank from him. They all watched in silence as Prompto drank, his hunger abating as Verstael grew weaker.

“That is enough, Prompto,” Verstael said, his voice almost a purr. He stroked Prompto’s hair gently, possessively, as he smiled at Noctis. “It was only a matter of time before he came back to me. It was always just a matter of time and circumstance.”

“Prompto!” Noctis called to him, but he was blocked by Ardyn once again.

Noctis saw Prompto hesitate, his body tense. He turned around, looking at Noctis as if the veil was lifting in front of his eyes. He looked at the others, then at Verstael, then back to Noctis. Verstael had put his arm around Prompto’s waist, holding him against his body. He tilted Prompto’s head towards his, bringing his lips down to Prompto’s. Prompto’s eyes closed and knees buckled, and Verstael held him tightly by the waist to keep him standing until he pulled away from the kiss. 

“He is mine,” Verstael said with a wicked grin pointed at Noctis. 

“Prompto,” Noctis called again, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he watched Prompto succumb to Verstael’s desires. “Prompto, come back to me.”

Prompto looked at him again, trying to focus on what was in front of him. “Noctis…?” He said Noctis’s name slowly, as if he was trying to remember.

“Prompto it’s me,” Noctis called out to him. “I’ve been waiting for you to come back.”

“Noctis… It was dark. And cold. I couldn’t hear you.” Prompto looked confused. He was trying to remember who he was, who he had been before the ritual. “I think I died.”

“You’re back now,” Noctis said soothingly. “Come to me, Prompto. Please.”

Prompto nodded and took a step forward. Verstael looked panicked for a second, reaching out to Prompto, but Prompto was too fast. He had managed to step around Ardyn in an instant and stand before Noctis. Noctis realized with startling clarity that he would be unable to stop Prompto if he bit him. It was a risk he had to take.

“Prompto, let’s go home,” Noctis said as he put his arms around the vampire and held him close. He could feel Gladio tense next to him. Prompto hesitated then wrapped his arms around Noctis and held him close.

“Did you have to wait long?” Prompto asked him as more and more of him returned.

“It doesn’t matter. I would wait forever.” Noctis held Prompto for a long time as Gladio and the others surrounded them. 

“I will collect what I am owed,” Verstael finally snapped. “Prompto will return to me one day. I promise you that.”

Noctis felt the pressure in the air lessen as Verstael and Ardyn left. He looked up at Prompto’s dirty face, a layer of confusion mingled with concern in his eyes. He was slowly coming back to them, but it was clear he was still confused about what was going on.

“Come on Prompto,” Noctis said as he guided him gently towards their car. “We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this took a while to write and there was so much to fit in here. I tried to take my time with it to make sure I explained everything thoroughly. Whew. Also I'm sorry for the trigger warning for this chapter because technically Prompto did die, but he came back so it's okay?
> 
> I listened to three songs on repeat while writing this chapter.
> 
> For the first portion of the chapter it was Sarcastrophe by Slipknot (warning it's heavy metal).  
"_We_, we make the world worth saving  
_Are_, are you prepared to believe?  
_Kill_, kill everything that kills you  
_Gods_, live long and die for me"
> 
> For the later portion is was Zombie by Bad Wolves (original by The Cranberries).  
"But you see, it's not me  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head, they are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their drones  
In your head, in your head, they are crying"
> 
> And then for the overall chapter it was Crawling by Linkin Park (specifically the Reanimation version)  
"Crawling in my skin, crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal, these wounds won't heal  
Fear is how I fall, fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
Confusing what is real"


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds himself.

Prompto sat in a daze in his apartment. He didn’t feel like himself and wasn’t quite sure what that was even supposed to mean. He had memories before he died and after he died, each vague and unclear. Some of the memories would come into focus before they would disappear again, others would resurface and stick around, but most didn’t feel right to him. He knew his name, his knew he was a vampire, and he knew that Verstael had created him. Beyond that, he knew that this human sitting next to him, Noctis, was important to him, but he didn’t know why. The memories wouldn’t stick around long enough for him to remember with complete clarity.

They had taken him back to his apartment, which felt odd to call it his. He had walked through each room, looking at the bare walls and felt a profound emptiness in him. There was something, or someone, calling him home. It didn’t feel like Noctis calling him. He was a human, and humans didn’t have such capabilities. He wondered if it was Verstael calling him back. 

Prompto was unsure of why he shouldn’t go back to Verstael, but Noctis had insisted he go back to Insomnia with him. Memories of Verstael flashed in his mind, the only memories that were particularly clear, if he was honest with himself. He was his master, wasn’t he? Shouldn’t they all rejoice that he was returning to his master?

Gladio had explained that Verstael had let Prompto drink from him on purpose to reestablish their bond, to make it stronger, to keep him in his clutches. Prompto didn’t think that was such a bad thing. He was cared for by the man who created him. Why should he run away from that?

He looked over at Noctis as he tried to understand what he was doing here and why Noctis was so important to him. He had a brief flash of seeing Noctis on a roof in the dark, but his head began to hurt, and he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand in an attempt to get rid of the pain. It was almost like something was blocking his ability to remember. They had told him that remembering everything might take time, but it shouldn’t hurt. 

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked him softly, as if he were talking to a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

“Yeah, just a headache,” Prompto replied as he grimaced and continued to rub his eye. “I’m sorry, but how do I know you again? I just am having a hard time remembering everything.”

“It’s okay.” Noctis had a pained expression on his face though, making Prompto worry it was not okay. “You and I are dating. You died to save my life, and Verstael brought you back.”

“I’m dating a human?” Prompto asked in genuine surprise. That didn’t seem right. He saw Noctis’s expression. “I’m sorry…. I never thought I would date a human.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself and keep apologizing. They said you will remember with time. And if you don’t remember then we will have to create new memories.”

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and held it tightly. Prompto looked down at it, more than a little startled by the jolt of desire that coursed through his body at his touch. While he couldn’t remember Noctis with complete clarity, his body seemed to react to his touch. Prompto brought their hands up in the air as if he were studying a specimen. He twirled his hand around Noctis’s, his fingers playing with Noctis’s with an almost childlike innocence. They felt familiar to the touch. He had known the feel of Noctis’s hands before.

Gently, he brought the man’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. He tasted familiar, he considered. But he did not drink from Noctis because Noctis was still human. He had never resisted temptation like that before. Testing his resolve, he put Noctis’s finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

“Ngh,” Noctis exclaimed, making Prompto stop what he was doing. He looked as Noctis and noticed that he was blushing. He heard the man’s heart beating faster as blood rushed to his face and loins. This was familiar too, he thought.

Prompto let go of Noctis’s hand and leaned closer to him. He had a memory of something like this happening before, but it was fuzzy. He was leaning into Noctis so that their faces were almost touching. Noctis was breathing hard in anticipation, but he didn’t move to allow Prompto the freedom to remember on his own.

Uncertain, he pressed his lips against Noctis’s, the warmth of his lips spreading a familiarity from his lips outwards. He leaned into it more as Noctis put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him into the kiss. He straddled Noctis, his tongue exploring Noctis’s mouth, a different sort of hunger growing in him. A memory of him pinning Noctis against the wall resurfaced as he felt Noctis’s hard cock grind against him.

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned in between kisses as Prompto moved his hips, enjoying the feel of Noctis’s cock rubbing against him through their clothes. His cock was hard, the growing feeling of desire taking over.

His need for Noctis was mounting, a flood of memories coming back to him, reminding him of who Noctis was. They were disjointed but gaining focus, a memory of Noctis inside him beckoning him to do more. He reached down to take off his pants, to enjoy every inch of Noctis, when he was hit by a searing hot pain in his head.

The force of the pain knocked him backwards, as if he was being pushed forcefully away from Noctis. He fell backwards and onto the floor, clutching his forehead in an attempt to get it to stop. Noctis was instantly by his side, trying to help him, but all Prompto could do was scream.

_You are mine and I am yours_, a familiar voice said in his mind. _No one shall have you but me._

The voice faded away, and the pain went with it. He lay on the floor, shaking, the memory of the pain striking fear into his heart. Verstael had spoken to him in his mind, reminding him that he was Prompto’s master. How could he be so foolish as to forget that? Had he been able to be with Noctis before this without any consequences? He had to return to Verstael quickly.

Something wasn’t connecting with this. He was being called back to Verstael to return home, return back to the coven. But he felt a desire with Noctis that he was supposed to reserve for Verstael alone. More than that, he felt something else in him when he touched Noctis that he did not feel with Verstael. What was that emotion? What memories were being kept away from him? Prompto wanted them to return as soon as possible so he could figure out if he truly should return back to Verstael or not.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked him with a tenderness that captivated and scared Prompto. He wasn’t used to hearing someone speak to him in that tone, he didn’t think. 

“Verstael,” Prompto said as he waited for the pain to disappear entirely before he opened his eyes. “He is calling to me. I hear him in my mind, reminding me that I belong to him.”

“You don’t belong to him,” Noctis interjected. “You are your own person, Prompto.”

“You don’t understand,” Prompto explained as he sat up slowly. He blinked a few times, acclimating to the lights on in his apartment. “His is not just my master. We bonded. To have one of those connections is huge. To have both… No matter where I am, what I am doing, he will be able to call for me. He will find me.”

“His is not your master,” Noctis insisted. “He turned you into a vampire. He doesn’t care for you. He only cares about what he can have. About owning you.”

Something about what Noctis was saying was familiar. But everything was still unclear. He rubbed his eyes again, straining to remember everything. When he looked up again, he nearly fell over a second time. He could have sworn that Noctis had been replaced with Verstael, sitting there expectantly, waiting. He blinked and Noctis was there again. 

“I think I need to sleep,” Prompto said after a moment’s hesitation. “Maybe I’ll be able to remember everything better tomorrow.”

“That’s a good idea,” Noctis agreed. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to.” Prompto stood and began to walk to his bedroom. “I’ll be fine on my own. Or… You could always sleep in my bedroom.”

“With you?” Noctis asked with wide eyes. “I thought I should give you your space.”

“I don’t really feel like being alone right now,” Prompto explained. “And I feel comfortable with you for some reason.”

It was a truth that Prompto was trying to reconcile. He felt close to Noctis in a way that didn’t feel the same as with Verstael. He certainly desired Verstael, as memories of them together began to take shape and form in his mind. They had spent an eternity together. But something had changed, and now Prompto was no longer in his coven. All of that was still a blank. With Noctis, he could only remember brief flashes of desire, but his body was telling him to keep him close and that he was a safe person to reach out to for help. It concerned him and made him wonder if he was misattributing his desire to drink Noctis’s blood for something closer to love.

Prompto sleepily climbed into bed, barely taking the time to undress down to his briefs. He wrapped himself in his blankets and felt a simple pleasure of being comfortable rush through him. Maybe remembering everything would burden him with more complex emotions than he was ready to deal with, he considered. Right now he just wanted to sleep. He glanced up at Noctis, his eyes half closed in exhaustion.

“Are you coming to bed?” Prompto asked as Noctis stared at him from the bedroom doorway.

“Yeah.” Noctis’s voice was thick with some emotion Prompto couldn’t place. He noticed that the human’s heart was beating erratically.

“I won’t do anything,” Prompto offered. “I won’t drink your blood or anything.”

“I know you won’t.” Noctis said the words as he uneasily took of his clothes, opting to leave his undershirt and briefs on. He got into the large bed next to Prompto and lay there stiffly. They were silent for a while, Prompto drifting in and other of consciousness, before Noctis spoke again. “Prompto… I don’t want you going back to Verstael. There’s something about him that worries me. I don’t know much about him, but the others seem to know that he isn’t a good man. I’m worried that he’s hurt you in the past.”

Prompto turned to Noctis and looked at him, his eyes no longer tired. “I don’t know what you are talking about, but I get the sense from you and the others that I’m missing something. There’s a gap in my memory. I can remember that this is my place, that you and I are close to some extent, and that I haven’t been in Verstael’s coven in a long time. But I don’t know how to connect it with the memories I have of being with Verstael.”

“Something happened that only you know about,” Noctis agreed.

Prompto looked at the human’s face and felt an odd desire to reach out and touch him. It wasn’t the same desire to drink blood. It was something else. Something more. He considered reaching out to him, taking him in his arms, allowing himself to be held by the man in front of him. Then he remembered Verstael’s warning and the pain that accompanied him, a rush of fear coursing through him.  
“I am going to sleep on it and hope it all comes back,” Prompto said as he turned away from Noctis, trying to distance himself from the temptation to hold him. “If you have things to do when you wake up, please don’t wait around for me to wake up for my sake.”

“I’ll wait,” Noctis asserted next to him. Prompto didn’t turn back to him. He only closed his eyes and let sleep take him into oblivion.

***

_Prompto was in an old building with metal walls and hard floors. He had been taken there, but for what purpose he did not know. Quietly, he got up off the ground, looking for any sign of life. He was dressed in snow gear and remembered that he was surrounded by a frozen tundra. There was someone who had brought him here. Someone who wanted him to see something important._

_Verstael. Of course it was Verstael. Why wouldn’t it be him? It was always him. Slowly, he made his way out of the room, his body on high alert, as he walked through the facility, searching for his creator. He felt a growing sense of doom as he wandered the halls, looking for something, anything. He wondered if he would be wandering forever in this labyrinth of metal and fluorescent lights until he heard someone speaking in a room just ahead._

_“What is the progress of experiment XX21?” a languid voice asked. Where had Prompto heard that before? That’s right. It was Ardyn, a vampire older and with far more mysterious origins than anyone he knew._

_“XX21 is another abject failure.” That was Verstael’s voice. Prompto felt a need to run to him, to be in his arms, but something inside him held him back. “But I have learned greatly from this past trial. The next one will be a resounding success.”_

_“How many vampires will you create? Where do you find the energy?” Ardyn’s voice didn’t sound concern, only amused. _

_“I drink deeply and sleep well.”_

_“Ah yes, the boy, Prompto. I never thought you to be a sentimental man or to grow so attached to one of your pets.”_

_“Prompto is more than just a pet. He shows great promise to be stronger and more virile than any of my other creations. Once I have perfected this spell, he will be my first great triumph.”_

_“Do not lose sight of our objective,” Ardyn warned. “I worry you are too emotionally attached to the boy.”_

_There was a shrill laughter that made Prompto’s hair stand on edge. He took a very small step forward and saw Ardyn and Verstael standing over an operating table. A vampire lay on the table, his eyes blackened, a black ooze leaking from his mouth. The vampire was clearly dead. _

_“Perhaps I am emotionally attached. Addicted might be a better word for it. He really is very naïve and worships me so completely. I suppose it’s hard not to get addicted to that kind of admiration and love.”_

_“And what would you do if he left you? Left the coven?”_

_“Prompto would never do something like that.” Verstael waved his hand dismissively, but Ardyn turned his head to Prompto. He stared at him, as if he were imploring Prompto to keep quiet, that uttering a word would put him in great jeopardy. No. Ardyn was imploring him to do the opposite. He wanted Prompto to make himself known._

_“But what if he did?” Ardyn asked again as Verstael turned to look at his paperwork. Ardyn was still staring at Prompto. He had a smile dancing on his lips that scared Prompto._

_“Then I would make him regret the moment he ever left. If he ever betrayed me like that I would make him wish that he had died on that battlefield that night.”_

_“You would do to him what you did to this experiment on this table?” The question wasn’t for Verstael. It was for Prompto to know his place in all this._

_“Yes, that sounds about right. I might torture him to the point of submission as well. I would hate for a vampire of such talents to go to waste.”_

_Prompto took an uneasy step back as Ardyn laughed, cold and grating. There was a shuffling of steps as Verstael made to turn back to them, but Prompto had already taken flight back down the corridor. He needed to get out. If he didn’t then Verstael would hurt him like the vampire they had killed. There was a need to escape now, and to escape quickly, but also a strange pull to go back to Verstael. That was the kind of power he had over Prompto, he realized as panic crept up his throat. _

_Everything he had done for Verstael had all been a lie._

Prompto opened his eyes, fear and panic rushing through him. Everything was coming back to him now, as if that memory triggered a cascading effect. He looked around, reminding him that he was safe in his apartment, as he tried to slow the panicked feeling in his mind.

He looked over and noticed Noctis was no longer in the bed with him. A wave of disappointed rushed through him, but then he remembered the words Noctis had said to him before they had rescued Cor, the lack of trust in him. He wondered if Noctis had only stayed with him out of guilt for Prompto risking everything to save him. 

Why had he risked everything? Prompto thought about that moment, thought about the urge to protect Noctis from any risk of harm. It was a difficult emotion to place, a difficult reason why. He only knew that even if Noctis didn’t trust him, didn’t care for him, that he still cared for Noctis and that he wanted to protect him from harm. 

Prompto had heard stories about vampires who fell in love, like Gladio falling for Ignis. It was usually quick, something that kept them returning to their loved one despite any hurt or pain that they felt from rejection. Vampires, when they loved, loved so deeply and passionately that most would never find another lover if they died or perished. Prompto had thought that he had that with Verstael at one time, but it was not the case. 

It concerned him that this might be what he was experiencing with Noctis. Noctis was a human, a mortal, and would one day die. If Prompto fell in love with him then he would be left with two choices. He could either turn Noctis into a vampire and spend eternity with him, or he could let Noctis grow old and die and spend an eternity longing for him. He felt a crushing heartbreak at the thought of option two but doubted Noctis would go for option one. 

Prompto brought his knees to his chest as he sat up in bed, trying to stop the pain from coursing through him at the thought of Noctis dying. _Fuck_, he thought miserably as he had the urge to cry. He stifled the urge, knowing that it would be a messy clean up. Vampires cried blood instead of tears, which both was a mess to clean up and make them weak. He didn’t want to fall in love with anyone, let alone a human. But if this feeling was any indication, or his actions to save Noctis that night, it was already too late. 

Sighing, Prompto got out of bed and walked over to his dresser drawer to get changed. He absentmindedly shuffled his feet, hitting his foot on the edge of the bed.

“Dammit!” Prompto shouted at the pain and grabbed his foot, hopping up and down. He may be a vampire, but he still was an idiot and was especially clumsy from just waking up.

“Is everything okay?” Noctis asked as he opened the door to the bedroom.

Prompto looked up at him in surprise, glad that Noctis was still there. He couldn’t give into this emotion, he told himself, but by now it was likely too late. So he smiled at him as he gently put his foot back on the ground.

“Stubbed my toe,” he said sheepishly. 

Noctis laughed, his face lighting up the room. Prompto felt a flutter in his stomach and cursed himself for even thinking about love. He would have to reconcile this feeling eventually. For now, Noctis didn’t need to know what he was feeling, or what his concerns were for the future. 

“I remember everything,” Prompto explained to him as he got dressed hurriedly. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“I’m just glad you remember,” Noctis said with palpable relief written on his face. He frowned suddenly, concerning Prompto. “I’m sorry for making you think I don’t trust you. I do. It’s just… Everything is really new and foreign with this right now.”

“You were right to be concerned,” Prompto conceded. “I think Verstael was manipulating my thoughts then, trying to get me to come back to him.” He shuddered, thinking of all the years it took for him to break away from Verstael’s grasp, the painful nights of trying to separate from him, like an addict going through withdrawal. “I’m glad I didn’t go with him.”

“I am too,” Noctis said in a way that made Prompto want to pin him to the bed. 

“What about your family?” Prompto asked to distract himself. He got dressed quickly, stumbling as he tried to get his pants on. Dammit, why was it so hard to be composed around this human? He was a human. Nothing more. But looking at Noctis, he realized that to him, he was more than a human or a hunter or anything so ordinary. 

“I can’t go back,” Noctis explained quietly. “Not for a while, at least. My dad… He’ll try and get a witch to remove what he calls an enchantment. I think it’s just a mind wipe. They’d take any thoughts, feelings… Everything that reminds me of you away.”

Prompto looked at him in fear and shock. He knew what it felt like to not know who he was, to not remember the truth. He didn’t want something like that for Noctis. “You can stay here as long as you want to.”

“Really? I don’t know how long it’ll take.” Noctis looked apologetic but there was a clear happiness in his eyes that betrayed his emotions.

“You could stay here forever if you wanted,” Prompto said with a smile before he realized what he was saying. Noctis was throwing him off more and more. Part of him didn’t mind in the least. The other part of him was growing more and more concerned. “Wait. Did you say your family knows a witch?”

“Yeah. The Fleuret family has worked with us for centuries. Why?”

“Do you think they would be willing to help us with something important?” Prompto’s thoughts were racing. Maybe he could get in touch with a witch faster than he thought. “It’s something I need to do to sever this connection with Verstael.”

Noctis looked at him in surprise but nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know if Ravus will help, but Lunafreya likely will. She’s more impartial to the whole supernatural versus hunter thing.”

“When can you get in touch with her?” Prompto asked greedily. 

“I’ll give her a call now.” He paused a moment then looked at Prompto like he was about to say something, then turned back around and walked into the other room to make a call. 

Prompto finished getting dressed and noticed that he had slept well into the night. He was pretty exhausted yesterday from everything that happened, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he worried Noctis from how much he slept. This led to a downward spiral of thoughts, cascading like a falling deck of cards, a flutter of worrying about his own emotional attachment to Noctis. It was wrong to say he was losing himself. This felt more like a process of him discovering a new facet of himself that he had never had a chance to explore with Verstael. It made him anxious, nervous, and made him feel more human than before. No wonder vampires avoided falling in love with humans.

Prompto decided that he needed to hunt. He had a growing feeling of hunger, which would be very dangerous if he stayed around Noctis for too long. That was another problem he had been consistently worried about, one that likely wouldn’t go away anytime soon. The only thing he could do before he figured out how to tackle that problem was to hunt whenever the urge hit him.  
He left his bedroom to hear Noctis talking quietly on the phone, a sense of frustration in his voice. Prompto walked over to him and instinctively put his arms around Noctis’s waist from behind, pulling him close and breathing in his scent. It smelled so good to Prompto, so delicious. So dangerous. Noctis must have sensed a shift in Prompto because he tensed, but Prompto merely kissed his neck and walked out of the apartment and into the night. 

He spent the next hour hunting, feeding, drinking as much as he could muster. He felt his strength returning to him as he hunted, the lingering effects of the ritual still taking hold of his primal need to feed. Now that he thought about it, didn’t Gladio mention to Noctis on the way back to Insomnia that he would likely be very hungry for the next several weeks? Prompto wondered how he had even been able to control himself around Noctis this entire time as his hunger was only temporarily sated after his fifth victim. If he kept this up he felt like he could easily drink the entire city into extinction.  
“Prompto,” a familiar voice said behind him as he finished drinking from his victim.

He froze, trying to think of the best escape route. Slowly he turned to look at Verstael, standing in front of him. Only he was partially transparent, as if he were an apparition. What powers of astral projection did Verstael have that he did not know about?

“How are you doing this?” Prompto asked, his need for escape growing.

“We have a connection that a human cannot sever,” Verstael replied as he glided towards him. He held out his hand and caressed Prompto’s cheek, no more than the feel of wind against his skin. “This ritual has brought us even closer. Come back to me, Prompto. I am begging you.”

“Why? So you can transform me into some new breed of monster?” Prompto wasn’t going back to Verstael. He couldn’t. 

Verstael looked at him intently, almost as if he was in pain. “I love you Prompto. I told myself that I only want you for your potential, but I know the truth now. I love you, and I want you to return to me. I will do whatever you say, whatever you desire, if you just come back to me. Noctis cannot give you what you need. He is only a human. He will grow old and die and leave you alone. We have eternity. I will wait for you to come back to me. If it means waiting for Noctis to die, I will wait.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He had certainly known that Verstael had always considered him a favorite, but love? That was something he wasn’t sure Verstael was capable of feeling. It had to be a trick. But there was a familiar pull that told him that he had been waiting to hear those words centuries ago. If Verstael had come to him when he first left the coven with those words, Prompto would have hungrily gone back to him, forgiving his transgressions in the process. 

“Think on it,” Verstael’s astral projection said, his eyes piercing Prompto’s soul. “You’ll see that what I say is true.”

“And if I don’t?” Prompto asked as he began to disappear, the edges of him turning to a dissipating smoke.

“Then I will come and collect what I am owed.” Verstael couldn’t help but reveal this side of him. “Either way, you will come back to me.”

Prompto was left there, standing over a lifeless body of his victim, the panic in him turning to an old anxiety. He really hoped that Noctis had gotten in touch with the witch and she agreed to meet with him.

By the time he wound up back at his apartment, Prompto’s anxiety had not abated. His worry was not only about Verstael, always present, always waiting for him. It was also for the truth that he spoke. Noctis would get old one day and die. He was human and unlikely to willingly agree to becoming a vampire. He didn’t know if he could change him either. Prompto didn’t want to subject Noctis to his fate. It would be impossible as long as Verstael was in the picture too. If Verstael still held any amount of power over Prompto, then he could also manipulate anyone he turned. 

As he stepped into his apartment, Noctis was sitting on the couch playing _King’s Knight_. Prompto sat next to him and rested his head on Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis immediately paused the game and looked over to him. He had to know that Prompto had been hunting. There was a pained expression behind his gaze, as if he was trying to reconcile that the man next to him was a ruthless killer.

“Were you successful?” Noctis asked slowly, testing the waters.

“Yeah,” Prompto said. He sat up, putting some distance between them. It was foolish of him to think that Noctis would want to be remotely interested in him at the end of everything. He was still a hunter and still would hate the idea of Prompto hunting. “What about you?”

“Lunafreya agreed to meet with us,” Noctis said. “Prompto, she seemed concerned about what we were asking.”

“It’s a dangerous process,” Prompto explained. “It could potentially kill me. But I don’t have a choice. Vertsael will come for me until I give in, or…”

“Or what?” Noctis asked after Prompto was silent for a few seconds.

“Or until you die,” Prompto said with a sigh. He stood up and paced nervously. “Listen Noctis, this is all really dangerous stuff, and I really appreciate your help. But I don’t know if being together is a good idea.”

The color drained from Noctis’s face. “Why? Because it’s dangerous?”

“Yeah.” Prompto felt his own heart breaking at the thought of being without Noctis, but if he really wanted to protect Noctis he knew he had to do this. “I don’t want you to get hurt on my account. I don’t want you to die because of the shit I’m involved in.”

“So you get to risk your life and die for me, but I can’t even have the opportunity to decide to do the same thing?” Noctis asked. 

“Sorry, I know it’s not fair.” Prompto put on a smile through the pain.

“What is this really about?” Noctis asked expectantly.

“What do you mean?” Prompto didn’t know how Noctis could see through him so readily.

“Danger has never been an issue for me, and I don’t think it’s an issue for you. What are you hiding?”

Prompto shuffled nervously as he looked down at his fidgeting hands. “I’m worried that I’m falling for you. And if I do that means I have to one day watch you die, whether it’s due to old age or not. Do you know what that does to a vampire? Some go mad with grief, others spend an eternity haunting the graves of their loved ones. Even now, just the thought of being without you is so painful. But if I let you go now, then at least I could have a chance of getting over you.”

Prompto felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He instinctively reached for a tissue and wiped the bloody tear away. Noctis stared at him for a long time, not saying anything. It was as if he was considering the future, his mortality, and Prompto’s eventual grief all in that instant. Prompto felt his despair growing as he looked at Noctis then out the window at the Insomnia skyline. 

“Turn me into a vampire then,” Noctis said so quietly that Prompto thought he had imagined it.

“What?” Prompto asked as he looked at Noctis in shock.

“I will do it,” Noctis asserted. “I’d become a vampire for you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Prompto insisted.

“You don’t have to. I’m volunteering.” He stood up and walked over to Prompto, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. “After we sever the ties between you and Verstael, change me into a vampire. I am prepared to do it.”

Prompto shook his head in disbelief, but Noctis pressed his lips against his, begging no argument. He felt himself caving at Noctis’s touch and wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck, pulling him into the kiss. Noctis’s hands traced his back down to his hips and his ass, caressing his body as if he were treasuring a piece of artwork. Prompto was hard and felt Noctis grind his cock against his with a shudder of delight. 

Noctis pulled away from him and took his hand as he walked into the bedroom. There was something different about Noctis as he kissed him tenderly, almost as if he was telling Prompto it would all be alright one day. Prompto lay on the bed as Noctis gently pushed him down, laying on top of him as he held his hands up to his face as they kissed. Noctis touched him with such a tenderness that he had never experienced before that Prompto unexpectedly found himself trying not to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked as he pulled back, seeing the red rimming Prompto’s eyes. 

“I just… This is stupid. You’re just being so kind right now. In the way you touch me, I mean.” Prompto would have blushed if he wasn’t incapable of it. 

Noctis looked at him, the shock and concern written on his face. He cupped Prompto’s face in his hands and leaned in, kissing him ever so gently, his tongue tracing his lips. He continued to kiss him down to his neck until stopped so they could undress. They weren’t rushing it. Each movement was deliberate, meaningful, committed. 

Prompto watched as Noctis summoned a condom and put it on. He desired Noctis, but this was a slow burn of passion now. It was a desire that would keep them holding onto each other until the end of Eos. It was a love and desire that Prompto had never been able to experience before, something that would always be denied with someone like Verstael. It was true, honest, and absolutely terrifying. Prompto wasn’t going to think twice about it. He could only embrace it. 

Noctis inserted his fingers into Prompto, a wave of pleasure washing over him. He shuddered and moaned as Noctis moved his fingers in and out, making sure he was prepared for Noctis. After a while, Noctis pulled his fingers out then entered Prompto, a small moan escaping both of their lips.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck as he moved in and out of him, slow and careful. Their moans came out as breathless whispers, Prompto’s nails scraping against Noctis’s skin. Noctis shuddered and moved faster now, but no less intentional than before. Prompto felt so loved, so understood in this simple action that he had done so many times before that tears fell down his face in bloody streaks. But this time it was different. This time he knew that he was loved.

As Noctis moved harder and deeper into him, Prompto felt himself lose all sense of the world. He came almost at the same time as Noctis, leaving Noctis panting and shivering from the exertion. There was a level of emotional intimacy that scared them both, but they both were ready for it now. Noctis looked down at him, and Prompto reached up and pressed his palm to his face. 

Noctis used one finger to wipe away the bloody tears from Prompto’s face. He looked at the blood then licked it, making Prompto should in protest and in question. Even tasting just one drop of vampire blood could have effects on Noctis that Prompto didn’t know about. He had never heard of a human drinking vampire blood except during a transformation. 

“It doesn’t taste bad,” Noctis said with a smile. “I think I can do this.”

Prompto couldn’t help but smile and laugh at that. Maybe he felt giddy from the sex, or maybe it was from finally admitting to himself that he fell in love, but once he started laughing, he couldn’t stop. Noctis joined him, rolling over onto the bed and laughing with him until they couldn’t laugh anymore. 

They spent the rest of the evening with each other, playing _King’s Knight_ and talking about anything and everything. Noctis had several lifetimes of getting to know Prompto, and Prompto was delighted to know that he was willing to take several lifetimes to do so. A voice in the back of his head kept telling him not to make Noctis go through with such a transformation, but for now he just wanted to enjoy a moment of happiness and comfort that he had never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Prompto and Noctis some happiness cause the past chapter was so intense for them. <3
> 
> I know I have been posting chapters pretty regularly, but I can't guarantee I will get to post frequently this weekend. I will be in the tattoo chair & at a concert this weekend. Thank you for your patience! I am working hard to develop this story so stay tuned! <3 
> 
> There were a few songs that powered me through this chapter (all found on Spotify in the Periscope AU mentioned in the work Summary).
> 
> First is _ Not that Beautiful _ by Papa Roach for how Prompto feels about Verstael. Pretty much every lyric in song applies.
> 
> "I'm addicted to the games that you play  
You make me feel so pitiful  
Like you're so beautiful  
Your heart is beating me to death everyday  
But I am not that pitiful  
You're not that beautiful  
I'm not that pitiful  
You're not so beautiful"
> 
> Then there is _ Light _ by Nathan Wagner for Noctis's perspective (I'm posting the link here too cause legit it is too beautiful of a song not to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUwQnjn_yEY ).  
"I can see the scars  
And the chains 'round your neck  
All these shadows taunting you  
I can feel your heart and the urge to stop beating  
Just hold on  
We'll make it through"
> 
> And lastly is _ Don't Think Twice_ by Utada Hikaru for Prompto's perspective this chapter:  
"I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know"


	13. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis meets Ravus.
> 
> Trigger warning: There may be some subject material that is triggering due to the emotional content related to coming out as gay and conversion therapy. Please be aware.

Ignis lost his job. Of course he lost his job. He disappeared for a week and only gave a brief call telling them it was an emergency and that he didn’t know when he would return. They must have suspected that he was with Nyx in some capacity since he disappeared at the same time. Nyx lost his job too, but he only shrugged and thought nothing of it. 

But for Ignis it was important. He had gotten this position straight out of college and had just received a promotion. His family expected him to make it in the company, to rise as high in the company as possible. He knew he would never marry a woman or have children, in fact he would never die, but he was still clinging to his job as a remnant of who he was. Now he didn’t even have that.

After he have returned to Insomnia he had to clear out his desk, ignoring the stares of the others watching him, whispering about him. He had enough dignity not to say anything, to walk out with his head held high. Nyx had been there to clear out his desk too. He didn’t look as grim as Ignis did, and when the elevator doors shut to take them down to the bottom floor, Nyx looked like he was about to curse them out for Ignis’s sake. 

Gladio had told him not to worry, that he would make sure he was okay and that he found another position that was even better. But ever since Cor had returned, Gladio had been strangely absent from Ignis’s life. It was as if he just suddenly disappeared as quickly as he had come into his life. Nyx had told him not to worry, that he was likely just making sure Cor was alright. But when Ignis asked Nyx what the probably of Gladio returning to the coven was, Nyx’s grim silence spoke loudly enough.

At this point, Ignis had to consider his options. If Gladio was no longer a viable option then he might have to return home to his family’s estate in Tenebrae. His family had moved to Insomnia to work and for him to get his education, but once he graduated and went to college they moved back to Tenebrae. Ignis had enough savings to last him a while, but he would rather not drain all his finances just in an attempt to keep up with appearances.

He supposed he could contact Prompto, since Prompto would likely feel indebted to him, but he was likely healing from the ritual he had been put through. He didn’t know Prompto well enough to impose like that anyway. Plus Noctis had been staying with Prompto until it was safe for him to return back to his family.

He couldn’t impose on Nyx anymore than he already had just learning how to be a werewolf either. Despite Nyx’s well-paying job up to that point, Nyx had opted to live in the boroughs so he was close to most of the other werewolves he protected. It was likely that he lived in a small apartment too, since most apartments in the boroughs were too small anyway. 

If Gladio was going to leave him, then Ignis would be better off returning home and recovering there until he found another position with another company. It was likely that he would end up moving to Tenebrae permanently then. He was sure his parents would welcome him with open arms, albeit they would be a bit judgmental regarding his sudden job loss.

Ignis sipped a cup of coffee as he sat at his kitchen counter, considering all of his options carefully. He should reach out to Gladio at least once more, despite the numerous missed calls he made in an attempt to reach him. The sun had already set, signaling to Ignis that the vampire was likely already awake. He took out his cell phone and dialed Gladio’s number in an attempt to get in touch with him. It went straight to his voicemail.

“Gladio, by the time you get this I imagine I will be heading to Tenenbrae.” Ignis had to leave some sort of message for him to at least end things amicably. “I imagine that this is your way of ending things since I have been unsuccessful in speaking with you and that you have returned to your coven. Please do take care of yourself as it would pain me greatly if you were injured. Farewell.”

He ended the call then dialed his parents’ phone number. It was good to hear their voice when they picked up, he had to admit, but he preferred it to be under better circumstances. Ignis kept his explanation for needing to return home short, merely stating that a friend was in danger and he had to leave work to help.

His parents understood without question and informed him that he could return at any moment in time if necessary. They would pay for movers to come into the apartment and pack and move his belongings, as the Scientia family were financially well off. All he had to do was pack what he needed to get by for the first few days, and they would take care of the rest.

Ignis decided that before he left he would at the very least call Prompto and tell him what his plan was. Prompto sounded distracted when he first answered the phone, but when Ignis told him he was leaving Insomnia his voice suddenly sounded concerned.

“You can stay with me,” Prompto offered kindly. He sounded sincere, but Ignis couldn’t ask him to do something like that. “It’s my fault you lost your job.”

“No it’s nothing of the sort,” Ignis replied even though he couldn’t help but blame Prompto just a little. If anything, he should blame Noctis and his father first. “I will return to Insomnia if I find a position at a company here.”

“Does Gladio know?” Prompto asked. “You two are bonded now. If you leave, he’ll be destroyed.”

“I have attempted to reach Gladio for several days now,” Ignis said matter-of-factly. Now was not a time for emotion. He had to make swift decisions to sort through the mess that had become his life. “I have been unsuccessful. I believe that is all the information I need at this point on how Gladio feels about it.”

“I can try and get in touch with him,” Prompto said. “I don’t want you to leave without talking to him first.” He chuckled softly. “I don’t want you to leave myself.” He sounded almost surprised to say it.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but for now my family is waiting for me in Tenebrae.”

There was a long silence before Prompto spoke again. “Be careful. You’re a werewolf now. Your family might be able to tell something is different, even if you don’t say anything.”

“I will take that into consideration. Thank you Prompto. I will be in touch when I land in Tenebrae.”

“Please do. I would like for us to be friends.” Prompto said it stiffly as if it was the first time he had said something like that. Ignis wondered just how deep his trauma ran but didn’t think it was the time to ask. 

“I would like that too. I’ll speak with you soon.” They said their goodbyes and Ignis hung up the phone. He finished his coffee, ignoring any pulsing feelings of betrayal or heartbreak, then took to action and packed what he specifically needed for the time being in Tenebrae. His apartment lease was on a month to month basis, as the business district demanded in the event that employees were transferred to another city unexpectedly. He supposed it was beneficial knowing that he was now no longer employed and could no longer afford his apartment.

Finished packing, Ignis made his way to the door. He turned around and took a final look at his apartment, then left quietly and without any further delay.

***  
Tenebrae was a beautiful, lush country under the democracy of Niflheim. Mountainous and full of wildlife and forestry, it was a place that many of the elite in society vacationed or retired to. The Scientia family were one of the oldest families in Tenebrae and had an estate that looked more like a palace that was passed from generation to generation. Ignis supposed that one day he too would inherit the palace. 

The Scientia family had originally been a part of the royal retinue of the kingdom of Lucis until the war ended and there was no need for a royal retinue anymore. They continued to work in politics and government, but eventually returned to Tenebrae to play a more diplomatic role as emissaries between Niflheim and Lucis. Eventually there was no need for that anymore, and the members of the family generally ended up in business or finance, a practical pursuit to ensure the success of the family for future generations.

Now that Ignis was back in Tenebrae and staring at the palace that his family called home, he felt more than a little apprehensive. He had been the first and only failure of his family. He was the first man in his family that he knew of that was gay. He was a werewolf. Everything about him screamed disappointment, but fortunately his parents only knew about the one.

The palace itself had large sweeping towers like it belonged in a fairy tale. The stone structure was old, the marble floors cold to walk on. When a butler opened the large ornate door and allowed him in he was reminded of how grand the foyer was. It was unnecessary, he had decided a long time ago. There was no need for anyone to have such a needlessly large home, especially since he doubted they used many of these words.

“Welcome home, young master,” the butler greeted him as he took Ignis’s suit jacket and travel bag. 

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. “Where are my parents?”

“Your mother is entertaining guests in the parlor,” the butler replied. “And your father has gone hunting.”

“Very well,” Ignis said respectably. He anticipated as much. He could easily go several days without even seeing his parents. “I shall retire to my quarters then. I assume my regular room is prepared?”

“Yes, sir. I shall escort you to your room with your bag.”

“No need. Please do inform my parents I have returned instead.” Ignis took the bag from the butler, who bowed at him obediently. He made his way up the grand staircase and to the second level. 

There hall was lined with a blue carpet, the walls a light cream color. Blue curtains ran the length of the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking a large front lawn, complete with water fountain. To the left and right were a series of doors leading to large rooms, all designated with a purpose that made little sense. A few of the doors would reveal staircases to the three large spiral towers that were now just decorative and a status symbol. The wealth of the family was certainly indicated in this estate, which Ignis would only have access to when he took over the household.

Ignis went right and down the hall to a door that opened to his room. He opened it and saw that everything was still the same. He had a large canopy bed, the curtains to it pulled back and tied to let the light filter into the bed. The large floor-to-ceiling window looked out to the forest that looked about to overtake the palace from behind. There was a separate door that opened to a bathroom as big as his former apartment. A desk was placed next to his bed, and a large wardrobe was across from that. It was just as he had left it the last time he had visited and the time before that.

Ignis didn’t know how long he would be staying there, but he unpacked his bag and put his clothes away. Everything was very mechanical to him until he had nothing else to do. Eventually he would be called down for dinner with his parents, something that he dreaded doing but had to be done. He walked over to the window overlooking the greenery of the wild and stared out at it.

That was when it all hit him. He felt it slowly at first, the heartbreak creeping in like the sun setting on Eos. Gladio had betrayed him by leaving him so suddenly. It was as if he had gotten what he wanted from Ignis then left. He had grossly misjudged Gladio, who had convinced him that he had cared for him so deeply that they had bonded. But now he just wondered if that was a way for Gladio to come to him whenever he needed him.

It angered and hurt Ignis even more that Gladio didn’t even bother to end the relationship with a conversation. A phone call. Even a text would have been fine. Just something to indicate that Gladio wanted to end it. Then Ignis could at least have some sort of closure instead of wondering what had happened to make him just leave without a trace.

He knew what had done it. Cor had been rescued. Gladio had returned back to his coven, which necessitated that he would consider the coven more important than anything else. If they had to put the coven back together, that would take precedence over everything else, even Ignis. Ignis could understand that Cor may need his help or that Gladio would want to return to the coven. He just didn’t anticipate being left behind without so much as a word of farewell. 

Ignis took a moment to text Prompto and let him know that he arrived safely in Tenebrae. He received a response almost immediately, indicating that Prompto had been waiting for word from him for some time.

_Tried to get in touch with Gladio. No response.  
Glad you made it safe. I’ll keep trying._

Ignis stared at the text message and felt an overwhelming sense of pain and heartache. He tried to blink away the tears that were gathering at the corner of his eyes but found himself unsuccessful. The pain of being without Gladio was too much for him right now, but he had no choice but to endure it. So he allowed himself to feel the pain, to let the tears fall, to wish for an end to the suffering until he had no tears left to cry. 

He wasn’t sure what a bond between a vampire and werewolf meant entirely, what it would mean for him to be so far away from Gladio. Could he feel his pain, even from this distance? If he could and still didn’t reach out to him, then it was just more evidence to suggest that Gladio did not care like he had promised to care. Ignis felt foolish for being so easily duped. As a man of rational and logic, he had completely been blindsided by Gladio, and now he was dealing with the repercussions of his actions. He supposed in time he may overcome his heartache, but given his current state, he didn’t think that was likely.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by an announcement for dinner. Ignis made himself look presentable, thankful he still wore his glasses for show even though he no longer needed them. His eyes were bloodshot and indicative of the pain he had been feeling. He hoped his parents took this as remorse for losing his job. As he made his way downstairs, he felt as if the house was empty, cold. With a start, he realized that it exactly how his relationship with his parents had been for several years now. Even growing up they had never been particularly warm.

“Ignis,” his mother said with feigned delight and concern as he entered the large dining room. A table for at least twenty people, wooden and polished, took up most of the room. His mother had likely been entertaining guests here for tea then in the parlor for gossip. Portraits of the Scientia family lined the walls, but the portrait of his family was at the top of the staircase. One day that would be moved to another location in the house when he took over and had a family of his own. Chances were it would just be a portrait of himself, alone and dignified. 

His mother walked over to him in a sweeping gown of the Tenebraean style. Her brown hair was piled on her head, which was now greying in her age. Her eyes were the same color as Ignis’s. She was rather small and dainty but had married into the Scientia family due to the wealth and power her family brought with her. That had been so long ago. Now she was just the lady of the Scientia household. 

“My son, it is good to see you,” she said as she gave him a hug that lacked warmth. Only in private would she listen to his concerns in confidence, treating him more like a son than a dignitary. “You look positively undone. Come and have dinner with us. The cooks have put together all your favorites to welcome you home.”

“Thank you mother,” Ignis said with a polite smile. He looked over at his father, who was standing by his seat at the head of the table. 

His father was a tall man with broad shoulders and a strong jawline. He had grown out his greying brown facial hair in his age, delicately coifed to reflect his status. His eyes were a dark brown, but could pierce into the soul of any man, making him particularly intimidating. Ignis had the same facial structure as his father but his mother’s hair and eye color. Growing up he had been informed that it was the best possible combination and that he would be a rather desirable bachelor when it came time to make marriage arrangements. 

“Father,” Ignis said as he approached him. He gave him a bow as his father had always commanded great respect during all occasions.

“My son,” his father said with a smile. Unexpectedly, he approached Ignis and took him into a tight hug, embracing him with a fatherly tenderness that Ignis had never experienced from the man. “It is good to see you.”

He looked over at his mother, who looked on worriedly. “And you, as well.”

“Sit, sit, my son,” he said as they took their seats at the table. His father was behaving less like a dignitary and more like a… Well, like a father. “Let’s eat.”

On cue, the cooks came out and laid out a grand meal of all of their favorites. The attendants poured each of them a glass of red wine, then disappeared into the recesses of the room to give them the illusion of privacy. 

“I’m sorry to hear about the loss of your job,” his father said after a long uncomfortable silence. Ignis froze, waiting to hear his admonishment. “But it sounds like your friend was in a lot of trouble. You did the right thing. A true sign you’re a Scientia.”

“I’m sorry?” Ignis asked, as he looked up in question. 

“When we were a part of the royal retinue in Lucis, we were responsible for advising the King. A true Scientia would know to do what is right when danger came their way.” His father was smiling, revealing the wrinkles by his eyes. “You have done the same, and proved your worth, despite the consequences. I think it’s time that we start looking at arrangement for a wedding and making you head of the household.”

Ignis’s fork clattered to the plate, loud and impolite. He apologized and set the fork down on the table, his surprise and panic palpable. “Thank you for your consideration,” he said diplomatically. He looked at his empty wine glass, focusing on anything but the stares coming from his parents. “I do not think I am ready for any sort of marriage.”

“Nonsense,” his father chided him. “You are of an age where marriage would be a natural conclusion. I have a few women in mind who-”

“Father, I’m gay,” Ignis interrupted. A hushed silence came over the room. Ignis didn’t want to reveal to his family that he was gay, but the thought of them disowning him was not so bad a thought if the alternative meant being trapped in a marriage that only put him through pain.

“You are certain?” her mother asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“I am,” Ignis said as he looked at her. She wore no expression on her face, just a blank canvas to hide any thoughts she would otherwise give away. 

“And you know this because you have someone in your life?” She asked, probing further.

“I do… I did.” Ignis felt a pang of pain at the thought of Gladio while his heart raced from the fallout he would anticipate from his parents.

“No matter,” her mother said dismissively. She indicated to the butler for more wine. The butler poured wine into Ignis’s glass, a darker red wine than before. “We have ways of taking care of that.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked as he took a sip of the wine. It was a darker flavor as well, rich in tannins and smooth on the tongue. 

“You think your father never had the same proclivities?” she asked, her eyes glaring at him now. Ignis looked over to his father, whose face was drained of color. He looked concerned for Ignis. “We took care of it, the same we will take care of you.”

“I don’t want it to be ‘taken care of.’ I’m fine the way I am.” Ignis began to feel strange, as if the world was losing focus. He looked down at the wine then up at his mother. “Mother… What did you do?”

He stood up in an attempt to get away, but immediately collapsed on the ground. The world was spinning. He tried to use the chair as leverage to pull himself up, but his arms were weak. He collapsed onto the ground, straining to keep his eyes open. His mother came up and walked over to him. 

“We have someone who can take care of this for you,” his mother said as she stood over him. “This will be for your benefit and the family’s. You will be better off this way.”

She took a step over him and walked to the phone along the wall. Two butlers came over and lifted Ignis up and held him under his arms so he was being held up. His head felt heavy and it take concerted effort to not let it fall. 

“I’m sorry son,” his father said as he walked over to him. “The pain will be gone soon. You’ll forget, and the Scientia family will go on.”

His mother was saying something on the phone, but the world was spinning and he couldn’t figure out what. His father walked out of the dining room, and the butlers took Ignis with them, his feet dragging on the floor. They took him to his father’s study, a large room with many bookshelves and a large wooden desk. Ignis was sat in a chair. They bound him, his arms behind his back, making him unable to escape. 

“Ravus will be over presently,” his mother said as she entered the room. “I would have preferred Lunafreya for the task.”

“She would not agree to it regardless,” his father pointed out. “Ravus will do anything for money.”

His mother nodded then looked at the butlers. “Make sure he remains drugged. I don’t want any upsets.”

Ignis had to get out, but his body was not cooperating. He wondered if he could transform in this condition, willing whatever poison they had used to process in his body quickly like alcohol did. He slowly began to feel the effects of the drug wearing off as they waited, but a butler seemed to take notice and forced more down his throat. They were going to ensure he would not escape.

“He is going through the drug quickly,” his father pointed out. “We’ll have to get more.”

“I will inform Ravus when he arrives,” his mother agreed. They were in the same room, but they sounded far away. Ignis’s body was screaming to sleep, but he knew if he closed his eyes then he wouldn’t stand a chance.

Eventually there was a knock at the door. A butler answered it, two voices echoing in the foyer, followed by a series of footsteps that drew nearer to the study. A man was escorted inside, carrying a satchel that made Ignis question what sort of nefarious materials he was carrying. The man was tall with shoulder length white hair. His eyes were startling, one blue and one purple, giving him the impression that he was a man of considerable power. He wore all white with black filigree on his suit and had a prosthetic arm. 

“Thank you for coming,” his mother greeted Ravus formally. He greeted both her and his father before turning to Ignis. “We need you to do a suppression.”

Ravus nodded and looked at Ignis. He held his head up roughly, turning it left and right as if making an assessment. “What are we dealing with?”

“He has the same problem his father had,” his mother said, clearly not wanting to speak the actual words. 

“Not a problem…,” Ignis protested weakly. “Being gay…”

“Ah,” Ravus acknowledged. “It wouldn’t be a problem if you were born into another family or had siblings perhaps.” He turned to his parents. “This should be fairly straightforward.”

“He mentioned having someone in Insomnia,” his mother added helpfully. 

“Very well.” Ravus looked down at Ignis again, a sneer on his face. “Give us the room, and I will be done shortly.”

His parents left, not bothering to look behind them at Ignis. Ignis was straining against the ropes that bound him, unable to break away. Ravus took out chalk from his satchel and began to draw an intricate pattern on the floor, circling Ignis who remained at the center. It took only a short while, Ravus clearly an expert at this.

“What are you?” Ignis asked as he watched him. 

“I am a witch employed by your family and others,” Ravus explained. “I perform services such as this in exchange for payment.”

“A witch? I’m a werewolf… Please don’t.” Ignis hoped this would give him pause, and for a moment it looked like it would work.

“I will make sure you remember you are a werewolf.” Ravus nodded before he continued.

“I am bonded,” Ignis said desperately. 

Ravus stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. “Bonded? That does complicate things. Nevertheless, I believe I will be successful. It will require you staying away from Insomnia and living in Tenebrae, but after we are through here it won’t matter to you anymore.”

He stood up and pulled out an old book from his satchel, opening it up to a bookmarked page. Ignis struggled as Ravus took his place just outside the circle he had drawn, standing in front of Ignis. He raised a hand, palm facing Ignis, as he began to chant in an ancient language unintelligible to Ignis.

When he finished chanting, the circle illuminated an eerie purple glow, the ancient script written in the circle rising into the air as etchings of fire. It swirled around Ignis briefly before colliding with his skin. Searing pain coursed through Ignis, making him scream and howl in agony, his werewolf nature revealed. He tried to fight it, clinging to memories of Gladio, but he felt the recesses of his mind being dampened. Memories of Gladio faded into the background. When it was finished, he slumped forward, exhausted from the pain and wondering what had happened.

His parents walked into the room a few moments later, concern etched on their faces.

“It is done,” Ravus indicated. They handed him an envelope with he put in his suit jacket. “The suppression is relatively weak due to events beyond my control. I recommend he not return to Insomnia and is married quickly. If the suppression wears off for any reason, call me and we will repeat the process.”

“Thank you for your help,” his mother said and Ravus left.

Her voice sounded far away to Ignis, making him wonder what had just happened. Why was he bound to a chair? Everything seemed fuzzy. There was something that he was trying to remember that he couldn’t access. He felt like there was a wall in his mind that was keeping him from remembering. Why was he in Tenebrae in the first place? _Oh yeah_, he thought weakly. _My job._

“Son,” his mother said as she knelt in front of him while his father unbound him from the chair. “Ignis.” She touched his face gently, making him look up at her. “How do you feel?”

“What happened?” Ignis asked. Everything was a blur for him. He thought he remembered a flash of purple light, but that too quickly faded. 

“You were sick,” she said softly. “We cured you. You will be weak for a while. You should go rest in your room.”

“Alright,” Ignis agreed. He tried to stand, but his father had to help him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, son,” his father said, his voice thick with emotion. Had he really been so ill that it worried his father? 

To Ignis’s surprise, his father personally saw him to his room. He laid him down in his bed and made sure he was comfortable before turning out the lights and drawing the curtains. Ignis felt himself drifting into a slumber, his mind still uncertain, as his father walked to the door. Stopping at the doorway, his father stopped and looked back at him as if he were going to say something.

“Father?” Ignis asked, his voice weak. 

“I’m sorry, son,” his father merely said before closing the door and leaving Ignis alone.

***

Several weeks had passed before Ignis started to feel better. He supposed it was the full moon approaching, giving him the chance to grow in strength. His memory was clear on how he had become a werewolf, that terrifying night that changed everything. But he was uncertain about how he knew what his own powers were as a werewolf, what the dangers and risks were, and who had told him that. Every time he tried to focus on it, the memory seemed to slip further and further away, until something triggered in him that seemed to shut down his need to probe. It was frustrating until he had forgotten why he should be frustrated in the first place.

He spent the weeks recovering in the estate, his mind far away from where he was. His parents had assigned him personal attendants to help him care for himself the first week since he wasn’t strong enough to even change his clothes at that time. Ignis was often found sitting by a window, staring out the window, trying to recall what he did not know until he forgot what he was trying to do. Eventually his family gave him a book to read, which seemed to do much for his spirits and start to help him put himself back together.

He supposed that his parents had to do a rather experimental treatment to save him from whatever illness had fallen on him. He heard them whispering angrily to each other when he was strong enough to shuffle down the hall and head to the drawing room on his own. They both sounded worried, as if there was something he was missing.

“I didn’t know he would be like this,” his mother said angrily through an almost closed door. 

“You did know,” his father replied angrily. “It’s the same that happened to me. Suppression makes us a shell of our former selves. We will be ghosts passing through life until we die.”

“But he will start to act normally again, right?” his mother demanded.

“Of course. With time. But the long gazes out the window, the questioning of not feeling complete, the hollow ache that something is missing, that will never go away. We shouldn’t have done this. We should reverse it.”

“No. We cannot risk our family line. He will start acting normally again soon enough. And you saw him when he arrived. He wasn’t just worried about losing his job. There was someone he was worried for. I won’t let my son fall prey to some man in Insomnia.”

The conversation died down after that, his mother the authority of the household despite appearances. Ignis was confused about what she was saying and thought he remembered a man smiling at him, his large arms holding him closely, but the image and the aching feeling disappeared and left him blank. He merely started walking towards his destination to read another book as if he were an automaton, waiting for instructions, wondering why he no longer felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it reaaaallllyyy pained me to write this chapter and I feel really bad for doing this to Ignis. My heart definitely hurts right now. I went to bed last night and woke up with the idea, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out. Sorry guys x____x And sorry Ignis T_____T
> 
> Two songs that really influenced this:
> 
> _ Shatter Me _ By Lindsey Sterling featuring Lzzy Hale:  
"Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me"
> 
> And _ Ashes of Eden _ by Breaking Benjamin:  
"Are you with me after all  
Why can't I hear you  
Are you with me through it all  
Then why can't I feel you  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the ashes of Eden fall"


	14. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio discovers what happened to Ignis

Gladio was worried. No, worry was not the word for it. Panicked. Panic was a better descriptor, although he wasn’t sure if that even did it justice. He had to help Cor with the coven, to piece it back together, to get things back to where they were before Cor had been taken. Cor was quickly regaining strength, but it wasn’t fast enough for him not to need help. As Cor’s creation, he was obliged to help him. He wanted to help him. But it meant not being able to talk to Ignis, and he had suddenly left without any word as to where he was going. 

What had him panicked was that he couldn’t feel Ignis anymore. It was as if Ignis had forgotten him entirely. For the first few days he could feel Ignis’s worry, then his anger, then his heartbreak. Gladio had been unable to take his calls, always doing something for Cor to get the coven back to a stated of recovery. He wanted to reach out to him, but he couldn’t. Cor must have sensed something was wrong because he would look at Gladio from time to time with a worried expression. 

Then there was the pain of heartbreak growing. Something had happened that meant Ignis was gone. He should have known it would happen. He was a fool if he thought that Ignis would just wait around for him without wondering where he was or ending things completely. It didn’t matter if they were bonded or not. He had just disappeared, and that was enough for anyone to assume the relationship was over.

One day he looked down at his phone and saw a missed text from Prompto that made his worry turn to panic. Prompto was yelling at him as much as a person could yell, telling him to go to Ignis, that he was leaving for Tenebrae and it was his only chance for so much longer. Cor called him away to help him with a pair of unruly vampires. They thought themselves the leaders of the coven now. Gladio didn’t have time to respond, only to follow his creator.

That evening was the worst. He felt Ignis’s tears, making him double over in heartbreak from the power it had over him. Gladio wanted to go to Ignis, but Cor kept him busy. That evening he felt panic, a struggle, and then excruciating pain. Then there was nothing. From time to time he could feel Ignis, almost a faint whisper of what he used to feel, and knew he was alive somewhere. But he didn’t feel him beyond that. What could be strong enough to stop him from feeling Ignis after they had bonded?

Gladio worried for weeks, always pulled in every direction by Cor until he collapsed in bed, unable to do anything else but sleep. Things were starting to settle down, but it was still tumultuous. Cor was trying to reestablish his position as coven leader, which was difficult due to the chaos that ensued after his disappearance. It meant reestablishing dominance over the vampires of the coven, asserting his power, and showing that he was still capable. There were only one or two problems that needed to be worked out, then Gladio could go.

But Cor expected him to stay on permanently as part of the coven. He had been part of the coven until Cor disappeared. It made sense that he would go back. But Ignis was out there somewhere, gone from him, and he needed to get him back. But what then? If he brought Ignis back would Ignis join Cor’s coven just because Gladio was a part of it? He didn’t think that the members of the coven would be receptive to having a werewolf as part of it either. Maybe letting him go was the best option for them both.

Still, Gladio felt something nagging at him. Something was not right about how he couldn’t feel Ignis. Even if he was happy, contented, angry, Gladio should be able to feel him. But there was nothing except the passing emotion that Ignis was somehow around still. In those moments he would turn around, expecting to see Ignis, but no one was there. It was as if Ignis had become a ghost. 

It wasn’t until one night Gladio was in Cor’s home, helping him strategize, that he really felt the deeply rooted panic take over. It wasn’t right. He should feel Ignis. But what could he do? He had to help Cor. There was a knock at the door as he was contemplating his choices, making them both question who it could be. There were no meetings scheduled for the night.

Gladio opened the door, ready for an attack, but came up short. Prompto, Noctis, and some blond woman he didn’t recognize were on the other side. They all looked concerned, but only Prompto looked angry. He let them in, Cor looking at them in perplexed interest. 

“What are you doing?” Prompto asked angrily. “You haven’t responded to any of our texts or calls.”

“Sorry,” Gladio said shrugging. “I’ve been busy helping Cor.”

“And what about Ignis?” Prompto demanded. “Have you even reached out to him once? Do you even know where he is right now?”

Gladio was quiet. He looked from Cor, whose concern was clearly growing, and back to Prompto. “I haven’t. Is he alright?”

“I don’t know!” Prompto nearly shouted. “He promised to keep in touch when he said he was leaving for Tenebrae and hasn’t responded! And when I called him, he acted like he didn’t even know who I am. Something is wrong with him, Gladio.”

“I think I might have an idea of what,” the woman spoke up for the first time. She was pretty, dressed in all white, and hand platinum blond hair and blue eyes. Everyone turned to her, Prompto crossing his arms across his chest in anger. “If his family found out that he is gay, it is likely they called my brother, Ravus, to suppress his memories and his sexuality.”

Gladio looked at her in disbelief. “Is that even possible?”

“For most witches, no,” she said as if she were reciting an ancient tome. “But for us, the Nox Fleuret family, we have always been particularly powerful. A long time ago the women of the family were often deigned oracles. The Scientia family has been employing our family for generations to suppress aspects of who they are that would be considered unwanted to propagate the Scientia family. My mother suppressed Ignis’s father’s sexuality.”

“And you’re just okay with this?” Gladio asked. His heart was racing. That would explain why he couldn’t feel Ignis. If a witch’s power was that strong, it would be enough to suppress a bond.  
“No I am not,” she offered. “Ravus, my brother, is. He states it is to assure our future.” Her eyes looked sad as she said this. “I fear it is just because he is cruel.”

“So what do we do?” Gladio asked impatiently. There had to be a cure for getting Ignis back, right? That still didn’t settle the question of what would happen after they returned. What if forgetting was better for him? Less painful, even?

“You two have bonded,” Prompto said. “Lunafreya here says the only way to break the suppression is for you to go and get him and remind him of who you are. Otherwise, it will be permanent unless Ravus reverses it willingly.”

“I doubt he will,” Lunafreya said. “Once he accepts payment for something, it is a sealed contract. He does not break those. If he did the consequences would be dire.”

“I can’t leave,” Gladio insisted. He looked back at Cor, who was now standing, staring at him with his arms crossed. “The coven has to be put back together.”

“You’d really do that to Ignis?” Prompto asked. He looked to Noctis then looked back to Gladio. “Noct’s family wants them to do the same to him. I would never let that happen.”

“I don’t want him to suffer,” Gladio said honestly. 

“Then you need to go,” Cor interrupted. “You should have told me that you bonded with someone, Gladio. I wouldn’t have asked you to do all this.”

“But you needed the help,” Gladio said. He had an overwhelming sense that he majorly screwed up. How had things become like this? 

“You should have left at the first sign of trouble,” Cor insisted. “A bond is no trivial matter. I consider it more important than ours. Bonds are done out of a deep trust that goes beyond any sort of transformative connection. He trusted you to create such a bond, and you betrayed him.”

Gladio felt a crushing weight in his heart and on his shoulders. For a master to admonish one of their created, it was like a child being scolded by a parent but more painful. What was worse was that Cor was right. Gladio had taken the bond he created with Ignis for granted and squandered it to the point that Ignis left town and was harmed. He should have told Ignis to at least wait for him, that he would be back soon.

“But the coven,” Gladio offered, conflicted. If he brought Ignis back, would he be welcomed into the coven?

“It seems you have your own coven now,” Cor pointed out. “No matter how unconventional.” He looked to Noctis, sizing him up. “Be careful with that one.”

“I’ll never betray them,” Noctis insisted suddenly.

“You say that now, but your father said something similar when he was your age,” Cor said. Noctis flinched as if he was being physically hurt. “Now go, Gladio. I will take care of the rest here. You need to bring Ignis back and apologize for what you’ve done.”

“Sir, I’m sorry,” Gladio said, trying to make it so Cor wasn’t upset with him. 

“Actions before words, Gladio. Forgiveness must be sought from those in which you owe atonement. Hurry to Tenebrae and bring him home.” Cor went back to his business, dismissing them all. 

“Let me get my things,” Gladio said as he hurried to the spare room Cor kept in his house for him. He packed quickly, throwing things in his bag as quickly as possible. He grabbed his sword that he kept on hand, which was almost as tall as he was if he was honest and looked at them all. “Let’s go.”

“Try this,” Noctis said as they walked out of the building. His hand flashed blue light and a sword appeared in it. With another flash of blue light it was gone. “I’m giving you access to my armiger just like Prompto here. Just focus on the armiger, you can feel it. And will your stuff to go in it.”

Gladio did as he was told. At first there was nothing, then he saw it in his mind’s eye. A room with a dark blue light that was full of various weapons, clothes, and other items. Gladio felt around it until he found a good spot to store his sword and bag, and with a blue light his items were stored.

“Thanks,” Gladio said as they got in Gladio’s car to begin the drive to Tenebrae. They were spending a lot of time in Niflheim territory lately. 

“I’m making the decision to trust you,” Noctis announced as Gladio punched the gas. It was already late. It would take them a while to get there by car. “The armiger can only be accessed by those I trust.”

“I got it,” Gladio said. He heard the threat in his words. If he betrayed or hurt Noctis or Prompto then the armiger would be off limits, and anything stored in there would be lost. “How did you guys figure out what was going on?”

“Noctis got in touch with Lunafreya for me,” Prompto explained. “We’re looking to sever the connection between me and Verstael, and she’s a witch strong enough to do it. When I mentioned that Ignis was in Tenebrae and that I was worried about him, she connected the dots.”

“Thank you,” Gladio said as guilt coursed through him. “Thank you all. I’m sorry I have been so pig-headed.”

“Apologize to Ignis,” Prompto said, echoing Cor’s words. “Luna told us a bit about what it feels like to be suppressed.” He shuddered as if imagining it. 

“What is it like?” Gladio asked Luna.

“It turns the suppressed into a shell of who they are,” Luna explained. “They have the memories that aren’t related to what is being suppressed, but they’re not the same. Not really. They go through moments where they will try and remember and when they get close their mind will go blank and they will forget what they are trying to remember. It’s like the spell is resetting their mind. And it alters their personality. Most of the time they become like automatons. They look real, sound real, and might even think they’re real. But they’re empty and hollow inside. I refuse to suppress anyone because it is a fate worse than death.”

Gladio increased the speed of the car at her words. Shit, he thought as he drove dangerously fast. _Hold on Ignis._ But there was nothing for Ignis to hold onto. He was empty, no longer the man Gladio had fallen for. There was nothing there anymore. Nothing that could be considered complete. 

“And you think that I can somehow break the suppression?” Gladio asked through gritted teeth. He should never have left Ignis alone. 

“If you have bonded then yes,” Luna replied. “Ravus is strong, as am I, but a bond will always be stronger than a witch’s power. You will have to remind him of who he is, of who you are. The suppression should break after that.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Gladio asked.

“It will,” Luna reassured him.

“But if it doesn’t?”

“Then Ravus is more powerful than I gave him credit for. And I fear Ignis will never be able to return, even if Ravus attempted to reverse the spell.”

Gladio gripped the steering wheel tightly, driving for Tenebrae as fast as possible. _I’m coming Ignis_, he thought as his vampiric need to destroy all those who hurt him took hold. He would have to destroy himself in the process, he realized. _I’m coming._

***

Tenebrae was a beautiful country, but nothing appealed to Gladio. He was on a mission, desperate to get Ignis back and return him back to his former self. It had been weeks since he last felt him, and the full moon would be approaching soon. Ignis had told him that he was the reason he could transform at will, whether to a wolf or human. But if he didn’t have his memories, did that mean he would transform and be unable to transform back? He was an empty shell now. An empty shell wouldn’t be able to focus enough to transform back in a human.

He had expressed his concerns to Luna in confidence when they had to stop due to the rising sun. Luna had a demeanor that made people naturally trust her, and she showed herself to be just as kind, even if she was persistently morose. When he told her what Ignis had said, she confirmed that he was likely to transform during a full moon and be unable to return back to human.

Gladio couldn’t imagine what torment Ignis would feel, trying to return back to human, wondering why he was unable to. He was already trapped somewhere in the recesses of his mind. Being trapped as a wolf on top of that must be torture. He wondered how many werewolves were lost due to a witch’s power suppressing some part of them that made them unable to transform back. 

Now that they were in Tenebrae, Gladio was thankful that Lunafreya knew the way to the Scientia household. It concerned him that her family had been so integral to suppressing the Scientia’s for so many years, but Luna seemed diametrically opposed to any sort of witchery that was against her strict moral code. He had a feeling that if things had been different she would have been an oracle. 

They pulled up to the large estate that Lunafreya pointed out, stopping outside of a gate that stood between them and Ignis. They would have to drive up a steep hill to get to the palace-like structure the Scientia’s lived in. Gladio pressed the button to allow entry, waiting impatiently. If needed, he and Prompto could easily break down the gate, but Luna had insisted they try the diplomatic way first. 

“The Scientia household are not expecting visitors,” the person on an intercom announced to them. “I would be happy to take a message.”

“I got this,” Noctis said as he leaned forward in the car. He spoke into the intercom. “My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. I was sent by my father, Regis.”

There was a moment of silence, making Gladio thrum his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. “Very well. Enter,” the intercom announced as the gate opened.

“Thanks!” Noctis shouted as they drove up the long drive. It felt as if they were driving up the side of a mountain until they reached the top of the hill, which was flat for the palace and a rather large yard and garden. They parked and got out, all of them stretching after the long ride.

The door opened before they had a chance to knock. A woman with Ignis’s hair and eyes but a rounder face answered, looking at them at first expectantly, then in disappointment. Her eyes shone brighter when she laid eyes on Lunafreya and Noctis.

“Lady Lunafreya,” she said with such dignified politeness that would make Ignis’s demeanor seem rude in comparison. “What a delight. I thought the guard had mentioned that the son of Regis Lucis Caelum was here.”

“He is,” Lunafreya said as she indicated to Noctis. “These are his retainers, Gladio and Prompto.”

The woman nodded in understanding. “It is very much like the Caelums to still carry their royalty with ease. Please, do come in.”

They stepped inside the mansion, Gladio searching for any sign of Ignis he could. The household was spotless, a butler waiting by the door. Otherwise it was quiet, empty. Gladio wanted to run throughout the place, searching for Ignis in every corner, but Prompto tugged at his leather jacket sleeve, urging him to use caution. If they gave away that they were here for Ignis then it was likely they would spirit him away to some unknown part of the countryside. 

“Shall we have tea in the parlor?” Lady Scientia offered, indicating to a room just off to the left. “I would be ever so happy to have you here for dinner as well.”

“That would be great, thanks,” Noctis replied. Lady Scientia gave him a look of disdain at his informal attitude, but he was a Caelum. In the world of those who still adhered to the old politics, Noctis was as a prince. It made Gladio feel like they had just entered into a demented world that was clinging to their old ways of being.

They followed Lady Scientia into the parlor, where tea was already waiting. She called for one more cup so there would be enough for her, Noctis, and Lunafreya, but not for Prompto or Gladio. Gladio didn’t care. He was considered part of the “retinue,” which meant he could excuse himself at any moment to look for Ignis and could take Prompto with him. 

Gladio waited impatiently as they exchanged pleasantries, his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall right by the entrance to the foyer. Prompto was on the other side, shifting nervously, concerning Gladio he would give away their true intentions until he realized that Prompto was just naturally unable to stay still. Lady Scientia eyes them from time to time, assessing their behavior, but due to Noctis’s candid attitude, it seemed she was attributing it to lack of manners.

“Excuse me,” Gladio finally interrupted after about a half hour of waiting. The conversation stopped and they looked at him. “Where is your bathroom? Gotta take a leak.”

Lady Scientia could not hide her disdain. _Good_, Gladio thought. He wouldn’t ever want to be liked by someone who would willingly harm her son in such a way. She provided quick instructions for him, dismissing him entirely.

“Gotta go too,” Prompto said with a smile. Gladio saw Noctis’s face look at him with adoration and wondered what had changed between them. Since they had reunited with him, Noctis and Prompto seemed closer than before, like all arguments had been concluded. 

They both left the room and made it look like they were heading towards the bathroom. Gladio stopped at the stairs, out of eyesight and earshot of the parlor room, and turned to Prompto.

“You look on this floor, I’ll look upstairs,” Gladio instructed him. 

Prompto nodded. “Right. I’ll call your phone if I find him.”

Gladio nodded and made his way upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. When he got upstairs he was dismayed by the dizzying amount of rooms the place had. How many rooms did someone need if it was just two people living there? He started methodically going through each room, one by one, trying every door. Some were locked, which he mentally made a note of so he would come back around. 

It wasn’t until he found one room on the right side of the left hall that he found what he was looking for. Gladio opened the door and saw Ignis sitting in a chair by a floor-to-ceiling window in a beautifully ornate bedroom. He was staring out of the window, which was open to let a cool breeze gently drift in and out. There were a few lights on in the room, softly glowing as if made from the light of the moon itself.

“Is it dinner already?” Ignis asked without looking. His voice sounded monotone, his question showing no emotion.

“No,” Gladio replied, his fists clenched. He stepped into the room and locked the door as Ignis turned to look at him.

“Oh I do apologize. I did not know I would have a visitor,” Ignis said as he stared at him, his eyes dead. There was confusion on his face, as if he was on the verge of recognizing Gladio. His face suddenly went slack, and he turned back to the window to stare out of it. He made no other movement, as if he had entirely forgotten Gladio was present in the room.

“Ignis,” Gladio called to him softly as he approached him. He stood in front of him in the chair, waiting for Ignis to make some sort of movement. 

Ignis slowly looked up at him. “Oh I do apologize. I did not know I would have a visitor.” He repeated the words in the same monotone, as if he were just a doll being pulled along by his strings. There was no life in his eyes, his face slack and expressionless. “I think I may have just said that. Apologies. I seem to have been sick as of late. My mind and body are still recovering.”

Gladio knelt down in front of Ignis. He put his hands on Ignis’s lap, which was covered by a heavy blanket. “You aren’t sick Ignis,” Gladio whispered gently. “You’re being cursed to forget.”

“Forget what?” Ignis asked. He looked down at Gladio’s hands, as if there was something stirring in him. Maybe there was hope.

“They want you to forget who you are,” Gladio explained. “They want you to forget me.”

Ignis looked concerned for a moment. “But I do not know you.”

“You do. Ignis, please try to remember.”

Ignis looked like he was trying to focus on something far away. His face looked pained until it went slack again, his head turning back to the open window. He must have felt Gladio’s hands on his lap because he eventually turned back to Gladio.

“Oh I do apologize. I did not know I would have a visitor,” Ignis repeated. 

There was a sudden, loud banging on the door to Ignis’s room. Gladio turned to look at the door, knowing he had been discovered, but Ignis did not move. 

“Open the door this instant!” Lady Scientia demanded from the other side of the door. “Ignis, come and open the door!”

“The door seems to be locked,” Ignis explained as he stood up. “I should unlock it for my mother.”

“No, Ignis,” Gladio said as he grabbed Ignis’s wrist and pulled him back. “Don’t. You need to remember.”

“There is nothing to remember,” Ignis insisted in the same monotone. “I am just healing.”

“Then kiss me,” Gladio said. 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis looked at him curiously, like a doll tilting its head.

“Kiss me. If you are just healing then you should be able to kiss me and be fine.”

“That does not make sense.” Ignis tried to take another step towards the banging on the door, but Gladio wouldn’t let him move. There was shouting on the other side, Lady Scientia arguing with Noctis and the others. “Let me go.”

“Not until you kiss me.” Gladio pulled Ignis close, but the man did not struggle. There was no one inside to put up a struggle.

“Alright,” Ignis conceded.

He looked at Gladio as if there was some memory stirring, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gladio’s. There was a moment where Gladio thought it was useless, that Ignis was gone forever, but then something shifted. Ignis seemed to lose the rigidity in his body. His arms slowly reached up to Gladio, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis and held him close, a surge of desire and guilt coursing through him. He hoped for Ignis to come back, willed him to return to him.

Then it happened. He felt the spark of Ignis, took hold of it with his will, and held onto it as tightly as he could. Ignis shivered as Gladio hungrily kissed him down to his neck. He sucked on his neck for a moment until he bit into Ignis, drinking his blood with more desperation and desire than bloodlust. Ignis gasped and Gladio held him up as his knees went weak. He clutched him tightly, their now hard cocks pressed against each other as Gladio continued to drink, willing himself to take away all the pain that Ignis had felt.

He felt confusion from Ignis. Desire. Pain. Heartache. He felt it all. He knew Ignis was back now, returning to himself as Gladio savored the fragrant taste of his blood. He could drink from him forever if he allowed himself to. But there was a consistent banging on the door, now the call of several men were arguing with his group outside the door. Slowly, he pulled away, his hands on Ignis’s arms, holding him steady. 

“Gladio?” Ignis asked him quietly, as if there was a flicker of recognition that was slowly beginning to build. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog. “What… What is going on?”

“We have to go,” Gladio said as he took his hand. “Your family had a witch suppress your memories and the fact that you’re gay.”

“What?” Ignis asked in disbelief. He concentrated, his brow furrowing, then looked up at Gladio with fear in his eyes. “They… To think they would do something like this.”

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” Gladio said as he pressed his palm to the side of his face. He felt the warmth of Ignis’s skin, the pulse of his heartbeat, the pain of betrayal and longing for what his parents did to him. “I’m sorry for not being there for you. There is nothing in the world that I can say or do to make it right. Other than to spend eternity making it up to you. I won’t ever let you go again.”

“You were gone,” Ignis said slowly, still remembering things slowly. “I couldn’t find you.”

“I know.” Gladio kissed Ignis again, softly, clinging to the feel of Ignis holding onto him. There was not enough time. They would break down the door soon. One way or another they would have to do something about it. 

“We have to go,” Gladio urged him despite his desire to reach down and touch Ignis between his legs. “I suspect your parents will attempt to do something if we don’t confront them first.”

Ignis looked to the door, terror clearly written across his face. “Will you let me go?”

“Never.” Gladio grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “If it means never letting you out of my sight again, I will do what I can to protect you.”

“That hardly seems necessary,” Ignis teased, but his face still flickered uncertainly. 

“I won’t let you go.” Gladio would have to spend a century at least to make up for this. Even then, he had a feeling that the fear of being suppressed would not disappear for a long time.

Ignis nodded, giving Gladio the go ahead. He opened the door as a butler was about to take a running start to knock down the door. The butler stumbled as he tried to stop himself, nearly toppling over. Noctis and Prompto were watching with their arms crossed, and Lunafreya had her hands out like she had been saying a prayer. 

“She enchanted the door so only you could open it,” Noctis said with a shrug. “You good Ignis?”

“I will be,” Ignis replied. He looked to his mother, his palms sweating in Gladio’s hand. “Mother. You had no right to do this.”

“You are my son,” she said indignantly. “I will do what is necessary to assure your future and ours.”

“No you were acting out of greed,” Ignis said, his voice calm but his demeanor tense. “For you to do that. It is unforgivable. Goodbye mother.”

“You are not allowed to leave!” her mother shouted as they started to walk away, their backs to her. “You are part of the Scientia family! I own you!”

“Really?” Gladio snapped as he looked back to her. He released Ignis and stalked up to her. He stood over her menacingly, tempting her to try something. “You have two vampires, a werewolf, a witch, and a king. What are you going to do?”

She looked from person to person, trying to discern just exactly who he was referring to. Prompto leaned against Noctis in a display of intimacy, both of them standing in front of Ignis and Lunafreya to protect them. Prompto smiled at her, showing his fangs. She looked to Ignis, who had blood trickling down his neck from where Gladio had drank, and her eyes widened.

“If you ever touch him again,” Gladio threatened. “You will have to deal with us. With me. I am his and he is mine.”

She stood there, trembling, as Gladio turned and walked away. He put an arm around Ignis’s waist protectively as they walked down the large staircase. Ignis was still fairly weak, Gladio could tell, but he maintained his composure until they saw a man waiting for him at the front door.

“Father,” Ignis said quietly.

“My son,” he replied. “I hope you find it in your heart to forgive us someday.”

“Come with us,” Ignis offered, taking Gladio by surprise. “Perhaps Lunafreya can do something to help with your suppression.”

The man shook his head sadly. “I have been suppressed for too long. I've had time to acclimate even. There is nothing that can be done. Give my regards to Insomnia. It is a beautiful city.” There was a deadness in his eyes that reminded Gladio of when Ignis was suppressed. He saw a flicker of sadness and grief for a brief moment before his face went slack and he returned back to his blank expression.

“Farewell father,” Ignis said as they left the estate. 

They got in the car, taking off into the night as quickly as they could. Ignis looked back at the estate then settled into the front passenger seat, the others sitting in the back. They drove as fast as they could towards the city of Insomnia. Gladio kept one hand on the wheel while the other gripped Ignis’s hand tightly. They were all silent in contemplation, no one daring to speak first.

“Thank you,” Ignis said to all of them. “For coming for me.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t realize it sooner,” Gladio said. He could feel Ignis’s grief conflicted with relief. There was pain, love, hatred. His emotions were in chaos, spiraling out of control. Gladio saw a roadside inn and pulled into the parking lot. “We’ll stop here.”

Prompto paid for the rooms. He insisted since Gladio was the one to drive. Lunafreya got her own room, while Noctis and Prompto shared one, and Gladio and Ignis had one together. Once in the room, Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

“Ignis,” Gladio said in concern as he put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Ignis said. “It makes it worse.”

Gladio could feel his pain and felt helpless. “What can I do?”

Ignis looked up at him, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “Just hold me, Gladio.”

Gladio complied willingly. He pushed Ignis back on the bed gently, kissing him as he did so. He felt Ignis’s chaotic mind begin to settle into a familiar desire as Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio and traced his hands up and down his back. He was searching, Gladio felt. Searching for comfort. Searching for knowledge that he was okay. Gladio would do anything he could to make sure Ignis was okay.  
He took off Ignis’s pants, his shirt, his briefs. Looking down at him, his beautiful face looking at him in desire and worry, he took off his clothes quickly, then pressed his body against Ignis’s and kissed him down to his neck and chest. Ignis let out a moan of pleasure as Gladio used his mouth to toy with his nipples, their hips and cocks grinding against each other. 

“Gladio,” Ignis whispered in desperation that Gladio felt as well. Gladio was desperate to take away Ignis’s pain, and Ignis was desperate to feel complete again. He moaned as Gladio thrusted his hips again then reached down and used his hand to stroke their cocks against each other. A low groan escaped Gladio’s lips, the throbbing desire extending out to Ignis. 

“Please,” Ignis pleaded for more. 

Gladio realized he didn’t have a condom on him or any lubricant. He thought of what he could do, then opted to reach into the armiger and see if Noctis was holding anything he could use. A moment later he pulled out a condom from the armiger, thankful it was the right size. He used the condom at first on his fingers, inserting them into Ignis. Ignis arched his back with the ache of pleasure as Gladio moved in and out of him, just enjoying that he could pleasure Ignis so readily.

At one point he couldn’t take it anymore. Ignis’s moans, his bare chest, his quivering body, was too much for Gladio to resist. He put the condom on his cock and inserted himself into Ignis, making Ignis let out a long, low moan. Gladio waited a moment before he did anything, the pleasure of being in Ignis almost making him come instantly. He needed to focus on pleasing Ignis, not himself.

Gladio began to thrust in and out of Ignis, gentle and pressing. He felt Ignis’s pleasure, his gratification of having Gladio in him sending his mind into a flurry of thoughts that turned to white hot passion. He was losing himself in Ignis, giving into every moment of tenderness and love between them. Unable to contain himself, he thrust into Ignis as deep as he could go, and Ignis let out a moan that made him lose control. He moved wildly, Ignis clutching him, his dagger-like claws digging into his back.

As Ignis and Gladio came, Gladio felt both of them climax, the intensity temporarily making him lose his senses. Ignis was panting, still clutching Gladio, their hearts melding together in the moment. He reached out for Ignis, caressing his face, as he felt much of Ignis’s emotions settle into a quiet contemplation. It would be a long time until he felt okay again, Gladio knew. He would do anything he could to make him feel better.

Gladio and Ignis cleaned up then lay on the bed together. He held the werewolf in his arms, and Ignis didn’t protest or chide him like he usually did. They didn’t move for a long time, opting to lay in silence and they both wished for a better future. Gladio would have to deal with the repercussions to his actions later. For now, he was going to hold Ignis and hope he felt his love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I didn't think I'd get the chance to write another chapter before a busy weekend, but here we are! I feel like Gladio really fucked up big time, so he's going to have to work hard to gain Ignis's trust back.  
I imagined the suppression spell that Ravus used on Ignis was a bit like getting a lobotomy. It seems like a horrifying experience, and I hope I captured that in this chapter. 
> 
> _ No One Will Save You Now _ by Aviators is the song for this chapter  
"I hear music in the air tonight  
One familiar fading tune  
Something pulls at my infected soul  
I think I remember you"


	15. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx talks to someone important

Nyx stared across the room, waiting for him to finish his work. He stood at attention, a result of his military training years ago. That was when he was part of the Kingsglaive, able to warp like the Kings of Old. Now the would-be king was a hunter, an enemy. He had been overcome by grief and betrayed an old friend in the pursuit of vengeance. 

“Nyx,” Cor said from his desk on the other side of the room. His office was a mess. Books lined the shelves haphazardly, papers were stacked untidily on the large wooden desk. For a man who presented with such poise and military-like sternness, Cor was particularly untidy when it came to paperwork. It made Nyx a bit uneasy given that a fire was roaring in the fireplace off to the right. It seemed like a safety hazard, vampire or not.

“I thank you for coming here,” Cor said as he finally put down his pen and looked up at him. “It’s been a while.”

“It has,” Nyx agreed. “How has your coven been going?”

They had both turned around the same time, before the dissolution of the monarchy of Lucis. Nyx had been bitten while fighting in the Kingsglaive on the battlefield. Cor had been turned on his way back to the palace on his way home from battle. Both attacks were against their will. Both killed the ones who transformed them. 

“Progress is slow, but we have finally settled most matters,” Cor explained. His stern eyes looked tired. He was likely still recovering from being captured by Regis. “How is your pack?”

“There’s safety in numbers,” Nyx said noncommittally. 

“Your pack is disappearing too,” Cor deducted quickly. “It’s not just my coven or your pack. There are vampires and werewolves disappearing at a rapid rate everywhere.”

Nyx looked at him, perplexed. “I had assumed that Regis was behind the disappearances.”

Cor shook his head. “No. I’ve been keeping tabs on him and got too lax in my judgement. I should not have trusted him. But he is not behind the disappearances.”

“You two had the same goal?” Nyx guessed. He took a step up towards Cor and noticed that his paperwork was all detailing the many werewolves and vampires that had gone missing across Eos. 

“I believe we’re trying to track down the same vampire or vampires.” Cor stood up and walked over to the fire. “He sought me as bait to lure in Gladio, which would lure in Prompto. He had the foresight to see that Gladio would reach out for help. Prompto himself is a bit of an outlier as a vampire who sticks to himself. Naturally Gladio would reach out to him for help. It’s hard to think that Prompto is older than both of us.”

“We had longer as humans,” Nyx explained. “We were never burdened with a master like Verstael.”

“True,” Cor agreed as he stared into the fire, his hands clasped behind his back. “I think Verstael is one of the vampires we are after.”

“Do you plan on using Prompto then?” Nyx asked. 

“I originally intended to use him to lure Verstael here. But that has changed.” Cor looked over at Nyx. “You were there when Verstael brought him back.”

“It was not pleasant. If Prompto had gone with Verstael, I doubt we would have gotten him back. He has a hold over Prompto that goes beyond master and creation. It’s like an addict seeking out a drug.”

“I thought as much.” He paused a moment. “I won’t use Prompto. Do you think Verstael will come to collect anyway?”

“Most likely. He’s more addicted than Prompto.”

“You’re probably right about that. You said there was another vampire there?”

“His name is Ardyn. He was more powerful than Verstael. You could feel it coming off of him in waves.” Nyx walked over to the fire and stared at it before turning to Cor. “I have never felt power like that before.”

“I have never heard of him before. I wonder where he has been hiding.”

“If you are able to get Verstael, then you can get Ardyn. I would exercise caution though. It would be a good idea to gain some intel first.”

“Are you volunteering?” Cor asked. 

“No. I have my own pack to look after. We are getting smaller and smaller as the days progress. If Gladio brings back Ignis, we will need him.”

“Ignis is part of his own coven now. I’ve lost Gladio too.”

“We can still ask them for help. They wouldn’t say no.”

“You’re probably right. What of Noctis? How much is he like his father?”

“I never knew Regis personally like you did. But I can say that Noctis seems to care a great deal about Prompto. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a hunter change his mind so quickly.”

Cor nodded. “That is where he and his father are the same, just in the opposite direction. It’s good to know that the line of Lucis is on our side for once, even if he hasn’t recognized his own true power yet.”

“I find it interesting that they have their own supernatural capabilities but somehow are hunters.”

“Their powers were gifted by the Six themselves. You saw Regis summon Ramuh. No one else in all of Eos can do that. At least, not until Noctis can as well. We are born of darkness. Some even speculate that we are the remnants of the demons that once existed.”

“Do you think that’s true?”

“No. Regardless, we have been deemed the enemies of hunters everywhere. We are being attacked from both sides. Our existence is being threatened. Unless we do something about it, we will all be hunted to extinction.”

“I will reach out to my networks. See if I can find any information on Ardyn.”

“As will I. We cannot make any rash moves, especially if Ardyn is as powerful as you say he is.”

There was a long silence, both considering who to get in touch with to get information on the mysterious vampire named Ardyn. Nyx only had a few werewolves in Insomnia now. Most had decided to leave the city, thinking it too dangerous at this point to remain in the city. He made a point to remain in touch with them. Werewolves took care of their own. But there were many who he lost touch with. He would go to visit them only to discover that they had mysteriously disappeared or never arrived at their destination.

“How have you been Nyx? You lost your job, right?”

“I’m not worried about that. There was already a rumor going around that Ignis and I were dating there, so I was planning on leaving soon. I started a rumor that I had a boyfriend, but it looks like it was useless.”

Cor raised an eyebrow at him. “You and Ignis? Not particularly what I would imagine as an ideal couple.”

“I’m quite a catch you know.” Nyx laughed. 

They fell into an uncomfortable silence this time, as if there was something that was begging to be said, but the words wouldn’t come. Or at least, neither of them were willing to say them first. They had known each other for so long, sometimes losing touch for years, but always returning to each other either through the need for action in times such as these, or just through the natural conclusion to where they found themselves in the endless stretch of eternity. 

“What’s next for you?” Nyx finally broke the silence. “Are you going to remain in Insomnia?”

“There are many things going on at once here. I need to resolve matters with Regis, which will likely require Noctis’s help. There are other matters that must be tended to, but without ensuring the hunters are backing off then we will remain unable to do anything but die.”

“If you need my assistance, you have it. I can’t guarantee the others will want to take part. Libertus already put himself out there by coming with us when we rescued you. If I had known that Regis had the power to summon then I would have never let him come with us.”

“That makes you a better pack leader than I am a coven master.” Cor shook his head as if dealing with a sharp headache.

“What’s wrong?” Nyx asked, concerned.

“I’m hungry. Ever since then it’s been hard not to feed so regularly. I suppose Regis weakened me more than even I realize.”

“The sun will be coming up soon,” Nyx pointed out. It was likely too late for Cor to go out and hunt, and if he didn’t then it was even more likely that Cor would go into a rampage due to his hunger. There was one practical solution. “You can drink from me.”

Cor looked at him sharply. “Drink from you? You know what that will do.”

“Don’t we already have a bond outside of that? How many times have we tried to walk away, only to come back into each other’s lives years later?”

Nyx was only thinking of the practicality of Cor drinking from him, he told himself. Lately when Cor has been hungry, he has hunted and drank deeply, making it a danger to the citizens of Insomnia and to Cor. If he kept hunting like that, it was likely that hunters would track him down quickly. If he had a stable source of blood to drink from when he got like that, perhaps Cor would be able to focus on what he needed to.

“Besides, you need a steady source of blood these days,” Nyx pointed out. “I’ve heard about how you’ve been hunting. You can’t keep doing it or Regis will come after you again.”

“I’ll be able to feel you,” Cor objected. “Your emotions, desires, pains. I don’t know if that is what we should do.”

Nyx shrugged. He had known Cor for how many centuries? Looking at the vampire, he could easily tell what he was thinking and feeling despite Cor’s stern demeanor. To create a bond would only solidify what had always been. Maybe this was Nyx taking the first step in the cover of practicality. He wasn’t likely to admit it to himself or to Cor. 

“It’s your choice,” Nyx merely stated. “If you’re going out to hunt, you better so it soon and do it fast.”

Cor looked at him but didn’t move. Nyx could feel his concern, his hunger, and his uncertainty. He had known this vampire for so long, they had even fought alongside each other in the war at one point after they both had turned, that Nyx felt compelled to help him. Still, as he stared at Cor, he realized that it was likely a mistake to do anything or to even offer Cor the option to drink from him. 

With a sigh, he turned to leave. Nyx reached the door but was stopped by Cor’s hand, pressed against the door and keeping it closed. He turned around and saw him standing only a few inches away, his eyes alight in fire and hunger. Cor had delayed his hunger too long, Nyx realized. Even if he didn’t want drink from him, he had no choice now.

“If you want me to stop, tell me,” Cor said seriously.

“Of course,” Nyx replied.

Cor pressed his lips against Nyx’s neck, making his heartbeat race. It was anxiety, he told himself, letting out a sigh in nervous anticipation. How bad would it hurt? In all of his years as a werewolf, he had never once let a vampire drink from him, knowing what the repercussions would be. So why had he offered Cor the chance to do so? 

When Cor bit down into his neck, Nyx instinctively reached up and put his arms around Cor, his hands gripping the vampire’s back. There was a stinging sensation of the pain of the bite, but as Cor drank from him the pain faded and turned into a longing desire for more. It was the vampire’s effect on their victims when they drank, Nyx told himself, his eyes closing in pleasure as Cor drank from him.   
Cor pressed his body against Nyx’s, pinning him against the door as he drank. Nyx involuntarily let out a moan and he felt himself go hard. Cor pressed against him harder, their hips touching. Nyx felt his energy start to drain from him, and while he wouldn’t die, he knew if he let Cor continue he would be greatly weakened.

“That’s enough Cor,” Nyx said as he tried to push him away. Cor was latched on tightly, and Nyx could feel him grinding his hips against his. This would lead down a dangerous road if Nyx let it continue. “Cor. That’s. Enough.”

He punctuated each word, turning his fingers into claws. He scratched Cor’s back, bringing him back to his senses. Cor pulled away, Nyx’s blood on his lips. He looked at Nyx’s flushed face, then corrected his own state of being, straightening his clothes and cleaning the blood off his lips. 

“My apologies, Nyx,” Cor said as he returned to his former self. He looked healthier now, less wild. “I should not have drank so deeply.”

Nyx felt like he was in a bad state, and it wasn’t from the blood loss. His heart was still racing, and he was sure that this had been a mistake. Now Cor would know what he was feeling. Would he be able to guess who he was thinking of? 

“I have to go,” Nyx said lamely. “Let me know when you’re ready to settle things with Regis. I’ll be there.”

Cor nodded, a look of concern on his face. _He can feel my panic_, Nyx thought as he left the room and Cor’s house. _Can he feel why I am panicked?_ Nyx looked at the sun starting to lighten the night sky, the sun just barely thinking about peaking over the horizon. Cor would be going to bed soon, but Nyx felt like he had just been awakened. He got on his motorcycle and sped off into the early dawn.   
There was something about Cor drinking from him that opened the floodgates of desire that Nyx had hidden away from even himself. They had always shared moments where they would steal glances at each other, not daring to speak about what couldn’t be said. Nyx used Cor as his reason for transforming back into a human, like a comfortable anchor waiting for him to come home. There had been so many times when they had tried to leave each other alone, only to return to each other for some reason or another. 

It was one part of Cor that Nyx could not fathom. Nyx had always put any emotion for Cor aside, considering it a matter of proximity and simple physical attraction that kept them always coming back to each other. But now that Cor had drank from him, now that he had let himself feel that desire, he only wanted more. Cor was different, though. Cor had always been a practical man and would never give into such emotional ties, choosing a life of honor and leadership over a life of intimacy. It pained Nyx to think that Cor would never reciprocate his emotions, but then he thought of how Cor could feel his pain and steeled his heart away before his turmoil could persist. 

Nyx drove until he found himself back in the boroughs and at the bar all the werewolves frequented. Libertus was already closing up for the night, but since Nyx was the pack leader for Insomnia, he was always allowed entry. He never took advantage of the situation but occasionally needed a strong drink to clear his mind. 

Libertus didn’t ask any questions when he saw the state that Nyx was in. He just let him sit at the empty bar in silence, drinking whiskey too quickly for the amount of blood that he had lost. It got him drunk quickly, which he was thankful for at this point in time. Would Cor be able to feel that he was drunk because of him?

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Libertus finally asked as he put the bottle of whiskey away.

Nyx shook his head slowly. “I’m an idiot.”

“What else is new? What is it this time?”

“I just realized something a little too late.”

“So you finally can admit that you’re in love with Cor.”

Nyx looked at him in drunken surprise. “How did you know?”

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. Did Cor confess or was it you first?” Libertus was far too optimistic regarding the matter.

“Neither. Cor doesn’t reciprocate.”

“How do you know? Did you asked him?” When Nyx shook his head Libertus sighed. “Dude, you have to talk to him about it before you jump to conclusions.”

“There’s too much going on for him to even consider it.”

“For a great pack leader, you sure are a dunce when it comes to love. Fine, think what you want, but I’ve been around long enough to know that Cor has the hots for you. So what’s the next plan for the pack?”

“Cor is going to need help stopping Regis before he’s able to take anymore of us and harm us. He’s starting with the vampires, but it’s only a matter of time before he moves onto us. And hunters are still coming for us.”

“Well you know I’m in. If Regis can do something like what he did a few weeks ago, we have to stop him.”

Nyx nodded and drank the rest of his whiskey. “Can you also start asking around for information on a vampire named Ardyn?”

“Sure. What do we know about him already?”

“Not much. He’s a friend of Verstael and is very powerful. That’s about it.”

“Got it. I’ll start checking with the network. Now go get some rest, Nyx. You need it.”

Nyx got up and paid Libertus for the drink. He put his keys in his pocket, knowing he would have to walk home. “Thanks for the drink.”

“Hey Nyx? Don’t worry so much about Cor. You both are just too thickheaded to see the truth.”

Nyx gave him a wave as he took the short walk back to his apartment. His bike would be fine in front of the bar for the day. Once someone had tried to take it. They had regretted it as soon as Nyx found it. He ended up back at his small apartment, too drunk and tired to think much of anything as he collapsed in bed. As he drifted off into a drunken sleep, he remembered the feel of Cor drinking from him, the pleasure he felt, and the pain of knowing that he would never have Cor return his feelings to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter since I'm starting to introduce a new plot and want to make sure I add enough exposition to have it make sense. :)  
Also the Nyx/Cor ship is a ship I kind of stumbled upon while writing my other fanfic, but didn't really give it any fulfillment or gratification in it, so I made a promise to myself to do better this time around <3
> 
> I am glad I was able to post this chapter before I'll be in a tattoo chair the rest of the day! I've always wondered how many sessions it took for Gladio to get his tattoo since I've been working on a full sleeve for over a year :O
> 
> This chapter's song is _ Strange Young World _ by Ranya & Hidden Citizens:  
"We will march through the fire  
We will run through fire  
As the flames get higher  
In a strange young world"


	16. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verstael comes to collect.

Verstael had come to collect. Prompto knew it was coming before it happened. He had a feeling of dread the entire day, knowing that something was coming beyond his control. Verstael had told him to think on it, and Prompto knew that he belonged with Noctis. He also knew that if he never severed his connection with Verstael then he would always feel like he would be beckoned back. It scared him to make him think that a part of him would always want to go back to Verstael willingly as long as their connection remained.

So when there was a knock at the door, Prompto knew exactly who it was. Noctis looked at him questioningly, but Prompto’s face must have said it all. He called his sword from the armiger and looked, a first look in his eyes. Prompto only shook his head, telling him to put the sword away.

Verstael had a right to collect. He had willingly gone through a ritual because Prompto needed help. He could collect from any of those who were present, but once he collected from one of them he could not collect from all of them. If he wanted to collect from Prompto, then Prompto considered it better than collecting from Noctis. 

Prompto opened the door to his apartment, unsurprised to see Verstael on the other side. Noctis was standing behind him, ready to pull out his sword at any moment. All Prompto had to do was say the word. But Noctis was not versed in vampire politics, and as old and archaic as they seemed, they had to be obeyed. An old magick compelled them to obey. If Prompto disregarded Verstael now, then the consequences would be far more dire than if Prompto didn’t follow.

“Hello Prompto,” Verstael said, his eyes alight with desire. He looked at Noctis with malice then back to Prompto. 

“You’ve come to collect,” Prompto stated. He felt a rush of anxiety and something else that he didn’t want to admit. 

“I have,” Verstael agreed. He looked at Noctis. “He cannot interfere. If he does then he dies. Understood?”

“Understood,” Prompto merely replied. There was nothing he could do. It wouldn’t matter if the others said that Verstael was not owed. Verstael was the only one who could decide that. 

“What will you collect from him?” Noctis asked, tense. 

“What I desire to collect, I will collect,” Verstael snapped. “I have come to collect Prompto himself. It was a week that it took to bring you back. I am owed a week from you to do with what I will.”

Prompto nodded. “And after this week, you will leave me alone forever.”

“After this week, if you willingly leave then I will leave you alone,” Verstael agreed. “But you may decide to stay.”

“I won’t,” Prompto insisted.

“You may. You are my creation, and we are bonded. I can feel everything you are feeling. There is hatred, pain, yes. But I can also feel excitement and desire emanating from you.” Verstael stroked Prompto’s chin with one finger, making him shudder. He hated Verstael, and more so himself, for being right. He would come back to Noctis regardless. He would always come back to Noctis. 

“I need to gather my things,” Prompto changed the subject. 

“You won’t need anything this week,” Verstael replied coolly. “Everything you need I have. Everything you desire, I will give you.”

“Very well,” Prompto said numbly. “Then I will take my time to say goodbye to Noctis.”

“Fine,” Verstael snapped. “You have five minutes.”

Prompto closed the door on Verstael for those five minutes. He knew that Prompto wouldn’t run. He wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize Noctis’s life. When Prompto turned to Noctis, he felt heartbroken at the pain and anger on Noctis’s face.

“Noct…” Prompto said softly as he took Noctis in his arms. They had grown close ever since they had come to the decision to sever Prompto’s bonds and for Noctis to be a vampire. Lunafreya had been busy gathering the materials and finding the right location for the ritual, but it would take time. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Noctis said. “I know what he is going to do. Isn’t there another way?”

Prompto shook his head. “You heard him. If I don’t go, you will die. It’s a collection. A contract, really. He did this for us, and he gets to decide when to collect and what the prize is. We’ve already negotiated terms.”

“That’s what that was? So you just agreed to go with him for a week then?”

“Is it a reasonable bargain and what the old magick would demand. It has to be of comparable value, time, or effort.”

“It makes no sense to me.”

Prompto cupped Noctis’s face in his hands and kissed him gently, passionately. “I know. When you become a vampire it will make sense. Our very being compels us to obey. We know what is due, what is owed, and what is reasonable due to the old magick calling us to obey. I will return to you. I just hope you are still here when I do return.”

Prompto had a deeper worry that Noctis wasn’t even considering. Noctis was still very human and still beholden to human emotions. Prompto felt deeply, passionately, but also very differently than Noctis did. Human lives were so very brief. They required passionate fires that burned quickly, in the span of only a few short years, before their lives ended. It meant that emotions like jealous and envy were stronger for humans than for vampires, especially when it came to matters of the heart. It didn’t matter if Prompto loved Noctis and would for the rest of eternity. If Noctis could not understand that he loved him, regardless of what happened with Verstael, then Prompto would return to an empty home and a broken heart.

“I won’t go anywhere,” Noctis insisted as Prompto held him in a tight hug. “I will be waiting for you. Even if he kept you until I was old and grey, I would wait for you.”

Prompto’s heart hurt, an ache telling him to forsake Verstael and just stay nearly overtaking him. He couldn’t do it though. Verstael was owed. After this, they would complete the ritual to sever their ties and he would be free. Free. The thought of being able to be free of Verstael, free to be with Noctis forever, gave him the strength to pull away from Noctis.

“I’ll be back,” Prompto said as he made for the door. “Please wait for me. I love you, Noctis.”

It was the first time he said it, but he needed Noctis to know that he meant it. He needed him to understand that he loved him and that he would return to him as soon as his time with Verstael was up. Noctis stopped him from opening the door and kissed him, his warm lips spreading like fire through Prompto’s body. 

Prompto opened the door and left the apartment before Noctis could stop him. He realized, too little too late, that Noctis didn’t have a chance to tell him how he felt, if he loved Prompto in return. He would have to use that as a reason to return to Noctis, no matter what Verstael did. 

Verstael was leaning against the wall across from the apartment door and straightened when he saw Prompto again. He held out his hand. “Your phone. I will return it once the week is over.”

Prompto reluctantly agreed. He handed over his phone and watched as Verstael turned it off, then put it in his suit jacket pocket. Prompto told himself that once he was free of Verstael he was never wearing a suit again. Verstael had instilled it in him to wear suits for all occasions, and while Prompto usually dressed down, he had still worn suits for several occasions. Now that he wanted to break free of Verstael, he wouldn’t wear another suit unless absolutely necessary.

“He will return if he chooses to,” Verstael announced to Noctis as he put his arm around Prompto’s waist and steered him towards the elevators. “I would be lying if I said I hope he does.”

Prompto could feel Noctis watching them until they got on the elevator. They turned around, Prompto watching Noctis, reaching out for him with his will and heart, telling him he would be back to him soon. The doors to the elevator slid shut, leaving Verstael and Prompto alone.

“Think of no one but me now,” Verstael breathed into his ear before he kissed his neck. Prompto shuddered, a familiar rush of desire running through him. He didn’t want this, he told himself. It was returning to something that was dangerous. He had spent so long separating from Verstael, giving into any passions that the darker side of him wanted to give into.

Prompto was healing and moving on from Verstael, gradually, making a commitment each and every day stay away from Verstael. But he would be lying if there was a part of him, no matter how dark and twisted it was, that enjoyed Verstael’s touch. It was the part of him that belonged in the coven, that lived for Verstael and him alone.

He had been made by Verstael, lived with him, been treated as his favorite in the coven. It was for far longer than humans could reasonably live. That type of bond, the way of living, didn’t just go away overnight. As much as he wanted to keep letting himself believe that it was something simple to get over, it was not the truth. Any relationship would take time to recover from. This was something more than just a simple relationship. 

“Where are we going?” Prompto asked as they walked into the crisp night air. Winter was approaching quickly. They would soon be wearing coats and scarves. Prompto thought of curling on the couch with Noctis, enjoying the scent of him as he drank hot chocolate, staying awake until the sun came up, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Verstael grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “I said to think only of me, Prompto. You will do as I say or Noctis will die.”

Prompto nodded, the threat very real. Verstael released him and they continued on into the night, going where Verstael commanded. Prompto noticed that a few times people stared at them, either because of their unnatural beauty or the fact that Verstael kept hold of Prompto’s waist the entire time they walked. He wanted it to be known that Prompto was his for the time being. 

There was only one thing for Prompto to do, and that was play along. He had to unleash the part of him that wanted this, that wanted to flee back to Verstael, to be held in his arms. It scared him to think that if he did that then he might never return to who he was. But he knew that there was an end in sight. He would one day return. He knew it. 

“Master,” Prompto said as he released the darkest side of himself. He felt that rush fall over him, knowing that his true self had to be locked away. Verstael stopped in his tracks and looked at him in surprise. “Master, where are we going?”

Verstael smiled, a smile that pleased Prompto in the state that he was in. It was a smile that he used when he wanted Prompto to beg and plead for his affection. “You see that hotel over there?” He grabbed Prompto’s hand and guided it to point to the hotel just a block down the road, holding him close, his other hand still around his waist. “We have the penthouse suite to ourselves for the week.”

Prompto felt a thrill go through him. The true part of him, the part that was locked away, was telling himself that it was close to home, close enough to hold onto a thought of home without thinking of what was waiting for him. If he thought that there would be danger. But the part he had unleashed, the part that desired Verstael, was thrilled to know that Verstael would do all this for him. 

“Master, you are too kind,” Prompto said as he turned his head to Verstael. It didn’t matter to them that people were staring at them on the street. They were immortal, forever young and beautiful, and all that mattered was them in this moment. It scared Prompto to think it was so easy to give into this side of him, but he had to embrace it so his home was waiting for him.

“I do all this and more for you, Prompto,” Verstael replied before he pressed his lips against Prompto’s. Prompto felt his knees go weak, his resistance fading away quickly. With one kiss he only desired Verstael and Verstael alone. It didn’t matter who was watching, it never did when he gave into Verstael’s demands. All that mattered was Verstael.

“Master, you are too kind,” Prompto said once Verstael pulled away from the kiss. 

“Come Prompto,” Verstael said as they continued their walk just a short distance away. “I have another gift for you.”

The hotel they entered was proficient in indiscretion. None of the staff looked their way as Verstael took him to the private elevator for the penthouse suite. The guests found themselves too wrapped up in their own world to look at anyone. The interior was made predominantly of black marble with green lighting embedded into the walls to give it an eerie glow. Only the elite of Insomnia came here, politicians, celebrities, and other wealthy people of importance. 

Once they were on the private elevator, Verstael pinned Prompto against the wall, kissing him hungrily, leaving him disheveled and excited. Verstael ran his hands under Prompto’s plain black shirt, feeling his stomach and chest, toying with his nipples, as his tongue hungrily toyed with Prompto’s. Prompto found himself moaning as Verstael toyed with him. He hooked his leg around Verstael’s waist, wanting more from him as the elevator made its way to the top floor. Verstael thrust his hips against Prompto’s, making him gasp and moan. 

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse suite. Verstael pulled away from Prompto but grabbed his hand and took him into the room. It was larger than Prompto’s apartment, with all black furniture, walls, and floors. The far left wall was made entirely of windows overlooking the Insomnian skyline. There was a kitchen to the right, a large living room area towards the windows, and an open bedroom on the other side of the kitchen. Behind the kitchen was a bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi tub and automatic shower. Waiting on the edge of the bed were two humans, both attractive men, waiting for them. 

“You must be hungry,” Verstael offered as he pulled Prompto along. The two men were dressed down to their boxers. “Shall we feed together?”

“Yes, master,” Prompto said, his eyes full of hunger. It wasn’t just a hunger for blood. It was a hunger for Verstael. A part of him, echoing weakly in the background, told him to be careful, to not forget who he was. To not forget home. Home was close by, he told himself. But when he looked at Verstael, taking him towards the two men who looked as hungry as Prompto felt, he forgot what he had been thinking about before. 

“Gentleman,” Verstael said as both he and Prompto stood in front of the men. Verstael looked very put together, while Prompto was still disheveled from the elevator ride. He didn’t mind. “This is my lover, Prompto. He is very hungry, as am I. I hope you two will satisfy us.”

The two men stood up at the command and closed the gap between Prompto and Verstael. Prompto looked to Verstael, who indicated to him that it was okay. He wouldn’t do anything without Verstael’s permission, just as it had been centuries ago. Prompto turned to the brunette man in front of him and kissed him.

The man began to moan in excitement as Prompto moved his lips down to his neck. He kept his eyes open, watching Verstael do the same. They both gave each other a knowing look as they bit into the men. The men both gasped from the pain, then began to moan again as Prompto and Verstael drank. Prompto felt the rush of blood replenishing him, exciting him further, as he clutched onto the human and drained him of his lifeforce. He noticed Verstael watching him as they both drank, their desire for each other mounting.

Verstael finished drinking first, letting the human he consumed fall to the floor with a thud. He came up behind Prompto and put his hand on Prompto’s head, stroking his hair gently.

“That’s it, Prompto,” Verstael said soothingly as Prompto felt the human’s life slipping away. “Drink him to the last drop.”

Verstael’s hand slid down Prompto’s back to his ass. He caressed it, making Prompto moan and shiver in delight as he continued to drink. The human was growing weak, but there was still some life left in him, so he kept going. Verstael reached around and unzipped Prompto’s jeans, sliding them and his briefs to the floor. After a swift moment, Prompto felt Verstael’s fingers enter him. 

He moaned as the human fell to the floor in front of him, Verstael moving his fingers in and out, going deeper and deeper. Prompto felt his knees buckle, and he put his hands on the bed, bent over in submission to Verstael’s will.

“Tell me Prompto,” Verstael crooned. “Tell me what you want from me.”

“Nnngh,” Prompto moaned. He was throbbing, aching for more. “More, master.”

“What was that, my pet?” Verstael asked at the same time he entered his fingers even deeper.

“Ahhh.” Prompto couldn’t hold back his voice anymore. “More, master.”

Verstael removed his fingers and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock. He positioned himself behind Prompto, grabbing Prompto’s hips. He thrust into Prompto, hard and strong, dominating Prompto as Prompto called out for him. Verstael moved in and out of him forcefully, with no tenderness or kindness. There was only desire and hunger. He clutched Prompto’s hip with one hand as he thrust into him and used his other hand to pull Prompto’s hair, forcing his head back. 

Prompto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Verstael thrust into him as deep as he could go. He cried out in delight and ecstasy, all resistance in him lost to the pleasure. He came as swiftly as he surrendered and shuddered as Verstael kept moving in and out of him until he, too, was satisfied. 

Verstael pulled out of him with little ceremony as Prompto slumped onto the edge of the bed, unable to move. Verstael grabbed a towel and threw it to Prompto before he walked into the bathroom.  
“Clean yourself up,” Verstael commanded. Prompto could see the edges of Verstael blurring. His kindness was disappearing, the return of his cold demeanor coming forward. 

Prompto thought about where he was, why he was there, and what he was waiting for. _I will be waiting for you._ Noctis’s words echoed in his mind, in his heart. He suppressed any emotion so Verstael could not feel what he was thinking. He had given into his bodily desires, had even welcomed it, but his heart would always belong to Noctis.

_It’s just a week_, he told himself._ Just a week of giving into my darker self. I can manage just a week._

Prompto hoped he was right.

***

A week later, Prompto was thoroughly exhausted and bedraggled. He had been put through a lot, all of which he thoroughly enjoyed, much to his dismay. It had been a couple centuries since Verstael had done anything with him, and when he was with Verstael it was as if pleasure and giving into their lust was all that mattered. He may have been coerced to go to the hotel, to respond to a debt called for collection, but once he was there he couldn’t deny that each act he was put through only made him want more. Prompto thoroughly hated himself for it.

As the week wore on, Prompto felt himself slipping away into Verstael more and more. He kept reminding himself that he was being called home after the week, but every time he thought that Verstael only pleasured him more. Verstael had always been a fan of bondage, of tormenting Prompto until he cried out with pleasure. Verstael was desperately trying to make Prompto forget about everything but him, and Prompto had to admit that it almost worked.

Almost.

Verstael tried every tactic he could think of, short of begging for Prompto to stay. The last moment of the last day, Verstael left him on the bed, naked and panting, and covered in Verstael’s fluid. Prompto was laying there, enjoying the last vestiges of Verstael in him, preparing himself for more, when Verstael tossed something onto the bed.

“Your phone,” Verstael said. The debt was now repaid. “You have a choice now, Prompto. I know you enjoyed every moment you spent with me. You could have that forever. Or you can leave. It is your choice.”

Verstael walked away, leaving Prompto to reach for the towel to clean himself that he now kept at the edge of the bed. Why would he leave? He asked himself the question as he looked at the object that Verstael had haphazardly tossed. It was his phone. Absentmindedly, he turned it on, wondering why it was important to have it. Verstael was there with him. Who else would he contact?

Prompto’s phone started pinging, alerting him to one message after another. He thought that someone who he cared about was reaching out of him. Slowly, the real part of him started to resurface, begging to be set free. He looked at each message, one after another, all from Noctis.

__  
How are you doing Prompto?  
I know you can’t read this yet, but I hope you’re safe. 

_I just realized I never got to respond to you.  
Come home safe, and I’ll tell you my response._

_It’s only day 2 and I’m missing you like crazy._  
I never thought I’d feel like this about anyone.  
Come home. 

_What are you thinking about today?_  
Is Verstael treating you well?  
It’s day 3 and I’m just waiting for you to come back.  
I miss you. 

_I miss you.  
Please come home._

_I’m still waiting for you to come home.  
Please come back to me._

_Don’t forget who you are.   
Don’t forget to come home._

_Please come home.  
I miss you._

_I miss you._

_Come home._

_Come home.  
_

Prompto read through the many messages from Noctis, all begging for him to come home. He was reminded of Noctis’s gentleness, his tenderness, his love for him that cascaded around him like the warm glow of the sun. He had been denied such warmth for centuries, but Noctis brought that into his life like a firestorm. Only he didn’t die, didn’t burn in this sun’s rays. It was only comfort and love.   
Tears came to Prompto’s eyes and he released the floodgates of his passion and desire for Noctis. There was something that Noctis would always bring him that Verstael was incapable of. Verstael could never be gentle or kind or loving. He only knew desire and lust as a vampire. He only knew how to fulfill bodily desires. But in order to be with Verstael, Prompto had to submit to him in order to be with him. With Noctis, everything was equal.

Noctis gave him the freedom to explore who he was, who he wanted to be. He supported him in Prompto’s attempts to start to find himself. Verstael only wanted Prompto to be lost within him, to forget about anyone, even himself. If Prompto spent an eternity with Verstael, he would be lost forever. He nearly lost himself after just a week with him. 

Prompto cleaned himself up and got dressed, readying himself. Verstael came out of the bathroom and looked at him, waiting for a response. They had drawn a contract between them. If Verstael went back on his word now, then he would have to suffer the repercussions from the Six themselves. Still, Prompto felt that he was in danger with the man.

“I’m going home to Noctis,” Prompto announced, his nerves increasing his adrenaline despite his exhaustion. 

“Even after all this, you still prefer him?” Verstael asked, his frown turning into a glare. He walked over to Prompto and closed his hand on his neck. 

“This is the contract,” Prompto gasped as Verstael cut off his air supply. “You cannot go back on the contact.”

Verstael seemed to remember himself and let Prompto go. He clutched his phone as he put his hands on his knees, panting. “You still prefer him.”

“Yes,” Prompto said. He didn’t owe Verstael an explanation. Noctis had been right all along. He didn’t owe him anything. “Now leave us alone.”

Prompto straightened and walked towards the elevator to take him down. 

“You’ll come back to me one day,” Verstael shouted. “Mark my words.”

Prompto got on the elevator as the doors opened, then turned and looked at Verstael. “No. I won’t.”

The ride down to the ground floor was the longest elevator ride of Prompto’s life. When the doors opened, he rushed out of the hotel room and nearly sprinted home. The hotel was close enough to his apartment that he was there quickly, especially since as a vampire he could run much faster than even the fastest human could run.

When he stopped in front of his apartment door, his excitement turned to worry. Would Noctis really still be there for him? Would he be able to look at him with the same adoring eyes that he had before? Or would he only look at him with pain and anger, knowing that Prompto had spent a week in ecstasy with someone other than him? 

There was only one way to find out. He looked at his phone, clutching it tightly as if it would channel the affection from Noctis’s texts, and took a deep breath before knocking on the apartment door. It didn’t feel right just to walk in without first asking permission, even if it was his apartment. 

The door opened, and Noctis looked at him, his eyes tired and his clothes rumpled. It looked as if he had been crying. Prompto felt like his heart was breaking as he looked at Noctis, waiting for him to say something.

“Prompto?” Noctis said in surprise. He must have seen that Prompto was also in an exhausted state based on the worried look he gave the vampire. He grabbed Prompto suddenly, pulling him into the apartment and into a hug, holding him tightly. “Prompto, I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I am too,” Prompto said as he wrapped his arms around Noctis. He breathed in his scent, the smell of a summer storm dancing on his lips. The smell of Noctis, he reminded himself as he held Noctis tighter.

“I love you,” Noctis said before Prompto had the chance to say it first. “I wanted to tell you before you left, but I didn’t get the chance. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Prompto breathed. He could feel the tears beginning to flow and didn’t care. “I love you.”

Noctis didn’t demand anything from him. They just held each other for the longest time, happy to be in each other’s arms. Eventually they made their way to the couch, still holding each other as they sat down, not wanting to let one another go. Noctis didn’t ask him what happened, and he didn’t look at Prompto in disgust or pain. 

They put the TV on as they lay there, holding each other in comfort, enjoying a sense of normalcy in their lives. At one point, Prompto got up and took a long, hot shower to wash the memory of the week away. Verstael had not been kind enough to refrain from leaving marks on Prompto, but as a vampire those would disappear in a couple of hours. When Prompto made his way back to the couch after the shower, he kissed Noctis, connecting with him, letting him know he was okay. To his surprise, Noctis embraced the kiss, brushing his hands through Prompto’s hair tenderly.

“I told you I would wait for you,” Noctis said after a few hours of laying on the couch. Both of them were covered in blankets. Noctis had decided to eat from a pint of ice cream while they watched a mindless comedy. There was something comforting about just being there. It was a level of comfort that Prompto only felt with Noctis. 

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Prompto replied honestly. “I hoped you would.”

“Was it… Bad?” Noctis asked, finally broaching the subject.

“It was… Verstael has a way of making me forget everything but him,” Prompto replied. “He made me even lose myself. It wasn’t until I saw your texts that I remembered why I went in the first place.”

Noctis nodded, understanding what Prompto meant by that. “Do you think that it will change when we do the ritual?”

“I hope so. It’s the only thing I know to do at this point. It’s been a long time coming, honestly. It’s just, before now I never had a reason to do it. Not really.” Prompto paused. “Or I guess I should say that before I met you, I always kind of thought that I would go back to him one day. You showed me there’s a better way. A way to just be myself, whoever that is.”

“We’ll figure it out, one step at a time.”

“And what if that person I am is someone you don’t love?” Prompto asked. He wondered if this fear of losing Noctis would always be present in his life. Was it just his nerves or love that made him afraid of such a loss?

“I don’t think that’s possible. As you keep becoming yourself more and more, I only like you more and more.” Noctis smiled at him, sending a rush of joy and desire through Prompto. He knew that would always exist for Noctis.

“I guess the only thing we can do is this ritual, then.” Prompto snuggled into Noctis’s arms. “We just have to get there.”

“And when we do, you’ll finally be free.” Noctis kissed the top of Prompto’s head.

Free. It was a beautiful thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verstael is really the true image of a hardcore vampire who is all about sex, blood, and power. I feel bad for Prompto, but Prompto also realllllyyyy likes what Verstael does to him when he is with him. It's certainly a very toxic relationship, so I am happy that the story is going in the direction where Prompto is committing to getting out. (But will he? WILL HE?! Stay tuned, readers!)
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, my husband informed me that he was putting an anime on his watchlist that was pure "fan service." My response was something along the lines of "Who am I to judge because I'm literally writing something that is nothing but full of steamy sex and lust." XD  
(He is a very supportive husband btw hahaha)  
Also I am very glad I was able to write a chapter after being in the tattoo chair for about 6+ hours today. Whew.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> For Noctis and Prompto, _ I Will Wait _ by Mumford & Sons:  
"Well I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun"
> 
> For Verstael/Verstael & Prompto:
> 
> _ Foresaken _ by David Draiman  
"My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive"
> 
> _ If I Was Your Vampire _ by Marilyn Manson  
"We built this tomb together  
I will fill it alone  
Beyond the pale  
Everything's black, no turning back"
> 
> And _ System _ by Chester Bennington  
"Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine"


	17. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto undergoes the ritual to rid himself of his ties to Verstael

They received a call from Lunafreya a few days later. She let them know that everything for the severing ritual was ready. She informed them that three of Prompto’s closest allies would need to be in attendance, so Noctis quickly got in touch with Gladio and Ignis to let them know that they were needed. Ignis was still recovering from the experience he went through, but they were ready to help Prompto with this new ordeal. 

It was the moment that Prompto had been waiting for. While he had previously felt conflicted about giving up on Verstael, he knew now that it was what he had to do. Verstael would only continue to take from him until there was nothing of him left. It didn’t matter how much it hurt, if it nearly killed him in the process, or if some part of him was still ready to go back to Verstael at a moment’s notice. If he wanted a chance at finding who he was, finding some sort of happiness, then he had to do this. 

Lunafreya explained that the ritual had to be performed on the night of the new moon, in a sacred location that was drawn on the power of the Six. She had spent many days scouring Lucis for such a place until she came upon the tomb of an ancient king. Having Noctis there, she said, would make the power even stronger, a higher chance at success. 

It wasn’t as long as a car ride as the trip to Tenebrae was or to Niflheim. They passed by a chocobo farm, that Prompto looked at with wonder and amazement, which surprised himself. He caught Noctis staring at him as he stared at the birds large enough to ride, a smile on his lips at Prompto’s unbridled excitement. 

“I’ll mark that down as one thing you’re interested in,” Noctis said as they passed by the farm. “Have you ever rode a chocobo before?”

“Never,” Prompto realized. He was such an old vampire compared to the others and had grown wise in many aspects of who he was, but he had never done simple things like pet a chocobo. It only made Prompto realize just how much he had been surviving up until now. 

“Well there’s a first time for everything,” Ignis stated.

Ignis seemed to be doing better since they had rescued him from his parents. His father had been in touch with him, stating that it was better for him to stay away until his mother learned from this moment. Ignis had grown closer to his father and was still trying to convince him to let Lunafreya lift the suppression, but part of the suppression was resistance to its reversal. Still, there were moments where Ignis would be caught staring out a window, pain written on his expression. Gladio would take his hand in his in those moments, reaffirming that Ignis was safe and that he was protected. 

Prompto felt his anticipation and anxiety rising as they drew closer to a wooden area that was tucked into the far corner of Lucis. The new moon meant everything was dark, and while he could easily see in the dark, they clipped flashlights to their clothes for Noctis’s benefit. When they parked, they realized there was a short trek ahead of them. Prompto wondered just how Luna had found this place, and how she had kept safe the entire time on her own. 

“She’s the strongest witch in Eos,” Noctis explained as they got out of the car and started the trek on the path that was nearly overgrown. “It’s said she even had a direct connection to the Six like the oracles used to. If she can’t defend herself in a place like this, then no one can.”

“Come on,” Gladio called ahead of them.

Both he and Ignis were well dressed for the occasion, wearing suits of black with fine print on them. Occasions like this called for reverence and preparation, which meant that they all were dressed well. Noctis also wore a suit, but his looked a bit different from theirs. It had a gold brocade on it with a half-length cloak that buckled to the gold chain hanging across his check. Luna had smuggled it out of the Caelum house for the occasion. It was an old uniform that was bestowed to the Kings of Lucis for solemn occasions such as this.

Luna had specifically told Prompto to dress humbly, in white gossamer pants and a button up shirt of the same material. Since he was the one going through the ritual, it was up to him to present himself with reverence and respect before the Six. He wasn’t allowed to wear any jewelry, any shoes, or anything else that might make him seem flashy in the eyes of the Six.

It also meant at one point on their trek, Gladio got tired of waiting for Prompto to step around all of the debris on the path and settled for carrying Prompto on his back. Both Ignis and Noctis were laughing at this, especially since Prompto took to singing “I want to ride my chocobo all day!” as they continued on their way. 

A hushed silence fell on them though when a domed building of white marble came into view. It was old, ancient almost, the pillars that used to be an archway crumbling. Prompto stared at the building, its door opened revealing a pitch black darkness that was beckoning them in. Gladio set him down as they approached the archway, the tomb demanding reverence before they set foot inside it.

When they walked through the archway it was as if they were passing through a veil. An old magick enveloped them, calling for them to come forward. At the entryway to the tomb Luna was waiting for them. She was dressed in an all-white dress that went to her bare feet. Her hair was pulled back simply, with small braids adding an element of elegance. Prompto looked from Noctis to Luna and had a sudden feeling that in another universe they may have made a beautiful couple. He didn’t know that he was capable of jealousy, but he felt a pang of it in that moment.

“Prompto Argentum,” Lunafreya said to him as they ascended a few steps leading up to a marble platform to the tomb. “You have requested to go through the trial of severing all ties to your master and to whom you are bonded. Are you prepared?”

“Yes,” Prompto said, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves. It was now or never. Now was a far better option than never.

“You have brought your most trusted allies with you,” Lunafreya said, continuing the ritual. “Out of your allies, who is the one who will lend you their strength should you fail?”

“I will,” Noctis volunteered quickly, naturally. 

“Very well,” Luna responded. “Please step inside.”

She walked into the tomb, the darkness enveloping them as they turned off their flashlights. Luna struck a match and began to light a series of candles around the tomb, creating an eerie glow. At the center of the tomb was a stone table with the carving of a long dead king, holding a sword that looked as if it could easily be removed. Next to the stone table was a thin white blanket laying on the floor, surrounded by lit candles.

“Prompto,” Luna announced as they all gathered around the blanket. “Please lay down.”

Prompto did as commanded, his anxiety rising. The part of him that still wanted Verstael was till him to run as fast and as far as possible. It still wasn’t too late to leave. But he knew he could never find true happiness if he didn’t do this. He knew that it was possible that this could kill him. Out of all the vampires who tried this ritual, most of them ended up dying. But Prompto had to at least try. 

“Noctis, you will kneel at his head,” Luna commanded. “Gladio you will be on his left. Ignis you will be on his right.”

They knelt next to Prompto as commanded, then Luna took her place at his feet. A hush fell over the room as the ritual began. Luna opened an old book, which Ignis eyes suspiciously, her hands on her lap, palms upward.

“We offer our prayer to the Six for strength, courage, and guidance,” Lunafreya began. “On this night of the new moon, we beseech Ifrit to light our way and answer our prayer for freedom from bondage. We call upon Ifrit now, offering ourselves as tribute if we should be deemed unworthy.”

Luna grabbed a dagger next to her and held it up. On the other side of her was a bowl filled with water. She sliced her hand with the dagger solemnly, betraying no pain, and grabbed the bowl. Holding it up, she let her blood trickle into the water. 

“Ifrit we call upon you now to answer our prayer,” Luna called out, her voice echoing in the tomb. “We have before you, your most humble servant, requesting your guidance and gift of freedom to do as he wills and not as others command. Ifrit hear our call and come to us now!”

There was a moment of silence where nothing happened. Prompto thought that the ritual wasn’t going to work until all of the candles in the tomb went out, leaving them in a darkness so thick, even he couldn’t see in it. They were silent, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, Prompto felt a burning sensation on his chest. He looked down and saw a large handprint, glowing as if on fire. The burning began to spread through his veins, lighting him on fire from within. He was the only source of light, glowing from the Ifrit’s fire as he felt himself being consumed. It was like being consumed by the sun’s rays. He couldn’t take the pain from the heat anymore. He was burning from the inside out, and his screams were echoing off the tomb walls.

Prompto closed his eyes, trying to focus on getting through the pain. But there was no getting through it. It was like being stabbed by a thousand hot knives from the inside out. His eyes opened when the pain got too intense, his eyes alight with the fire that burned within him. Then everything was dark.

When Prompto opened his eyes, he didn’t know where he was. The pain from Ifrit’s power was slowing ebbing, no longer causing him the same level of intensity that it once had. He felt like he was floating in space, and all around him was a kaleidoscope of colors forming nebulas of color before dissipating and reforming. 

In front of him was a giant man, towering over Prompto, instantly instilling fear within him. His trousers looked more like tree bark, reaching to his ankles and stopping before they would wind down to his bare feet, which were scorched from fire. His chest was bare, chiseled, and scarred. He had long dark hair and dark eyes that glared at Prompto expectantly. A crown rested on his head with several long horns of wood and bark branching out in a variety of twisted directions. 

“Prompto Argentum,” Ifrit said before him, his voice booming, commanding respect. “You have come to demand of me. You. A creature of the dark.”

“I seek freedom from my chains,” Prompto said with a bravery he did not feel. “I seek freedom from my master, Verstael Besithia. I seek freedom from my bond with Versteal Besitihia.”

“That is a great ask,” Ifrit replied. “What makes you think I will grant you such reprieve?”

“What will you have of me?” Prompto asked. Luna had warned him of this. Ifrit was a demanding God, one that required a trade of equal value for what he was asking for. And he was asking for a lot.   
Ifrit was silent for a while, considering what his demands would be. “The world is changing. Vampires and werewolves are disappearing. Humans are being changed to vampires and werewolves for the sake of disappearing. I will have you put an end to it with your allies. You must agree for all of them or none of them. You speak for the will of you and your friends. After the task if completed, you shall be freed.”

“Grant my wish first, and you will have your wish,” Prompto insisted. “I did not come here to make a deal with a God who may go back on his word.”

“You dare think I will go back on my word?” Ifrit roared, fire sprouting from his feet. Prompto did not budge despite his fear. If he moved now, then he would lose, and in turn lose his life. The Ifrit saw that Prompto would not be swayed, and the fire subsided. “You do not waver.”

“I do not,” Prompto said. “Will you grant me my wish?”

Ifrit stared at him for a long time before he moved. “I will grant you your wish Prompto Argentum. Consider yourself blessed by Ifrit’s fire. But if you betray me, if you do not complete your task, I will come for you and your allies.”

Ifrit pointed at Prompto before his finger connected with his forehead. Prompto felt the fire of Ifrit reignite within him. He felt himself burning with the fire, his screams echoing into the void, as he shattered into a million pieces.

When Prompto opened his eyes again, he was back in the tomb, surrounded by his friends and lover. They looked at him in concern, and Prompto could still feel the pulsating of the fire of Ifrit within him. He looked down and noticed a small sun was burned into his chest, tender to the touch. 

“It is done,” Lunafreya said as the flames on the candles relit by themselves. “Prompto has been granted his wish by Ifrit. Ifrit we thank you for the mercy to grant Prompto his wish.”

She closed out the ritual by standing and placing the bowl of the water and blood on the stone table as an offering. Prompto sat up, shaking from the experience. He looked from Ignis to Gladio, recognizing his friends, trying to feel if something felt different. 

When he turned and looked at Noctis, his breath caught. He had seen Noctis before, he had been living with Noctis even. But right now, he felt like he was truly seeing him for the first time. He was beautiful, Prompto noticed. The smooth lines of his face were etched with worry, his eyes a swirling storm of concern. Prompto looked at his lips, sultry and pouting, however unintentionally. As he reached out and touched Noctis’s face, feeling the warmth of his heat beneath his fingers, he realized that he felt this way because he could no longer feel the burden of being attached to Verstael.

Prompto searched into himself for the part of him that was attached to Verstael. He felt like if he searched hard enough he would find it, just some part of him that wanted to return to him. But there was none. It was a strangely empty feeling, like now he had to fill that void up with things that were truly him and belonged to him alone. He didn’t feel beholden to him, didn’t feel like some part of him was doomed to return back to Verstael one day. There was no desire there for him anymore. Just an emptiness where Verstael had robbed him of his own will and desire.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered as he sat on his knees and looked at him. Gladio and Ignis got up, leaving them alone for the time being. “You look really beautiful.”

Noctis laughed. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t feel him anymore,” Prompto said quietly. “I only feel myself. I only feel the me that is truly me. And that me really loves you. I don’t feel a burden anymore, weighing me down, keeping me from being myself.”

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered. He pressed his lips against Prompto’s. Prompto felt desire course through him and a new feeling he had never enjoyed before due to the conflict within him that created such a duality of personalities. He felt contentedness. He was contented just to be here, with Noctis, knowing that he was only himself, and no one else had an influence in that.

“I’m free now,” Prompto said with a smile when Noctis pulled away. He laughed, feeling a giddy delight course through him. “I’m free.”

Prompto and Noctis stood up and followed the others outside. They looked up into the night air and felt the brisk promise of winter upon them. The stars lit up the night sky, a swirl of planets and suns within galaxy upon galaxy. Everything felt new to Prompto now. Like he had come out of a centuries long fog to see the world for the first time. He let out a whoop in celebration, laughing as he tackled Noctis from behind, holding him tightly.

“Thank you for your help,” he told Lunafreya as he hung over Noctis’s shoulder. He was smiling and he couldn’t stop.

“I am happy to be a conduit for tonight,” Lunafreya replied with a kind smile. “Do not forget the promise you made to Ifrit.”

“I won’t,” Prompto replied. “Are you going to celebrate with us?”

Luna shook her head. “I must be getting back to Tenebrae. There is no telling what my brother is up to in my absence. And I promised Ignis I would pay his father a visit.”

“Take care Luna,” Noctis said, smiling despite himself. “We’ll see you soon.”

“I do not doubt it. And Noctis, please get in touch with your father soon. He misses you.”

Noctis frowned, his brow furrowing. “I understand.”

“Let us escort you back in the very least,” Ignis offered as they set out from the tomb. 

“What did you promise Ifrit, by the way?” Noctis asked as Prompto rode on his back due to his bare feet. He wasn’t as strong as Gladio, but he was well built enough that he wasn’t struggling to carry his lover on his back.

Prompto frowned, remembering the pain of the fire in his body. It scared him to think that he may have to one day go through that again. “He asked us to stop the vampires and werewolves from disappearing. Not just me, all of us.”

They were all silent for a while before Gladio spoke first. “Cor has been looking into that for some time. I think that’s a good place to start.”

“It would benefit us to put an end to it as well, if that is the case,” Ignis added. “A worthy trade off if there ever was one.”

“I’m glad you guys think so,” Prompto said. He felt more than a little guilty for them being part of the contract he made. 

“We’re a coven after all,” Gladio announced. “At least Cor seems to think so. Weirdest coven I’ve ever encountered.”

“One with no specific leader too,” Prompto pointed out. “We are weird. I’m glad I have you guys, though.”

“Us too,” Noctis shot back to Prompto. They were silent for a while, Luna walking ahead of them to light their way. “I’m going to have to see my dad soon.”

“We’ll go with you,” Gladio offered.

“You don’t have to,” Noctis countered. His voice sounded sullen.

“We’re your ‘royal retinue’ aren’t we?” Prompto teased with a smile. He enjoyed being carried by Noctis, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his face resting on his chin. “Besides, I just went through all of this. I can’t lose you now.”

Prompto felt a warmth in Noctis’s cheeks and decided to use discretion and ignore it for now. Later would be a different matter entirely. 

“Alright,” Noctis finally conceded. “I can’t guarantee it’ll be a warm welcome though.”

“Let me get in touch with Cor before we do,” Gladio said. “We might be able to get some help from him too.”

It was settled then. Prompto spent the rest of the evening enjoying his newfound freedom. It was a new experience, being free of that pain and hurt that kept him going back to Verstael. Only now that he was removed from Verstael could he truly see how he had been manipulated all these years. He didn’t doubt that he had felt something strongly towards Verstael or that Verstael had also felt something strongly towards him. But whatever was left between them was better left in the past. 

Now that he had Noctis, and more so himself, he felt that there was a weight that had lifted off of his shoulders. He was still a vampire and still had to hunt, but he felt lighter, like he could breathe again. He knew now that he could start to heal, start to be free from all the pain that he had experienced in his life. He could start to find himself and enjoy who he was as a person.

And he could start to help others too. He had been so embedded in his fear and desire for Verstael that he had never been able to look beyond himself and his own need for survival. So many people had helped him that he only hoped he could someday return the favor. The least we could do was start by helping Noctis reconcile with his father or supporting him in whatever decision he chose to make regarding his father. If Noctis spoke to his father and decided to return, to not be a vampire, Prompto would have to support it. After all, Noctis had supported him through all of his mess. 

Prompto held onto Noctis tighter at the thought of losing him. He would be there to support Noctis no matter what, he realized. If Noctis ultimately wanted to be away from him, he would support that too, protecting him and loving him while not impeding on his life like Verstael had done to him. He supposed this was an anxiety that would never go away.

He was someone who may never feel good enough for the people in his life. It would be a lingering fear that was the result of his past, he realized. Maybe one day he would be able to express to his friends and to his lover what his fears were. For now, he just wanted to hold onto Noctis, to love him, and to enjoy the feeling of freedom he felt for the first time in his long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming, but I felt that it came in its due time. I based Verstael and Prompto's relationship, their ebb and flow, and conclusion are an amalgamation of relationships that I and those close to me have had with "emotional vampires." Those are the people in our pasts who had demanded and demanded, while taking everything from us with nothing left over. Now that Prompto had the courage to free himself from his bonds that held him, he can finally start to heal. And Verstael was most certainly a literal vampire and an emotional one. (I have a friend who will never read this, but I am proud of her for having the same courage that Prompto had to get out as well.) <3
> 
> While a lot of what happened with Verstael seemed very intense and over dramatic, I appreciate you all sticking with it, since there have been people in my life and others I know who have put people through emotional volatility of a very similar nature, and therefore this is all based on real world experience (I'm not a vampire though... or am I? haha). The feeling of separating from a toxic person can hurt like hell. Even the feeling of freedom and connecting with someone who truly loves and supports your growth as a person is based on real world experience (shout out to my husband here on this one!). <3  
(Am I letting my own trauma show too much in these fics? Maybe. Who knows?! I just hope everyone enjoys reading them!)
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> _ Ricochet _ by Papa Roach:  
"I'm somewhere in between the living and the dead  
I've been so blinded I can't see where I've been lead  
I feel so hopeless and I'm tired of giving in  
I'll crucify myself to feel alive again"
> 
> _ Power _ by Isak Danielson:  
"It's my desire that you feed  
You know just what I need  
You got power  
Power  
You got power over me  
I give my all now, can't you see  
Why wont you set me free?  
You got power  
Power  
You got power over me"


	18. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has to make some difficult decisions.

Noctis didn’t tell Prompto about the consequences of drinking his blood that one time. He didn’t want Prompto to worry, which he seemed to do. _A lot._ Noctis really didn’t realize how anxious Prompto was until he drank that one drop of blood. Since then, he had been able to experience what Prompto was feeling. It was as if they had bonded but in reverse. A vampire should be the one to feel the other, not a human. He wondered if it had any other effects he didn’t realize, but so far he could only tell the one.

When Prompto had gone off with Verstael, he had felt his discomfort and uncertainty, but also his desire. Noctis pretended that it didn’t bother him, but the entire week was fairly torturous for him. After Prompto came back, he vowed not to take it out on him just because he didn’t understand how things worked in the vampire world or what kind of hold Verstael had on him. He was still the same Prompto, and that was what mattered.

But when they went through the ritual, there was a shift that Noctis felt. Sure, the anxiety and fear and worry didn’t go away, and they were unlikely to. That was part of who Prompto was. A chronic worrier. Someone who had spent his life thus far being compelled to do things all for the sake of others or to survive with little thought into what he actually wanted. When Ifrit had granted Prompto his wish, it was as if the veils of oppression were lifted. Prompto wasn’t as weighed down now, and all feelings and desires for Verstael were gone.

Noctis was glad he didn’t take anything out on Prompto for what happened with Verstael. He realized after the connection between Prompto and Verstael was lost just how strong it was, how much it was creating a cloud over Prompto’s life and his heart. With it gone, Prompto was able to be himself, and none of that included any thoughts, feelings, or desires for Verstael. It was as if Verstael had put himself at the forefront of Prompto’s life that Prompto was truly unable to act without thought of him until he was released from Verstael’s oppressive hold on him.

Now Prompto was worried about other things, Noctis realized. He couldn’t feel him as strongly, and he wondered if that was because of the ritual or because he had only had one drop of his blood. Perhaps it processed quickly through the human system, whereas with vampires it stuck around unless the bond was broken. He could tell when Prompto was hunting, when he was happy, when he was anxious. But it was growing fainter with every day. Noctis wasn’t sure if he liked feeling Prompto like that, but he realized that he didn’t like _not_ feeling Prompto. No wonder it held such power over vampires.

Noctis still hadn’t had sex with Prompto once he had returned and after the deal made with Ifrit. He wondered if he was holding back because of what happened with Verstael, if it was some sort of mental block he couldn’t get over. He didn’t think it was. Recently Prompto had been enjoying his newfound freedom, it was as if he was trying anything and everything that he had missed out in the past few centuries.

Of all the new things Prompto tried, he discovered that he enjoyed photography and had a knack for it. He spent a lot of his time walking around Insomnia at night, figuring out how to best capture the lighting of the city. In the end, though, Prompto ended up taking a lot of photos of Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis. Noctis learned then that vampires do, in fact, show up in photos. It was likely a rumor started by vampires a long time ago that was intended to fool humans, especially hunters. 

Now, Noctis had to consider going home and reconciling with his father. He didn’t want to have the conversation, but he knew he needed to. His father had always been so caring growing up, even if he was entirely blinded by his hatred for the supernatural. Gladio had suggested he talk to Cor about it before going back. While Cor knew a side of his father that he had never known, he wasn’t entirely sure that Cor should be involved in something like this. He really didn’t even want Prompto there in case things went south, but Prompto and the others had insisted on coming as a show of support.

So Noctis had conceded that it was time to talk to his father and clear the air. He needed to make it known that he was not with Prompto because of any sort of enchantment, and he wouldn’t just let his father hire a witch to suppress his memories of him. They had seen the toll it took on Ignis. None of them were going to let it happen to any of them either again. 

“I still don’t get why Cor has to be involved,” Noctis complained as the group of four parked in front of Cor’s house. It wasn’t overly large, but it was of decent enough size that it would easily occupy members of his coven if need be. _Practical_, Noctis thought. 

“He knows more about your dad than any of us,” Gladio said. “And he will probably have a way to talk to him where we all don’t end up being hunted, yourself included. Besides, he asked me to bring you here before you spoke to your dad.”

Noctis frowned. Gladio’s creator was Cor, which meant he felt a strong bond with Cor that wouldn’t easily be broken. While his bond with Cor seemed far healthier than that of Prompto’s with Verstael, it still concerned Noctis. Maybe it was something he just wouldn’t understand until he became a vampire. That was a thought that worried him, but the thought of growing old without Prompto didn’t seem like an option for him either. 

Gladio didn’t bother knocking on the front door, letting himself inside instead. He called out for Cor, but there was no response. That didn’t seem to matter. Gladio seemed to know where to go anyway. Ignis trailed closely behind Gladio, but Prompto took Noctis’s hand in his, smiling. That was something that Noctis would never get used to, seeing Prompto’s smile. Before the ritual, Prompto rarely smiled. Now it was like he couldn’t stop. Noctis really liked that.

Winter was fast approaching in Lucis. The sky was getting darker faster now, and it felt like snow would soon be coming. Inside Cor’s house it was much warmer than outside, and Noctis found himself sweating. He and Ignis both removed their jackets, but Gladio and Prompto remained in theirs, Gladio’s a typical leather jacket and Prompto’s black one made of wool. 

Noctis was glad that Prompto had the money to experiment with his style, especially since he recently got rid of everything that reminded him of Verstael, which was pretty much everything. Recently Prompto had been looking at jewelry, trying to decide what necklaces and the like worked for him. He had been sorely disappointed that the fingerless leather gloves that he had wanted were sold out. Noctis hadn’t told him that he got them for him. He was waiting to surprise him after they spoke to his father and settled both of their anxiety regarding the matter.

“Hey Cor,” Gladio said as they entered the office that Prompto had taken them to in order to confront Gladio regarding Ignis. Cor was sitting in a chair in front of the fire roaring in the fireplace. No wonder it was so hot. Across from him in the other chair was Nyx, sipping on a glass of whiskey. They looked like they had been in the middle of a rather intense conversation, but Cor and Nyx’s faces both smoothed over when they entered the room.

“Gladio,” Cor greeted him and nodded towards the others. Noctis always felt uncomfortable when Cor locked his eyes on him, like he was trying to decide not if, but when, Noctis would betray them like his father had betrayed Cid. 

“I didn’t know you know Nyx,” Gladio said in surprise. From what Gladio had mentioned about Cor’s coven, most vampires in it were vehemently against including werewolves. Noctis wondered if he had been working with Nyx all this time despite that. 

“We go way back,” Nyx said. There was something unrecognizable in his eyes, something that wavered. “Perhaps I should excuse myself.”

“No, stay,” Cor said. He never left anything up for debate, Noctis thought. “What brings you and your entire coven here tonight?”

“We’re planning on talking to my dad,” Noctis said. Cor’s eyes flickered back to him, considering him. Noctis had a feeling that there was some sort of hierarchy in covens that he wasn’t aware of and that Cor had assumed Gladio was the leader of them. They were all equal in their group as far as Noctis was concerned. 

“Gladio said we should talk to you before we talk to him,” Prompto added as he put an arm on Noctis’s shoulder leisurely. Noctis could feel Prompto’s protective demeanor, regardless of whether he could sense his emotions now, and felt immensely pleased by it. Out of their group, Prompto was the oldest, although not as old as Cor. If age were a factor, Prompto probably had more authority than any of them, least of all Noctis. It was comforting to know that he was there to stick up for him and assert that Noctis also had a place in the coven.

“I did ask him to bring you here should you go back home,” Cor spoke to Noctis as he stood up. Nyx stood up with him, looking at Cor inscrutably. 

“Perhaps we should adjourn to a location with more room for us all,” Ignis offered. Noctis had to admit, the office was a bit cramped with all of them in there. Plus there would be a power differential if some of them were seated while others remained standing. Ignis must have seen this before making the suggestion.

“Very well,” Cor said. “Come with me.”

They all followed him to a large dining area that had a rather impressively large circular table. It had to be a place where they regularly held meetings since Gladio immediately walked over to a seat that clearly was his on a regular basis and sat down nonchalantly. Even though Noctis knew Gladio was created by Cor, it still was disconcerting how easy going Gladio was around the man. How long had it taken for him to get used to Cor’s stern gaze?

After some shuffling, they were all seated at the table. Noctis didn’t know how he ended up sitting right next to Cor, but he was glad that Prompto was at least on his other side. Gladio sat between Prompto and Ignis, and Ignis was next to Nyx, who was next to Cor. Several chairs had been removed so they weren’t crowded by empty seats. Even though there was ample room between Cor and him, Noctis still felt like he was sitting next to an army general who commanded a great deal of respect.

“So you want to go back to your family,” Cor addressed Cor, his eyes cold. “What do you plan on doing when you’re back there?”

“I want to reconcile with my father and convince him to stop torturing vampires,” Noctis said. “Even as hunters, that is something that crosses a line.”

“And then what?” Cor asked. “You return to him, return to hunting, and we become your enemies again?”

Noctis hadn’t really thought that far ahead. He supposed his father would want him to come home, to go back to living there and hunting with them. That was, assuming that his father could be adequately convinced that he was with Prompto because he wanted to be, not because he was put under some sort of spell. 

“I think terms would be in order,” Ignis offered when Noctis couldn’t find a reasonable response. “Territories to be drawn to prevent vampires and werewolves alike from being mercilessly killed.”

“What terms would Regis agree to that wouldn’t require complete surrender?” Nyx asked them all. “You saw him that night. He was prepared to kill even you, Noctis, to get to us.”

Nyx made a good point. He doubted his father would be readily able to agree to stop killing them just because Noctis demanded it for his return home. 

“What do you propose?” Prompto asked, addressing Cor. He had a look in his eyes like he knew Cor was preparing to get to a point.

“I propose that Noctis deposes Regis as head of the hunters,” Cor said simply. “Regis is unable to maintain his objectivity anymore. It makes him dangerous not only to us but to other hunters. The summoning of Ramuh provides ample evidence that he was ready to let his only son perish for the sake of revenge. He has a clear vendetta against you, Prompto, which I suspect is due to Verstael. I doubt he will be willing to make any changes as long as Noctis is connected to you. The only way is to depose him of his title.”

“Hold on,” Noctis interrupted. “I get what you’re saying, but I can’t really be head of the hunters. I made a promise to Prompto to become a vampire.”

“Exactly,” Cor replied.

Noctis felt his heart drop into his stomach. “You mean to use me as a means to put an end to hunters altogether.”

“We are already dying out, Noctis,” Cor stated. “Werewolves and vampires alike have been disappearing at exponential rates, likely caused by one of our own. If we continue to be hunted then we will all be hunted to extinction before we have a fighting chance. Half of my coven has disappeared, and no one can find them. Most of Nyx’s pack has left Insomnia out of fear, only to be never heard from again.”

A hushed silence fell over them as the knowledge of their impending extinction settled on their shoulders. Noctis could feel Prompto’s anxiety, like the flutter of a heartbeat that was injected with adrenaline. 

“You’ve determined that you want to be with Prompto,” Nyx said, more gently than Cor was speaking, but still with the voice of authority. “You do realize what that entails, right? If you’re going to draw your line in the sand, you need to make sure you’re standing on the side of it that you want to be. You can’t just go back home and turn into a vampire and expect everything to go back to normal.”

“You’re asking me to tear down what my entire family has built since Lucis became a democracy,” Noctis said angrily. “To change our entire way of life.”

“You are already changing your way of life,” Cor pointed out. “We aren’t saying that there are all good vampires and werewolves in the world just fighting for survival. There are certainly terrible ones out there, just as there are terrible people. Shouldn’t it be up to the vampires and werewolves themselves to determine that? What gives humans a right to decide that we all have to die?”

“Would it be so bad?” Prompto asked quietly. Noctis could feel the flutter of anxiety mixed with something else. Was it fear? No. It felt closer to pain. “Would it be so bad to be a vampire and take charge of your family’s legacy?”

“You could restructure the hunters to hunt based on the criteria you set forth,” Ignis pointed out. “To help them determine which vampires and werewolves are out of control.”

“I can’t,” Noctis insisted. “The hunters won’t be on board for it either.”

“You won’t know until you try,” Gladio pointed out. Why were they all on board for this plan?

“So what would it be then?” Cor asked. “Will you go back to your family, reconcile with them, just to start hunting again? You need to make up your mind on what you want to do with your life and future. You shouldn’t leave your coven waiting for you to make up your mind. If you’re surrendering your humanity, then you need to understand the commitment and sacrifice it will take. Unlike us, you have a choice.”

Noctis looked at them all, their eyes transfixed on him. He looked at Prompto last, who was only looking down at his hands, his eyes focused on the fists balled on his lap. Noctis could feel his pain, his hurt. He must be running wild with thoughts that Noctis was not ready to become a vampire, to spend eternity with him. And was he? Did he really know what that sacrifice meant and what the repercussions would be, for both of them and his family? He wanted to be with Prompto forever, but was he truly ready to be a vampire? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“If you had a choice,” Noctis asked them, the room deadly quiet. “What would you all choose?”

There was a prolonged silence that seemed to permeate Noctis’s soul. He looked from Nyx to Cor, who were staring hard at him, whether in judgement or contemplation he could not say. Gladio had a grim expression, his hand on Ignis’s shoulder, and Ignis looked pained. When Noctis looked at Prompto, he realized that Prompto was refusing to even look in his direction, opting to keep staring at his clenched fists. Noctis tried to assess how Prompto felt, what he was thinking, but he realized that he couldn’t feel him anymore. Had the power worn off already? Or had he done something to block it?

“I think we have our answer,” Cor replied as he stood. “Noctis, if you decide to do what is right, and you will see this is right, then we will be here to help you. But until then, you should return home and leave us alone._ All _of us.”

“Do you guys agree?” Noctis asked. “Does Cor speak for you all?”

“Noctis,” Ignis said cautiously. “You do have a choice. And if you want to be with Prompto then you will have to make certain sacrifices. If you find that you cannot make those sacrifices, then you will have to make different sacrifices.”

“Think on it,” Gladio said as he stood up. He was looking at him with hard, cold eyes as if he was holding back from punching something. “But you need to keep in mind one thing. Prompto put his life on the line for you more than once. He severed a bond between his master, not only for him, but for you. That could have killed him.”

“What Gladio is getting at,” Ignis clarified, “Is that it is easy to be with Prompto when he is the one making the sacrifices. You should consider if you are willing to do the same. If not, we must necessarily move on.”

“It was so easy to say the words,” Prompto whispered, avoiding eye contact still. “It’s always easy to say the words.”

Prompto stood up at that and walked out before Noctis could stop him. He didn’t have to see his face to know that he was crying. How had everything ended up like this? They were just going to talk to Cor about a method of Noctis returning home where they weren’t in extreme danger. 

But that was the point, Noctis realized. This was the only way for him to return home without putting his friends at risk. And if he didn’t return home without some major change, some major sacrifice, then that meant he would have to forsake Prompto and his friends. They would become his enemies because being a hunter necessitated it.

He had just drifted into Prompto’s life, and then Gladio and Ignis’s, and stayed there because he didn’t want to make any decisions regarding returning home or being a vampire. He took advantage of their kindness and decided that when Prompto was free he would address it. Well, now Prompto was free, and he was realizing he wasn’t prepared for all of the changes in his life. Had Prompto been so ready for his changes? He was immortal so he had more time to reflect, so surely that had an impact.

“Just think on it,” Gladio repeated as he and Ignis stood up. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“What about Prompto?” Noctis asked sullenly as he stood up and followed them out.

“Leave him be,” Ignis said quietly. “He’s been through enough lately. He is probably wandering the city to cope with it.”

“Dammit Noctis,” Gladio snapped. He turned and grabbed Noctis by the collar, pinning him against the wall. This isn’t like when Prompto had him pinned. It was terrifying. “Did you think that you could just do what you wanted with Prompto then when it got tough for you then you’d run away with your tail between your legs?”

“It has already been tough!” Noctis insisted.

“For you? Really? How?!” Gladio looked about to punch him, but Ignis put a cautionary hand on his shoulder. Instead, Gladio began to list off everything that had happened. “You didn’t lose anything when we rescued Cor. You didn’t almost die to save your boyfriend. You didn’t have your memory suppressed and lose who you were. You didn’t literally have your soul shattered and then put back together to be free to be with your lover!”

Noctis’s eyes widened at Gladio’s words. “What do you mean?”

“You think Ifrit just cuts the bond and lets us go?” Gladio demanded, his voice rising.

“Gladio,” Ignis warned, trying to get Gladio to calm down.

“Ifrit takes a vampire’s soul, shatters it with fire and light, which kills us by the way, then puts it back together without the bond,” Gladio explained angrily. His eyes almost looked vicious. Prompto had a tendency to internalize everything, but Gladio surely externalized. “If Ifrit can’t put us back together then we are just destroyed in the process.”

“Prompto did all that because he knew that you would be waiting on the other side,” Ignis said, his voice stern but far calmer than Gladio’s. “I don’t think he could have survived it so readily, or even done it for that matter, if he didn’t have you waiting for him.”

Gladio released Noctis, letting him take a step away in cautious fear. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest. “Prompto had been willing to sacrifice his life, twice, for you. And now you don’t want to commit to anything.”

“I warned you,” Cor said from behind them. How long had he been standing there? “Humans are fragile and fickle creatures. The Caelums are sure to repeat this pattern of failing to deliver on their promises. When the time comes, he will fail to make the necessary choices. If you can’t admit it to us, Noctis, at least admit it to yourself.”

Noctis wanted to say something. He wanted to argue, to fight. He had to because they didn’t get how much he cared for Prompto. But Prompto had been willing to give up his life more than once in order to be with him or to save him. He had readily agreed to do it, without hesitation. Why couldn’t Noctis do the same?

“I recommend you go take the time to think about it,” Ignis reminded him. “But do not think too long. A decision has to be made, either way. If you are unable to decide then we will be forced to make a decision about what we will do.”

Ignis was dismissing him, telling him to leave and to not return until he reached a decision. Or to go back to his father. He wasn’t expecting such a firm line to be drawn, to be given such an ultimatum, and wondered if Ignis and Gladio had planned this from the beginning. Did they also include Prompto in this conversation? He seemed so out of place, unable to make a decision, that Noctis couldn’t really believe that he would put him in this situation willingly.

Noctis started walking away, putting his jacket on before he reached the door. He had a lot to consider, a lot to wonder how things had gotten to this point. Everything had been so chaotic lately. They had been trying to save everyone, to help everyone, but now it was time to focus on what was ahead.

“I told Prompto that he wouldn’t be able to follow through,” Noctis heard Gladio say to Ignis behind him as he got ready to leave the house. 

“I can’t say I blame him,” Ignis replied, making Noctis pause. “He is being asked to give up everything, even his mortality, to be with Prompto.”

“And what has Prompto done, exactly?” Gladio asked angrily.

“True. What will we do now?” 

“We’ll have to find Prompto eventually.” Gladio let out a loud sigh. “I doubt he’ll go back to his place until Noctis makes a decision. He should just go back to his father’s already. Don’t hurt the guy anymore than he already is.”

“Then maybe he’ll be able to start building himself back up again. He is in such a fragile place right now anyway.”

Noctis didn’t want to hear anymore. He left the house, his entire body tense from the weight of the conversation. It was so easy for them to ask so much of him so quickly. They weren’t the ones who had to decide to forsake their family, to create such a drastic change that it would alter the very nature of how hunters operate.

But wasn’t that what Ignis did with him family? Isn’t that what Gladio had to do when he was turned? What about Prompto? Noctis didn’t even know what kind of family Prompto had before he was turned into a vampire. Was he from a loving family who searched for him every moment of the day? They all had this happen to them, their choice robbed from them. Noctis had a choice.

Somehow it didn’t make the decision any easier. Maybe it would be easier if the decision was taken from him. If he was changed without any choice in the matter, then he wouldn’t have to deliberate about what to do. Noctis shuddered when he thought of that. That seemed to make the idea of turning into a vampire even worse. 

Noctis wandered around Insomnia, trying to determine what he should do. He found himself subconsciously looking for Prompto, hoping he was safe wherever he was. The last thing Prompto needed was to fall into a hunter’s clutches. 

Noctis continued to wander until he found himself standing in front of the Caelum mansion. He must have subconsciously wandered back here, back to the home he grew up in. Did that mean that this was where he belonged? That he had just been fooling himself when he thought that being with Prompto was even an option? He had never had any doubts when he was with Prompto, but he also had never been confronted with a decision like this before.

“Noctis?” a voice called to him questioningly from beyond the sealed gate. Noctis turned his head and saw a tall man with a shaved silver hair and blue eyes. Noctis was suddenly struck by how similar to Gladio he appeared, perhaps not as bulky, but his facial structure was similar.

“Clarus,” Noctis said in nearly a whisper. 

The head of their security walked over to Noctis, remaining on the other side of the gate. He was dressed practically in tactical clothing. Noctis knew he had a handgun in a holster on his hip without even having to see it.

“Are you returning home?” Clarus asked, careful not to talk loud so others could not hear. 

Noctis shook his head then shrugged. “Not now. But maybe soon.”

“Regis says you’ve been enchanted by a vampire,” Clarus pointed out. “He is offering a large bounty for anyone who can bring Prompto in. He had to be brought in alive, but I suspect it’s to make sure that they kill the right vampire.”

Vampires did not die prettily, surrounded by a bed of roses and falling into their lover’s arms. Noctis had seen them die several times. He had killed vampires himself. If they were killed by the sunlight, they caught on fire and turned to ash. If they were killed by a stake or silver to the heart, they would practically explode in a pile of blood and flesh. Either way was gruesome to watched and looked painful to endure. Noctis couldn’t imagine just letting Prompto go through something like that. 

“He didn’t enchant me,” Noctis replied. He didn’t think vampires were capable of enchantment the way hunters thought of it. True, they were beautiful, seductive creatures that could entice humans easily. But that was different than an enchantment spell.

“I know that,” Clarus replied simply. “But Regis won’t listen to reason. Not when it comes to you or your mother.”

“How do you know that?” Noctis asked in surprise.

“I’m fifty five you know,” Clarus said. “My father and mother didn’t have me until he was forty. He had a younger brother that was turned into a vampire. The family never spoke about it because we have always been hunters. But one day, when I was a kid, I met him. He was wild and looked like my father. But he was kind. He gave me a toy sword and told me to be good. I can’t imagine how hard it was for him to do that. To see his family growing old while he was forever young.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Noctis asked.

“I think it’s safe to say that most vampires are just looking to connect,” Clarus continued. “We think that we get spirited away by them to fall prey to their dark magick, that they turn us into sexual deviants and we can never escape their grasp. I’m sure there are some that are like that. But most, I think, are just looking to connect. They’re looking for someone to belong to and belong with. Eternity is an awfully long time to spend alone. It’s just up to us if we can bear being loved by them since their love burns longer than ours ever could.”

Noctis felt his heart thudding in his chest. It was really that simple wasn’t it? The question was there for Noctis to consider. He loved Prompto now, but would he love him forever? To him, the answer was yes. It was an easy answer, something that came to Noctis quickly, seamlessly. If that was the case, shouldn’t all decisions be made from there?

“Clarus, you’ve known my dad for the longest of his detail,” Noctis said. “Did you know Cor and Cid?”

“Good guys,” Clarus replied. “When I found out that Cor was the one that Regis was holding all this time, I nearly took his head off myself. To betray their trust like that.” Clarus shook his head sadly. “If I’m honest, Noctis, I’m worried that us hunters are going down the wrong path. We’re using our righteousness to justify evil behavior. How does that make us any different from those we hunt?”

Noctis considered this. “Vampires and werewolves know what they are.”

Clarus laughed at that, reminding Noctis of Gladio once again. “You’re right. So do you know who you are Noctis? Or are you going to hide behind your righteousness like your father and every other hunter?”

Noctis stared at him. He felt like Clarus was seeing into his soul and seeing its depths before Noctis could even see it. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

“I have to go,” Noctis said to him. “Thanks Clarus.”

“Happy to help,” Clarus replied as Noctis started to walk away hurriedly. “Whatever happens, don’t be afraid to do what is right.”

“I won’t,” Noctis said. He was running now, heading back to Prompto’s apartment, hoping he was home. “Hey Clarus! I’ll say hi to your uncle Gladio for you!”

“Thanks!” Clarus called back to him. 

“His boyfriend is a werewolf!” Noctis was too far away for him to make out Clarus’s features as he ran off. 

“I’m glad he’s doing well!” Clarus waved at him as Noctis ran into the night and straight to Prompto’s.

Noctis knew what he had to do. He knew what the right answer was now. His fear had gotten the better of him, and he had hurt Prompto in the process. Not just Prompto. He had hurt everyone. It was easy for him to say that he was only human, but they had all made mistakes and sacrifices while always doing the right thing. The right thing for him had been being with Prompto all along.

When he got to Prompto’s apartment, he excitedly ran up to the door but skidded to a halt. The door was broken on its hinges, the wood splintered. Inside there were lights flickering on and off, the table and chairs in the kitchen were overturned, and the sofas looked like they had burst open. The TV was nearly about to collapse from its hanging position on the wall, it shattered from what looked like a hard punch to the screen. He heard a muffled thumping and a groan in pain in the bedroom.

“Where is he?!” Noctis heard his father screaming from the bedroom. “Where is my son?! I will kill you!”

“I don’t know,” came Prompto’s weak reply. 

“You enchanted him, robbed him of his will to live,” Regis screamed. It sounded like he was punching Prompto repeatedly.

“I would never do that,” Prompto moaned. “Please. I love him. I would never hurt him. If he wants to go, he is free to go.”

“Stop!” Noctis said as he burst through the bedroom door and pulled his father off. He noticed Prompto was lying on the ground, bruised and bloody. He looked like he was in pain, but already his wounds were beginning to heal. 

Regis turned to his son, his eyes wild in pain and grief. “Son! What has he done to you? How has he hurt you?” He was looking Noctis all over, as if he was trying to find some blemish he could attribute to Prompto’s existence. 

“Nothing,” Noctis said honestly. “Stop hurting him.”

“I will do what I have to so you can come back,” Regis said. He sounded like he was coming unhinged, day after day. Noctis felt a pain in knowing his father was not the man he once knew. 

“I’m coming back,” Noctis said as Prompto used the dresser to pull himself up.

Prompto was clearly stronger and more capable than this. Prompto looked at him in dismay. His wounds were nearly healed, but he had lost a lot of blood. Had his father really gotten the jump on him so easily? No, he realized. Prompto never fought back. He would never fight back if it meant hurting someone Noctis cared about.

“I’m coming back and Prompto is coming with me,” Noctis asserted. He stood between Prompto and his father.

“What are you saying, son?” Regis asked. “Back away from him or he’ll bite you. You don’t know what these vampires are truly capable of.”

“It’s you who doesn’t know,” Noctis said simply and he back up towards Prompto. Prompto was almost entirely healed already, Noctis realized as Prompto wrapped his arms around him, resting his head around his shoulders. “You don’t know how deeply vampires love. How when they decide to care for one person for the rest of their lives, they mean for all eternity. It’s how Prompto loves me, and it’s how Cid loves you.”

Regis hesitated, but Prompto and Noctis were still backing up towards the tall window in the bedroom. 

“I will kill you before I would let you stay with him!” Regis shouted. He pulled out a gun from his waistband. Had he lost his ability to summon from the armiger altogether? What did it mean when a vampire could and his father could not?

“You don’t have to,” Noctis said. He glanced at Prompto, whose eyes were nearly glowing in the dark of the bedroom. He had never seen Prompto like this before. “I’m already dead.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, who took his cue quickly and readily. Prompto summoned a gun from the armiger and shot the window. The class shattered but not completely until Prompto catapulted himself out of the window, Noctis in his arms. They were falling from an incredible height. It would kill him for sure, although he had a feeling that Prompto would only be wounded severely. Noctis summoned his sword from the armiger and waited. The ground was rushing at them quickly. When they were close enough, Noctis threw the sword and warped, taking Prompto with him.

Instead of falling to their death, they rolled onto the pavement with a thud. It took the breath out of Noctis, who let out a groan in pain. Prompto landed next to him, his eyes still alight with the strange glow. That’s when Noctis realized what it was. Prompto had lost a lot of blood from his father attacking him. He was dangerously low on blood.

“Prompto,” Noctis groaned as he stood up. He rested his hands on his knees, panting, before he looked at Prompto. Prompto looked like he was stalking prey. “Prompto. Snap out of it.”

Blinking slowly, the glow faded from Prompto’s eyes briefly. “Go, Noctis. Before I do something we both regret.”

“Come with me,” Noctis said as he grabbed Prompto’s hand. He took him down the street, deep into the city, until he spotted a hotel that was surprisingly close by. “Come on.”

“Why are we going there?” Prompto asked, hesitatingly. 

“Just trust me.” Noctis pulled him into the hotel lobby, decorated in ornate black and lit dimly with green. He rushed up to the desk and demanded a room. They looked from him to Prompto skeptically, but he didn’t care. He thought there was a flicker of recognition on the concierge’s face when he saw Prompto and handed them a key, but Noctis ignored it. He was desperate to get Prompto somewhere private for more than one reason.

They went up an elevator, Prompto twitching nervously next to him, until they reached their floor. Noctis pulled Prompto along to their room, a black décor room with a rather large bed with white sheets. It was a standard hotel room, save for the clear gothic aesthetic. Noctis slammed the door shut behind them and turned to Prompto, who was staring out at the city skyline through the window that spanned the entire length of the short wall in the room.

“You should have let me go and hunt,” Prompto said, staring out at the city. “If I’m around you much longer, I’m not going to be able to hold it.”

“I don’t want you to,” Noctis replied. His heart was thudding in his chest, but he knew what he needed to do. What he wanted to do. 

Prompto turned to look at him, his eyes definitely glowing as a lion who is hunting in the dark. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’m ready,” Noctis said. He took a step towards Prompto, who took a step back. He was worried about harming Noctis. “I’m ready for eternity with you.”

“Don’t make a rash decision,” Prompto insisted. “You don’t want to make a decision that you’ll regret for eternity.”

“I won’t regret it,” Noctis insisted. “I’m making a choice to be with you. I just came to the realization that a life without you isn’t worth it. Not really. So I’m asking you now to turn me.”

“If I do this, there’s no going back,” Prompto said. He still sounded hesitant, even though he was looking at Noctis hungrily. “Once I bite you, it’s either I change you or you die.”

“I understand,” Noctis said. “Maybe I don’t know what being immortal really means, but I know what being with you means. And I’m prepared to be with you.”

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s before Prompto could object any further. He knew what he wanted, and he had been horribly blind for refusing to see it. He knew even before he saw how unhinged his father had really become. As Prompto kissed him back, holding him tightly against his body, he felt the surge of hunger and power in Prompto, and only wanted it more.

Prompto kissed him greedily, his lips wandering down to his neck. He hesitated for a moment, his lips caressing Noctis’s skin like a whisper.

“I want this,” Noctis said as he wove his hand through Prompto’s hair. 

Prompto bit into his neck, a sweet pain making Noctis gasp. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as Prompto drank, a sensation of desire and enjoyment rushing through Noctis as the blood drained from his body. No wonder hunters called it an enchantment when it felt this good. Noctis let out a moan as Prompto traced his hand down his back, his fangs embedded deep in his neck.

Slowly, Prompto backed Noctis onto the bed, still drinking from him. Noctis laid down on the bed, Prompto drinking from him on top of him, straddling his waist. He was beginning to feel weak, his lifeforce draining out of him, but the pleasure continued. If all victims of vampires died like this, then they must have died happy, Noctis thought as he felt Prompto grinding against him.

At one point, Prompto pulled away, Noctis’s blood on his lips. Noctis looked up at him, feeling the edge of his consciousness slip away. Prompto bit into his own wrist and held it up to Noctis’s mouth.

“Drink,” Prompto commanded. 

Noctis obeyed. He pressed his lips against Prompto’s wrist and began to drink. At first the taste was strange, metallic. Then it became sweet, almost like a dessert wine. He drank hungrily, and Prompto let out a moan from the sensation. Noctis felt himself growing stronger, his desire reaching unparalleled levels as he drank deeply.

“That’s enough,” Prompto moaned as he pulled his wrist away.

Noctis sat up and looked at Prompto, who was still sitting on top of him. He felt more powerful now, more alive than before. Prompto looked at him with a new hunger that he had never seen before. Or maybe he was seeing the same hunger with new eyes. Either way, before he knew what he was doing, his cock was inside Prompto, thrusting vigorously. 

Prompto’s moans were driving Noctis wild, begging him for more as he thrust in an out. Noctis felt his senses becoming more heightened as Prompto moved on top of him, their rhythm synching until he couldn’t take much more. He felt fangs protrude from his mouth, his senses on fire from the pleasure of the transformation and being inside Prompto. Noctis thrust in and out of Prompto as hard and as fast as he could, matching Prompto’s thrusting hips with a speed that was previously impossible.

They both came, both awash in a glow from the embrace of immortality, each other’s blood rushing through their veins. The transformation was complete. Noctis was a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEE!!!! I'm glad Noctis is a vampire now. <3 (Took me long enough to get there, right?)  
Side note: My husband and I went to a concert last night and it gave me some ideas for another AU, but that has to be put on the back burner until this is finished because I am usually someone who can only write one fanfic at a time. :)
> 
> Songs that helped with this chapter:
> 
> _ Broken and Betrayed _ by Pop Evil:  
"I'm broken and betrayed  
Just tell me your leaving  
Before I finally cave in  
Take away this pain  
It's pulling me under  
Your dragging me under  
Somebody save me"
> 
> _ Face My Fears _ by Utada Hikaru:  
"Lose, soon have nothing to  
Space, this is what I choose  
A mile, could you walk in my shoes  
All your, all your life"
> 
> _ (I Just) Died in Your Arms- Epic Trailer Version _ Cover by Hidden Citizens  
"I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must've been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight
> 
> Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must've been some kind of kiss  
I should've walked away"


	19. Fealty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is summoned to the Caelum mansion

Nyx was surprised by how fast things changed over at the Caelum’s now that Noctis was a vampire. There seemed to be a maturity to him that wasn’t there before. He walked taller, his face was more serious, and he dressed more professionally. Whether that was because he was a vampire or because he had to take charge of the hunters, Nyx couldn’t say. But when he got a call from Cor saying that they were being summoned to the Caelum household a few weeks after Noctis’s transformation, Nyx knew that there had been a shift.

There was more than a little apprehension when Nyx stepped foot beyond the gates of the Caelum mansion, and with good reason. The last time he was there they had rescued Cor. Noctis had requested that Nyx come with his pack, which was dwindling day by day. Nyx felt like he was failing his pack, knowing that he could not protect them in the way that he had promised, so when Noctis summoned them he gave his pack the option. All of them, Libertus included, decided to attend, more curious than afraid of what would happen. 

Being in the Caelum mansion made Nyx realize just how different he was from Noctis. He was clearly the product of being surrounded by people who treated him like royalty. It was no surprise that making any sort of major decisions, least of all to become a vampire, had never really fallen on Noctis before. But now that he had made one decision, it was as if all the others had followed.

Nyx and his pack all stared at the large white walls lined with floor-to-ceiling windows and sylleblossom blue curtains as they made their way through the mansion. They were being led there by the Caelum’s head of security, a man who looked a lot like Gladio, and was likely a human relative. Gladio was still fairly young for a vampire, and it would make sense that his family was still alive. Eventually, the line would die out, unless they were set on continuing the bloodline like old family such as the Caelums. 

The pack was clearly anxious, but Nyx remained composed, as they were taken through the large double doors of a ballroom which had been converted into a meeting area. There were hunters, vampires, and werewolves alike, all lined up and waiting to see Noctis. The moonlight filtered through the windows that lined the ballroom overlooking a rather impressive garden. It was as if they were in an entirely different world from Insomnia altogether. Nyx was reminded of the days that the Kings of Lucis were living in the palace that once existed in Insomnia. Now it had been torn down and replaced by government and municipal buildings. 

At the back of the ballroom, Nyx was surprised to see a large chair that more than resembled a throne. It was elevated on a marble platform with just a few steps, to give it the position of being above those who were being addressed. Noctis was sitting in it, a sword in his lap, staring at the man who was speaking to him with great consideration. Prompto was at his right side, dressed in black with gold embellishments to match Noctis’s attire. On his left was Gladio and Ignis, who were both dressed in a similar fashion. Gladio had his large sword in hand, ready to use it at any moment, but Ignis was diligently taking notes. Things had certainly changed.

“So you expect me to swear fealty to you because you deposed your father as the lead hunter?” the hunter in front of him was saying. 

“My father was deposed because he could not continue his duties to the capacity in which he was required,” Noctis said stoically. He had transformed into a leader seemingly overnight. Nyx suddenly recalled the Kings of Old and thought that Noctis looked very much like a king right now. He supposed that was the point.

“I won’t swear fealty to someone who removes their father and becomes a fucking vampire, then suddenly thinks he can take control,” the hunter spat at him. He was glaring at Noctis, open hostility on his face, his hand on the hilt of his sword, which was undoubtedly made of pure silver.

“I am not requiring you to swear fealty,” Noctis said simply. “You either will or you will surrender your sword.”

“What?!” The hunter looked at him surprise. 

“The choice is clear. Swear fealty or surrender being a hunter. Times are changing. We must change with them.”

“I will not swear fealty to a vampire!” the hunter exclaimed. He looked around at the other hunters, seeking anyone for support. Clearly, most of them had already sworn fealty, because they were all avoiding eye contact with the hunter.

“Fine!” The hunter threw his sword down. “Your father would never have asked for such a thing.”

“My father is no longer leader of the hunters.” Noctis leaned back in the chair dismissively. “Clarus, please remove him.”

The head of security who lead him in nodded and walked over to the hunter. He attempted to escort him out peacefully but was suddenly pushed off. Gladio took a step forward, but Noctis held up his hand. Immediately Gladio stood back. Clarus wrapped the hunters hand around his back and escorted him out. Nyx had never seen a human be that strong before, to be able to just subdue an angry hunter in such a quick manner. 

Once the hunter was out of the room, Noctis turned his attention to Nyx. He looked at him with eyes that flashed dangerously, a danger only familiar for vampires. A cool smile danced on his face as he looked at him.

“Nyx,” Noctis greeted him. 

“I see you’ve reached a decision,” Nyx said. He felt compelled to call him “your majesty” stopped himself. The Caelum bloodline were no longer kings, even if he was presenting as one. It was an impressive display of power to go from being the son of a lead hunter to having hunters and the supernatural alike to be swearing fealty.

“I have,” Noctis nodded solemnly. “In order for us to be able to all survive, hunters, and supernatural creatures alike need to be able to reach an accord. It was proposed to me that I take over, as you are aware. Now that I am both hunter and vampire, we are in the process of coming to an arrangement. Here in Lucis, I will reclaim the Caelum birthright as King.”

“King of the hunters?” Nyx asked. It was odd seeing Noctis so immersed in this. He always imagined that he would just drift through life on his father’s coattails. 

“And the supernatural,” Noctis clarified.

Nyx paused. He and Cor had lengthy discussions about uniting the supernatural, but under the Caelums? It would almost be like returning to a monarchy in the shadows of Lucis. Another system of being and governing for those outside the laws that apply to normal citizens.

“Are you asking me to call you ‘your majesty’ then?” Nyx asked. His pack, standing right behind him, were bristling from the idea. “We have a pack mentality here, and I am pack leader.”

“Packs and covens would still exist, operating on their own terms, but within the terms that we establish here to ensure the safety of Lucis,” Noctis agreed. “It would not only be to the benefit of hunters and everyday citizens, but also to the benefit of your pack and other packs around. You lead the pack of Insomnia. It is your decision.”

“No it is our decision,” Nyx replied. He wasn’t sure that having a system of governing to such an extent was a good idea. “And what if you are to fall, like your father before you?”

“Those who fall from grace are also given a chance to rise again,” Noctis replied. Nyx was never one for rhetoric, whether or not it was from a potential king of the supernatural underworld. Noctis must have seen that on the grimace on his face.

“That is why I have also called you here, Nyx. This is the beginnings of a new era. I can represent the hunters, my coven, and the general populous of Lucis. I am a newly turned vampire. But in order for me to establish something that will work, it will require teamwork, a lot of planning, and a lot of cooperation.”

“What are you proposing?” Nyx asked.

“I am proposing a council,” Noctis answered. “I can’t do this alone. And I can’t just rely on my knowledge as a hunter and a vampire. I am asking for you to be on my council so we can establish a system that works for us all.”

“What has everyone else agreed to?” Nyx asked. Clearly the rest of Noctis’s coven were on board. It was easy to see why. Noctis commanded the room when he spoke. He had been raised as royalty, even if Lucis was a democracy, and it showed.

“Cor has agreed to be on the council,” Noctis replied. “Clarus will represent the hunters. Lunafreya is on her way, but I suspect she will accept the position to represent the witches.”

“And your coven?” Nyx asked pointedly. 

“They are my royal retinue, as they like to call it,” Noctis replied. “They are responsible for keeping me, for lack of better words, human.”

“So they want to make sure your head doesn’t get too far up your own ass,” Nyx said with a smile.

Noctis smiled and laughed lightly. The others in the room who were already on board tensed at Nyx’s words. That was something that was similar to hunters and the supernatural. Once they have deemed someone a leader or king, no one was allowed to disrespect them without severe consequences.

“Exactly,” Noctis replied. “So how about it?”

Nyx looked at his pack behind him, assessing their thoughts on the matter. He would feel their unease, but he could also feel their excitement. This was an opportunity to ensure their future. They could easily ensure that they wouldn’t be killed by hunters anymore, if Nyx was able to negotiate appropriately. If not, it could potentially be open season on werewolves everywhere. Nyx didn’t think Noctis would allow it, especially if he was friends with Ignis.

“I need to discuss it with my pack,” Nyx said to Noctis. “If you will give us some privacy.”

“Of course,” Noctis said. He was about to say something else when the doors opened, interrupting their conversation. 

It was as if another royal family were stepping inside the room. A pretty blond woman and a man with white hair who looked similar to each other stepped into the room, accompanied by several men and women in purple robes. The two themselves wore all white, dressed as if they were attending a royal ceremony. Both of them held their heads high, but it was the man who looked like he had a permanent sneer on his face. Nyx saw Ignis tense up and he could only assume that one of them was not as welcome as the other.

“Lunafreya and Ravus Nox Fleuret,” Noctis greeted them as they stood next to Nyx. Nyx was about to go, but Noctis stopped him. “Nyx, please stay for this. I want you to meet them as well.”

“Your majesty,” Lunafreya said readily with a curtsey that had clearly been practiced many times over the course of her life. She had a Tenebraean accent, which made Nyx wonder why she was coming all this way to speak with Noctis. Then again, Ignis had the same accent and he lived in Insomnia. “I am rejoicing to see the throne of Lucis restored, although not in a manner in which we would expect.”

“Thank you Luna,” Noctis replied with a familiarity that made it clear they had known each other for years. “Have you come to swear fealty?”

“We have,” Lunafreya stated. 

“Then I would have you join my council,” Noctis said with a smile. “You will represent the witches in Lucis so we may come to peaceful terms.” His eyes turned cold and he looked over to Ravus. “That also means you are now under my governance.” He snapped his fingers and a moment later Clarus and several other guards had Ravus’s hands behind his back.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ravus demanded as he was forced to his knees.

“My advisor and member of my coven, Ignis,” Noctis indicated to Ignis who had stopped taking notes and was staring at the male witch. “You have caused him considerable harm.”

“I was hired to do a job!” Ravus replied.

“A job which is immoral and harmful. A job which your sister next to you refuses to do.” Noctis looked angry, but he kept his emotions in check. Gladio was shaking next to him, like he wanted to lash out, and Ignis and Prompto only stared on. “Luckily for you, we have not deigned what punishment is acceptable for performing a spell such as that. Lunafreya, he is your brother. What punishment do you find acceptable for him?”

“Ravus does not need punishment, only guidance,” Lunafreya replied diplomatically. “I propose that he be stripped of his title as the head of our order and be retrained in the mystic arts with emphasis on moral and ethical judgment.”

“Ignis,” Noctis indicated to his friend. “Do you find this acceptable?”

There was a long silence as Ignis considered the decision. “I do not wish your first action to be one that will only instill fear. I accept this as punishment.”

“Very well,” Noctis replied. “Ravus Nox Fleuret, consider yourself lucky to be alive. You are hereby stripped of your title as leader of the Order of Nox Fleuret and will be assigned to study under your sister’s tutelage. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, I hereby appoint you as leader to the Order of Nox Fleuret. Good luck.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Luna said with a curtsey. Luna turned to Ravus and stared at him, still kneeling on the ground, being held down by Noctis’s guard. “This will hurt, Ravus.”

It was a gentle warning. She held up her hand towards Ravus and began to utter something in an intelligible language. A moment later there was the soft glow of a purple light. Ravus screamed as a small white orb within that light seemed to move from the center of his chest over to Luna. It hovered in between them for a moment then settled in Luna’s chest, glowing briefly before dissipating.

Whatever had happened, whatever transfer of power there was, was done now, and Ravus was released. He stood up, glaring at Noctis, but didn’t say a word. How could he? He no longer had the power to defy him. Lunafreya and Ravus took their place among the crowd with those in tow as their attendants. 

When Nyx looked back at his pack, they clearly looked afraid but still excited. It was a chance for there to be actual repercussions to the actions of those who harmed them. It also meant that there would be repercussions should they harm another being. Nyx wasn’t sure that this was an entirely good idea. He turned to Noctis, who was not looking at him unkindly, as the attention was turned back to the werewolf pack. 

“Please take the time to decide,” Noctis said with a polite smile.

“If we choose not to join you, what will happen to us?” Nyx asked. He didn’t want to end up like Ravus, kicked out of Insomnia, or worse. 

“Nothing. Everything will be the same as before for your pack. But that also means that I will not be able to offer assistance when needed, and hunters will be free to hunt you.”

“Nyx,” Libertus whispered behind him. “Just do it, Nyx. We all want you to.”

He glanced at his pack, who were all nodding enthusiastically. Having someone to keep them protected was more important than any sort of dangers that may come with it. 

“It seems the pack is in agreement,” Nyx said to Noctis. “We will join you. I will be on your council.”

“Excellent,” Noctis replied. Nyx wondered if he got elocution lessons from Ignis while they were working on all this. “We have some spare rooms available if you wouldn’t mind taking up residence here while we sort through everything. It would be easier to have you here should we need you.”

“And the pack?” Nyx asked. “They’re restless men.”

“They don’t have to stay if they don’t want to,” Noctis said. He addressed the larger audience. “Thank you all for coming and for supporting this cause to bring peace to Lucis and one day to Eos. I will be in touch with you all with next steps. It will be a long process to get everything perfected, and I thank you for your patience. If you are part of the council, please stay so we may start the hard work.”

The crowd slowly drifted out, men and women alike, muttering about the sudden changes that happened so quickly and would still keep changing. Noctis remained stoic and composed until it was just his coven, Nyx, Lunafreya, and Clarus. That’s when Nyx noticed Cor in the corner of the room, arms folded across his chest. 

Once the last person that was not invited to stay behind was out of the room, Noctis sighed and sunk back into his chair as if he had just run a marathon. “Six, that takes a lot out of me,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Alright, Ignis, what do we got?”

Nyx laughed at the sudden change in Noctis. He was still the same person, of course. For a moment he was worried that Noctis had changed into another person completely. But seeing him like this, and Prompto drape his arm across Noctis’s shoulders, he knew that Noctis was just putting on a brave face to implement this new style of hunters and the supernatural interacting.

Ignis began by listing off the name of hunters, covens, and packs that were already on board, those who weren’t, and those who were taking time to consider it. There were far more people who were either too scared to say no or ready for a change in order than those who outright refused. Only a handful had to take time to consider the manner. 

“Great,” Noctis said as he rubbed his face with one hand then stood up and stretched. “You are all are my council, which means I’m going to need your help to figure out all this shit. This is all new to me, and you all have more experience in this area than I ever could.”

“Wise of you to seek help,” Cor said as he walked up to the group that was now standing in front of Noctis. “I didn’t expect so many changes so quickly.”

“Stormed the castle,” Gladio said with a smile. “Not many people were willing to fight us, especially since we had Regis in tow.”

“There’s still so much we need to do,” Noctis groaned. “How are we going to get them all to agree to stop fighting each other? And how to we get them to agree that vampires have to eat?”

“It will be a long process,” Ignis agreed. “But with time they will come around.”

“We just have to find something that works for us all,” Cor added. “The first step will be to humanize vampires and werewolves. Although, I’ve noticed that witches don’t get the same negative treatment.”

“It was good of you to put Ravus in his place,” Nyx said. “No offense to you, miss.”

“No, it was time for a change,” Lunafreya agreed. “Ignis, I am sorry he caused you such harm.”

“His punishment is more than he deserves,” Ignis retorted. “But I understand the need to keep him around.”

“If he does something like that again then the consequences will be more severe,” Noctis included. “Ugh, I’m hungry. Why do vampires get hungry all the time?”

“You’re young,” Prompto said. “You’ll be hungrier than we are.”

“This sucks,” Noctis groaned, making every vampire in the room laugh. Nyx didn’t know what it was like to be a vampire, but he had known Cor in the early days and had known that he was hungry all the time. It had taken quite a few years for the hunger to subside. “I guess we should talk later then. Clarus, can you show Nyx and Luna where their rooms are? We’ll all talk when I get back.”

“Of course, sir,” Clarus replied. “Right this way.”

They all dispersed, heading towards their respective rooms. Nyx glanced back as they left and saw Prompto lean over to kiss Noctis, the only two remaining behind._ Must be nice_, Nyx thought. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Maybe he was just lonely. He glanced over a Cor, who was walking with them to the sleeping quarters. Gladio and Ignis were with them as well. Cor didn’t have any discernable changes to his expressions, but Nyx couldn’t help but wonder if he was always feeling him. 

“I can take it from here,” Cor offered to Clarus as they came to a crossroads in the hallway. “I believe Miss. Lunafreya’s room is in the opposite direction.”

“Thank you,” Clarus said. “Come on Luna. It’s this way.”

They went their separate ways, Gladio and Ignis parting down a separate hall straight ahead. Nyx was left with no choice but to follow Cor in silence down the hall. He didn’t know why but he felt an awkward tension between them. It had been that way since Cor had drank from him. Something had changed that night, but neither of them were willing to discuss it.

“What happened to Regis?” Nyx asked as they stopped in front of a large door. Cor opened it, not bothering to turn on a light since it was pointless for the both of them.

“He is here in the mansion,” Cor explained. “Noctis brought him here to be looked after by a team of medical and psychiatric specialists. They are concerned it’s early onset dementia unfortunately.”

“Have they ruled out any witchcraft or anything of the sort?” Nyx asked.

He looked at the room and wondered just how big the mansion was. The room itself was fully furnished with a large bed, wardrobe, and desk next to the large window overlooking the front lawn. To the left was a bathroom, complete with toilet and shower. It was about as big as his apartment in the boroughs and didn’t even include a kitchen. The starlight and moonlight filtering into the room gave the room a glow that reminded Nyx of the night he was changed.

“Unfortunately yes,” Cor replied. Despite how Regis had betrayed him, it must have pained Cor to hear the news. Regis had come into Cor’s life when he was young, promised him to change the way hunters conducted themselves, and then eventually betrayed him for the life he was born into. “It is purely a failure of human biology.”

“I’m sorry, Cor,” Nyx said. He walked over to the bed, took off his jacket, and tossed it on the bed. Even though he had been called to talk to a new leader, he was just wearing jeans and a plain black shirt. He leaned against the edge of the bed and crossed his arms. “It must be hard for you, despite everything.”

“It is,” Cor replied.

His arms were folded across his chest as he stepped closer to where Nyx was leaning against the bed. He was always so stern, and recently Nyx had been unable to really tell what Cor was thinking. Maybe it was because Cor had been so focused on ending the dilemma between hunters and vampires as well as the disappearing vampires and werewolves that little else drove his attention. Or maybe it was because Nyx was trying everything he could not to indicate that there were any other emotions he felt towards Cor other than friendship from the years they spent interacting together.

“So what now?” Nyx asked trying to divert his attention to anything other than Cor’s proximity. It had become harder in recent days to ignore Cor’s scent, the smell of a desert flower mixed with fresh rain. He tried to chalk it up to Cor drinking from him, from them being bonded as a result of it. Otherwise, he would have to admit to himself that he was just attracted to Cor. 

“I mean, do we just wait here until Noctis comes get us?” Nyx asked. “He’s taking to power well.”

“He is,” Cor replied. He was closing the gap between them. Nyx was pretty sure that Cor could feel his heat from how close they were now. He tried harder to ignore it, to ignore the beating of his heart. “He is trying to establish a new way of living for us all. It will take a tremendous display of power and much guidance to get him through it.”

“I don’t know if I’m up to the task,” Nyx sighed. “He looks like a king, acts like it. Even Lunafreya called him ‘your majesty.’ I don’t know how I can deal with that.”

“I don’t think he wants you to treat him like a king.” Cor was definitely standing too close now. “I think he sees you, as us all, as someone who can keep him grounded while he fights for power. He’s got the hard part. If we really want him to be successful in this, we just need to support him.”

“I guess you’re right.” Nyx was out of things to talk about. All of the things that he had to consider were leaving his mind as if he were grasping at straws that were flying away in the wind. Cor was standing incredibly close. The thought of Cor drinking from him, the pleasure he had felt, surfaced in his mind, and he immediately tried to think of something else to maintain his composure.

Nyx had never been like this before. He was always incredibly composed and focused on what he had to do. He had several partners throughout the centuries, but he had always been able to end it when the time came. Some were human, some weren’t, but none of them particularly made his heart leap or his mind do summersaults. Now, though, he was looking at Cor and felt like he was fraying at the edges. It had to be due to the bonding.

“Nyx,” Cor said as he put one hand on Nyx’s arm, his touch gentle.

He looked like a man who would have calloused hands, but vampires healed so quickly that callouses never had a chance to form. Nyx looked down at the hand, a rush of yearning flowing through him that he didn’t want to consider as anything more than a fleeting feeling. Whatever he was feeling was not anything other than a remembrance of desire. These emotions were not something he had hidden deep within his own subconscious for all this time.

Nyx opened his mouth to speak, to tell Cor to stop touching him already, but Cor kissed him in that moment. He felt the cool feel of Cor’s lips, the feel of Cor’s hand as it held his neck, his thumb rubbing Nyx’s cheek, and all resistance left him in an instant. He could only stand there, succumbing to his desire, wondering what the hell took him so long to just give in. 

Cor pulled away from him, staring down at him with a softened gaze, his eyes alight with an intensity that Nyx had never seen before. He wondered if Cor reserved this look for all of his lovers or only him. _What am I thinking? _Nyx thought as he instinctually reached up and kissed Cor again._ It’s only a kiss. I’m not his lover._

Regardless, Nyx found himself unable to pull away from him as he kissed Cor intently. Cor’s tongue brushed against his, their years of fighting whatever internal battle they struggled with, melting away in an instant.

Nyx was still leaning against the bed, wondering if they would take it any further, when Cor kissed his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He sensed a hesitation from Cor, a questioning, waiting for permission.

“It’s okay,” Nyx nearly whispered. He expected Cor to bite into him, to drink his blood in that moment, but he didn’t. Instead he pushed hurriedly took off his clothes, signaling to Nyx to do the same.  
Once they were both naked, Cor gently pushed Nyx back on the bed, his lips caressing every inch of Nyx’s skin. Pleasure and anticipation coursed through Nyx as he felt Cor’s lips kiss his inner thigh, close to his now throbbing cock. With a shock like a bolt of lightning, Nyx shuddered as Cor bit into him, drinking him slowly. 

Nyx tried to contain his excitement, but he found himself moaning despite himself. Why did it feel so good for Cor to drink from him? He clutched the bedsheets as Cor’s hands slid up his thighs. His left hand rested on Nyx’s thigh while Cor continued to drink from him, while his other hand grabbed Nyx’s cock and began to stroke it gently.

“Fuck, ngh,” Nyx moaned as Cor stroked him harder, faster. He couldn’t deny he wanted more. It was too obvious, and Cor could feel him. Cor used Nyx’s own blood to wet his fingers before inserting them into Nyx. Nyx moaned, low and deep in his throat, as Cor worked his fingers into him, still drinking from him. If he kept this up, Nyx would come before Cor even had a chance to finish drinking.

Cor pulled his mouth away, blood trickling down his chin, as he stared up and looked at Nyx. He looked like he was going to devour Nyx entirely, and Nyx wanted him to. Part of him knew that if they continued, they would go past the point of no return. A larger part of him wanted it. He lay there, waiting for Cor to either make a move or turn away from him.

“We shouldn’t,” Cor whispered. “We’ve gone too far already.”

Nyx was frustrated. “Then why did you kiss me?”

Cor looked pained, as if he was wrestling with something emotionally that he could not say. “I can feel you, Nyx.”

“If you are meaning to say that you kissed me only because you thought I wanted you to, then you should have never kissed me in the first place,” Nyx said, his anger rising. He didn’t get angry easily, but right now Cor was pissing him off. He sat up in the bed and looked at Cor. “You shouldn’t kiss someone for that reason, especially for that reason.”

“You’re right,” Cor said as he slid off the bed and quickly got dressed. “I apologize.”

“Don’t do it again.” Nyx felt a hollow ache in his chest that he was unfamiliar with. “Don’t touch me again.”

There was an icy silence emanating from Cor. “As you wish.”

Cor walked out of the room, leaving Nyx alone, confused, and feeling a heartbreak he hadn’t felt since he was first turned into a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waffled how I was going to end this chapter, but overall I think I like where it ended here. I considered delaying Noctis trying to fight for control of everything, but ultimately I felt like once he became a vampire he would be far less likely to just wait for major decisions to be made. (Plus that was the whole point of him being pressured in the previous chapter.)
> 
> My husband and I were talking about if my fanfic were a D&D campaign and we imagine it would go something like this:  
Ignis: Alright Prompto, you're confronted by Verstael.  
Prompto: Right. I roll to fight him.  
Ignis: You rolled a 1. Verstael-  
Gladio: - takes you from behind.  
Prompto: Dammit! Not again!
> 
> Noctis: Okay. I roll to take control of everything.  
Ignis: Define everything.  
Noctis: All the vampires, hunters, everything supernatural. And I get the girl *winks at Prompto*  
Ignis: You rolled a 18. Everyone swears fealty except for a select few.   
Noctis: Sweet. Do I get the girl too?  
Gladio: Yeah but he's stronger than you.  
Noctis: I can live with that  
Prompto: *can't win*
> 
> Songs that influenced this chapter:
> 
> _ Unsainted _ by Slipknot (especially the intro) for Noctis/the first part of the chapter:  
'Oh, I'll never kill myself to save my soul  
I was gone, but how was I to know?  
I didn't come this far to sink so low  
I'm finally holding on to letting go"
> 
> _ Incomplete _ by Aero Chord & Anuka for Nyx & Cor:  
"Like a broken soul in a wonderland without angels  
That is how I feel when the mirror shows me a stranger  
And I know they're just fragments  
Of a world where your absence is all I get to see  
Take me back to the planet,  
The planet where you and I are still meant to be"


	20. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to figure out what the next steps are.

Ignis may have been surprised by Noctis’s transformation if he didn’t consider his upbringing. Like Ignis, Noctis had been raised in a highly political and sophisticated household. There were certain expectations of them that Ignis had always been required to meet, up until recent events. Noctis was likely the same, although he eschewed his duties until this point. Most hunters were shocked as his transformation as a vampire, while others were shocked at his sudden maturity taking over and reorganizing the entire way hunters and the supernatural interacted. Ignis was surprised by neither.

As a newly turned werewolf, and someone who was bonded to a vampire, he understood the pull it had to want to spend eternity with someone he cared for. Vampires seemed to love very intensely and quickly, perhaps because they have spent so many years seeking connection that when it happened they refused to miss the opportunity.

There was a lot to immortality that Ignis had yet to consider, and it was likely he and Noctis would have to consider it together. There was a bond that had formed between them all in the weeks since Noctis was turned into a vampire, but Ignis and Noctis had spent many hours discussing their own transformations with each other and what that meant as the last of their family line. 

One day the Scientia household would go to Ignis, his father had assured him via the phone. While it was unsafe for him to return there now due to his mother’s instability, eventually Ignis would be given everything in that household and all the fortunes that went with it. Similarly, Noctis had already taken over the Caelum household due to his father’s deteriorating mental faculties. Surely Noctis had the bigger task of taking over and changing many practices that have existed for hunters and supernatural alike, but they both would one day end up with large, empty houses for them in which to watch the world turn and change.

Now that things were beginning to rapidly change, having a Scientia in the coven was likely of great benefit to Noctis. Even though a democracy was the governing body of most people, it was evident that hunters and the supernatural all relied on the old ways of loyalty. Names meant something.

Hunters showed great reverence for Noctis because he was the direct descendant of the Kings of Lucis. Likewise, many showed Ignis a certain level of respect because the Scientia’s were traditionally associated with the throne. Even Gladio was treated well because he was not only related to Clarus, but their family were typically personal guards to the king. Prompto was the only one who didn’t quite fit in with the hunter’s idea of worthwhile to be Noctis’s lover.

Since they had taken over the mansion and were restructuring allegiances, Prompto had been the only one that the hunters looked at with either fear or outright hatred. A few times he heard hunters talking to each other, whispering about how Prompto should be killed for turning Noctis. Before Prompto had been turned into a vampire, he had only been a foot soldier in the war between Niflheim and Lucis, and on the side of Niflheim as well. He didn’t have any fancy titles.

What he did have was age and experience that none of them could gain, not even Nyx or Cor. They had lived very good lives relative to Prompto, not needing to fight for survival or know the inner workings of covens in order to manipulate others just to get by. They didn’t know what it was like to have to run away from a coven for hundreds of years, or to have to confront Ifrit to sever ties with his master. Prompto was far more qualified to assist Noctis than any of them were, and Ignis made it known he would not tolerate an unkind word towards him. They all did.

Now that they were sitting around a table, all of the council that Noctis had selected plus his coven, Ignis noticed that Prompto seemed to be a bit more stoic and somber as of late. He wondered if it was due to all these changes that had taken place so quickly, or if the atmosphere of the mansion was putting him off. They were sitting in a rather large meeting room that looked far more old fashioned than a typical board room, leading Ignis to think that much of this structure was constructed early in the life of Lucis. It also meant that their large wooden chairs with stiff backs were particularly uncomfortable.

There was certainly a shift in dynamic within their coven. When Noctis had become a vampire they had all celebrated that he had finally made a decision, as well as his decision to take over his father’s position. But that also required a shift in dynamics in the coven itself. Noctis was going to be a leader, someone who could unite them all. And while behind closed doors and outside of official politics they were more of a rag-tag friend group, to everyone else’s eyes Noctis was the leader of the coven. 

It defied the traditional hierarchy of vampire covens. Usually the strongest, most powerful, which was typically the eldest, was the leader. That designation would then naturally fall to Prompto. But Prompto had made it clear that he didn’t want to lead and that he wasn’t in the position to. He was still figuring out so much of his own personality, exploring things he never had a chance to with Verstael, that he was better at lending advice rather than leading.

“Alright so we’ve figured out which spells, curses, hexes, and all that are off the table,” Noctis surmised with a weighted frown.

In front of the council he looked more like himself, grumpy that he had to be up early into the evening, and considerably frustrated at all the work that had to be done. He knew all of the members of the council he selected personally, which made it easier for him to communicate without having to put on his regal personality. It also meant that he was able to slouch, lean, and otherwise look as little like a leader as possible while he figured out what he was doing.

Noctis leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with a hand. Ignis wondered if he was hungry again. Young vampires were nearly always starving, Prompto and Gladio had said. It must have taken him considerable effort not to go into a feeding frenzy and to sit at a table discussing politics and changes to how all of Lucis operated in the shadows.

“Alright, what do we know about the werewolf and vampire disappearances?” Noctis asked with a resigned sigh. Ignis was not unaware of Prompto, sitting next to Noctis, suddenly becoming tense. It was Prompto’s promise to Ifrit that made the matter even more pressing. Ignis couldn’t blame him, but he also knew Prompto likely felt guilty about it.

“We know that there’s been an upswing in disappearances as of late,” Cor said grimly from the other side of the round table. “While at first it was vampires who were going missing from their covens, now it seems that the werewolves have also been greatly impacted.”

“Most of my pack opted to swear fealty because of the fear of going missing,” Nyx agreed. Nyx and Cor sat next to each other, as usual, but there was a notable shift in dynamic that Ignis couldn’t quite work out just yet. Perhaps they had an argument. Either way, it was evident that Nyx refused to so much as look in Cor’s direction. 

“You are leader of the entire pack in Insomnia,” Ignis pointed out. “How many in your pack have gone missing that we cannot attribute to a hunter?”

Nyx was silent for a time, calculating. “At least twenty. Some just disappeared off the streets of Insomnia, never to be heard from again. If they were shot down by a hunter then we would have at least found dog tags, but there’s nothing. And the others left Insomnia because they were afraid of the disappearances. They never arrived at their destination.”

“Can you point out all the routes they took and where they were going on a map?” Noctis asked. 

“I already have a map of the routes,” Cor said. 

“Get them to me. I want to go out on those routes and see what we can find,” Noctis declared.

“With all due respect,” Clarus interrupted. “You’re now our leader. We can’t just have you go out and potentially risk your life for this. Especially since your leadership is not on a solid foundation as of yet.”  
Noctis groaned and sighed. “Fine. Get me the maps anyway, and I’ll send someone out to check on the routes. Now, what about the witches? Have the Orders in Eos been dealing with this problem too?”

“We have only had one or two disappearances, mainly because it is harder for them to track us down,” Lunafreya said. “We have been using protection spells and glamours to keep enemies from seeing us. Regardless, most of the Orders have chosen to flee to Altissia and be under the protection of Leviathan. It seems that it is harder for whoever is doing this to take those who are surrounded by water, likely because escape is much more difficult.”

Noctis nodded, considering. “I would like for you and your Order to put up protection spells around the mansion. As long as we are in these walls, I want all of us to be safe.”

Lunafreya nodded and lifted her hand. A white orb flew up, hovered for a moment, then left the room. “I have sent the order to Ravus and the others.”

Ignis still didn’t like the idea of being under the same roof as Ravus. He considered more than once waiting until the full moon to attack and blame it on his werewolf side, but it likely wouldn’t work since he they knew he had control of himself as a werewolf. Plus, it would undermine what Noctis was trying to accomplish, and that was a worthier cause than a vendetta towards a witch who would do just about anything for money.

“What about the vampires?” Noctis asked. “What do we know about their disappearances?”

“Since I’ve been back, our coven has dwindled considerably. Some have left due to wanting to form their own coven, but others I have been unable to get in contact with. I suspect they have been taken in some capacity.” Cor was ever the diplomat, careful not to say that he had been locked away and tortured in this very mansion by someone he once considered a friend.

“So it’s the same as with the werewolves then,” Noctis concluded. “Do we have any idea on who is actually behind it?”

“I might,” Prompto said quietly. All eyes turned and fixated on him. Oh no, Ignis thought as he looked at Prompto’s downcast face. Don’t tell me it’s- “I think it might be Verstael and Ardyn.”

There was a silence so deep that they could hear a fly buzzing in the next room over. Had Prompto known this entire time? What had prevented him from speaking up before?

“The more I’ve been thinking about it, the more it makes sense,” Prompto said with a nod. “I couldn’t say anything before, but now that Ifrit severed our bonds…”

That was right. If Prompto was beholden to Verstael, his master, at any point in time, then he would be unable to betray him in any capacity. Even the act of Prompto leaving the coven and denying Verstael likely put Prompto through considerable pain. If it was something of this matter, then the consequences would be far more dire.

“Tell us what you know, Prompto,” Noctis said gently. Verstael must be a sort spot for them, Ignis acknowledged. Of course it would be, for more reasons than one.

“The reason I left the coven in the first place was because I found Verstael experimenting on vampires,” Prompto explained. “Ardyn was with him. Verstael was injecting them with something, trying to make them more powerful. He was going to do the same with me once it was successful. In the end they just ended up dying from it. I think it was demon’s blood.”

Demon’s blood? Ignis had never considered demons would be real.

“Are you sure it’s demon’s blood?” Cor asked. “Demons haven’t surfaced since the wars ended.”

Prompto nodded. “I don’t know how, but I’m pretty sure that’s what it was. It was a black, thick substance that oozed like goo. And the vampire he was experimenting on had eyes that were blacked out and it was draining from them.”

Cor nodded solemnly. “If that is the case, then this is far more dangerous than even I anticipated. To what purpose would he be doing something like that?”

“He’s creating an army,” Clarus said. “It’s something that hunters have feared for years. One of you, no offense, deciding to build an army and destroy or subjugate humanity. At the rate that vampires and werewolves are disappearing, it looks like he might succeed.”

“To what end though?” Gladio asked. “What’s the point of doing all that?”

“For Verstael, it’s always been about power,” Prompto said as he stared down at his hands. Ignis noticed that whenever a subject matter was difficult for Prompto, he would fidget and stare at his hands. 

“As for Ardyn as well?” Nyx asked.

“I don’t know much about Ardyn,” Prompto admitted. “I only saw him that one time. And then when I came back after the burial ritual.”

“No one seems to know much about him,” Cor stated. “He has only recently just become a focus in vampire circles. In Niflheim and Tenebrae the covens there have given him a considerable amount of leg room to do what he will. No one wants to challenge him because they can feel the power coming from him.”

“Power like that doesn’t go unnoticed for centuries,” Noctis pointed out. “Even humans would be able to feel that.”

“Unless a powerful witch put a glamour on him,” Lunafreya pointed out. “I will search the archives and see what I can discover.”

“Please do,” Noctis said. “Do we know their whereabouts right now?”

“Verstael is in Altissia, but I have no clue why,” Cor said. “I suspect Ardyn is with him.”

“Verstael likes to vacation there,” Prompto added. Ignis had a feeling that Prompto felt like he was under a microscope. “He usually goes in winter each year for a week or two. He says the blood there tastes better at that time of year.”

“Perhaps we should send someone to Altissia to run reconnaissance,” Ignis suggested. “If we are able to glean some information on what they are doing, even in passing, wouldn’t it be worth the trip?”

“Alright,” Noctis agreed, nodding. “I won’t send Prompto for it, but I don’t want anyone outside the council to go. Volunteers?”

“I’ll go,” Gladio volunteered. “Altissia is nice this time of year.”

“Then I will join him,” Ignis added. “I have a feeling that he will get in trouble without assistance.”

“Good, it’s decided then,” Noctis replied. “Check out some of the routes on your way to Galdin Quay to see if you can find anything on the disappearances of the others. And don’t take too long in Altissia. The longer you’re there the more likely they’ll figure it out. Any other topics before we break?”

Ignis wondered if Noctis was feeling like he was spiraling in his hunger. 

“Sir,” Clarus said. “Might I recommend we follow tradition in hosting a party to celebrate your designation as leader? It would be a good chance to join all sides together.”

Noctis looked like he was going to reject the idea outright. “I agree,” Cor added. “It would be the best course of action to get people on board with the idea of us all working together.”

“Fine,” Noctis replied dismissively. “We’ll talk about it later. Let’s break for now. Ignis, Gladio, prepare to leave as soon as possible.”

They got up and made their way out of the room, all except Prompto and Noctis. It was clear that Prompto was helping Noctis hunt and feed, careful to keep him from being discovered or harmed. Ignis was the last person out of the room. When he glanced behind him, he saw Prompto was sitting on the table in front of Noctis, who had his hands on the Prompto’s thighs while he remained seated in his chair.

“We should get you something to eat,” Prompto said as Ignis tried to hurry his way out.

As he shut the door behind him he heard Noctis murmur, “I’d rather just eat you.” Ignis had a feeling that Noctis would get his way.

“So you and me in Altissia,” Gladio said as he put an arm around Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis adjusted his glasses and looked at his oversized lover. “Sounds like a get away I can get on board with.”

“It is not a vacation,” Ignis warned. “We are required to do at least the minimal amount of work to see what we can uncover while Verstael’s guard is down.”

“And then we lay back on a gondola, drink a beer or glass of wine, and enjoy,” Gladio said with a smile. “What do you say, Iggy?”

Ignis wasn’t sure if he liked the nickname Gladio had given him, but at this point it was too late to argue. He just hoped it wouldn’t stick with others until he had a chance to decide if he liked it. 

“Excuse me,” Lunafreya said behind them as they walked down yet another long hallway. They stopped and turned, looking upon the witchy beauty. “I would like to perform a glamour and protection spell for the two of you before you leave.”

“That is very kind of you,” Ignis said. She was nothing like her brother. “We would greatly appreciate it.”

“It is the least I can do,” Lunafreya replied politely. “You are all dedicated to ensuring Noctis remains in power as well as bringing peace to Eos. I must also do all I can to atone for my brother’s sins.”

“His sins aren’t on you,” Gladio replied. Ignis felt much the same.

Ignis had greatly recovered from the suppression, but there were still moments that caught him by surprise. He kept having nightmares, usually him being trapped in his own body, trying to get Gladio’s attention to be freed only to no avail. The dreams were nightly, and Gladio woke him every time. Ignis never cried out in his sleep, which added to his distress. He only would start sweating, grimacing, and sometimes twitching. Gladio could feel him though, so he always woke from each dream in Gladio’s arms.

What made it hard was that he had seen Ravus every day since they had arrived. Ravus usually had several attendants in tow or his sister was by her side, teaching him some lesson that clearly agitated or bored him. It bothered Ignis that Ravus was walking free, able to do as he wished. But he couldn’t let it affect him. Cor seemed to be getting by in the mansion even though he was held prisoner there for quite some time.

“I thank you for that, but I am afraid it is not the truth,” Lunafreya said sadly. “I should have tried to stop it sooner. His punishment is as much as mine. It is a heavy burden to bear to remove your family from power and to take it for yourself. Noctis knew what he was doing when he commanded it.”

“I’m sure Noctis didn’t mean it like that,” Gladio offered. He looked at Ignis briefly with an expression that said otherwise. Lunafreya only nodded at that. 

“Do excuse us,” Ignis said as the conversation reached its natural conclusion. “We must prepare to depart. The sooner we leave, the sooner we may have some answers.”

Ignis and Gladio walked back to their shared room, close to Noctis’s room as well as his father’s. Noctis had commanded that his father be spared, well cared for, and remain unharmed. His room was lavish and the doctors and attendants who monitored Regis would escort him around the grounds. He seemed to be deteriorating quickly, which must have caused Noctis considerable stress.

“How long do you think we should pack for?” Gladio asked as they walked into their spacious room. It wasn’t as large as Noctis’s, which was clearly the biggest in the mansion, but it was certainly bigger than both Gladio and Ignis’s former apartments. 

“I would imagine we should pack light,” Ignis replied. “We can utilize laundry services while we are there. I doubt we will extend our stay.”

“Think of all the fun we’ll have while we’re there,” Gladio said as he wrapped his arms around Ignis from behind. Ignis felt a strong desire flood his body, but he was not one to be so easily disheveled. Not since he finally admitted his feelings for Gladio. “You think we can manage a night all to ourselves?”

“I’m sure we can find the time,” Ignis replied. “I’m sure Noctis and Prompto would do the same.”

“Good.” Gladio kissed his neck, making the hairs on Ignis’s neck stand on edge. “Otherwise I would have to get you drunk and convince you that way.”

“It would take quite a lot of alcohol to do that now,” Ignis chided him. “Come on. We need to get ready.”

Gladio released him, eager for the trip to start. Ignis just hoped that they would get in and out of Altissia safely.

***

The trip to Altissia was relatively uneventful. They stopped at several way points, trying to garner as much information about the werewolf and vampire disappearances as they could. It had been so long, though, that there was little to be gained. Ignis and Gladio were able to determine that they must have been ambushed from a well hidden place. Other than that, there was no trace that anyone had gone missing there.

Gladio would have easily been happy to stay in Galdin Quay for a nice vacation if they didn’t have to go to Altissia for their mission. It was a clear starlit night when they boarded the large white ship on the port of the Quay. Ignis stared out at the calm waters as they traveled to the island city, enjoying the feel of the sea air on his skin.

When the city of Altissia came into view, Ignis was taken away by how beautiful the city was at night. The lights from the city floated out on the water, giving the feel that the city itself was from a fairytale. Boats floated on the water that reflected the night sky, and Ignis had the sudden feeling that the city itself was floating in the heavens. He couldn’t help but stare at the pure, pristine waters mixed with the aging city that seemed to swirl around them as the ship docked.

“Come on,” Gladio said once the other travelers were heading to the middle of the ship to disembark. “I wonder how long it’ll be before we even find them in all this.”

“Are we even sure that demon blood is what Prompto saw?” Ignis asked as they disembarked rather easily into the city.

The streets were full of people enjoying the nightlife, despite the hour that had grown late. There were so many stairways and alleyways in the city, lined with old and ancient buildings, that made it a dizzying experience. Ignis had come to the city when he was a child with his parents, but he didn’t have a firm memory of the place as he would now.

“Cor seemed sure,” Gladio replied. “If that’s the case then it’s even worse than we realize. Demons are no laughing matter.”

“I haven’t heard of demons existing, even in the lore,” Ignis considered. 

“They used to think that demons were these hulking beasts and creatures that came out at night,” Gladio explained as they walked towards the hotel they had booked. “According to Cor, the demons were actually people. They were those who blasphemed and disregarded the Six to the point that their souls became corrupted and their blood turned black.”

“How did they die out then?” Ignis wondered aloud.

“Cor seems to think that the King of Lucis drove them out or destroyed them,” Gladio replied. “It’s why he’s always had a lot of reverence for the royal line.”

“If they’re back then that could mean it’s something Noctis has to take care of as well.” Ignis frowned in worry. “It could be dangerous for him, even if he is immortal.”

“A lot of people lost their lives from demons. Cor said that the king who put an end to the demons died to do it. But they were all human. And they didn’t have us.” Gladio grinned as they reached a large building with long balconies and was lit brightly from within.

They checked into their hotel room, ignoring the concierge who was clearly trying to get Gladio to go on a date with her. It irritated Ignis, but when Gladio flashed a smile at him, he knew that he was indulging the girl to make him jealous. He had been trying to rile him up. The concierge seemed to get the hint when she realized they were sleeping in a room with only one bed.

The room itself was decorated in an emerald green velvet with a small bathroom attached to it. The large bed took up most of the space, but they would be spending most of their time searching for Verstael anyway. A balcony overlooked the water, and Ignis felt compelled to set his packed bag on the bed and stare out at the gondolas on the water.

“This is rather nice,” Ignis said to Gladio. Gladio leaned against the railing as he faced the hotel room. He let his head hang back, his eyes cast up at the stars before he turned over to Ignis, his smile warmer now that they were alone. 

“You know, I’m a bit hungry,” Gladio said suggestively. 

“Perhaps we should find you something to eat,” Ignis said, not taking the bait. It wasn’t that he was trying to avoid Gladio. It was more like he had to try hard to keep himself from instantly attacking Gladio in a rush of desire and lust.

Gladio looked about to pout, but instead stood up straight and held Ignis from behind him. Ignis couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the feel of his large arms around him, his hands holding Ignis’s hips as his body pressed against his. Gladio was already hard, and Ignis had a feeling that the excitement from the travel made it easy for him to be so riled up.

“I think I’m hungry for you,” Gladio whispered in Ignis’s ear as he began to unbutton Ignis’s shirt slowly, decidedly.

“We can be seen from the water,” Ignis warned him. Gladio finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it down so it hung off his shoulders. He kissed Ignis’s shoulders, ignoring his comment, as his hands wandered up to his chest and began to tease his nipples.

Ignis shuddered at the pleasure, the worry of being spotted forgotten already. Gladio kissed his neck, then his lips as he continued to touch Ignis gently but playfully. He moaned, almost a low growl, as Gladio unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans and began to stroke Ignis’s cock. Ignis felt his knees go weak as Gladio kissed his neck. He grabbed the side of Gladio’s leg for support, unsure if he liked the feel of Gladio touching him or the feel of Gladio’s hard cock rubbing against him more.

Gladio gently led Ignis into the room, not bothering to close the balcony doors for more privacy. He indicated for Ignis to lay on the bed, which he obliged readily. Gladio removed his own clothes, then looked at Ignis hungrily. Ignis was about to say something, but his words were stolen from him as Gladio wrapped his mouth around his cock and began to suck.

His back arched involuntarily as his mind went blank. All he could think about was how Gladio’s mouth was sucking him, cold and enticing. His tongue, his lips, caressing him, moving sensually up and down his staff, making him beg for more as he moaned for his lover.

Gladio eventually stopped sucking on him, likely from knowing that if he continued then he would made Ignis come quickly. He reached into Ignis’s bag and pulled out a familiar bottle, making Ignis wonder when he had snuck it in there. Gladio couldn’t wait, Ignis realized, as he thrust into him. He was hunched over Ignis, his back arched in an almost predatory stance, shuddering before he began to move in and out of Ignis quickly.

Ignis was close by the time Gladio bit into his neck. He arched his back as Gladio drank from him, and Gladio wrapped his arm around him, clutching he back as he continued to thrust in and out, deeper and deeper, drinking his fill.

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned, his voice catching in his throat as he came. Gladio continued to drink from him, even though he came just a moment later. How long had it been since he had fed?

They stayed like that for some time until Gladio was done drinking, making Ignis far weaker than he realized. The rush of euphoria was fading quickly, leaving only exhaustion from the travel, the sex, and the blood loss. 

“You drank too much this time,” Ignis said, stifling a yawn, as Gladio got up.

“Sorry,” Gladio replied. “Good thing you’re a wolf, I guess. I’ll order some room service. No alcohol though.”

“I can concede on that, I suppose,” Ignis said as he got up and lazily walked to the bathroom.

Gladio was on the phone with room service, ordering a full range of foods that he guessed Ignis would like. Ignis smiled at his lover as he got changed into clothes befitting an Altissian night and lay back down in bed to relax.

_If only this were a vacation_, Ignis thought as he stared at his lover. _Then I could really enjoy the view. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much exposition now that I'm on the "second phase" of this fanfic. T____T (The next chapter should be more exciting though.)
> 
> As per the usual conversations with my husband regarding this fic:  
My husband: I want you to write the next 100 words without using the word penis or ass  
Me: That's easy. My word of choice is cock.  
My husband: 0___0 The. fuck. babe. The. fuck.  
(I guess you can say it's true love hahaha XD)
> 
> Just one song really did it for this chapter:
> 
> _ Land of Confusion- Epic Trailer Version _ by Hidden Citizens  
"This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in"


	21. Demon's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio overhear Verstael

Gladio and Ignis found Verstael rather quickly, considering how winding and vast the city was. It only took a boat ride to a hot spot restaurant for Ignis to eat. Gladio knew that they were supposed to just be there for reconnaissance, but he wanted Ignis to enjoy the local food. As they were sitting there, Ignis chiding him while simultaneously enjoying the steak dinner and glass of red wine. He stopped mid-sentence, commanding Gladio not to turn around, as he watched as Verstael walked in.

It didn’t take long for Gladio to tell that’s who he saw. He felt Verstael walk into the bar, the power shifting dramatically. Prompto had a similar power to him, but it wasn’t nearly as threatening. It was more like a giant puppy walking into the room, looking for someone to pet him. Or better yet, a chocobo, lanky and awkward. Verstael was more like a coeurl, a mythical cat that had the power to electrocute at will.

They continued their dinner as if nothing was out of place, but they kept their voices low, waiting to see if they could hear anything from him. Both Ignis and Gladio had a heightened sense of hearing and sight, both able to pick out any sound that caught their attention. Gladio strained his ears, trying to hear if Verstael would give anything away.

That’s when he noticed a second shift in power, this one far more deadly than Verstael. It was the same power that was threatening them when Prompto had to be called back from the void. It was a power that made him glad they were on hallowed ground. They weren’t now. 

“Verstael,” Ardyn said with sanguine laziness as he greeted the vampire. “What are we doing here?”

“Hunting,” Verstael replied joylessly. “This is my favorite restaurant to hunt in.”

“Hopefully this hunt will do something for your mood then,” Ardyn said in a bored fashion. Gladio wondered how he could so easily move from emotion to emotion. He wondered if Ardyn was completely stable. “Even since Prompto severed ties with you, you’ve been downright boring.”

Gladio couldn’t help but be tense at the mention of Prompto’s name. He was part of his coven now, and he considered Prompto to be a good friend. Verstael had hurt him enough. He didn’t need anymore pain from him.

“I never thought he would actually do it,” Verstael said with a depressed sigh. “He always thoroughly enjoyed our affairs.”

“You enjoyed them and put them on him to enjoy as well,” Ardyn corrected. “He was, and still is, your creation. If you teach them the right way, they will always give into your every whim.”

“That’s what I thought too, but I can no longer feel him. Why did the Ifrit grant him such a wish?”

“Ifrit rarely grants wishes. He despises humanity, but he still strives for balance. I suspect that Prompto made a deal with him.”

“A deal? For what? Do you really think he could even be up to the task?”

“For a vampire so devoted to your creation, you really have no knowledge or faith in his abilities.” Ardyn sighed. “It seems his little coven is making waves in Lucis as of late. Rumor even has it that Prompto convinced his royal prince to become a vampire.”

Verstael let out a low hiss, angry and despising. “He thinks he loves that fool, but Prompto will come back to me.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Ardyn sounded thoroughly amused at Verstael’s suffering. Gladio looked at Ignis, both of them angry and tense. 

“The end result is the same. I will turn Prompto, make him bend to my will. Either way, he will be mine again.” Verstael sounded so confident. Gladio knew that he was alluding to what Prompto was speaking of at the mansion.

“I do wonder how the demon blood would effect that pretty face of his,” Ardyn mused.

Ignis and Gladio gave each other a knowing look. This is what they came for. 

“That is one regrettable side effect, but I imagine with more experimentation I could heal that. The eyes are irreversible though.” There was a pause. “Or perhaps he would be able to control it, like you can.”

Ardyn laughed, the sound cold through his amusement. “I wonder if Prompto could control something like that. Why don’t we ask them?”

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other in panic as there was the shuffling of footsteps drawing closer to their table.

“Gentlemen,” Ardyn greeted them as they stopped in front of Gladio and Ignis’s table. Gladio felt himself ready to call forward his sword from the armiger, his mind racing. For Ardyn and Verstael, killing a restaurant of people would be no major concern. Gladio may be a vampire, but he still didn’t want a mass extinction of humanity.

“What are you doing here?” Verstael snapped at them. It seemed that he had been so blinded by his despair over Prompto that he hadn’t been completely aware of his surroundings.

“Vacationing in Altissia,” Ignis said smoothly. Gladio could feel his panic, his fear. “Isn’t that what lovers do?”

“Quite right,” Ardyn replied. His eyes wandered to Ignis’s neck. “I see you have already been thoroughly enjoying yourselves. Now, gentlemen, Verstael and I were in a bit of a quandary. We are trying to determine just how Prompto would react to having demon’s blood injected in him. You see, Verstael thinks he would succumb to the blood’s effect. I, on the other hand, think he could learn to control it in time. You two seem close to him. What would you think?”

“It is a pointless argument,” Ignis said as he set down his glass of wine and called the waiter over. “Demon’s blood does not exist.”

“Don’t be too sure about that,” Verstael snapped. Ardyn glanced at him, indicating that he was walking into dangerous territory. It was clear that Ardyn was really the one in control. 

“If you’ll excuse us,” Ignis said as the waiter came over. “I believe our meal is finished, Gladio.”

Gladio stood up with Ignis, and they walked out, as slowly and calmly as they dared to. _So much for being discreet_, Gladio thought as they left on a gondola, both of them sitting in a tense silence, waiting for something to happen. But the boat was quiet, the water still, as the gondola operator took them back to the street that would lead to the hotel.

“Let’s walk,” Ignis said as they got off the gondola. They walked along the water’s edge, neither of them daring to speak. 

“We’re not really good at this, are we?” Gladio finally asked when they stopped at the edge of a pier, looking at the dark water that was glistening lightly in the starlight. “This whole, discreet thing.”

“Somehow I fear Prompto and Noctis would be worse,” Ignis said with a sigh. “If Promopto were here, Verstael would have taken him away and done who knows what to him.”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. “Did you hear them talk about Ardyn though? He has demon blood in him, and he can control it.”

“I wonder if that’s why he feels so dangerous,” Ignis guessed.

“I think that’s part of it. He’s also old. As a vampire I can tell. He’s older than Verstael. I can’t really gauge how old he is, and that’s what worries me.”

“Do you think he could be the oldest vampire alive?” Ignis’s voice was hushed, considering.

“It’s possible. Only way to find out is to ask Ardyn himself.”

“Ask me what?” Ardyn said behind them, making them turn around in fear and trepidation. 

Gladio could feel Ignis’s heart beating fast, his hands at his side, twitching. He knew that Ignis was considering which weapon to summon from the armiger or if he should just transform as a werewolf altogether. Ardyn and Verstael were standing there, facing them, their flashy suits doing little to hide their danger.

“Did you really think we would let you two just walk away?” Verstael demanded of them. “We know you came here because little Prompto sent you. He knows I vacation here every year.”

“I assure you we are here on vacation,” Ignis repeated, but he was ready to fight. Gladio could see his claws were out already. “Let us return to our vacation, and we will let you return to yours.”

“Now that we’ve been found out, I don’t think that’s possible,” Ardyn said. Something danced in his hand, twirling it. Gladio looked at it, then realized it was a syringe with a black substance in it. “Which one of you will it be I wonder?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Verstael replied. “If one of them falls, then so will the other. They are bonded.”

Gladio barely had time to summon his sword from the armiger before Verstael was on him, his fangs out, a dagger in hand. Gladio blocked the attack, pressing his weight against the sword as Verstael slashed at him. They were both too weak to win this fight. Gladio knew it, which meant Ignis knew it. The best option for them would be to find a way to escape.

Ignis was battling with Ardyn, trying to dodge his attacks as he came after him with the needle. Gladio had to shake Verstael as quickly as possible. If either of them were stabbed with the syringe…  
Gladio let out a scream as the dagger sliced his face over his eye, the pain searing into his flesh. It was silver. Being stabbed by the silver would be fatal. He had to be careful. The wound on his face wouldn’t just disappear. It would leave a scar.

“Gladio!” Ignis called out to him, distracted.

That was all it took. It all happened quickly. Ardyn grabbed Ignis’s wrist as he tried to escape. Turning away from Ardyn, he let out a scream that turned into a werewolf’s howl as Ardyn embedded the needle into his neck and pumped it into his skin.

“Ignis!” Gladio yelled for him. He was quick to react, but it was too late. Verstael and Ardyn took a long step back as Ignis fell to his knees, gasping as if he was running out of air.

Gladio took Ignis in his arms, looking up at Verstael and Ardyn angrily. Ignis’s fingers were turning black at the tips. He looked at his eyes and saw the small veins in them turn black first, followed by the rest of them. It spread from his eyes and trickled down his face like paint splatted on a canvas. Ignis doubled over, screaming in pain.

“I hope for his sake you have the strength to kill him before the demon blood takes over,” Ardyn said joyously as he looked at them. Gladio looked up and saw that his eyes had turned black, the edges dripping the same black pattern. “I doubt he has the same control I do. No one does.”

Verstael and Ardyn left them on the pier, Ignis shrieking in pain as the demon blood coursed through his veins. Gladio tried to hold him, to touch him, but every time he pressed his hand against Ignis’s back, he screamed as if Gladio was setting his body on fire.

“Ignis!” Gladio called out to him. “Ignis, hold on! You can control this. Please Ignis, you have to control this. Are you going to let a guy like Ardyn show you up?”

Ignis wasn’t responding. His body was shaking, his werewolf claws stiff, as if trying to clutch onto something in pain._ He’s dying_, Gladio realized. What could he do? Werewolves couldn’t turn into vampires or heal from vampire blood, and if what Cor said about demon blood was true, it would be useless anyway. Demon blood triumphed over all. Either Ignis succeeded and lived, or this was where he would die, on a pier, with Gladio watching helplessly.

“Ignis,” Gladio called to him. Ignis was growling, more wolf than man now, his body struggling against the demon’s blood. At first Gladio thought the blackness in his hand and eyes was spreading, taking over Ignis slowly. 

Then he saw it. Little by little, the blackness receded away, as if it was being taken back into the night sky. Gladio touched him, unsure, and when Ignis didn’t scream in pain, he pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, soothing him by whispering his name over and over again. It was all he could do, and it wasn’t much.

He held Ignis’s face in one hand, looking at Ignis’s eyes as they stared up at the night sky. Gladio couldn’t tell what he was staring at. His eyes were completely black, but the demon blood in his face, crowding his features, disappeared slowly. Eventually, as Gladio continued to hold him, the blackness receded in his right eye, but it seemed the left wouldn’t budge.

“Gladio,” Ignis whispered weakly. He reached up, his hands no longer ending in claws, and touched Gladio’s face gently. “Gladio.”

Ignis collapsed in his arms, his consciousness fading quickly. _He’s alive_, Gladio told himself as he sat there, holding Ignis, refusing to move or let him go. _He’s alive._

***

The trip back to Lucis was harder than the trip in. Gladio stood on the top deck of the ship, staring out at the water, waiting for the land to come closer into view. His forearms were resting on the railing, and he kept his sword at his side, not daring to store it in the armiger in case someone attacked. Ignis was doing much the same next to him. Even in the darkness he was wearing dark sunglasses, covering his eyes, particularly the left one which was permanently black. He wore fingerless gloves to hide the black marks that remained on his palms.

They were silent, the sound of the ship on the water carrying them home the only voice in the air. All the others being borne back to Lucis were below deck as the promise of a storm was calling on the horizon. The ship would likely just make it to port in time to avoid the storm. Otherwise, their trip would have been extended for another day.

It was a short lived trip to Altissia. Ignis had spent three days unconscious in the hotel room. Gladio didn’t dare move from Ignis’s side, ignoring the hunger pangs until Ignis awoke and he knew that he was still himself. There wasn’t much he could do, but he couldn’t fathom leaving Ignis alone and vulnerable._ I shouldn't have distracted him_, Gladio thought for the millionth time. _If I hadn’t, it might have been me instead. Or we might have escaped._

What was done was done now, though. They couldn’t change it or take it back. When Ignis woke up, Gladio asked him if he wanted to get in touch with Noctis and Prompto to inform them of what happened. Ignis only shook his head. He didn’t really say much after that, and Gladio couldn’t tell if it was because Ignis didn’t know what to say or if he was trying to control the demon’s blood in him.   
When he did talk, it was just a quiet suggestion that they leave Altissia and head back to Lucis. They had gotten more information than they bargained for. Gladio didn’t have to wonder what Ignis was feeling, his inner turmoil mixed with his physical pain weighing heavily on Gladio’s heart. It was as if every moment he had awake was spent in either emotional or physical upheaval. Gladio wished he could reach out to him, to hold him, to tell him everything would be okay. But the truth was, he didn’t know if things would be okay. And he didn’t know if touching Ignis would only cause him more pain.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio whispered to him, the sound of the ship cutting through the water carrying his voice away. “I’m sorry, Ignis.”

“You heard them,” Ignis replied. If he had not been a werewolf, Gladio would not have been heard. “It was either you or me. I am just glad that I have the strength to fight it.”

“Is it constant?” Gladio asked, wondering if he was tempting fate by pressing the matter.

“Right now it is.” Ignis looked down at his hands, palms up. He clenched his hands into fists then released it. “I don’t know if it will ever subside.”

“It doesn’t seem to take over when you sleep,” Gladio offered hopefully. 

“That is not to say it never will.” Ignis was quiet for a moment. “You’ll never be able to drink my blood again.”

“I don’t mind,” Gladio said. “I still have you. I do still have you, don’t I, Ignis?”

Ignis looked at Gladio. “You still want me?”

“Of course I do!” Gladio nearly shouted the words as he took Ignis’s hands in his.

He felt Ignis’s pain flare then die back down to a baseline as he got used to Gladio’s touch. No, it was more like he was learning to control the disease coursing through his veins. That’s where the pain was emanating from.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio made to release his hands, fearing he would hurt him again, but Ignis held onto them tightly. 

“You are the only thing that keeps me from remaining a werewolf,” Ignis said as he looked into Gladio’s eyes. Even through the sunglasses Gladio could see his one black eye. He wondered if Ignis could see out of it. If so, what did he see? “And you are the only thing that keeps me from succumbing to this while I learn to control it. I do not want you to go anywhere.”

“I made a promise that I wouldn’t,” Gladio asserted. “I mean to stand by those words as long as you will have me.”

“Then don’t go anywhere,” Ignis commanded. Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis’s waist as they both looked out on the water. He did his best to ignore the pain that Ignis was in as Ignis leaned into Gladio’s touch. “This may work to our benefit.”

“How?” Gladio asked in surprise. 

“You saw how powerful Ardyn was,” Ignis pointed out. “Some of it is due to his age as a vampire. But I would also say that some of it is due to the blood. I would guess that with the blood comes some sort of power that Ardyn and Verstael seek to control.”

“You’re probably right,” Gladio nodded. “But if I had my way, it wouldn’t have happened at all. I wouldn’t have made the mistake of distracting you.”

The scar on Gladio’s face would be a permanent reminder of how he failed Ignis. Ignis’s scars would be greater.

“I don’t blame you,” Ignis asserted. “The ones at fault are Ardyn and Verstael. They are the one who attacked. They are the ones who had the syringe. Everything else is superfluous.”

“What do you think will happen now?” Gladio looked at Galdin Quay as the ship started to slow. They were already in Lucis, now just waiting to dock. 

“I’m not sure. But I know if you stand by me then we will be able to get through it. Together.” 

“I always will be.” Gladio took a deep breath. “Ignis, I love you.”

Ignis looked at him then kissed him lightly on the lips. Gladio imagined that was all he could particularly manage through the pain. “I love you too, Gladio.”

They stared out into the night in silence as the ship pulled into port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Ignis, I didn't mean to T____T But also, I had this running idea in my head for a while.  
This chapter was shorter since it bled over from the previous chapter, but it was better to split them into two in my opinion. Plus I preferred this scene to be from Gladio's perspective because the imagery would be a bit different from Ignis's. 
> 
> There were two songs that drove the inspiration for this:
> 
> _ Don't Fear the Reaper _ cover by The Spiritual Machines for Ignis's change:  
"Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on"
> 
> And _ Stand by Me _ cover by Florence + The Machine for Gladio and Ignis  
(This version always kills me, and when I listen to it thinking about this chapter I just wonder why I do this to myself)


	22. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis asks Nyx for a favor.

Nyx didn’t know how he could help. No one did. When Ignis and Gladio returned, Nyx watched them walk up to Noctis and Prompto as they intersection in the foyer. He was about to walk over to them and see how the trip went but stopped when he saw Gladio and Ignis’s grim expressions. He was too far away to really hear them well, even with his werewolf abilities. Ignis looked like he had been affected by something, and as they spoke he saw Prompto cover her mouth in shock and dismay. Noctis grabbed Ignis and hugged him tightly. Everyone looked concerned and afraid. Only Ignis maintained his stoic composure.

Ignis spent the rest of the week with a series of doctors, performing tests to determine what they could, to try and see if it would help. Nyx didn’t wasn’t sure what was going on, until he passed by his open room one day and heard Lunafreya inside.

“This spell should help with the pain,” Lunafreya said softly. “And this one will make the demon’s blood easier to control. It will need to be repeated once a month, or as needed if the pain worsens.”  
“Thank you,” Ignis said softly. There was a level of resignation in his voice that concerned Nyx. 

“Once you can control it easily, you won’t have to worry so much about either I imagine,” Lunafreya said kindly. “From what I read in our material, the pain and the exertion subside eventually, but there may be flare ups from time to time.”

“But there is no cure?” Ignis didn’t sound hopeful, only questioning.

“I’m sorry. I will keep searching, and perhaps one day we will develop a cure for it. But for now, it’s all about how to manage it so it doesn’t take over.”

Nyx walked away, knowing that he shouldn’t have eavesdropped in on the conversation at all, let alone to such an extent. Ignis had been infected by demon’s blood while in Altissia. No wonder Noctis was preoccupied during their meetings, trying to sort out a treaty that would appease everyone to some extent while worrying about his friend. Gladio was also noticeably absent, leading Nyx to believe that he likely stayed by Ignis’s side the entire time. He could only imagine the pain that they were all going through. 

When Ignis did return to their round table discussions, he gave no outward appearance of having changed, save for the fingerless gloves and the dark sunglasses he wore to hide whatever markings the demon’s blood left on his skin. They continued on, as if nothing had happened, but Nyx was not unaware of the scar on Gladio’s face that hadn’t been there before.

“It seems like we’re getting close to something that would be amenable to everyone for the most part,” Cor said as they finished reviewing the many-paged treaty that they had been diligently working on. If it was signed by all the major pack leaders, coven masters, hunters, and witch Orders in Lucis, or at least a vast majority of them, then it would create a working agreement that established Noctis as leader of them all while putting an end to the hunting to near extinction. 

“Moving on then,” Noctis said with a sigh.

Nyx noticed that Noctis was considerably more tired as time went on and wondered if the burden of such leadership was weighing down on him. Even with Prompto by his side, it must have been an exhausting role to fill. Still, whenever they held public gatherings to have those involved swear fealty or attend to other matters, Noctis remained stoic and composed. 

“As you all know, Ignis and Gladio returned from Altissia recently,” Noctis said quietly. “In the process, they were attacked by Verstael and Ardyn. Gladio ended up with the scar. Ignis… He was injected with demon’s blood.”

A hush fell over the room. It didn’t matter if Nyx knew about it already. It was still a startling thing to hear. They all looked at Ignis, his composure well maintained despite all eyes on him. Ignis removed his glasses and revealed that his one eye was completely normal, but the other was entirely black, with no indication of there being a pupil or iris. 

Ignis and Gladio took turns to recount what they had learned, what had happened, and what that meant for Ignis and the others. They had decided that it would be best to keep Ignis’s condition, for lack of better words, a secret amongst them until there was more stability in Noctis’s new rule. It was clear that the next step would be to track down Ardyn and Verstael and put an end to whatever they were planning, but they learned the hard way that it was better not to move without any further information. It was too dangerous.

As they were dismissed for the day, Nyx watched as Cor left the room. Since that night they had hardly spoken, let alone reconciled. Nyx remembered Cor’s touch, his cold hands almost searing into his body like fire. He tried to deny that his body craved Cor’s touch, but he wasn’t likely to act on those emotions. Cor had made it clear that night that he had only touched Nyx out of Nyx’s own desire to be held. It not only frustrated Nyx that Cor would respond that way, but it also hurt him deeply to think that someone he had been connected to all these years would not even consider the effects that it had on Nyx’s emotions.

He didn’t try to hide his feelings from Cor anymore. He knew that Cor could feel his hurt, his pain every time that he entered the room, and it only made the distance between them grow. Nyx couldn’t deny anymore, not after that night, that he felt something for Cor. He had all along. Each time he thought of Cor now, there was a pang of longing, pain, and heartache that was unfamiliar to him, he who had been immortal for so long now.

The stretch of immortality was vast, a void of darkness beckoning for them to give into all manner of desperate thoughts. Nyx had thought that suppressing his desires, ignoring any feeling for Cor, would make his relationship to the man stronger, that they would at least be there for each other despite it all. He never truly realized how fragile their relationship was.

“Nyx,” Noctis called after him as he headed to who knew where. He did have to check on his pack, ensure they were all safe. He was due for the rounds.

“Sir,” Nyx said. It still felt strange calling Noctis anything but his name. He supposed he would get used to Noctis being a leader eventually. 

“You can just call me Noctis when we’re not doing all this,” Noctis said as his gesticulated to the overall building. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“A personal favor?” Nyx asked quizzically. 

“Yes and no. After what happened to Ignis, I realized that we all need to train.” Noctis looked concerned, contemplative. Immortality was maturing him quickly. “I mean, we all know how to fight to some capacity, but not together as a group. I think it would be important for the coven for us to train together. Cor mentioned that you were once a member of the Kingsglaive back when it was still a thing. Do you think you could train us?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve trained troops,” Nyx warned. He often trained his pack how to fight, but he didn’t know if he was capable of training the leader of their new future. 

“I understand, but I think you’d be the best person to train us all. You helped Ignis out when he first was turned, and I think you provided him guidance that others couldn’t. You have a knack for it.”

“Thank you. But why not ask Cor? He was a leader in the Lucian military.” Nyx didn’t even like mentioning his name and had to actively ignore his heartache. His emotions felt so out of control. So human. 

“Yeah, but he didn’t really lead troops the way you did. He can fight, but he’s more a tactical person. You actually fought, and from what Cor said you were able to warp when the Kings were still on the throne. No one else knows how to train for that.”

“You have a point.” Nyx was pleasantly surprised to hear that Noctis could still warp. He was sure that the transformation would have robbed him from his kingly powers, but apparently the bloodline was particularly blessed by the Six. “Alright. I’m not promising anything, but I’ll give it a go.”

“Great! Can we start today?” Noctis asked, his eyes lighting up excitedly. He was still a very young human and an even younger vampire. He wondered if Prompto kept him around to make him feel anchored in his own humanity. 

“Shouldn’t Ignis rest more?” Nyx was certainly concerned for Ignis’s condition, especially if he was in a particularly immense amount of pain.

“Ignis doesn’t want to let his condition impair him or prevent him from acting. He was very clear that we should treat him as we usually do.” Noctis looked away from Nyx though, and he couldn’t help but feel for him.

It was Noctis who gave the order for his friends in his coven to go out and investigate. If someone in the coven suffered, the leader also suffered. Cor had explained that to him a long time ago. It turned many coven masters hard and cruel, like Verstael. The pain usually made them numb to any pain from others at all. It took a lot of concerted effort to not let it turn them cold or unfeeling. Nyx hated that for them, and he hated that his mind always went back to Cor. Every interaction he had, even down to the simplest conversation, always had a memory of Cor associated with it.

“Alright, then I suppose you have some training grounds here,” Nyx mused. “I’ll meet you four there in, let’s say two hours?”

“Got it.” Noctis nodded intensely. “I’ll let them know. Thanks Nyx. We really need this if we’re going to face Ardyn and Verstael again.”

Noctis left him there, contemplating what he had gotten himself into. With a sigh, he called Libertus and informed him that the rounds would have to wait. He would have to go after their first lesson. Libertus was understanding, of course, but warned that he had to maintain his duties if there wasn’t going to be upheaval in the pack system. That was the last thing he needed on top of everything.   
Eventually, Nyx wandered through the ever expansive mansion until he found a large room that was fully equipped with all the training weapons, mats, and other equipment he could possibly need for training them. He wondered if Noctis was far wealthier than even the Six themselves.

Nyx walked around the room, exploring the equipment, testing out the practice swords, and determining where he would start. It had been a long time since he trained anyone in such a capacity. He didn’t know if he was equipped to do it. 

“Nyx!” Prompto called out to him excitedly from the entrance of the room. Had it already been two hours? Time seem to work differently when he was caught up in his thoughts and emotions. 

Nyx whirled around and saw Prompto walked in with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. Ignis was walking far easier than he had in the past week since he returned, Nyx noticed. The spells that Lunafreya had done for him must have worked.

“Thanks for agreeing to do this,” Gladio said humbly. Nyx always had the impression that Gladio wasn’t a particularly humble guy, but the experience had seemed to cause a more sincere shift in him. 

“I will help where I can,” Nyx replied. “But I can’t guarantee any results. It’s been a while since I’ve trained anyone. Or have been able to warp.”

“It’s cool,” Noctis said. “We just need to learn to fight together.”

“Then let’s get started,” Ignis declared. He seemed ready to fight, far more than the others, who glanced at his way nervously. “I’m not a ticking time bomb.”

“Exactly. Let’s do this.” Nyx indicated to the mats where he had laid out several training weapons based off of their skillsets. Gladio had the claymore, Noctis the sword, Ignis a set of daggers, and Prompto a gun. “The goal is to feel like I’ve kicked your asses by the end of this.”

“Great, just like Cor.” Gladio grinned. 

Nyx didn’t reply to that comment. He started the training with basic skills. It didn’t matter if they had learned how to fight since three. It was better for them to start from scratch and be rebuilt as a team rather than independently. He made sure that he put them through it all, from basic body building exercises, to cardio, to stretching. If they were going to learn to fight properly, they wouldn’t actually spar for quite some time.

Ignis kept up with them well. If anything, he was doing better than them. But Nyx was careful to notice that Gladio had a consistently worried expression. It was a trick he had learned from Cor. If someone was troubled in a bonded relationship, it was important to look to the other, especially if they were too stubborn or stoic to admit that they were in pain or otherwise incapacitated. That’s how it was with Ignis. Gladio’s increasingly worried expression was causing Nyx considerable consternation by the time he was done with them for the hour.

“Let’s stop here,” Nyx said as he looked at the quartet, all of them with their hands on their knees, panting as they tried to stand. “Make sure you stand up straight and catch your breath. It’s your body’s natural inclination to double over. Fight it.”

They all stood up straight at that, but they were all panting. Nyx couldn’t help but wonder how a vampire even needed to pant. Magick he supposed. He did push them even to their vampiric limits, after all.

“When do we get to actually fight?” Prompto asked. 

“When I say you’re ready,” Nyx clarified. “I can either train you fast or train you properly. Take your pick.”

Noctis and Prompto groaned, perhaps getting more than they bargained for, but Ignis and Gladio seemed to understand. 

“I have the uphill battle of undoing everything your previous trainers have taught you wrong,” Nyx explained. “That means starting from scratch. We’ll meet five times a week. The other two days I expect you all to refrain from strenuous physical activity of any sort.”

Prompto and Noctis eyed each other sheepishly. Nyx found himself wondering if Ignis and Gladio were even capable of being intimate anymore. If there was a risk of infection, he was sure Ignis wouldn’t risk it. And if he was in too much pain to do anything, then they were both confined to a sexless relationship. He wondered if Gladio, who was still young into his vampire years, would be able to cope. Younger vampires often had overactive libidos after all. 

Cor often called it the life instinct whereas vampires were made and born of the death instinct. Werewolves were more life instinct than anything, which made them particularly compatible for vampires, even though vampires would deny it due to prejudices disseminated throughout their coven. When vampires were first turned, their libidos were often competing with their need to feed. Cor explained that it was likely due to the life and death instinct inconsistently fighting with each other, almost like a sort of cognitive dissonance.

Once a vampire reached the vampire age, not their true age, of one hundred and fifty the libido tended to die down, although vampires always remained hypersexual for the most part. Cor had said it was due to their desire to covet life, to be part of a life-giving act while they were biologically driven to destroy and kill. Vampires could never have children and could never raise families in the traditional sense. It was a lonely existence, and sex often had a way of making vampires feel connected and part of the universe of life.

“Aw man,” Noctis whispered, but decidedly not trying to hide his dismay. He looked over at Prompto, leaving Nyx to wonder if he was upset at the intensive training or the lack of sexual activity two days out of the week. Prompto’s expression was too worn out to determine if he was happy or sad at the news.

“Dismissed for the day,” Nyx said as they shuffled off to the next task. Vampires didn’t sweat, but he didn’t doubt that a shower was in order for all of them regardless. The hot water would certainly help with their muscles.

Ignis began to walk out of the room, but Nyx stopped him. “Ignis, a word please.” He was gentle, but firm. The last thing Ignis wanted was to be treated differently, but a conversation still needed to be had.

“Yes sir?” Ignis asked.

“Just Nyx is fine,” Nyx replied. “Ignis I know you are in a considerable amount of pain. I can see it on Gladio’s face. Your pain is his, after all.”

“I don’t want to be treated any differently,” Ignis reaffirmed. “The enemy certainly will not treat me differently.”

“True, but it’s important to be careful while you’re healing and learning to cope with all this,” Nyx replied honestly. “Eventually you’ll recover to the point where you are as strong as you need to be. But for now, the pain is getting in the way. You need to listen to your body instead of ignoring it. Otherwise, you will hinder your own recovery and end up causing more damage.”

Ignis was silent for a moment, considering. “Perhaps you are right. But I do not like feeling helpless.”

“I don’t think any one of us thinks of you as helpless. That feeling is entirely within you.” Nyx lowered his voice. “Honestly, Ignis, if I’m truthful… I don’t think any one of us could endure what you went through and still be alive. You are more in control than you realize.”

“How do I deal with this?” Ignis asked, his usual stoic demeanor slipping away. “I don’t know what I’m doing half the time, and I feel like I’m going to lose this battle at any second.”

“I don’t have a good answer for that. I wish I could say it’s going to end tomorrow or in five minutes. I don’t know if going back to an old way of life is even possible. Just like becoming a werewolf, this is a new process of becoming. But you have to do it with care so as not to hurt yourself and others around you.”

Ignis nodded. “Those are certainly words to consider, and sage advice to accept. I will make better attempts as I learn to deal with this. But I cannot guarantee I won’t make mistakes.”

“I don’t expect you not to. But if you need to tap out, no one will blame you. I’ll still push you beyond your limit and kick your ass where I need to. I won’t treat you any differently, but I won’t ignore what you’re going through either.”

Ignis grinned at that. In his tank top and workout shorts, sweat glistening off of his body, Nyx could see why Gladio was so attracted to him. Even with his one black eye he was still vibrant and beautiful.   
“I suppose that is what I should ask of others. Thank you, Nyx. For being a mentor and a guide through all of this. And for training us. I can’t guarantee that Prompto and Noctis won’t be problematic.”

“I won’t guarantee that I won’t yell at them for it. I’ll see you later, Iggy.”

Ignis sighed. “That nickname is really going to stick, isn’t it?”

“Looks like.”

“Alright. Have a good rest of your night, Nyx.” Ignis walked away. As he crossed the threshold of the doorway, Nyx saw Gladio wrap one arm around his shoulder carefully.

“What did he want?” Gladio said loudly. It was a display of affection and dominance. Young vampires were frequently prone to jealousy with their partners, despite having nothing in particular to worry about.

“He offered some advice that would be wise to take,” Ignis replied. “I’ll tell you about it after I shower.”

Nyx sighed and cleaned up after the training session, putting things back where they belonged and wiping down the mats. As his back was turned to the door, he felt a sudden shift of energy and instinctively froze but resumed his duties a moment later in feigned nonchalance. Cor had come into this private gym, likely looking for a chance to exercise. Mansion living could easily make them sedentary.

“How is the training?” Cor finally asked, breaking the silence as he grabbed a set of weights. Nyx looked at him and noticed he had not started his workout routine yet. Cor rarely dressed down, so it was rare to see him in a tank top and workout shorts. Nyx did his best not to look at his muscular arms, instead focusing on his stern face.

“It’s going to be an uphill battle,” Nyx guessed. “They have learned some bad habits when it comes to fighting in a group. They only know how to fight solo.”

Cor nodded then proceeded to work on his biceps with the weights. “That is a failing on my part with Gladio. He was always far more solitary than the others in our coven. I’m amazed that he found his own, let alone someone to be bonded with.”

Nyx bristled at the idea of Gladio taking being bonded with Ignis so seriously when Cor didn’t seem to think anything of it. _He should at least apologize_, Nyx thought angrily. “He is eager to learn.”

“He always has been.” Cor switched sides as he continued his bicep curls. “And Ignis?”

“Ignis is worried about being left behind, but he needs to take it as his own pace.” Nyx was annoyed, and he was sure Cor could sense it. It made sense for Cor to be concerned for the coven that was going to be running everything, but he didn’t even seem to care that things had changed so much between them. 

“I’m sure he will heed whatever advice he gives you.” Cor meant it as a compliment, but Nyx was too annoyed by now to take it that way.

“Why did you recommend me for the task?” Nyx asked. “You know what, never mind. I have to make the rounds with my pack. Enjoy your workout.”

Nyx walked away, leaving him alone to his workout. He was frustrated that he couldn’t feel what Cor felt, and that the relationship wasn’t reciprocal. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t handle rejection. That wasn’t the issue. The issue was that Cor always knew what he was feeling now and had either taken advantage of the fact or had decided that what he had done was a better option to out right rejection. The issue was that Cor understood his emotions better than he did before he did. 

Until he was able to reconcile his own emotions, being around Cor was too tense, too difficult. Especially alone. He had been careful not to interact with him while they were alone and had always been successful at excusing himself before they could interact for too long, even now. If he kept this up, then he had a chance of moving on from what never was.

Nyx changed out of his gym clothes and into the usual leather jacket and jeans that was far more expected of the pack leader. He had to do the rounds now, checking in with each werewolf to ensure they were safe and listening to their complaints or concerns. Most of the time they were more worried about hunters than anything, but lately they were excited for the changes that Noctis was promising.

This time was no different. Libertus greeted him and they drank a beer in camaraderie. Nyx noticed he was decidedly silent about any mention of Cor after Nyx had confided in him what had happened. Libertus had commiserated with him that time, but now he was carefully avoiding the subject. So instead, they spoke of any complaints or goings on in the werewolf world in Insomnia. 

After Nyx had made his usual appearances, sometimes going door to door to speak with the werewolves in his pack, he began the journey back to the mansion. That was when he sensed a different sort of shifting in the air. He was alone in a dark alley, heading back to his motorcycle parked on a side street in the boroughs. Most werewolves didn’t bother to live anywhere else. It was safer for them to stay there as the people living in the boroughs were more concerned with protecting their own, no matter who you were. Werewolves were hunted enough as it was.

“Damn you, you werewolf piece of shit!” a familiar voice called to him as a man dropped from a fire escape and attempted to cut him through with a silver sword.

Nyx jumped back and out of the way, his wolf claws already out and ready to fight. If he let his werewolf instinct take over, he would transform and attack the hunter who stood before him, crazed and ready for a fight. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. The hunter stared at him, and despite the darkness of the alleyway, Nyx recognized him as the hunter who had been stripped of his hunter status by Noctis just a few weeks before.

“I will kill you along with everyone who ruined what us hunters had!” the man shouted at him. 

“I don’t doubt you’ll try,” Nyx replied. He noticed that the hunter had managed to cut his arm just slightly, his leather jacket torn. _What a shame_, he thought as he looked down at it._ It was my favorite._ “I don’t doubt you will fail.”

The hunter shouted at him as he ran after him, his attack wild and uncoordinated. It would be an easy defeat. Nyx pulled out a dagger from his suit jacket. In a swift move, he tripped the hunter, grabbed him by the collar, and held a dagger up to his throat as he put him in a choke hold. The hunter fought him, but Nyx held on until he was unconscious.

It would be easy for him to just kill him here and now and leave the body. But they were trying to establish a new order. Being a pack leader and on Noctis’s council, he had to be better than that. So instead he slung the hunter across his shoulder and carried him back to his motorcycle.

He always kept rope in the bike compartment in case he needed to interrogate someone. Quickly, before anyone could see, he tied the hunters hands together and lay him precariously on the back of his bike. It was going to be a dangerous ride for the man, but Nyx shrugged at the image and took off towards the mansion. If the hunter fell off the bike then at least Nyx could say that he tried.

Despite his best efforts, Nyx and the hunter both made it safely back to the mansion. The man eventually came to as Nyx was pulling him off the bike. He began to struggle, to scream and shout at anyone and everyone nearby, but those on the mansion grounds only looked at him and Nyx in startled amusement as Nyx hauled him into the mansion.

“What is this noise?” Noctis called as they entered the front doors. He was staring at them, wearing pants for his suit and a button up shirt that was undone at the tope three buttons. Clearly he was in the middle of something and had to resume his leader persona in a hurry. “I could hear it all the way from the other side of the mansion.”

“Sorry sir,” Nyx said as the hunter struggled in his strong grasp. “This man has been revoked of his hunter status, yet he attempted to kill me tonight.”

“It’s a lie!” the hunter said wildly. “You have to believe me! He attacked me first!”

Noctis looked from the hunter to Nyx. “He got my arm,” Nyx said with a shrug. “Cut my favorite jacket.”

“I see.” Noctis looked at the hunter. “That is hard evidence to disprove. Take him to a cell below to await sentencing.”

“Yes, sir.” Nyx nodded and took the screaming hunter as far as he could before he got tired of the hunter struggling. He struck him over the head with the butt of his dagger, knocking him back into a state of unconsciousness. Sighing, he carried the man back down to the dungeon where Cor had once been held prisoner, dropping him haphazardly into a cell and locking it behind him. 

“Is it done?” Noctis asked when he got upstairs again. “Damn, I was hoping this would’ve happened later. I’m glad it happened to someone who could easily defend themselves, not that I wanted you in danger in the first place.”

“I understand,” Nyx replied genuinely. 

“I’ll get a doctor to come bandage you up,” Noctis offered.

“It’s just a small cut, I should be fine.”

“I can’t have anyone thinking I don’t care about my council. Then what will they think about how I care for them?”

“Alright. I’m going to my room then. This day has been exhausting enough as it is.”

“I’ll send some food for you too then.”

“Thanks.” Nyx waved to him as he walked towards his room.

When he got there, he flung himself on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to just relax for once. Ever since Noctis had taken over, no since Nyx had become a pack leader, he had been going nonstop._ I need a vacation_, he thought with a laugh. That wasn’t likely to happen until Noctis was well established as leader and Ardyn and Verstael were taken care of.

There was a knock at his door a few minutes later. Nyx called out for whoever Noctis had sent to come in, his eyes still closed. He froze when the door opened and Cor stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

“I heard you were hurt,” Cor said matter-of-factly. He wasn’t likely to show concern, Nyx knew. It was just a matter of him checking up on a friend, which Nyx still didn’t understand why he was here if they weren’t speaking.

“It’s just a flesh wound,” Nyx replied. He looked down at his arm, which was still bleeding out onto his jacket. “Or not.” He shrugged. “It’ll heal.”

“Sit up,” Cor commanded. 

Nyx did as he was told before he could even realize what he was doing. Cor was standing so close to him, it brought back memories of Cor’s hands caressing his thighs. Nyx felt his breath catch in his throat and immediately had to think of something else. His torn jacket. He tried his best to focus on that instead.

“Let me see the wound,” Cor said. He was holding a first aid kit.

This wound would need to be treated, but Nyx hadn’t expected Cor to do it. He had thought that a doctor, or maybe even Luna, would have come instead. Nyx shrugged the jacket off, wincing at the pain. The wound always hurt worse after the initial cut.

Cor sat on the bed next to him and placed the first aid kit next to them. He turned at the waist, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. “I will have to touch you to treat this,” Cor explained as he opened the kit and took out a medical grade sewing needle and thread. 

“It’s fine,” Nyx replied quietly despite his fast-beating heart. He knew Cor could feel it. In fact, he was constantly reminded of it. Everything he did reminded him of Cor. He only hoped that Cor would be more gentle with his heart this time.

Cor threaded the needle then hesitated. “Do you have any whiskey to get you through this?”

Nyx indicated to the desk. He wasn’t much one for paperwork, so he had turned the desk into his own liquor table. Cor set the needle down and got up, pouring Nyx a drink. He handed the glass of whiskey to him then set to work.

Nyx took a long swig, against the nature of how whiskey should be sipped and enjoyed, as Cor disinfected his wound with medical spray and began to stitch his wound back together. Nyx hadn’t anticipated the cut being that deep. Gladio’s cut on his face was fairly shallow when he returned. Nyx anticipated it was much like that, but he had been wrong.

“It’s deeper than you expected,” Cor said to fill the silence. Nyx was very much aware of Cor’s hand grasping his arm gently to keep it steady while he stitched the wound. Each poke hurt, but it didn’t hurt as much as Nyx anticipated.

“The adrenaline kept me going, I guess,” Nyx replied quietly. He took another sip of the whiskey then looked down at the wound. It was already stitched up, so why was Cor still touching his arm, his fingers gently caressing around the wound?

“I was worried for your sake,” Cor admitted. He was looking at the wound as well, his fingers cold to the heat emanating from Nyx’s skin. “You never think of your own safety in a fight.”

“I think of how to win,” Nyx replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Why was Cor still touching him? Didn’t he know how much he longed to be held by him? Why was he continuing to torture him in such a way? “That ensures my safety.”

“I would rather you ensure your safety by calling for me.” Cor was leaning in close, his gaze turning to Nyx’s face.

Nyx looked up at him, and he hoped he didn’t see him blush. He was actually blushing. This had never happened before, and he hated it was happening now. This was dangerous territory, and Cor had to know that he was torturing Nyx at this point. If Nyx didn’t have more control, they would already be tumbling into the sheets, throwing caution to the wind.

“You were too far away,” Nyx replied honestly. “It would have taken too long. By that time I would be dead.”

“Then don’t leave my side.” Cor moved slightly, almost imperceptibly, closer. Nyx noticed it. “Nyx, I miss your touch.”

Nyx felt the hair on his arm stand on edge when Cor said his name, low and sultry in his voice. He was horrified to know that he was hard just at that, unable to contain his feelings towards the vampire anymore. Cor would know, by feeling and by sight, that he was turned on. It was all Nyx could do to stop himself from attacking Cor then and there. 

But he was also very confused. Cor had said it was a mistake. He had made it clear that he had only touched him out of Nyx’s own desire. Why did he think that it was a good idea to say something like that to him? Didn’t he know what it would do to him?

“Nyx,” Cor said softly. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t know how to approach this, and I did it all wrong. Let me try again.” He hesitated until Nyx nodded. Nyx was uncertain, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Cor softly pressed his lips against Nyx’s, sending Nyx into a tailspin. He was trying to maintain composure but was failing miserably. Cor pressed against his lips harder as he felt Nyx’s desire, leaning forward so Nyx had to put his elbows on the bed to prop himself up. Cor’s tongue traced Nyx’s mouth, begging for entry. When Nyx opened his mouth, he felt a flutter in his stomach as their tongues greeted each other hungrily. Nyx wanted to continue, to keep going until he forgot why he was upset at Cor, but Cor pulled away from the kiss, leaving Nyx perplexed and longing. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Cor admitted. “So when it finally happened, I worried. I got scared, and I ran. I’m sorry, Nyx. Sorry I hurt you and made you believe I don’t love you.”

“You… love me?” Nyx asked, startled at the sudden confession. 

“I do,” Cor said. “I have for many years. But I haven’t wanted to say anything for fear of you rejecting me and changing how things were between us. When we bonded, I could feel that you felt the same way. But I was scared of what that meant and pushed you away anyway. Please forgive me.”

“This is a lot,” Nyx admitted. “I expected you to tell me that you hated me. I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me you love me then,” Cor said as he leaned over Nyx, his hands resting on the bed near Nyx’s elbows. “I can feel it. Please, just say it. For my own peace of mind.”

Nyx was quiet, looking into Cor’s stern gaze. If anyone else had been staring at him, they would think Cor was heartless and incapable of emotion. But Nyx knew him, and he could see beyond that gaze was a gentleness that he didn’t typically show. A gentleness and a deep longing. It made Nyx realize he was telling the truth. 

“If I say it, you can’t go back on this,” Nyx insisted. Cor nodded, waiting. “I… I love you, Cor.”

Cor didn’t hesitate anymore. He pressed his lips against Nyx’s again, his hands working quickly to take off Nyx’s clothes. His hands wandered over Nyx’s chest, leaving a trail of ice and desire in his wake, until his hands rested on his hips, his thumbs stroking his chiseled hip flexor lines leading to his groin. Nyx let out a low groan in anticipation as Cor’s lips wandered to his neck and to his chest.

Nyx instinctively put his hand on the back of Cor’s head as he bit into his chest, drinking from him. He shuddered from the pain and pleasure, his hand wandering down his back and tugging at his clothes greedily. Cor pulled away just long enough to take off his own clothes and wet his fingers with Nyx’s blood, then went back to drinking him.

He picked up where they left off last time. He caressed Cor’s ass, as if he were enjoying the sensation of being so close, before he inserted two fingers in Nyx. Nyx fell all the way back onto the bed and moaned, the feel of Cor caressing him from the inside making his body feel as if a fire was burning deep within him. He only wanted more.

“Nyx,” Cor whispered as positioned himself, waiting for permission as he wetted his cock with Nyx’s blood that was trickling down his chest.

“I want this,” Nyx said as he touched Cor’s face gently. “Only do this if you want this too.”

Cor didn’t wait. He inserted his cock into Nyx, making Nyx arch his back from the pleasure. It had been a while since Nyx had been with anyone, but nothing compared to being with Cor. It was as if every cell in his body was on fire from Cor’s touch, emanating from deep within him. Cor wrapped his arm around Nyx’s back and pulled him up so they were both in a sitting position with Nyx on top.

“Nyx,” Cor moaned as he thrust in and out of him, sending a jolt of excitement through Nyx with each and every thrust. Cor kept saying his name gently, as if it were a sacred word that only excited him more. 

Nyx moaned softly as he moved up and down on top of Cor, their thrusts in tandem, Cor entering him deeper and deeper as he progressed. He only desired Cor more as their movements became wilder, as if all of these years had taken them to this moment. It was more than Nyx could bear.

“Cor,” Nyx moaned as Cor lost his composure, pushing Nyx onto his back and thrusting his hips wildly. He couldn’t take it anymore, climaxing as Cor did, his mind racing dangerously.

Cor stared down at him, his stern gazed betrayed by the gentleness and passion in his eyes. “I mean it,” Cor said softly. “I love you.”

Nyx nodded, his voice wavering. “I love you, Cor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh I had a work meeting that ran late so I was super tired while writing this, but didn't want to skip a night of writing. T___T I'm glad I posted both chapters yesterday though so I could finally get to the ending scene here. <3  
(Btw... I'm sorry for Ignis, most definitely. Recently I was diagnosed with a disease that causes chronic pain so a lot of that influences how I handle the whole demon blood thing cause I imagine it would be painful tbh.) 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
_ Silence _ by No name faces:  
"Who are you?  
You've changed so drastically  
What used to be has faded away  
Something's wrong  
Can see it in your eyes  
Your mind is here but your heart is not  
Why oh why?  
Its taking over me  
You've closed the door, hid the key"
> 
> _ Hear me Now _ by Bad Wolves featuring DIAMONTE:  
"I don't wanna live for nothing  
Just wanna be something  
I never knew what it took to win  
I don't wanna live for nothing  
Just wanna be something  
I never knew we'd be more than friends"
> 
> And _ Remember _ by Levianth, Axol, and The Tech Thieves:  
"Oh the sight of you brings the fight in me  
Makes me wanna move  
Fingers down your spine  
Looking in my eyes  
Feel your hands on mine  
Tonight we're free, we're freer than ever, I wanna remember"


	23. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks to his father

Noctis was visited by the Six on the first night he became a vampire. He was dreaming, or he thought he was, but when he opened his eyes and saw the swirling expanse of the universe, nebula after nebula forming and being destroyed, he knew this was different. Prompto had told him what it felt like to confront Ifrit, although he said it didn’t do it justice. This felt similar, but Prompto had been right. There was a profound awe and fear that coursed through him that he couldn’t quite describe adequately.

Most of the Six were not physically present, but he could feel them around him. Shiva was there, beautiful and terrifying. Her skin was blue and she wore delicately placed jewelry and cloth, which Noctis had a feeling was for his benefit and not hers. She looked on him kindly, but there was a depth to her eyes that Noctis could not fathom. He wondered if eternity would do the same thing to him.  
“You have done well, son of Lucis,” Shiva said as she drifted over to him. “You have made a worthy sacrifice.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Noctis replied honestly. “I made the choice to be with Prompto. That’s all.”

“Your choices will have a cascading effect,” Shiva explained. “You are the leader of the hunters now. Your father is incapable of his duties. You are also vampire. It is an opportunity to cultivate a new future for Eos.”

“You wanted this,” Noctis realized. “You were hoping I would make this decision.”

Shiva nodded and gently kissed Noctis’s forehead. “You have been blessed by the Six. Now you may summon us if the need is dire. Please use this gift cautiously. Your father abused it when he tried to kill your vampire lover, and so it was revoked. What is given can be taken away.”

“Any words of advice?” Noctis asked as she turned to walk away.

“Don’t be afraid to ask for help,” Shiva replied before she disappeared.

Noctis was about to chase after her, but then he felt himself falling, the universe swirling around him as he reached up for leverage. He tried to grab at something, but how did you grab a star? Just as he was beginning to worry that he would fall forever, he woke up, falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, waking Prompto from a deep sleep.

Now that it was weeks later, now that he was following the Six’s advice, now that Ignis had been drastically altered, he felt apprehensive about the power of summoning the Six for help but knew that eventually he would have to. The image of Prompto’s lifeless body being buried with Verstael kept flashing in his mind, giving him cause for concern. If he had to use such a power, who would get hurt in its wake? He didn’t know if he could live with that.

Noctis’s mind was distracted as Nyx put them through, yet again, another terribly difficult sparring lesson, even for a vampire. He knew Prompto could feel that he was distracted, but he also knew that Prompto didn’t know why. He had never told Prompto that the Six had visited him, that he had received their divine blessing and permission to summon them. 

Most of the time he was preoccupied with fighting his hunger, his sex drive, and balancing the tasks he had ahead of him to try and sort out the mess that was Lucis. So many hunters wanted to hold vampires accountable, and nearly every supernatural entity wanted to hold hunters accountable. There was a prisoner in the dungeon cells that was going to have to stand trial at some point. And he had to figure out how to stop Ardyn and Verstael when they had the access to demon blood and the ability to create an army with it, assuming the vampire or werewolf survived the ordeal.

When he looked at Prompto, distracted from sparring with Nyx, who was sparring with Gladio, Noctis felt a sudden urge to attack him. He was sure he was wearing Prompto out with his over active libido right now, and Prompto assured him it would die down in about a hundred and fifty years. He really hoped Prompto could survive that. Especially since he was blatantly staring at his toned arms, his smiling face, and his long legs. He really needed to be focused if he planned on getting through this training session.

“Eyes forward Noctis,” Nyx called out to him. Noctis would have blushed if he had still been human. Instead, he tried to concentrate on the practice sword in his hands. He was weaker than the rest of them, mainly due to his age as a young vampire. Even as a human he was weaker than they were because they were all supernatural beings long before he was.

He got through the training session, wondering if Nyx would ever let up in his drills. _Damn military_, Noctis thought as Nyx continued to prove over and over that Noctis had improved, but not enough. Lunafreya had bewitched the mansion to hold as many rooms as they needed. All Noctis had to do was ask for it. So when he had asked for a gym large enough and equipped enough to train all four of them, the mansion, and Luna’s power, delivered.

“Let’s call it here for today,” Nyx said after he ran them ragged, even for vampires and a werewolf. “Now that we’ve gone through the basics of how to hold a weapon, tomorrow we’ll start learning the basics of how to fight as a team. Get your rest. You’ll need it.”

Noctis sighed in relief as they stopped for the day. They all looked happy enough to be done working out, but Ignis looked the most worn out. He had reigned it in a little since the first day of training, but it was still hard on him, Noctis could tell. It was difficult not to feel guilty over Ignis’s injury, but he tried not to let it show. The last thing Ignis needed was for him to treat him any differently.

“Keep up the good work guys,” Noctis said encouragingly as they walked towards their rooms to change. “Ignis, you might need a shower.”

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said as he put an arm around Ignis’s waist and pulled him close. “We fully intend to.” 

Before Noctis could respond to that, Gladio and Ignis headed towards their room, leaving him alone with Prompto. Prompto looked at him with a sheepish smile, something he had been wearing a lot more now that he was no longer tied to Verstael. Noctis wondered sometimes if Prompto missed Verstael from time to time, but now he was looking at him greedily. Damn his libido. He wondered how Gladio was even able to control himself.

“I know that look,” Prompto said, with almost a giddiness in his voice that only enticed Noctis more.

Noctis didn’t hesitate. He couldn’t wait anymore and was already hard just at the thought of touching Prompto. Noctis pinned Prompto against the wall of the hallway, kissing him hungrily, his hands wandering all over Prompto’s body. He felt ever inch of his arms, his shoulders, his chest, feeling the electricity between them. Prompto moaned as he kissed his neck, their hips pressed against each other, his fingers teasing his nipples through his shirt. Prompto clutched Noctis’s hips, pulling Noctis into him more and more.

There was a coughing noise down the hall, interrupting them before they could continue. They stopped what they were doing, Noctis pulled away just enough to look down the hall at Clarus, who was looking anywhere but in their direction. He took another step back and away from Prompto, trying to straighten his clothes as Prompto did the same.

“Sorry Clarus,” Noctis said. He was sorry that Clarus caught them, not that he was about to have his way with Prompto in the middle of the hallway. It was his mansion now, right?

“Your father keeps requesting to see you,” Clarus said simply. “He says it’s important.”

Noctis frowned. He went and visited his father every day, which had a success rate about half the time. Luna and the doctors were trying to delay the effects of the dementia, but Noctis knew it was progressing rapidly. He had the sneaking suspicion that it had started long before he had met Prompto, but it had fully started to progress when he had summoned Ramuh to try and destroy his lover. He had always wondered if the Six had anything to do with it.

Some days when Noctis visited his father, he would talk to him like he was his son. He would ask him about the news, the weather, and would speak about the business as if he were still in charged. Other days he would scream at Noctis, damning him for being a vampire and forsaking his duty as a Caelum. And other days, when Prompto visited, he would scream at Prompto about how he was a monster that had seduced Noctis. Usually Prompto waited outside for him.

Noctis couldn’t help but adore Prompto for always being by his side. He knew part of it was Prompto making sure he didn’t attack anyone out of blood lust or other desires, but he also hoped that it was due to Prompto just wanting to be by his side. Now that he was a vampire, he had an inkling of just how powerful Prompto was, and it had made him surprisingly insecure. How had Prompto even decided that he liked him in the first place? If he was in Prompto’s shoes, he would have seen him as a weakling, not even worth his attention.

“I’ll go and see him,” Noctis said quickly to Clarus. “I’ll get changed first.”

“Please see to it,” Clarus said before he walked away, leaving them alone.

“Your father never calls for you,” Prompto said. “Maybe you shouldn’t wait.”

“He’ll have a fit if I’m not dressed appropriately,” Noctis explained. “He always demanded me to dress well.”

“I get it,” Prompto said. He sighed as they walked back to their room. “Actually, I don’t really get it. I never had parents or anything.”

“Wait,” Noctis said. He looked at Prompto. “What?” He always expected Prompto to have some family somewhere before he had been turned, even if it was centuries ago.

“Yeah, I was found wandering the streets when I was just a kid,” Prompto explained as they entered their room. He shrugged. “I went to an orphanage until I was old enough to fight for Niflheim. Then I was the military’s problem.”

“How old were you when that happened?” Noctis asked. There was so much about Prompto he didn’t know, so much that had been nearly erased by Verstael.

Prompto was quiet for a moment as he took out his clothes he was going to change into. “I was fourteen. I was in the military until I was turned at twenty one. Verstael took me to his coven after that.”

Noctis stared at Prompto, who smiling with a certain sadness in his eyes that Noctis didn’t think would really ever go away. Prompto, who was gentle and kind, despite being a vampire, never really had a chance at life, even when he was human. He had been thrown into a life of survival, even as a child wandering the streets. Even now, he was just trying to survive until they were able to sort through everything and stop Verstael and Ardyn. It was obvious the hunters didn’t have any kindness towards him, but Prompto was always by Noctis’s side, and none of them dared to say anything around him.

“Don’t feel sorry for me,” Prompto said sadly. “If none of that happened, I wouldn’t have met you.” He smiled at Noctis. “Now get dressed. Your dad is waiting.”

Noctis changed, still thinking about how Prompto and he had entirely different upbringings. He hadn’t even considered just how different they were, even if Prompto wasn’t a vampire long before he was. It was a dark prospect for him to realize that if they hadn’t really met by chance, if Noctis hadn’t even seen Prompto drinking from that poor girl in the back alleyway, then they would’ve never gotten together. 

“Stop thinking of things that don’t matter,” Prompto said. Noctis finished changing in a suit that was more befitting a Caelum and a leader. He wrapped his arms around Noctis from behind and kissed his neck gently, sending a tingle down his spine. “We have each other, and that’s what’s important.”

“You’re right,” Noctis replied. “I shouldn’t worry so much about the idea of never having met you.”

“You really shouldn’t,” Prompto agreed. “Because you did, and we’re together now.”

It looked as if Prompto was about to kiss him, but he seemed to think better of the idea and let him go instead. Noctis knew it was because of his overactive libido right now. If Prompto so much as breathed in his direction then all Noctis could think about was bending him over and…

“Stop being a pervert and let’s go,” Prompto chided him with the grin that always delighted Noctis.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis replied as they headed just down the hall to his father’s room. 

Noctis had a pretty specious room to begin with before he took over as leader. Once he did, Clarus had insisted that he move to the master suite just down the hall, trading with his father. Noctis would have preferred it the other way around. If his father was going to be confined to the mansion for the rest of his life, he should at least get the largest room in the place. But politics were so much more delicate than that, and if Noctis didn’t switch rooms then the hunters would have thought Noctis still viewed his father as leader. It all seemed ridiculous to him.

“Father,” Noctis said gently as he knocked on his former room door and entered. His father was sitting out on the balcony, a doctor and his attendant beside him. The doctor was older and well versed in the hunter lifestyle. His daughter was the attendant, young and pretty. She looked at Noctis with both fear and desire, and had Noctis not been utterly devoted to Prompto or gay, then he might have taken her up on the opportunity. 

“My son,” his father called out to him. His hair was greying rapidly, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening when he smiled. He looked older and older by the day, and Noctis wondered what sort of fate the Six had planned for the former leader of the hunters. “Come on over and sit with me. Both you and your lover.”

Noctis froze and turned to look at Prompto, who looked both surprised and afraid. He could feel his anxiety coming from him. Noctis’s father had only ever wanted to kill or hurt Prompto, mostly because of how Prompto had turned him into a vampire, but the hatred ran before that too. Noctis had always chalked it up to Prompto being a vampire, but he knew that his father also had wanted Prompto to get back at someone or to gain more information about someone. He had an awful, dreadful feeling about who it could be.

“Come on,” Noctis whispered as he held Prompto’s hand tightly and walked over to the balcony. The attendant turned away when she saw him holding Prompto’s hand, a display of affection that was also indicative of his possessiveness.

“He’s having a good day,” the doctor explained. “A rare day of complete clarity.”

The doctor indicated to his daughter to give them some privacy, and they stood up from their chairs next to his father and walked back into the room. Noctis heard the attendant whisper about how he was too good for Prompto, something which he would have to address once and for all later. Prompto squeezed his hand assuredly as they sat down, but Noctis could fear his anxiety.

“My son,” his father said warmly as he smiled up at them. “Please sit. I don’t know how much time I have, so I must be quick.”

They sat down, Noctis sitting between the two of them, more so to protect Prompto than to sit next to his father. His father looked tired, as if he had been fighting his ailing mind as assuredly as Noctis had been loving Prompto. He felt guilty for the time he didn’t spend with his father, but there was so much to do. He couldn’t be in two places at once.

“First, I want to apologize for my behavior towards you, Prompto,” his father said with a sigh. Prompto could only look at him in shock. “My mind is failing me, and while there are moments when I can see how much you love my son, it is still hard for me to get past what you have done to him.”

Noctis made to say something, but Prompto stopped him. He settled back in his chair, realizing this was the best they would get out of his father. He would never accept that Noctis had become a vampire, nor that he was in love with one. He would also never recognize that Noctis had made the choice to become a vampire since the thought of being without Prompto was worse than the fate of becoming one.

“If my son still loves you, then I must conceded on that,” he continued. “And for that, I am sorry for my behavior. Noctis, I am also sorry for treating you harshly in the moments I do when my mind is lost. It is like I am discovering you are a vampire for the first time all over again. It wounds me that the last of our line should meet such a fate.” He paused a moment. “But it is the will of the Six. I can see that now. That they would prefer our bloodline to live on in this way.

“You must also know why I have fought so hard against you being with Prompto,” his father continued. He looked at Noctis gently, but he could still see a harshness in his eyes towards Prompto that would likely never go away. “Prompto is very closely tied to the vampire who killed your mother. I had my suspicions all along that he was, and when I discovered that Verstael was his maker, I knew it had to be true.”

“You’re saying that Verstael killed mom?” Noctis asked, his fists clenching.

“If not him, then it is the other, Ardyn,” his father replied. “Either way, I would not be surprised if Prompto had knowledge of this fact long before he met you.”

Noctis felt the panic and shock cascading around Prompto as his father spoke. _He’s afraid_, Noctis realized. Afraid of what? Him discovering the truth? Had he known all along and just decided to ignore it? Anger began bubbling in him, but he had to remain composed for now.

“The Six had appointed out bloodline to put an end to the darkness, and for the longest time we always thought that meant ending the vampire and werewolf scourge on the world.” His father looked out at the night sky, the full moon gently descending on the city. In the mansion if felt as if they were far removed from the city life, a private world inside a much larger one.

“You’re not so sure anymore,” Noctis continued, his mind still reeling from the knowledge that Prompto could easily have been there when his mother was murdered by Verstael, Ardyn, or both of them. Did Prompto play a part in his mother’s death?

“No. I can tell that things are changing, and that you’re the one changing them. I can’t help but think that Verstael and Ardyn are behind this somehow. I just hope that it doesn’t mean it’s your permanent death that will put an end to them and put an end to the darkness. The Six place a heavy burden on you. Find a way to stop Ardyn and Verstael, you find a way to appease the Six.”

There was a prolonged silence after that. Noctis could feel his father slipping away. He could feel his own inner turmoil, and he could feel Prompto’s panic and worry. He reached out and touched his father’s hand gently, but the man did not respond. He was lost to the world right now. Perhaps later he would have another moment of clarity, but right now he was better left alone.

Noctis stood up and walked out, and Prompto followed suit. He indicated to the doctor and the attendant that it was okay to go back to him, then began to walk off to his room. He needed to be alone right now, to consider everything his father had said. 

When Noctis had been a young boy, his mother had gone out on a hunt despite his father’s objections. She had always been beautiful, headstrong, and brave. But that night, his father had said that the hunt was too dangerous, that risking her life wasn’t worth it. She went anyway. The next morning, her body was discovered in a dark alleyway of Insomnia, drained of all blood. It was obvious a vampire had done it. Noctis just didn’t realize that his father had kept investigating it until he narrowed it down to either Verstael or Ardyn. Perhaps it was Prompto who killed her, by Verstael’s command or no. 

“Noctis,” Prompto said softly as they closed the door to the overly large bedroom.

For once, Noctis was glad for the space. It gave him a chance to walk away from Prompto. Of course Prompto could sense it. He stood back, away from Noctis as he paced the room.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered. He looked like he wanted to reach out to him but was afraid to. 

“Did you know?” Noctis demanded. “Did you know that Verstael or Ardyn are responsible for my mother’s death? Or are _you _the one responsible for it? Did Verstael give you the order to kill her?”

Prompto looked at him, and Noctis could feel his shock, his despair, his pain. “I didn’t know. I was long gone from the coven by then and hadn’t been in touch with Verstael for years. If I had known, I would have said something.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, his glare lessening as he stared at his lover. He was being reactionary, and he knew it. But it was hard to reconcile that his lover was once the favorite of the vampire responsible for his mother’s death. He could feel how hurt Prompto was at the accusation, and it caused a fresh pain in Noctis’s chest. Being bonded gave them both the benefit of knowing what each other was feeling, what was honest and what was false. He knew Prompto was being truthful, but his own turmoil about the situation was still making it hard for him.

“I’m… I’m going,” Prompto said quietly. “Please call me if you want to see me again. I do not blame you if you do not want to.”

Noctis wanted to reach out to him in that moment, but Prompto was already gone. He cursed the fact that older vampires were so much faster than he could keep up with. The door to his room was already closed as Noctis stared at it, trying to feel what Prompto was feeling. He could feel Prompto’s hurt at his anger, and he knew that the accusation that Prompto had somehow been involved in his mother’s death was unwarranted. 

Hadn’t they struggled so much to get him away from Verstael? Verstael and Ardyn were truly evil, horrible vampires that wanted only death and destruction outside of their own carnal desires for blood and lust. Prompto wasn’t like that. He had only ever tried to escape that, and he had only ever been gentle and kind with Noctis. It wasn’t in his nature to be intentionally cruel or hide things from Noctis. He was far too honest of a man. He would have said something long before Noctis became a vampire, before they even started dating, if he had known. Prompto, who never had a family, would automatically know how important it was for Noctis to know who was responsible for his mother’s death.

But as Noctis realized his mistake, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, he also realized he couldn’t feel Prompto’s emotions anymore. He wondered if it was something that the bonded could do, but then he realized the truth. Prompto had learned to steel his heart away from Verstael, to block both his emotions and Verstael’s, to protect himself. He was shutting down in order to prevent himself from feeling the hurt and pain. Now he was doing the same to Noctis.

Noctis could only imagine what he was thinking if he was also blocking Noctis’s emotions. It meant that he couldn’t feel Noctis realizing he was wrong. Prompto must be thinking that he wanted nothing to do with him, that he was too angry at him. _He thinks I blame him_, Noctis thought._ Why wouldn’t he? After what I said?_

Decidedly, Noctis got up and left his room in a hurry. He had to find Prompto and tell him that he was sorry. He was acting too rashly. Prompto was a wildly different person from Verstael, so it was ridiculous for him to blame Prompto for even being associated with Verstael in the first place. He had been too emotional and had taken it out on him.

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked as he passed by him. “I saw Prompto run out of here rather shaken.”

“Where did he go?” Noctis asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Ignis replied. “There were a few hunters he passed by that made a few rude remarks to him, which I put a stop to, but not before Prompto said he was leaving. Did you two have a fight?”

“It’s more like I accused him of something that I shouldn’t have,” Noctis replied. Did that mean that Prompto wasn’t intending on coming back? Or did Prompto expect Noctis not to ask him to come back in the first place? “Shit. I really screwed up, Ignis.”

“I fear whatever it is will have to wait,” Cor said as he approached them, overhearing the last part of the conversation. “We are scheduled to meet. Most everyone is already waiting for you. The prisoner must be sentenced.”

“Can’t we postpone it?” Noctis asked. He had to find Prompto. This wasn’t something that could just wait.

“You are our leader now,” Cor reminded him. “All personal matters are secondary to your duties. I’m sure that Prompto will be waiting for you.”

Noctis sighed, conceding to Cor’s logic. “Fine. Just give me a moment.” He pulled out his phone and dialed Prompto’s number, hoping he would answer. 

_The number you dialed is either no longer in service or is out of range._

Frustrated, he ended the call and attempted to text Prompto. The text only bounced back to him, failing to be delivered. Didn’t Prompto said to get in touch with him if he wanted him to come back? So why was his phone off?

“I’m sure Prompto just needs some time to calm down,” Ignis said comfortingly as he put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “We will look for him after the meeting.”

Noctis sighed and followed them to the large ballroom that had been converted into a public meeting area for all of the pack leaders, hunters, coven masters, and anyone else who deigned interest in the goings on of the new leadership they had supported. Noctis took his place on the rather overt-the-top chair that Clarus had insisted would work better than the other options available.

Many had gathered for this meeting, mostly because of the prisoner set for sentencing. It would be Noctis’s first official punishment, and he had debated what he was going to do. The former-hunter had broken the rules of Insomnia, and whether or not he agreed to them, he was still obliged to follow them as long as he was in the city. Nyx, one of his council, had been the one attacked, and he had been wounded in the process.

Now that his council was disbursed amongst them, with only Gladio and Ignis by his side, he felt empty and alone without Prompto. He didn’t know if he could do this without Prompto here. Ignis helped him remain dignified, and Gladio helped him remain strong. But Prompto helped him remain compassionate and calm. Right now he felt like he was about to be undone by not having his lover by his side.  
He was sure the others were very aware of Prompto’s absence as well. He would have to explain it away as him sending Prompto out on an urgent matter, although he wasn’t sure how much people would believe that. The hunters were not fond of Prompto, some angry that he had changed Noctis into a vampire, others adhering to their own views on who was worthy to be with their leader. If anything, they would be pleased if Prompto never returned. 

Noctis looked at his council, Nyx and Cor standing together with their pack and coven behind them, Clarus standing by the hunters, and Lunafreya standing with her brother Ravus and their Order, and sat tall in the chair. He cleared his throat and whatever conversations were going on in the room suddenly died down.

“Bring in the prisoner,” Noctis announced.

A door to his left opened, a small entryway meant for a quick escape if needed, and one of the hunter’s who Clarus trusted with the assignment brought in the prisoner. Noctis looked at the former hunter. He was well cared for, fed well and kept in as much comfort as one could be in a prison cell. Noctis was not going to leave the man to starve. He was not going to be cruel. 

“Loqi Tummelt,” Noctis said the man’s name as he was placed in front of him. “You had your hunter status stripped from you, yet you still deigned to hunt. Not only did you break the most-sacred law of hunting, but you also attacked one of my council, Nyx Ulric. How do you plead?”

“I would do it again if it meant being rid of you all!” Loqi shouted. It was a shame. Loqi had been a great hunter. If he had just joined their side all of this could have been avoided. “Kick me out, exile me, I will still hunt you all down until you’re all destroyed!”

Noctis sat back in his chair, considering. He had considered exiling the man and had intended to do so until now. “You just wrote your own death sentence.”

There was a hush over the room. Noctis could not show weakness in this moment. If someone meant to continue to hunt them, to try and destroy them one at a time, then he had to stop them. Personal feelings on the matter could not get in the way. He wished Prompto was there to help him through this moment, but he was the one who had pushed him away.

Noctis stood up and walked over to Loqi. His hands were still cuffed behind his back. He looked at Noctis with anger that quickly turned to fear as Noctis’s revealed his fangs. He looked around the room, at the people expectantly waiting for the sentencing to be carried out. It was too late to go back now.

“Loqi Tummelt, I hereby sentence you to death,” Noctis declared.

Using his vampiric speed, he swiftly bit into Loqi’s neck and began to drink. The man shrieked, struggling at first, then giving into the sublime pleasure that befell all victims of a vampire bite. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if his mother felt a similar fear then excitement as her life was drained away. Nevertheless, he drank Loqi until his lifeforce flowed out of him completely and into Noctis.  
When Noctis straightened Loqi tumbled to the ground, his lifeless looking out in fear and pleasure. Noctis pulled a handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket and dabbed the blood on his lips away.

“I anticipated to show him mercy,” Noctis addressed the large crowd gathering. “But he insisted on continuing to hunt us all down until we were all dead. We cannot afford such a problematic presence as we cultivate a new future for ourselves and for Lucis. This is a warning for vampires, werewolves, witches, and hunters alike. If you disregard or disobey an order, there will be consequences.”

Noctis sat back in his chair, staring out at the crowd of his subjects who stared at him in either satisfaction or consternation. He wanted nothing more than to lean back in the chair, put his head in his hands, and will everyone away. But instead, he looked at them all, his face stern in a manner that his father had taught him over the course of his life. He may be forever young, but he was in control, and they had to know that.

Eventually he dismissed them all. Clarus ordered Loqi’s body to be removed, and Noctis agreed to give him a hunter’s burial. He even dismissed his council, leaving only his coven behind in the now too-large room for just the three of them.

“It was necessary,” Ignis said kindly to him. “If you hadn’t done it then Loqi would have kept coming for you and for the others.”

“I know.” Noctis sighed and put his head in his hands. His mind was turning back to Prompto now as he felt the rush of blood coursing through him, sating his appetite for now. “Do you know where Prompto would go if he was mad at me? I can’t get in touch with him.”

As if on cue, Noctis’s phone began to ring. He answered it quickly, unable to wait another moment to apologize to Prompto.

“Prompto, thank the Six,” Noctis answered, hoping they would be able to sort things out quickly.

“Oh, don’t thank them just yet,” a smooth voice said on the other line. “Prompto can’t quite come to the phone just now.”

“Ardyn,” Noctis said, gripping the arm of the chair angrily. Ignis and Gladio both looked at him in surprise and fear. “What have you done with Prompto?”

“Let’s just say I’ve laid the bait,” Ardyn replied with an airy chuckle. “If you want to see your dear Prompto again, I suggest you come get him quick. I don’t know how long Verstael can hold out from devouring him completely.”

“Where is he?” Noctis demanded. “Why are you doing this?”

“Oh all will be answered in time,” Ardyn said simply. “I will send you his location. When you get there, we’ll have a nice little chat. Oh, and Noctis, I would wish you good luck, but I simply don’t want you to succeed.”

Ardyn hung up the phone on him before Noctis could say anything else. A moment later, his phone pinged. Ardyn had sent him the address of a location in Niflheim. How had they managed to get him there so quickly? They must still be on their way, Noctis realized.

“Ardyn and Verstael have Prompto,” Noctis said angrily. “We have to get him back.”

“It could be a trap,” Gladio cautioned.

“Of course it’s a trap,” Noctis snapped. He sighed. “I don’t care. I’m not leaving him there to be tortured or worse by them.”

“I agree with Noctis,” Ignis said as he clenched his fist by his side. “I don’t know if we can succeed, but I don’t want Prompto to be hurt like this either.”

“We don’t have much time then.” Noctis stood up, thinking of how the last thing he had said to Prompto had only hurt him. “Let’s get ready to go then. We leave in five minutes.”

The other two nodded and followed Noctis out. _I’m coming Prompto_, he thought as fear and determination propelled him onward. _Just wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waahhh I feel so bad for not posting a chapter yesterday, but I was absolutely exhausted from work & had to go grocery shopping and make dinner/meal prep breakfast. T___T By the time I actually got to writing, I wrote about a page and immediately knew I was too tired to continue.
> 
> I feel bad for Prompto, yet again in trouble. He really has a hard go of things, like constantly. My next fanfic will be kinder to him. 
> 
> 2 songs for this chapter!  
_ Animal I Have Become _ by Three Days Grace for Noctis being a horny vampire
> 
> "So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become"
> 
> And _ Recuse Myself _ by Demon Hunter:  
"Let me recuse myself  
Lose myself  
Excuse myself from your world  
Recuse myself  
Lose myself  
Excuse myself from your world"


	24. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds out who Ardyn is
> 
> TW: Depression/suicidal ideation

Prompto felt the hard ground beneath him as he opened his eyes, wondering what had happened. He had left the mansion and was wandering around Insomnia aimlessly, wondering if Noctis would ever want to see him again. He had been foolish to think that something wouldn’t come in their way to make Noctis want to leave him eventually. And this was a big thing. How could he even forgive Prompto for being even associated with Verstael?

That’s when he had turned the corner and froze when he saw Verstael and Ardyn. They looked like they were waiting for him. He tried to run from them, but they were faster. Verstael looked angry, wounded, like the deal he had made with Ifrit had only pained Verstael.

Before Prompto could do anything, Ardyn bound his hands behind his back with silver chains. It seared his skin, rendering him unable to move and in immense pain. Verstael came up to him and caressed his neck down to his chest with one hand over his shirt.

Prompto struggled against the pain and Verstael’s touch. He knew he was no longer attached to him, no longer beholden to him, now that his touch had no effect on him. Verstael seemed to understand that too. He slapped Prompto across the face. Prompto’s vision temporarily went blank, his head hanging low until the white spots in his eyesight cleared. 

“Take him,” Verstael commanded, although Prompto had the feeling Ardyn was the one pulling the strings this entire time.

Prompto struggled to no avail as he was pulled over to a jet black vehicle parked on the street. There was no one around to help him. Verstael opened the trunk for Ardyn. Prompto used his full weight to try and resist him, but Ardyn was far older and far stronger than he was. Ardyn tossed him like a rag doll into the trunk.

“Why are you doing this for Verstael?” Prompto asked as Ardyn stared up at him, ready to shut the trunk on him.

“Two birds, one stone,” Ardyn said, his eyes cold. “I’m not here for Verstael or for you, Prompto. I’m here for Noctis.”

Prompto attempted to get up, to fight against Ardyn, to do anything to prevent him from getting Noctis, but Ardyn was prepared. He punched Prompto across the face, sending him reeling, then placed a chain of silver across Prompto’s neck. Prompto screamed in pain as the silver scorched his skin, a burning as hot as the sun. He tried to fight back but it was no use. A moment later, he felt consciousness slipping from him, the pain too intense for even his vampire body to hold on.

Now he was waking up in a familiar place, to his dismay. He had been in this place, this medical facility, long ago when he had first left Verstael. It was when he first encountered Verstael’s experimentation, the first time he knew he had to leave. Running away had not been easy. He was back in the place where it started, where he first started to think for himself.

Shakily, he got up, the pain in his hands blossoming from his wrists. There were burn marks there where the silver had been, and there was likely another burn mark across his neck from the silver chain. It was going to scar. He looked around at the room that was full of paperwork and medical equipment, wondering what Verstael had planned for him.

It was clear that Ardyn was only going along with Verstael’s need for revenge because he had a different purpose for bringing Prompto there. He wanted Noctis, but why? What was his end goal? Was it because Noctis was trying to change things now as leader of all supernatural entities in Insomnia? He had a feeling it was something else.

Prompto wasn’t so sure that Noctis would even come looking for him. Noctis didn’t want anything to do with him now. There was no escaping his past, no matter how much Prompto tried. And it was just the vampire who created him that would be the demise of his relationship with Noctis. At this point, it was better off if Noctis never came for him. If Ardyn wanted him so desperately, this was the perfect time for Prompto to be taken and never heard from again. Noctis would just assume that he had left and would be better off for it.

A fresh pain blossomed in his chest when he thought of Noctis never wanting to see him again. It was for the best, he kept telling himself. Then why did it hurt so much? It hurt to think that Noctis would believe he would be part of his mother’s death, but he couldn’t blame him. Verstael had always had him wound around his finger tightly. 

If he had been around Verstael when Noctis’s mother had been killed, would he have taken part? Prompto told himself he wouldn’t, but it was hard to say. He hadn’t known Noctis at that point, and if Verstael had commanded him to do anything, he would have obeyed. He wondered how many families he had hurt by Verstael’s order. Shouldn’t everyone, Noctis included, be better off just disappearing from the world entirely?

There was only one thing for Prompto to do, he decided. He was going to get out of there and put a stop to Ardyn and Vesrtael so Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis would be safe. The he would find some dark recess in the corners of Eos to hide away until whether by starvation or the sun he would die. It was clear that all he did was bring Noctis pain now, and he couldn’t stop thinking about all the lives he destroyed since he became a vampire. 

Perhaps this is why vampires always kept to covens. Being alone left them open to knowing that they necessarily had to hurt others in order to survive. Knowing that Verstael had hurt someone so close to Noctis, it only made the pain worse. Noctis wanted nothing to do him, and with good reason. He was not worth his time, just as all of the hunters had whispered so openly back at the mansion. 

Prompto left the room he was dumped in, wandering from room to room to see if he could find any escape. Perhaps he could even find Verstael and Ardyn and kill them or die trying. He knew he just couldn’t stand there and wait to die. Not until he had taken care of his promise to Ifrit. He should never have put his friends’ or lover’s life on the line to be free of Verstael. He wondered if Ignis or Gladio would even want to be friends after he found out what Verstael and Ardyn had done to Noctis’s mother. 

“Have you decided to be with me yet?” Verstael’s voice echoed over the intercom.

Prompto nearly tripped, startled by his sudden voice echoing down the hall. Verstael still wanted him, even after their bond was severed. He was obsessed. Prompto knew what that obsession felt like. For him to be still so obsessed even after their bond had been severed, he must truly be slipping into insanity.

“If you stay with me, I can have Ardyn spare your beloved Noctis,” Verstael’s seething voice boomed over him, shaking him to his core. “Come find me, Prompto. Promise yourself to me, and Noctis shall live.”

Prompto didn’t think Ardyn would stop himself from trying to kill Noctis just because of a promise he made to Verstael. And he especially didn’t believe Verstael’s promise not to hurt Noctis. He wanted Prompto, but that meant that he would also kill Noctis to ensure no one would come in his way. Had they still been bonded, Prompto might have believed him. But now he knew better. The veil had been lifted and he was aware just how much Verstael had lied to him in order to seduce him, to keep him in his clutches.

It didn’t take long until he overheard Verstael and Ardyn speaking. A large room was ahead of him, the same one that Prompto had first learned of Verstael’s experimentation with demon’s blood. Verstael had mentioned injecting Prompto with it, saying he would be stronger and his best experiment yet. Was this what they were planning now that they brought him here? Would they lure him in, change him as they did Ignis or worse, and then kill Noctis? He couldn’t let that happen, even if he was radically transformed or died.

“Do you think he will take the bait now that he is no longer bonded to you?” Ardyn asked languidly, his voice echoing down the hall. Prompto was careful not to make a sound as he listened in, waiting for a moment to surprise them.

“I don’t know,” Verstael snapped angrily. “I can’t feel him anymore. It seems he has given that honor to Noctis.”

“Ah the future of Lucis,” Ardyn said with a coldness in his voice that concerned Prompto. “The Six have deemed him to be the one to bring a new era of peace across Eos. He is destined to be my enemy. And I am destined to bring about his demise.”

Prompto felt his stomach lurch. If what Ardyn was saying was true, then Noctis was in far more danger than he realized. He had to stop them before Noctis could be harmed by them. He may not be coming for Prompto, but Prompto could just let Ardyn and Verstael leave this place without trying to stop them.

“Is that why you have always borne such hatred for the Caelums?” Verstael asked. “If so, why haven’t you killed out the bloodline before now?”

“I have certainly tried,” Ardyn replied. “I started with my brother and have worked my way down through the generations, but the Six always prevent it. It seems that they wanted them to live all the way up to Noctis. We are all just pawns in their game. But now it ends with him. Once I destroy Noctis, not even the Six can stop me.”

“Your brother?” Verstael asked. Prompto was listening intently, trying to figure out what he could do to stop them. 

“The first of the line of Lucis,” Ardyn clarified. “He ended up on the throne, while I was turned into a vampire. The Six seemed to think that was a worthy sacrifice for him to be king. I am the first vampire, Verstael. And only my own blood can kill me. The Six declared it before you were even born.”

“So only Noctis can kill you,” Verstael mused. “And the demon blood?”

“I got curious one night. If only my own blood can kill me, then the demon blood wouldn’t hurt me. I was right. And now that you know how to cultivate it in the lab, we can continue building this army to take over Eos and plunge the world into darkness.”

“All to forsake the Six,” Verstael considered while Ardyn laughed. “I am glad to know I am not on your bad side. You do promise Prompto to me as I keep helping you?”

“Of course. You can chain him up and use him for your pleasure as much or as little as you want. I may even watch.”

Prompto couldn’t wait anymore. He had to act now or else Noctis and the others would be in trouble. He didn’t know if Ardyn was being truthful, that he was the first vampire or that only Noctis could kill him, but he had to try something. He walked into the room, ready to attack them, his adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had to be cautious, smart about this. They were both stronger than he was. He couldn’t win from brute force alone.

Ardyn and Verstael turned to look at him. Ardyn’s face was only amused, but Verstael’s was stern, considering. His young features had once set Prompto’s heart on fire, eager to please his master. Now he only despised him.

“Prompto,” Verstael said cautiously. “Have you reached a decision?”

“I will come back to you,” Prompto said quietly. “I was wrong to leave you in the first place. I think about you all the time. Now that our bond has been severed, I realize that it was more than you calling to me. I was just too blind to see it.”

“I knew you would come back to me Prompto,” Verstael said as he put his hand on Prompto’s neck, his fingers resting on the back of his head. “What will you do to prove it to me?”

Prompto paused. It was not or never. “Let us be bonded again. Drink from me, and I will drink from you. Let me be yours and you be mine.”

Verstael smiled, a triumphant and pleased smile. He stepped closer to Prompto and slowly took off Prompto’s shirt, feeling each and every line in his chest, which had become more defined as Nyx had been training them. He then unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing his chest, well-toned and pale.

Prompto suppressed a shudder as Verstael pressed his lips against his, his tongue tracing the lines of his lips. Instead of being tense, Prompto leaned into the kiss, making Verstael believe he was entranced by him once again. Verstael was going to drink from him first. He needed to truly feel something for him.

Prompto recalled how he had felt when he was devoted to Verstael and let his worries slip away for the moment. Verstael kissed his neck then took a bite, drinking him as pleasure erupted in his body. It was an easy trick. The vampire bite always had a pleasurable effect, and with Prompto’s memories of times when he was happily with the coven, it was as simple as recalling feelings of desire. 

When Verstael pulled away, he smiled at him, as if he had just won a long standing war. “Now drink from me, Prompto, and know the depths of my love for you.”

Prompto pressed his lips against Verstael’s neck and bit. Verstael shuddered from the pain and pleasure, his hands on Prompto’s hips as he drank from him. Prompto had promised Noctis he would never do something like this with anyone but him, but this was all he could do to survive right now. 

“That’s enough Prompto,” Verstael commanded after a few minutes. 

Prompto’s grip tightened as he wrapped his arms around Verstael and held him close, continuing to drink intently. The blood flowed freely from Verstael, and Prompto could feel him growing weaker as he drank. 

“Prompto, I said that’s enough,” Verstael said as he struggled.

Prompto was getting stronger as Verstael got weaker. His struggling was not enough for Prompto to be pushed away. He realized it too late, Prompto thought as Verstael continued to struggle as he drank from him. Why wasn’t Ardyn trying to help the man?

“Ardyn,” Verstael whispered weakly. “Help.”

“You were foolish enough to believe him,” Ardyn replied behind Prompto as he continued to drink. “I do not associate with fools.”

Verstael stopped struggling eventually as Prompto drank the last of his lifeforce from his veins. It was a dangerous ritual to fulfill, Prompto had to admit. To kill one’s own master made one far more powerful than his master could ever be. It was something that was rarely ever done, though, because the odds of dying from it were much higher than the success rate. Vampire magick worked to protect those who created, and Prompto had just performed a ritual that worked against that. 

“Ugh,” Prompto said as he felt the power course through him. It came with an immense pain that spread throughout his veins. It was worse than Ifrit’s fire. 

“You’re dying,” Ardyn mused as Prompto collapsed to the ground. “Did you really think you could do that then defeat me and live to tell the tale?”

“I had to stop him,” Prompto said quietly. He felt like his veins were about to burst. “It was the only thing I could think of.”

“You’re right. You wouldn’t have been able to take us on without some trick like that. What will your dear little Noctis think when he sees your lifeless body, I wonder?”

Prompto laughed. “He’s not coming. He hates me now. Because Verstael killed his mother.”

“Oh no. I killed his mother.” Ardyn looked at Prompto coldly as he grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up. Prompto winced at the pain of Ardyn’s touch, wondering if this was it. It was either Verstael’s death or Ardyn. Either way, he was dead. “And I think Noctis is coming for you. He sounded so upset that I had you on the phone.”

“What?” Prompto asked, his eyes wide in surprise. He tried to struggle against Ardyn, but he couldn’t focus. “Leave him alone!”

“I wonder what he will do when he finds you tied up, dead or dying.”

Ardyn dragged him over to a bare medical table and threw him on it like he was nothing more than a nuisance. Prompto tried to get up, but he was feeling his strength leaving him quickly. Ardyn merely used it as an opportunity to shackle his arms, feet, and neck to the table. He pressed a button next to the table and the table tilted up until Prompto was falling forward, only being held up by his shackles.

“Enjoy your last moments,” Ardyn said as he walked away from Prompto. “Just know your death isn’t in vain. It’ll be the perfect trap for Noctis.”

Ardyn laughed as he left the room, leaving Prompto there to die.

***

Prompto didn’t know how long he was shackled there. He didn’t know how long he was dying. He just knew that he had to keep holding on. He couldn’t be used for Ardyn to lure Noctis and kill him. He had to keep fighting it, no matter how painful it was, no matter how much he wanted to let go. Noctis may not want anything to do with him anymore, he may even be coming to his rescue only out of a sense of obligation, but he was still in love with Noctis. And that kept him going.

Then something happened that took Prompto by surprise. There was a burning in his chest. He looked down weakly and saw that the mark left by Ifrit was glowing. It was burning. Was the mark going to burn him before he had a chance to die from Verstael’s blood? He let out a shriek in pain as the mark spread to his veins, lighting him on fire from within. It was unbearable, and if he hadn’t been shackled he would have clawed at his skin to try and make it stop.

But just as suddenly as it came on, it stopped. Prompto was panting, the residual pain from both Ifrit’s mark and Verstael’s blood leaving his body slowly. He was trying to figure out what had happened. He still felt powerful, more powerful than ever really, from Verstael’s blood. But there was none of the pain of dying. He was still shackled to the medical table, and he realized that the shackles were silver but they no longer hurt. Could he break free from them?

“Prompto!” a familiar voice called out to him. 

_No no no_, Prompto thought as he looked up and saw Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis running to him with inhuman speed. He was too late. Ifrit had saved him, but it was too late. He needed to get Noctis out of there before Ardyn killed him.

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he warped to him. He looked at his shackles, at the silver, and how it wasn’t burning Prompto’s flesh then touched his face. “What happened? Where are they?”

“Verstael’s over here,” Gladio called out to them as Ignis worked on Prompto’s shackled on his feet. Noctis attempted to touch the one on his neck but immediately pulled away when it burned his flesh. “He’s dead.”

They all looked at Prompto, but Ignis quickly took off his shackles one at a time until Prompto started falling to the ground. Noctis caught him quickly, holding him up before he could land on the ground. He felt stronger than ever, but he was still shaky from the pain. The feel of Noctis touching him, holding him up, made him grateful that he was alive. 

“Ardyn is after you,” Prompto said as he stood up straight, swaying a little. “You shouldn’t have come.”

“I couldn’t just leave you to die,” Noctis said. He was confused, Prompto could feel it. Had Noctis felt him dying? Had he felt him draining Verstael of his life?

“Did Ardyn kill Verstael?” Ignis asked. “It looks like he was thoroughly exsanguinated.”

“No, I did,” Prompto said. He looked at Noctis, feeling guilty. “I had to convince him that I wanted him again. And then I drained him completely.”

“How are you still alive?” Gladio asked in surprise. “I’ve never heard of a vampire killing their master that way and surviving.”

“Ifrit’s fire saved me,” Prompto explained as he touched the mark on his chest. “I think it’s because we made a deal. I have to fulfill it.” He looked at Noctis. “I’m sorry. For everything. But we have to go. Ardyn is trying to kill you, Noctis. You can hate me later.”

Before Noctis could say anything, Prompto walked out of the room, looking left and right. There was no sign of Ardyn. What was he planning? He had to be hiding somewhere, waiting for them.

“Noctis needs to stay in the middle of us,” Prompto said. He was feeling stronger than ever before. Despite what he went through, he should take the lead. “I’ll be in front. I know the way out. Ignis stay close to Noctis. Gladio, you take the rear.”

“On it,” Gladio said. With a flash of blue light, all of them were holding a weapon in their hands. All except Prompto. Part of him knew he didn’t need it right now, the other part of him was afraid that he no longer had access to the armiger. He was terrified that he had lost Noctis’s trust. He had to make things right before it all ended between them. This was the only way he knew how. 

“Prompto, what are you planning?” Noctis asked, concern exuding from him as they set out through the medical facility, trying to find a way out before Ardyn could stop them. 

“I’m planning to get you to safety,” Prompto said, partially evading the question. “I know why Ardyn is set on killing you too.”

They all listened to him as he told them what he overheard. Ardyn was not only set on destroying the Caelum bloodline, he was a direct ancestor of the bloodline. It was hard to think that Noctis could be related to a vampire so twisted and bent on the destruction of Eos. Ardyn had said it was the will of the Six, something that he openly defied, but Prompto wasn’t so sure. What if it was just an excuse for Ardyn to bear a grudge?

“Here,” Prompto said as they reached the exit. “We’re almost out. When we can get out, we can get you to safety. Then you can plan what you want to do to stop Ardyn.”

“Why do you keep talking like that?” Gladio asked as Prompto walked over to the large door and broke the lock. “Where do you plan on going?”

“Nowhere, if I can help it,” Ardyn said behind them. All three of them immediately stood in front of Noctis. “How kind of you to join me, Noctis.”

“Get him out of here,” Prompto said to the other two. “I’ll distract him.”

“What? No, he’ll kill you,” Noctis objected. Prompto looked to Gladio, who only nodded. Gladio grabbed Noctis, far stronger than the younger vampire, and began to pull him away. “Let me go!”

“Yes,” Ardyn said. “Let him go.”

Ardyn moved quickly, but Prompto was prepared. He had a newfound power from killing Verstael, and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Even if Ardyn was right and he could kill him, he would at least seriously maim him. Prompto quickly blocked Ardyn from getting to Noctis and punched him, sending him flying back.

Gladio had removed Noctis from the building despite his protests, but Ignis remained behind. He looked at the werewolf, his claws out, his fingertips black, black veins appearing in his face.

“Ignis,” Prompto warned as Ardyn began to get up. “You need to go.”

“I won’t leave you to fight him alone,” Ignis said. “He’s not the only one with a grudge.”

Prompto nodded, despite his hesitation. Ignis had probably been affected by Ardyn the most, and if he insisted on fighting, then maybe they had a chance of taking care of Ardyn completely. Ardyn looked back at them, angry and intimidating, his eyes turning the same black as Ignis’s. 

“I will not lose sight of my prey,” Ardyn said as he stood up, ready to fight again. A blackness was swirling around his hands, a power that could only be the result of the demon’s blood. “Noctis is mine.”

“You will not hurt him,” Prompto declared. 

Ardyn attacked first, the blackness swirling towards them in a speed that made Prompto wonder if it was a hopeless effort after all. But the mark on his chest erupted again, and as he held up his hands a bright light projected from them, destroying the darkness before it could touch either of them. Ardyn and Ignis both looked at him in a surprise that Prompto himself felt.

“Ifrit has blessed you,” Ardyn spat. 

Ardyn ran towards them, fangs exposed, ready to tear their throats apart. Ignis and Prompto nodded at each other. Quickly, Ignis ran behind Ardyn, throwing a similar blackness towards him that Ardyn had used, and Prompto faced him and used Ifrit’s power to bring Ardyn to his knees. 

“You really think you can kill me?” Ardyn demanded as he stared at them, struggling to remain on his knees. “You really think that I can be stopped?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto said. “But it doesn’t mean we won’t try.”

“I have an army of infected werewolves and vampires at my disposal,” Ardyn said with a dark laugh. “We will sweep over your precious Lucis, destroying everything you love. You won’t stand a chance, and neither will Noctis.”

“It’ll be pretty hard to do anything if you’re dead,” Prompto said. “And we’ll destroy this facility and all of the infected with it.”

Ardyn smiled at him. “You really think I would keep them here? No, this is just the sight of their creation.”

“That’s all we need to know,” Ignis said behind Ardyn. He nodded to Prompto, who held out his hands. 

A moment later a rush of darkness erupted from Ignis’s hands and attacked Ardyn while a rush of light erupted from Prompto’s and hit him. Ardyn screamed in agony, the pressure mounting, until he collapsed to the ground, immobile.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Prompto asked Ignis.

“I don’t know,” Ignis replied honestly. “But we can certainly blow up this facility with him in it.”

“Already on it,” Gladio called as he walked back into the building. “Noctis and I rigged this place to blow. Let’s go. Now!”

Prompto and Ignis didn’t hesitate. They ran out of the building, following Gladio out into the barren field that surrounded the facility. Noctis was close by, but far enough away to be out of the blast zone of the explosion. They kept running until they reached Noctis, the building exploding just as they did. Even from there Prompto could still feel the heat of the fire.

“You think that did it?” Gladio asked as they looked back at the burning medical facility. The place seemed empty, but who knew if there was anyone inside? “You think it’s over?”

“I don’t think so,” Ignis said calmly. “Even if Ardyn is dead, he indicated that he was holding the infected somewhere else. We need to regroup and start the search while anticipating Ardyn’s return.”

“Let’s get going then,” Noctis said. “We need to figure out a plan from here.”

They all walked away from the facility, heading towards a place where the three must have parked. Prompto hung towards the back of the group, hesitating to go with them. Noctis had come for them, but he had accomplished what he wanted to. Ardyn was gone. So was Verstael. If he really didn’t want to hurt Noctis, or anyone, anymore then he should go through with his plan.

“Give us a moment,” Noctis said to Gladio and Ignis as they reached the car. 

Gladio gave a wave to him as they got in the car and shut the doors, leaving them both alone. Noctis looked at Prompto, not saying anything for a while. 

“I guess you can feel that I’m going to go my own way,” Prompto said with a sad smile. “I know you must hate me, Noctis, but thanks for coming to get me despite that. Oh, Ardyn told me that he was the one who killed you mom. I’m really sorry about it all. But I guess you were right all along. I really shouldn’t be forgiven for what Verstael had done, or what I had done under Verstael. I only hope this helps make up for it for you, just a little.”

“Prompto, I was the one who was wrong,” Noctis said. “I took my own grief out on you. Worse yet, I made you think that I don’t love you and that you’re not worth it. I don’t want you to go anywhere. Please, don’t leave my side. I wouldn’t have come for you if I didn’t love you.”

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was so sure that Noctis didn’t love him, didn’t want to be with him. It was only a matter of time after all, right? He didn’t deserve Noctis’s love, and Noctis had only made that obvious to him.

“I don’t think I should go with you,” Prompto said quietly. “I am hated there by the hunters, and I’ve only caused your hurt lately. You would be better off without me.”

“Don’t I get to decide that?” Noctis demanded. “I can feel your hurt, Prompto, so it’s my responsibility to make up for it until you know that I love you. Even if it takes an eternity to do it. And I’ll kill anyone who says a bad word about you.”

Prompto wasn’t sure. He was hearing what Noctis was saying, but he was still convinced that Noctis was out of reach from him now. He hadn’t felt like this since when he had first left Verstael and was trying to figure out how to be alone. It was going to be the same process.

“Fuck it.” Noctis said. He grabbed Prompto’s face with his hands and pressed his lips against his. Prompto stood there, unsure of what to do at first, but eventually felt himself dissolving into Noctis’s arms. His arms moved on their own, wrapping around Noctis’s neck and pulling him further into the kiss.

No matter what he did, he always found comfort in Noctis’s arms. It was undeniable, a certain longing in himself he could not resist. He loved Noctis more than anything and thought that being away from him would be better for him. But now, as he was being held by him, kissed by him, the only thing he wanted was to be with him.

“You might not believe me,” Noctis said when he pulled away from the kiss. “But believe this kiss. It is a sealed promise that I will continue to love you until the end of time.”

“A sealed promise between vampires is a very serious thing,” Prompto said as he pressed his forehead against Noctis’s. 

“It is,” Noctis replied with a smile. “So you know I’m serious.” 

“Did you two make up?” Gladio called from the car. “We need to get out of here before the Niflheim police force show up.”

“Come on,” Noctis said as he took Prompto’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

***

The first thing Noctis did when they got home was hold a meeting with everyone, not just the council. He declared that Ardyn was an enemy of Lucis, and that anyone who was caught helping him would immediately be sentenced to death. He also declared that Verstael was now dead, and that Prompto had been the one to do it. The last thing he declared was that Prompto was officially second in command. He had been blessed by Ifrit, able to kill his maker without dying, and was one day the future husband of the last of the bloodline of Caelums.

The last part had taken Prompto by surprise, mainly because of the publicity of it. It was Noctis’s way of saying that Prompto was staying, and that anyone who didn’t like it would have to deal with it. But Noctis had made a sealed promise, which to a vampire was far more serious than any sort of marriage proposal.

It was deeper than a blood bond, and more sacred than the bond between a maker and his creation. While a blood bond gave them the benefit of feeling what each other was feeling, a sacred promise kept them bound together without any possibility of severing it. The only way to sever the promise was for one of them to die, usually by going back on their word. Prompto wasn’t entirely sure if Noctis knew what he was getting into by making such a promise, but he gave no indication of regretting it. 

Prompto stood by his side while he made the declarations, and he noticed that the hunters all shifted uneasily, whereas the vampires and werewolves were far more at ease with the prospect. Nyx had given him a wry smile as they were all dismissed, save for Noctis and Prompto. Even Ignis and Gladio had taken their leave, likely to discuss Ignis’s abilities from the demon blood in him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Prompto said after they had all left, the doors closed. “The hunters aren’t going to be happy.”

“Let them be angry about it,” Noctis said. “At the next meeting I’ll have them show off your powers. That’ll get rid of any further doubts they have.” He looked up at Prompto, his eyes flashing hungrily. “But right now I’m hungry.”

“Let’s get you something to eat then,” Prompto said. He started to walk away, but Noctis grabbed his hand. He turned back, looking at him, and felt Noctis’s desire. “Oh. You didn’t mean that kind of hunger.”

“No I didn’t.” Noctis pulled Prompto closer to him, still sitting at the edge of his chair. “We were interrupted the other day. I don’t care if we are again. I’m not stopping.”

Prompto went to object, but Noctis had his cock in his mouth before he could say anything. He shuddered and moaned as he grabbed Noctis for support. Noctis was going to devour him completely at this rate. He couldn’t keep quiet, his moans echoing throughout the large room, as Noctis’s mouth sucked on him, his tongue working up and down his shaft. 

“Damn your libido,” Prompto moaned as Noctis pulled away, wiping away his drool and other fluids. 

“Is it really so bad?” Noctis asked, but Prompto could sense a bit of uncertainty.

Prompto leaned over and kiss him on the mouth. “Never.”

Noctis smiled as he pulled Prompto on top of him, quickly unzipping his own pants and pulling out his cock. He stroked both of their cocks together, leaving Prompto breathless and clutching onto him, wondering if there would ever be a day he didn’t desire Noctis. He doubted it. Prompto positioned himself, thankful the chair was large enough to accommodate such an act, and slowly lowered himself on top of Noctis, moaning as he devoured Noctis inside him.

“Damn Prompto,” Noctis moaned as Prompto moved on top of him, his hands steadying Prompto by holding his back steady. “Ngh…”

Prompto felt himself losing control just at the sound of his name on Noctis’s lips. “Noct… Ahhh.” He was losing control quickly as Noctis thrusted in an out under him. He came quickly, as did Noctis, leaving Prompto clutching him in ecstasy and exhaustion. 

“I do love you, Prompto,” Noctis said quietly as he held onto Prompto. “I spoke to Gladio on the way to rescue you about what I could do to make up for it. He mentioned sacred promises and what it meant to break them. I’m prepared to risk that with you. That’s how much I love you.”

“Noctis,” Prompto said his name gently before he kissed him. “You didn’t have to make a promise like that. But I am glad you did. So when’s the wedding going to be?”

Noctis smiled. “You want to get married too? That’ll mean you have a wear a suit again. Unless you want to wear a dress.”

Prompto made a face as he got up. He took off his shirt and used it to clean himself then handed it to Noctis. _Well that shirt’s ruined_, he thought. “I think it’ll be the only time I wear a suit again in my life. You don’t think it’s rushing it though?”

Noctis laughed. “I became a vampire to spend eternity with you. I’ll take any and every vow I have to so I can make you believe I love you. When we get all this sorted, we’ll get married.”

“Fine,” Prompto said with a bright smile. He really couldn’t understand why Noctis was in love with him, and frankly was still struggling with his own dark thoughts, but right now he was just thinking about how Noctis was reaffirming his commitment to him. “Maybe you should propose when we aren’t in that post-sex euphoria.”

“That’ll be difficult since we always are these days.” Noctis laughed as he adjusted his clothes and got up and stretched. His face suddenly took on a serious tone. “Don’t go anywhere, Prompto.”

“Where would I go?” Prompto asked dismissively.

“You know what I mean,” Noctis replied. “I felt you when you woke up. You were ready to die. Even now, you’re on the verge. I don’t want you to go anywhere. If there’s just one thing that keeps you going, hold onto it until you want to keep going no matter what.”

“I don’t mean to worry you,” Prompto said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere. I just couldn’t help but think of all the pain I’ve put people through. It happens to all vampires eventually. If I stayed on my own it wouldn’t have ended well. But I’m glad you came for me.”

“Thank you for staying,” Noctis said as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “You make eternity worth it.”

Noctis kissed Prompto lightly then held him tightly. Prompto clutched him, held him in a quiet desperation that he knew Noctis could feel. His mind was in chaos, wrestling with the thoughts of the many he had harmed, the hurtful words had Noctis said, and the love Noctis had for him.

It was a long road to him finding himself, to life as his own person, and that was going to have moments of doubt, of anxiety, of depression. The only thing he could do was feel each and every moment and embrace the pain and pleasure of it all. And he was sure that with Noctis, with Ignis and Gladio, he would be able to get through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Prompto, but you get realllly depressed in the DLC so I was basing some of his mood in this chapter off of that. Also Noctis was a bit of a dick to him in the previous chapter until he got his head out of his ass.
> 
> Also, please if you are struggling with depression: Depression is a beast that will convince you that you're not worth it, but it's not the case. It'll do what it can to convince you that people are lying when they say they love you. But it is not true. You are loved, dear readers. <3  
And the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline is: 1-800-273-8255  
I am also here for you all. <3
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> _ Fragile Minds _ by Silent Theory:  
"It's getting harder to know if I'm sane,  
My issues are leaking outside of my veins,  
Somebody save me, or end me,  
I haven't yet made up my mind."
> 
> _ The Dark of You_ by Breaking Benjamin:  
"Let go, we know this kind of life  
We live, we breathe, we die  
They call me to the light, forever lost inside  
With every dream we find  
We feed, we burn, we lie  
The fall of humankind  
The everlasting light"


	25. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis learns how to make potions

After they had destroyed the medical facility, and hopefully with Ardyn in it, Ignis and the others began to train even harder. Thanks to Luna’s monthly spells to treat Ignis’s pain, he had been able to keep up with the others and push himself harder as time went on, although afterwards he was usually left as a painful mess. Nyx wore them out daily, making them work faster as they sparred together. There was no telling if Ardyn was actually dead or if it had been as Prompto said, that only Noctis was able to kill him, but they were training as if they expected Ardyn to return at any time.

Nyx was training Ignis to transform into and out of his wolf form quickly as needed depending on the group drill. He was getting good at it, and despite his nudity, he was still capable of changing back into a human and continuing on with sparring. Ignis was quite aware of how Gladio stared at him in those moments, but Noctis and Prompto were kind enough to be practical about the need to transform from a wolf into a human and back if needed. 

Then there was his ability to use the demon blood the way he had when he fought Ardyn. It had caused him immense amount of pain, controlling it and using it the way he had seen Ardyn use it. But he was learning slowly how to control it in his own way without it taking over or causing him as much pain as that time.

Prompto also took his time to practice trying to control Ifrit’s fire, which was probably the strangest power a vampire could possibly have. Vampires by nature were creatures of the night, and Prompto had the ability to control light. Ifrit’s power also seemed to make him immune to silver, or perhaps it was a combination of that and killing Verstael. Either way, Prompto and Ignis often practiced together, blending the mix of darkness and light to powerful and interesting results.

Time was progressing well for those in the mansion. Noctis seemed to have gotten all the hunters on board with vampires needing to feed out of necessity with the promise that if there was a blood substitute they could develop then he would fully fund it. So far there was none, but the hunters kept trying, recruiting research scientists and medical doctors from all over Lucis. The werewolves were no longer being hunted, which made Noctis and the council very popular amongst them. And the witches were developing ways to spread the word of Noctis’s new leadership to outside Insomnia, which often brought many curious hunters and supernatural beings into the mansion to swear fealty to him.

Recently things had been going so well that Ignis was wondering at what point things would tip the other way. Perhaps that was with his relationship with Gladio where things were on the decline. Or rather, the constant pain he felt had decreased their physical intimacy, which was assuredly frustrating Gladio. Ignis was sure that Gladio was going to leave him or at the very least have an affair based off of the level of sexual frustration he was feeling from his recently. 

It wasn’t as if Ignis didn’t want to be intimate with Gladio. He often found himself staring at the vampire, desiring him, wanting more than what he could rightfully deserve. But there were many times where the very touch of his clothing caused him to be in pain. Luna had made him potions to help with it, but at times he was sure that the demon’s blood was going to take control. And when he was feeling alright, he usually spent the time training. 

_There should be no surprise when Gladio leaves_, Ignis reminded himself as he confined himself to their room once again after training. He had showered, taken a potion that Luna had given him, and opted to just lay in bed and relax to ease the pain he was feeling until the potion took effect. There was a period of time before the potion took effect that was particularly painful. Once it did, he would be able to get up and move around.

By then, Gladio was usually too frustrated and would excuse himself to go hunt or do whatever. Recently he hadn’t been very vocal about what he was doing when he left Ignis to his own devices, but he typically came back hiding away his emotions and not revealing what he was doing. At first, Ignis didn’t think anything of it, but the more and more time went on it became apparent that Gladio was intentionally trying to evade his questions.

At the end of it, Ignis felt ready to give up. He knew he was frustrating Gladio, which in turn frustrated himself. He was the one in pain, but it was impacting them both. The only thing he could really do was try his hardest to control the demon blood in his veins, which he had progressively been getting better at doing with the training with Nyx and Prompto. But it was still a process, and Ignis didn’t think that Gladio could wait that long. Ignis didn’t want to give up on the relationship, but the more it felt like Gladio was giving up, the harder it became to reach out to him.

As Ignis lay in bed, he felt the potion take effect and sighed in relief. It wasn’t like medication, like pain medication that made a person high to make them believe they weren’t in pain. This potion seemed to just tell the pain to stop without any side effects. He knew that eventually he would have to learn to make the potions himself since he wouldn’t be able to rely on a witch’s abilities forever. So after a hard day of training, council meetings, and wondering where Gladio had gotten off to, he decided to get up and go see Luna.

Ignis decided to dress down today, combing his hair down and wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled past his elbows and tight fitting jeans. If Gladio had seen him then he would have likely tried to take him then and there, but he wasn’t there right now. So Ignis put on his dark sunglasses, trying not to pay attention to the swirling blackness in his eye, and his driving gloves before he set out to the witches’ section of the mansion.

He had assumed that Lunafreya had done something to bewitch the mansion to be as expansive as necessary to accommodate everyone, and it appeared that each section of rooms had eventually been naturally designated for hunters, witches, vampires, and werewolves. The only exception was that Noctis kept his coven close in his own hall, and Nyx and Cor now shared a room together. Ignis had broached the topic with Nyx before once the switch was made, and Nyx had actually been _sheepish_ about it. Ignis was glad that they were doing well.

As Ignis rounded the corner to head towards Lunafreya’s quarters, he nearly collided with Ravus. He took a step back, narrowly avoiding his touch. Ravus stared at him, glaring at first, then looked at him almost repentantly. Ignis wondered if it was because Ravus had been stripped of his power. He doubted it was because he actually was remorseful.

“Excuse me,” Ignis said as he stepped around Ravus. He still felt entirely too uncomfortable to be near Ravus, but he had no choice. Noctis needed as much support as possible, and killing one of the most powerful witches, regardless of his transgressions, would be detrimental to his cause. 

“If you’re looking for my sister, she is currently in the gardens,” Ravus said quietly. “Although I thought she already gave you the pain potion for the day.”

“I was seeking her educational services,” Ignis clarified. Part of him was telling him just to walk away. He didn’t owe Ravus, of all people, and explanation. But it would do little for the relationship between the leading coven of Insomnia and the Order that Ravus was part of.

“You want to learn witchcraft?” Ravus asked. He looked perplexed, but it was almost as if there was a permanent sneer in his voice, giving him the air that he was constantly judging people he spoke with.  
“It would be better to learn from her than to rely on her services for the rest of my life,” Ignis explained. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Ignis turned to walk away, trying to get away from Ravus as quickly as possible. 

“I could teach you,” Ravus said suddenly, making Ignis stop. Ignis wheeled around, looking at him suspiciously. “I know just as much as my sister. And… I suppose it would be part of my penance to you.”  
“If it is to make yourself feel better, I will pass,” Ignis said. He started to turn around but Ravus stopped him.

“It’s not,” Ravus dignified. “I have been lost for a long time, and this has just been a catalyst to make me see that. The least I can do is start where I caused some of the biggest hurt. I can’t take away what I’ve done, but I can at least help where I can.”

Ignis looked at him, considering. Ravus struck him as oddly repentant for the first time, a sort of humility that he had never recognized in the man before. It was strange, especially since he was the one who had hurt him so much. _Not as much as Ardyn_, Ignis conceded. _But badly enough._

“I need to know how to make potions,” Ignis said. “And any other magick you would be able to teach me.”

“You train with Nyx every day,” Ravus said. “After those trainings you are typically free, yes?” When Ignis nodded, he continued. “At the end of the witches’ quarters is a room we use for magick and other spell craft. Meet me there after your training. I will have your potion from Luna, and I will teach you.”

Ravus walked away from him before he could say anything else, leaving him there, a bit dumbfounded by what had just happened. Ignis didn’t have anything else to do after that, and decided to meet with Luna in the gardens anyway. He wondered if one of the reasons Noctis previously had such a hard time making any decisions before he became a vampire was due to the listlessness of mansion living. He had worked in finance, but it seemed more out of a need to occupy his time than a need for money. Now none of them had to work, living off of the vast riches that Noctis had inherited from his family.

When Ignis got to the gardens, he was astounded by how beautiful they were even in the moonlight. Sylleblossoms had been planted all over the gardens, giving a blue glow in the moonlight. Noctis had planted them the moment that they came back from the medical facility as a gesture to Prompto.

Recently Prompto had been struggling with his own immortality and depression that came with it, and Noctis was making amends for hurting him before he had been taken by Ardyn. They seemed to be doing well, Ignis noticed, but every now and then Prompto looked sad and contemplative. In those moments, Noctis would immediately reach out to him. Ignis wondered if Gladio could feel Ignis’s heartache, or if it was masked over by his physical pain. Either way, Gladio seemed far more absent of late.

“Good evening Ignis,” Lunafreya said as he approached her. She was sitting by the back fountain, looking at the water, as the moonlight cascaded around her. She wore the same white dress she always did, which Ignis had the sense that it was due to her position in the Order she led, and her blond hair was pulled back delicately as usual. A sylleblossom fell from her hands and drifted into the water in the fountain, and she looked at it sadly.

“Good evening Lunafreya,” Ignis said. “Thank you for the potion. You do not know how it helps.”

“Demon’s blood is a dangerous thing,” Lunafreya said with a knowing nod. She had done a lot of research on demon’s blood since he had been injected with it. “It is a painful experience that I am sorry you have to cope with.”

“Ravus has offered his help in teaching me how to make the potions so you no longer have to be burdened with it,” Ignis said. “I am still not sure what to make of it.”

“He has been doing considerable penance for his transgressions,” Lunafreya said with a nod. “He was unsure how to make it up to you, but it seems this may be his start.”

“I do not know how comfortable I will feel around him,” Ignis said with a sigh as he sat next to her. “But perhaps this will be good for the both of us.” 

They were silent for a long moment, both of them staring at the blue petals of the sylleblossom drifting on the water. Ignis looked at the beauty of it, the moonlight reflected on the water, and thought of Gladio’s scent, his smiling face, and his broad shoulders. Now that the pain had receded considerably, the potion taking effect to help his pain and maintain control of the demon’s blood coursing through his body, he only felt a hollow ache in his chest. Where was he?

“How long have you known the Caelums?” Ignis asked, seeking a distraction from his own longing.

“Our families have known each other for centuries,” Lunafreya explained. “It’s believed that we’ve known each other since the beginning of Lucis. Had they still ruled, I imagine Noctis and I would have been engaged. I still think Regis planned that.”

“Is that something you would have wanted?” Ignis was suddenly struck by how beautiful Lunafreya was. If there had been another future, would she and Noctis have been wed? 

“I thought so,” Luna said with a nod. “Noctis and I always got along until we moved back to Tenebrae after our parents passed. I think I always loved Noctis to some extent, but very early on it was clear he never was interested in women. His father was relatively blind to it.”

“That must have been hard on you,” Ignis said. “Being promised to a man who was only interested in men.”

“Some part of me always thought he might wake up one day and be interested in me,” Luna said with a sad smile. “But when he met Prompto, when I saw how dedicated he was to him before he even became a vampire, I knew I was only fooling myself.”

“Yet you are still here, putting yourself through that pain,” Ignis pointed out.

“I have since moved on,” Luna said. “It’s freeing knowing that Noctis isn’t intending for me to be married off to anyone. He expects me to act as a leader of my Order and nothing more. I think this is what I always wanted, really. Just the ability to be myself without being promised to anyone.”

“So you don’t anticipate marrying anyone now?” Ignis mused with a smile.

“No I don’t. I don’t even think I feel any inclination to be with anyone now. Even if I think about it deeply, I don’t even think I ever wanted to marry Noctis.” 

“And what about your brother? Ravus seems far too self-absorbed to be one for marriage.”

Luna laughed, a bright and airy sound. “Ravus certainly is far more in love with himself than with anyone else. He has always been very devoted to me and to the family. I think he will one day fall in love with someone, but for now he has to work hard to save his own soul.”

They fell into a comfortable silence until they saw Noctis and Prompto walking in the gardens, hand in hand. Noctis looked very much a king, and while Prompto was far less graceful than Noctis, Ifrit’s power had recently given him a glow that made him even far more beautiful than the average vampire. Even the hunters lately had backed off of their snide comments about him. Many of them had, in fact, become nearly entranced by him. Ignis saw Prompto as still the same goofy vampire who was recovering after a life of trauma. Perhaps that was because he was in love with Gladio and didn’t have eyes for anyone else.

“Hey guys,” Prompto said with a smile as they approached them. “It’s nice to have a night off for once, right?”

“You are right,” Luna said as she returned the smile. “Where is Gladio?”

“Oh,” Noctis said. Ignis did not imagine his eyes flickering to him then back to Luna. “I asked him to go on an assignment. It might take him away from the mansion for a while. Sorry, Ignis, I thought he told you.”

“No he didn’t,” Ignis said. He was more than a little worried at this point. Gladio wasn’t telling him anything, and he was now gone from the mansion. The last time this had happened, Ignis had gone home to Tenebrae and had been suppressed. Hadn’t he promised not to leave his side again? It was difficult not to feel alone, hurt, and betrayed.

“Don’t be mad at him,” Noctis said with a worried expression. “I asked him to leave pretty quickly. He’ll probably give you a call soon.”

“I should hope so,” Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses. The worry in his heart said otherwise.

***

It was several days before Gladio reached out to him. Even then, the conversation was kept brief, and Gladio seemed distracted. When they hung up, Gladio seemed like he didn’t want to stay on the phone much longer, and he pretty much ignored Ignis when he told Gladio he loved him._ Is this really how the relationship is going to end?_ A moment later he got a text from Gladio that only eased his fears only slightly.

_Shit, Ignis. I didn’t mean to hang up when you said that._  
I love you too.  
I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I’ve just been trying to do this thing.  
For Noctis, you know?  
I’ll see you soon. 

Ignis didn’t hear anything from Gladio after that, only making his fears compound. He tried to feel his emotions, to sense what he was feeling, but most of the time it was just determined, business-like. He wondered what he was doing for Noctis that took all of his focus. The only other thing he could feel from him was when he was feeding, the joy and pleasure from it. Usually he only fed on Ignis, and Ignis was surprised by his own jealousy as he felt Gladio hunting. It was a ridiculous feeling. Gladio was away, for whatever purpose, and of course he had to feed.

So Ignis devoted his time to training and to learning magick with Ravus. At first, things were awkward, a wall of tension between them due to their history. But as time went on, as Ravus dropped his façade of superiority and let his own personality come out, and as Ignis began to slowly overcome his own fear of the witch, they began to work together quite well. Ravus had even praised him, telling him that he had learned magick far quicker than most witches.

Each day passed like this, and more and more Ignis became far more alone and worried about Gladio. He felt further away from him than he had ever felt, and it only made the time pass slower. If he wasn’t training with Noctis and Prompto or sitting at meetings with the council, he spent his time in the workshop that the witches had, a vast room full of herbs, remedies, and other ingredients for spells and potions. After about a month without Gladio, he could almost say that he was developing something akin to friendship with Ravus.

“Are you ever going to do anything else?” Ravus asked one day as Ignis sat at one of the work tables, pouring over a potion book. “Someone might think you’re actually a fairly decent witch at this rate. No one would ever take you for a werewolf.”

Ignis looked up from the potion book, at the potion in front of him, adding nettles to it to complete the brew. Ravus was standing behind him, observing his work. Ignis was working on a potion that could quickly heal silver on a vampire’s skin. It was a dangerous potion that could explode at any second, which was why witches rarely made it. Ignis was feeling daring after having attempted all the potions previous to it successfully. If this turned out, then he could give it to Gladio and the others for dangerous missions.

“I consider it essential to learn many things to could be of use,” Ignis replied as he stared at the potion. His dark glasses made it difficult to determine what the color of the potion was, so he took his glasses off. It was a perfect shade of mercury silver. While his uninfected eye stared at it, his infected eye only saw swirling darkness. Sometimes he could see through the eye, but most of the time it was just darkness.

“The potion is perfect,” Ravus said as he leaned over and looked at it. “And your pain potions are more effective than mine or Luna’s. You certainly have tailored it to fit your needs.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you were praising me.” Ignis turned on the stool he was sitting on and noticed Ravus was standing very close to him. That’s when he remembered he had taken his glasses off. He knew it was disconcerting for many people to look at him without his glasses. He was even sure that Gladio was unhappy with it, a reminder of his failure that night.

When he reached turned to reach for his glasses, Ravus grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Don’t,” Ravus said softly, surprisingly. Ignis looked back at him as he lifted his hand and touched Ignis’s face gently on the side of his infected eye. Ignis looked up at him, noticing Ravus’s eyes were two different colors as well. “Your face is beautiful, even like this.”

“Ravus,” Ignis warned as his heart began to pound in his chest. When had he given him the indication that he was interested in him? Hadn’t he always been thinking of Gladio this entire time? Had he not expressed it enough?

“Gladio is gone,” Ravus said softly. “I am here.”

Ravus leaned into kiss Ignis, but he stopped him. “I’m sorry if I have ever misled you, but I am in love with Gladio. He may be gone, but I would wait for him until eternity ends.”

“You heard the man,” Gladio said behind them. “Let him go.”

Ravus stopped and turned, both of them looking at Gladio standing in the doorway. He had another scar across his face, and he was leaning against the door frame, a scowl on his face. 

“I never thought that you would be into a werewolf, Ravus,” Gladio said as he stepped into the room, walking towards them both with more seduction than Ignis cared to admit. “Good to know that I can keep trusting you, Ignis.”

“I am yours and you are mine,” Ignis replied to him as he put his glasses back on. It was the same words all of those who were bonded recited to each other. “I didn’t realize that I was giving you cause for concern.”

“I’ve given you more, I’m sure,” Gladio said as he stood in front of Ravus and Ignis. “Let’s go.”

He grabbed Ignis’s wrist and pulled him off the stool and out of the room. Ignis tried to talk to him, to get him to stop, but Gladio was in another one of his moods. He was angry, his mind was racing, and it was coming off of him in an actionable fury. _He has no right to be so mad_, Ignis thought. _He didn’t even have the decency to call._

“Do you mind telling me what all that was about?” Ignis demanded as Gladio pulled them into their room. He shut the door angrily, pacing. 

“Did you want to kiss him?” Gladio asked. “Your heart was pounding quickly.”

“Out of shock,” Ignis replied. “You should know that. And you heard what I said.”

“I did.” Gladio still sounded mad. “If I had been gone longer, would things have been different?”

“Why are you being so jealous right now?” Ignis demanded. “You were gone for a month, without so much as a phone call each week, let alone every day. I only heard from you once. And it goes even further back than that. I know how much I’ve frustrated you, but I have worked hard to get this under control each day, only to have you pull away from me each day. I love you, Gladio. Do you even still feel the same?”

“Shit,” Gladio said with a frustrated sigh as he sat on the bed. “When did I end up screwing up so bad?” He pulled out a book from the armiger and held it up to give to Ignis. “I’ve been searching for this for the past month. It’s a book on demon’s blood. The only one of it’s kind. I left to find it, hoping it would have something in it on how to control it better, to better manage your pain.”

He was silent for a moment as Ignis stared at him in shock. “I was trying to give you your space as you figured all this out, but before I knew it I was just avoiding you. I was so frustrated, you know, sexually, that I couldn’t even be near you without wanting to just take you in my arms. But it seems you have it all figured out without me.”

“Without you?” Ignis asked in surprise. “I don’t want to be in pain, yes, but I worked so hard to manage it because I want to be held by you, Gladio. By you. No one else.”

Gladio set the old leather book on the bed as he got up and walked over to Ignis. “Are you in pain now?”

“No. I’ve been able to specialize the potion to my needs. I haven’t been in pain for days now.” His heart was pounding for a different reason as Gladio walked over to him, touching his arm lightly.

“Did that hurt?” Gladio asked, testing. Ignis shook his head. Gladio proceeded to touch Ignis’s face gently with his fingertips, then removed his glasses. “You never take your glasses off.”

“Only when I am making a potion, so I can make sure the color is right,” Ignis replied. “It is too hard for you to look at me otherwise.”

“No,” Gladio breathed as he kissed Ignis lightly on the lips. “Ravus is right. Your eyes are beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful. I am sorry I put you through so much pain. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me where you were going?” Ignis asked. “I worried that you were going to leave me.”

“I never would.” Gladio pressed his lips against Ignis’s again, sending a stirring desire deep within him. It was a desire that would never go away. It was the desire that propelled him forward, kept him in control of his werewolf side and his demon blood. And it was the part that made him tailspin out of control as Gladio held him in his arms, begging him to sink deeper and deeper into ecstasy. 

“I want to hold you Ignis,” Gladio said softly. “The only reason I haven’t is because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me. I promise.” Ignis pulled Gladio into a deep kiss, his tongue caressing Gladio’s with intention. All he wanted was to be held by him right now. Nothing else mattered. 

Gladio felt his desire and began to hungrily hold Ignis, his hands making quick work of his clothes. It didn’t take long before they were both naked, Gladio pressing Ignis up against the wall, not bothering to take the time to end up on the bed. Ignis moaned as Gladio began to grind his hips against his, their hard cocks rubbing together. Gladio was just as wound up as Ignis was. He grabbed Ignis’s leg and wrapped his around his waist, only pausing to wet his cock.

Ignis clutched onto Gladio as he thrust his cock in him, his wolf claws coming out as he scratched Gladio’s back. The pleasure of taking Gladio in, the joy of hearing Gladio’s rough moans, the thrill of being held by him, was too much for Ignis. He knew he missed Gladio’s touch, but he didn’t realize he missed it this much. He felt like he was both swallowing and being swallowed whole by Gladio.

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned as he came, his desire only mounted by each jolt as Gladio thrust in and out of him.

“Fuck, Ignis,” Gladio moaned as he came. They stayed there, panting for a time, until Gladio pulled out of Ignis. “You have no idea how much I wanted this.”

“I can imagine,” Ignis replied. “It is very likely just as much as I did.”

They got cleaned up and dressed, whatever argument they had behind them. Ignis began to pour over the book that Gladio retrieved, amazed by the contents in it, as he sat on the bed. Gladio sat next to him, leaning over his shoulder, the simple touch of them being next to each other a simple pleasure that filled the silence. 

The book itself contained so many facts and details about demon’s blood that Ignis wondered who could have written it. It had tips on how to control it, from the demon blood within the user to controlling legions of those infected. It explained the details of how it worked, why it took over some completely but other could control it. It filled the gaps of everything they were looking for.

“This is amazing, Gladio,” Ignis said quietly. “Where did you find it?”

“In a long forgotten dungeon somewhere,” Gladio said. “It took forever to find it.”

There was a knock at the door, interrupting their peaceful contemplation of the book they were studying. A moment later, Noctis and Prompto walked in, looking grim. 

“What is it?” Ignis asked as he set the book to the side. Gladio kept his arm around his waist, both of them enjoying the comfort of their touch.

Noctis was clutching a letter in his hand, and he indicated to it. “Ardyn is back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is a terrible communicator. He's always "I have something to do, so I'll ghost you until I can come back." Jeez Gladio. Get. It. Together. Otherwise Iggy is gonna get snatched up from under you.  
I'm glad I was able to get this chapter taken care of since I spent the day meal prepping for the week. I love to cook and am certainly the Ignis of the friend group when it comes to being the one to always make delicious food. (Tooting my own horn here haha)
> 
> I don't really have any specific songs for this chapter. I was just listening to the Periscope AU playlist while writing in general (on spotify).


	26. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis faces Ardyn

Noctis clutched the letter in his hands, looking at the words that looked to be written in blood. Whose blood, he couldn’t say, but he doubted it was Ardyn’s. After all, Ardyn was infected with demon’s blood. His blood would run black. He didn’t say anything, even though the rest of his council was looking to him expectantly. 

Lunafreya had done research on his family line, and what Ardyn had said about being his ancestor was correct. He was destined to rule Lucis, but instead became the first vampire. The history books said he disappeared, never to be heard from, assumed to be dead. But that wasn’t the truth. Prompto had informed him that Ardyn stated it was the will of the Six in order for Noctis’s ancestor, Ardyn’s brother, to rule, which made Noctis curious about why they would create the first vampire in the first place. Then again, the will of the Six was seldom understood.

“What are we going to do?” Cor finally broke the silence as they looked from the letter then back to Noctis. 

The letter itself contained a direct challenge for Noctis. A threat. Either fight him, and possibly die in the mix, or he would have to watch Ardyn unleash the army of the infected upon the world. It wasn’t that they didn’t try to find where he kept them. In fact, it was the opposite. But every time they thought they were getting close, the infected would either disappear or their intel would be inaccurate.   
The other issue was that Noctis didn’t think he was strong enough to fight Ardyn. Prompto and Ignis both had abilities that were extremely powerful, but what did Noctis have? He was a vampire, he could warp, and he could summon. The only thing that might give him a chance of survival would be to summon the Six and hope that did the trick. Even then, he had a feeling that he was just asking to die in the process.

He didn’t have much choice either. It wasn’t as if he was going to let Lucis suffer because he was too scared to face Ardyn. It was just a matter of knowing when he was beat and making arrangements for afterwards. In the event that he took Ardyn down with him, and in the event that he did not. He looked over to Prompto, his heart aching. _It’s a promise I won’t be able to fulfill after all. _

“I don’t have much choice,” Noctis said quietly. “If what Ardyn says is true, then I am the only one who can defeat him. The Six must have made it so that the first vampire can only be killed by their blood. I can’t let Lucis suffer because of my inaction. The only thing I can do is fight. And make contingencies for every outcome”

“Very well,” Nyx said with a grim nod.

They set to work after that, planning for in the event of every imaginable win or loss. Hunters, vampires, and werewolves alike would be there to watch the battle between him and Ardyn in the event that they had to fight as well. Ignis had been gifted a book by Gladio that contained information on how to control the infected. Since Ignis had demon blood in his veins now, he was the only one besides Ardyn who could potentially control them. 

It was decided that if Noctis should fall, then Prompto would take over. Prompto had looked at him in shock and dismay, not wanting to plan for the contingency that Noctis wouldn’t live on, unsure of his abilities as a leader. But Noctis knew that he had the ability to do well with the right guidance, which he easily had in the council. Prompto looked ready to cry, but in such an official space, he kept his tears at bay, his bottom lashes nearly stained red.

The last decision, Noctis fought on, but when he realized he wouldn’t win, he conceded. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio all refused to leave the fight to Noctis alone. If they could do anything, be anywhere, help in anyway while he was fighting Ardyn, he would do it. They were grasping for a chance of survival for Noctis. While he didn’t have much hope that he would live to see the end of the battle, much less defeat Ardyn, he appreciated the gesture. It was more than a gesture for Prompto. He could feel the desperation to ensure Noctis’s survival.

Lunafreya, Nyx, Cor, and Clarus would all lead their respective regiments, each battle ready to fight at any moment. Luna had insisted that Ravus be there by her side to lead in battle as well, which surprisingly Ignis supported. They strategized where each group would be placed for nearly every scenario, with Cor in the lead, giving the orders to disseminate amongst the ranks. And while Ignis would be fighting with Noctis, he would be called away at any moment to attempt to control the infected if necessary. 

“When does it happen?” Cor asked practically. 

“Tomorrow night,” Noctis said, glancing down at the letter again. “We must prepare as quickly as possible. If we can get any edge on Ardyn, the sooner the better.”

At that, the council set to work, leaving Noctis and his coven alone. There was nothing for them to do but prepare for the next day, which even then Noctis was unsure how to prepare. How did one prepare to die? 

“I should go and see my father,” Noctis said. “He might remember, but he needs to know what’s going on.”

“I’ll go with you,” Prompto offered. 

“No, it’s okay,” Noctis said. Prompto looked saddened by that. “I’d like us all to get together in the gardens when I’m done, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Ignis said. “We will be waiting there for you. Take your time.”

Noctis excused himself from the group and headed towards his father’s room, contemplating what was going to happen. It didn’t seem fair to him. Why would the Six demand him to fight and die in order for him to defeat Ardyn? He was a vampire. Surely a stake to the heart or even a silver sword should do the trick for him like for the rest, right? But Ifrit’s power that Prompto had been gifted with should have done the trick too, and that didn’t seem to stop him. 

“The Six are excited,” his father said when he walked into his room. “There is a battle on the horizon. Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied as he sat next to his father. “I will be fighting the darkness tomorrow. I’ll be fighting the first vampire.”

“Our ancestor,” his father said with a nod. Noctis looked at him in surprise. “I tried to fight him a long time ago. It’s why my leg is wounded beyond repair. According to him, only the last of the line of Lucis can defeat him. I guess I was hoping it wouldn’t be you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Noctis asked. “All this time, I had no idea.”

“I wanted you to have a normal childhood.” His father laughed. “Well as normal as it can be for a hunter. Plus, I suppose I was afraid to admit to myself that you would be the last of us, if that was the case. I didn’t imagine you would be a vampire, though. That might give you a competitive edge.”

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Noctis asked. He looked out from the balcony they sat on, a gentle snowfall beginning to cascade on the gardens below as his friends and lover made their way over to the fountain. Prompto was crying. He didn’t need to see that up close or have special vampiric eyesight to tell that. He could feel it in his heart, just as surely as Prompto could feel him coming to grips with his own fate.

“If your friends and lover have anything to say about it, then maybe not,” his father said. “I heard from Clarus about how Prompto and Ignis seemingly took down Ardyn previously. Maybe they weakened him enough.”

“If they haven’t, then tonight is my last night with them,” Noctis whispered. He looked at Prompto in the garden, his breath visible in the cold air, Ignis and Gladio standing around him trying to give him words of encouragement.

“Then what are you doing with your old and brain addled father?” His father asked him with a sad smile. “I may not know much anymore, but I know you’re spending your time with the wrong person. Thank you for visiting me on what could be your last night. But go spend it with Prompto and the others.”

“Thank you, father.” Noctis stood and gave his father a hug, something they rarely did. He remembered how his father had once been so strong, so capable, and tried to think of him like that and not this feeble man in front of him now. “See you around.”

Noctis turned to walk away. As he reached the door, he heard his father, his words a whisper on the snowy wind.

“Walk tall, my son.”

Noctis paused, considering, then left the room and made his way to the gardens. When he got there, his heart was breaking at the sight of Prompto’s tears. The tears were for him, for what could be, for what would never come to fruition. He wasn’t going to get the chance to marry Prompto, he thought sadly. Would Prompto even be able to get through eternity without him? 

“Hey guys,” Noctis said as he approached them. They turned to him, all somber, all contemplative of the next night’s battle. Prompo stood between Ignis and Gladio, but he could tell that they were all tearful. “Thanks for meeting me here. I just… I just wanted to let you guys know that you’re the best.”

Gladio didn’t wait for anymore words. He hugged Noctis, which turned into him grabbing Prompto into the hug, and Ignis joined in a moment later. They all stood like that, a band of brothers, with an unspoken, unwritten vow that no matter what happened, they would all four of them see it through to the end. If Noctis could have frozen that moment in time, made the world stop spinning and for them all to just hold each other, far more connected than they ever had been, then he would have gladly done so.

But eventually, Gladio pulled away, their embrace as brothers reaching an end. He looked at Ignis, who nodded, and they left without another word. Noctis was left alone with Prompto, his heart aching as Prompto wiped away the bloody tears on his face. He took Prompto’s hand and walked back into the mansion with him, wordlessly taking him up to their shared room.

They were both crying, tears of passion and misery, as they embraced each other for what could be the last time. Noctis held Prompto all through the night, the need for them to feel connected through body and blood propelling them forward until dawn began to creep over the horizon. Both of them exhausted and in need of rest, they collapsed into each other’s arms, their naked bodies refusing to let go over each other until the sun would once again slip beyond the horizon and bring them to a destiny neither of them understood.

*** 

Night fell faster than Noctis wanted it to. He was wondering where he was going to meet Ardyn. Maybe it would be an epic battle on a mountainside or in the desert. But his questions were answered when he looked out of the window, waiting for a sign, when he saw the crowd surrounding the mansion. Row upon row of infected vampires and werewolves were standing there, staring into nothing, waiting. Their eyes were blacked over, their veins blackened all the way through. The vampires had their fangs out, staring listlessly at the mansion, while the werewolves were contorted in a half-transformed disfigurement, neither fully human nor wolf. They all looked ready to attack, but none of them so much as swayed. Noctis wondered what the ordinary citizens of Insomnia were thinking.

“What do we do?” Prompto asked next to him. Noctis could feel his fear, knowing that the moment had come for them to act or die. 

Ignis and Gladio burst into their room in the next moment, Gladio looked wild and ready for a fight while Ignis was looking far more composed than any of them. Noctis look at them, knowing that their army was ready and waiting for them downstairs. They were mobilizing outside, waiting for the gates to open and for the battle to begin if necessary. 

“We find Ardyn,” Noctis said. 

“I think I may know where he will be,” Ignis offered. “He seems to be a showman as much as hunters want a showman. I think he will take warmly to your throne.”

Ignis was right, of course. There was something about Ardyn that was flashy, over the top, and begged to put on a good show. If he would be anywhere, it would be on the chair Noctis sat in to make any major decisions regarding the future of Insomnia and of Lucis. No, that was a lie. All of the decisions he made were with the council, but Ardyn didn’t seem to be a team player based on how he let Verstael die in front of his eyes.

“Let’s go then,” Noctis said gravely. 

They had all dressed for the occasion, each wearing a black suit with gold trim that they had worn when Noctis first sat on the chair. Prompto had sworn not to wear a suit again, but this one time he made the exception. Noctis kept his sword in his hand, Prompto a gun in his. Gladio was carrying his large sword and Ignis his daggers, which Ravus had imbued with magick. Noctis felt Prompto’s free hand grab his and squeeze it tightly, which Noctis returned. The touch was comforting, a reassurance that he knew his friends and his lover were with him.

The march down to the ballroom converted into a meeting room was the longest and yet the shortest march of Noctis’s life. He knew he had to do this. His father had confirmed as much. With Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio by his side he felt like he might even stand a chance, however wishful that thinking was. How did one defeat the oldest vampire in existence? He wasn’t even sure it was remotely possible.  
When they reached the large double doors, closed to whatever horror was waiting for them on the other side, Noctis paused. He knew he should say something more, something to let his friends, to let the love of his mortal and immortal life, know that their companionship meant more to him than his own mortality. There were no words that could possibly explain how he was feeling. 

Prompto must have felt it, though, as he gave his hand another squeeze. “We’re with you,” Prompto said quietly. “Until the very end.”

“Until the very end,” Ignis and Gladio both repeated. 

Noctis nodded, then pulled away from Prompto. He opened the large doors, the moonlight cascading into the room through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Noctis could see the army, both his and Ardyn’s, outside, waiting for a command. Ignis was the one designated to signal Cor if things went wrong. 

Sitting on the large chair, lounging on the chair with one leg over the arm of it, was Ardyn, twirling his fingers in the air as if he were conducting a symphony that only he could hear. Noctis walked towards him, his shoes clicking on the floor decidedly. His friends were behind him, and the only sound they could hear was that of their shoes on the marble floor and Ardyn humming something, wildly off key.

“Off my chair jester,” Noctis said threateningly as he stood just a few feet away from the grinning vampire. “The king sits there.”

“Oh you are no king, boy,” Ardyn said with a smile. He heaved himself out of the chair as if he were putting on a grand show. It was all to show how decidedly sure of himself he was. “You can barely call yourself a man. This fight is between the two of us, yet you bring these juveniles here.” He eyed Prompto decidedly. “This one is here isn’t too bad. Still inadequate.”

“Are we going to do this or what?” Gladio asked as he readied his sword.

“Yes, we are,” Ardyn said with a flick of his wrists.

Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis suddenly flew in the air as if they had been pushed back by a sudden, powerful force. They landed with a hard thud and slid, Ignis and Gladio ending up slamming into the back wall. Prompto slid into the glass of the window. It shattered and he tumbled out. 

“Prompto!” Noctis shouted. He was conflicted. His instinct told him to go, save Prompto, but Ardyn would see it as an opportunity to attack. Ardyn took his hesitation as an invitation, his fangs out as he attacked with a silver sword of his own. 

Noctis barely dodged it in time, deflecting the hit with his blade before Ardyn attempted to strike again. He dodged attack after attack, just barely keeping up with Ardyn. That’s when he realized that Ardyn was merely playing with him, a cat and mouse in an entangled game that would surely end in disaster for Noctis. Somewhere out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gladio run over to the window. Prompto seemed to be hanging onto the ledge, and Gladio pulled him up quickly. 

Ignis was by Noctis’s side, using his daggers to attack at Ardyn, who swatted them away like he was swatting a fly. Noctis took the opportunity to warp around Ardyn, almost landing an attack, but Ardyn was quicker.

“Prompto!” Ignis called as he jumped back, leaving Noctis to defend himself as quickly as possible.

Gladio and Prompto ran over to them, waiting for the opportunity to attack. Noctis kept trying to dodge the attacks, but soon even he would be worn out. There was only one way that he could potentially survive this.

“Now!” Noctis called to his coven. 

Gladio attacked Ardyn with Noctis, leaving Ardyn to dodge their attacks and block them both, laughing maniacally while he did so. Prompto attacked Ardyn next, letting off a couple shots of his gun then using Ifrit’s fire. Ignis joined in a moment later, using his demon’s blood to attack at the same time Prompto did. Ardyn fell to his knees, but he was still smiling, as if he knew this wasn’t going to help.

Noctis closed his eyes, working as quickly as possible while they kept Ardyn in place. _Six I haven’t summoned you before, but I could really use you now._ He felt a pressure in his head start to build. At first it felt like when a storm was on the horizon, but then he collapsed to one knee, as if the weight of Eos itself were on his shoulders.

He blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, his eyes felt like they were on fire. There were scorch marks around Ardyn, who was laying on his back, indicating to Noctis that the summoning had worked. Noctis got up, looking at him, breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. For a long moment, he thought he had succeeded, that Ardyn was finally dead. His coven gathered behind him, staring and waiting with abated breath. Then, Ardyn began to laugh.

At first it was a low, almost wheezing sound. But then it began to build and build, turning into a wild, crazed laughter that sent chills spiraling down Noctis’s spine. Not even summoning the Six could kill him, and he knew it. What could possibly do it? 

“If that’s all you’ve got,” Ardyn said with wild laughter. “I do think you will lose.”

Noctis looked from him to Prompto, to Ignis, to Gladio. Ardyn got up, slowly at first, but Noctis could see his strength was returning to him. A sudden thought occurred to him. It was the only thing he could do, he realized. The only thing that could possibly kill Ardyn. 

He didn’t wait. Ardyn would regain his strength before he could act again. Now was his only chance. Noctis ran towards Ardyn just as Prompto realized what he was going to do. Prompto screamed at him to stop, but it was too late. Noctis sunk his fangs into Ardyn’s neck, latching onto him in desperation and need. 

This was the only way to do it. Even as Ignis and Gladio were restraining Prompto from stopping him as Noctis took Ardyn’s blood in his body. If killing your own master was something that resulted in a vampire’s death, what was the result of killing the first vampire who created all others? A vampire who was infected by demon’s blood, who was of blood relation to Noctis? 

Noctis didn’t have the time to contemplate it all. He kept drinking Ardyn, even as he fought and struggled. He never let go of him, feeling his life force drain out of him ounce by ounce. Even after Ardyn fell to the ground, he kept drinking, making sure that every last drop of him was drained. When Noctis let go, Ardyn collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap. 

For a moment, as Noctis stood up straight, wiping the black blood from his mouth, he thought that nothing would come of it. Then, the pain started. It spread from the center of his chest outward, as if his veins were being set on fire from within. He screamed in agony, collapsing to the ground as he clutched his head in pain.

“Noctis!” Prompto called out to him. He was by his side in an instant, holding him in his arms as Noctis screamed for the pain to stop. He sounded far away, and Noctis wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the fact that he was dying. This is the end, he thought miserably as he slipped in and out of consciousness._ At least I am dying in Prompto’s arms._

Prompto kept calling for him, but Noctis couldn’t hear him anymore. He couldn’t feel his pain anymore. He couldn’t see anymore. So this is death, he thought as his eyes glazed over and he slipped into oblivion. 

***

Noctis found himself back in the same swirling nebula of the universe he was in when he first encountered the Six. The pain had subsided, but he was floating in the vast expanse of space, wondering what was going to happen to him now. His eyes focused as a figure began to walk towards him slowly. It was Shiva, appearing the same as she had before.

“You’ve done well,” Shiva said to him as she drifted over to him and caressed his face gently, the way a mother would. “You have done what no other has been able to do.”

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” Noctis asked her. “It killed me, didn’t it?”

“It did,” Shiva replied with a solemn nod. “Your body is currently being held by your lover, Prompto.”

“If we did what you all wanted, then let me go back.” He stopped for a moment, his anger flowing through him. “Ifrit made a deal with Prompto. If Prompto agreed that we would put our lives on the line, to have Ifrit take our lives from us if we failed, shouldn’t we get them back if we succeed?”

Shiva looked at him, considering. “Ifrit,” she called out. “Come here, Ifrit.”

There was a flash of light, bright and pure like the light Prompto could control, and a moment later Ifrit was standing before him, huge and hulking. He stared at Noctis, and despite his fire, his eyes were cold. 

“You succeeded,” Ifrit said to him. “You and the others. I didn’t think you would all succeed.”

“So you did make a deal,” Shiva said as she looked from Noctis to Ifrit. “Your deal lies with Ifrit, Noctis. Ask for your reward.”

“I want to go back to Prompto,” Noctis said quickly, decidedly. 

“If you go back to Prompto specifically, you will be bound to him for all eternity,” Ifrit said. “Where he goes, you must follow and vise versa.”

“I’m prepared for that future,” Noctis said. He had been prepared for that future all along. “Just let me be with him. Let me heal. And heal Ignis too.”

“Don’t get greedy,” Ifrit replied. “I will return you to Prompto. You two will create a new future together as leaders of Lucis, beholden only to yourselves and the Six.”

“No,” Noctis said in defiance. “I will not be at the ready to sacrifice any one of us for your sake anymore after this. Clean up your own mess.”

Ifrit looked ready to ignite Noctis on fire. But a moment later, Shiva’s cold hand touched his. “Let him have that.”

“Very well.” Ifrit touched his chest, sending him tumbling backwards, falling through the universe, into what seemed like an eternal downfall.

When Noctis opened his eyes again, he saw Prompto staring down at him, his eyes rimmed with bloody tears. He was alive. He was still a vampire; his hands were tainted black with Ardyn’s demon blood staining his fingertips. He didn’t know if he was infected like Ignis now, but he didn’t feel any of the pain that Ignis described as par for the course. If anything, he felt powerful, healed, and strong.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked as he reached up to him.

“Noctis!” Prompto said. He didn’t wait another moment. Prompto kissed his lips, and Noctis found himself intertwining his hand in his hair, pulling him further into the kiss. He was desperate to believe he was still alive, to know that it wasn’t a dream, that he was with Prompto from now until forever.

“I hate to interrupt,” Ignis said as Prompto and Noctis continued to kiss. “But there is an army of infected outside. We might need to take care of it before we do anything else.”

Prompto pulled away from the kiss, but they didn’t take their eyes off of each other. “You’re right,” Noctis said as he caressed Prompto’s face with his hand. “We need to take care of it.”

Prompto stood up, pulling Noctis up with him, their gaze fixated on each other. That’s when Noctis remembered what Ifrit had said. They were beholden only to each other now. That was all that mattered to Noctis, even as he set out to take control of the situation once more. All it took for him to come back from the brink of death was the thought of Prompto. He didn’t know how it was possible to love someone so much that it defied the odds of life and death itself, but it wasn’t something he was going to easily take for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four songs did it for this chapter!
> 
> _ Anthem of the Angels _ by Breaking Benjamin:  
"Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I  
There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye"
> 
> _ Legends Never Die _ from League of Legends:  
"Legends never die  
They're written down in eternity  
But you'll never see the price it costs  
Scars collected all their lives  
When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts  
And avenge defeat  
Before it all starts, they suffer through harm  
Just to touch a dream  
Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause  
Legends never die"
> 
> _ Transcendence_ and _ Hallelujah cover _ both by Lindsey Stirling


	27. Epilogue

Noctis sat on the dock, fishing line bobbing the water, waiting for the fish to bite. The waning gibbus was gently reflecting on the surface, but the darkness of night was permeating every trace of the Eos. The only thing that created a sure glow for Noctis was Prompto’s pale, smiling face, sitting next to him, his legs swinging over the water. The chirping of chocobos were echoing in the background, and Prompto was taking photos of Noctis as he continued to fish. 

“You know, most people go to a more exotic place for their honeymoon,” Prompto said, breaking the calm silence. 

“Is that something you’d prefer?” Noctis asked him as he hooked a fish. He began to reel it in excitedly. It didn’t matter if he was a vampire. He still enjoyed fishing as a hobby, and that wasn’t likely to go away. 

“No,” Prompto said. Noctis could feel his giddiness, feeding his energy to reel in the fish. “There’s nothing better than a moonlit chocobo ride to go to one of your favorite fishing spots.”

“Great,” Noctis said as he finished reeling in the fish. He smiled at Prompto, who took a photo of the catch, before Noctis released it back into the water.

They had a week to do whatever they wanted until it was back to Insomnia, back to ruling over all the supernatural entities. They had all readily sworn fealty to Noctis when word got around that he not only defeated the first vampire, but that he also lived to tell the tale. Noctis didn’t particularly care about all that.

His first act after coming back and being miraculously revived was to marry Prompto, who had been surprised and eager all at once. Noctis had told him what Ifrit had granted him, and now they both had the mark of Ifrit on their chest. Prompto could no longer summon his power, their contract fulfilled, but it seemed that Noctis had been healed of any demon blood thanks to Ifrit’s blessing. Ignis was still infected, much to Noctis’s dismay, but Ignis took it in great stride.

After their wedding, Noctis had insisted that they take a honeymoon and relax for once. They had the option to go to Altissia, to see the sights and take in everything as a couple of sophisticates. Noctis had instead proposed that they go to the wilderness, going fishing and riding chocobos, enjoying nature and each other’s company. Prompto had agreed to it faster than Noctis thought possible, but it had made him smile so much that he thought his face was going to break. Prompto never had the opportunity to do something like that, and it was the exact thing that they enjoyed doing together.

“Are we going to fish this entire week?” Prompto asked. 

“You’re bored,” Noctis stated as he looked at Prompto. His breath caught as Prompto looked up at the moon, his pale face smiling, his freckles dancing on his face.

“No.” Prompto looked over to him with a seductive smile. “I was just thinking we could do something else.”

Noctis held his hand up to Prompto’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss, a flash of electricity going through him at Prompto’s touch. The fishing pole lay next to him, forgotten, as he leaned over, his other hand falling to the other side of Prompto. He pressed his body against his, enjoying the feel of Prompto’s smooth body pressing into him.

“I love you,” Noctis whispered between kisses. 

“Enough to spend an eternity with me?” Prompto teased as Noctis kissed his smiling lips.

“No,” Noctis replied. “Longer than that.”

Noctis continued to kiss Prompto, taking him into his arms as they faced the rest of eternity together.

***

Ignis looked at Gladio, his usually stern face just as contemplative as when they had reached a decision that day. The only thing that could have been done that day. Ignis had learned to control the infected when Ardyn had been defeated, but it was clear that they were lifeless zombies, an afterimage of what Ignis could have become. So he had commanded them to destroy themselves and watched on at what his fate could have in store for him. 

Now, Ignis and Gladio were making plans to find the rest of the infected. They were determine if they could help them or if they needed to be destroyed, but so far Ignis was the only one still in control. It would take a while, perhaps a lifetime, to find all of the infected as well as the source of demon blood left in Eos, but they were up to the task. They had to be, if no one else was.

“Road trip?” Gladio asked Ignis as he showed off the shiny Regalia that Noctis had bestowed on them. “We’ll take Noct and Prompto with us when they get back from their honeymoon.”

“I’m sure he will have other things that require attention before this,” Ignis pointed out as he got in the driver’s seat. There was no way he would let Gladio drive such a vehicle as this. It was too powerful, and Gladio was too wild. 

“Well I’m sure they’ll join us when we elope in Altissia,” Gladio pointed out. 

Ignis stared at him, feeling his genuineness radiating off of him. “Why Altissia?”

“I’d rather start making better memories there sooner rather than later,” Gladio said. He leaned over and kissed Ignis, lingering just a little too long for it to be anything other than a seductive promise. “How about it?”

“If this is your idea of a proposal, you may want to try harder,” Ignis teased as he set out on the road.

Gladio sat next to him, smiling as they looked out onto the night desert just outside of Insomnia. “That wasn’t a no.”

***

Nyx sat next to Cor as they looked out onto the mansion gardens. There was a lot of movement inside the mansion as Cor had ordered so many to make things perfect for when Noctis and Prompto returned from their honeymoon. Nyx found it ridiculous and was a bit jealous that somehow those two had gotten married before Cor could even ask the question.

“I didn’t think I needed to,” Cor interrupted his thoughts, clearly feeling his emotions as he looked at him with a faint smile on his lips. Cor never smiled, Nyx realized. But with him, he was smiling just a little bit more. “I just assumed you would understand this is forever.”

“What can I say?” Nyx said coolly, trying to hide his own desire for Cor. “You’re so pig-headed when it comes to matters of the heart, if you don’t spell it out for me then I might not think you’re serious.”  
“I think that goes both ways, don’t you?” Cor asked. He looked up at the moonlight and sighed. “So what’s next for us? Are we fated to just help Noctis on the council forever?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Nyx asked. “Besides, I’m sure Noctis will grant us a vacation or two.”

“Asking a kid for a vacation. It’s the military all over again.”

“The view is better, though.” Nyx stared out at the sylleblossoms, constantly in bloom in the garden.

“Yeah, it is.” Nyx caught Cor staring at him and shoved him playfully.

“That’s so cheesy. Even for you.”

Cor leaned in and kissed him, lightly at first, then more intently. Nyx was aware that there were members of Cor’s coven watching, shocked that Cor would do something like this with a werewolf. _Let them watch_, Nyx decided as a tingle of pleasure moved from his gut down deeper within him. 

“I hope you know that I love you,” Cor breathed, his voice hushed, the deep gravel in it only begging Nyx for more.

“And I love you,” Nyx replied before he kissed him again.

There was much work to be done, but for now it could all wait for them to finish their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the Periscope AU! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope the ending didn't feel too rushed. <3 I really enjoyed writing this, but I didn't want to keep it going and run out of any logical sense for it to keep going.
> 
> Songs for the Epilogue: 
> 
> _When We Were Kids_ by Volbeat (What I listened to a lot while writing this fic)  
"When we were kids, when we were kids  
We could live forever and die together  
When we were young, when we were young  
We could live forever and die together"
> 
> _Hear Me Now _ by Bad Wolves featuring DIAMANTE   
"I don't wanna live for nothing  
Just wanna be something  
I never knew what it took to win  
I don't wanna live for nothing  
Just wanna be something  
I never knew we'd be more than friends"
> 
> _Love Exists _ by Amy Lee  
"It can grow alone till it turns into dust  
it can tear your world apart or bind you forever  
It can grow in darkness, make its own light  
Turn a curse into a kiss  
change the meaning of your world"
> 
> _Infra-Red_ by Three Days Grace  
"Don't stress, don't stress  
No one knows what goes on in our heads, our heads  
We are invisible to the rest, the rest  
They don't know nothing 'bout what we have, we have"
> 
> _ Till Death _ by Fivefold (Probably my fav out of them)  
"So I will vow until the day this body fades away  
To hold you high and I'll sing  
When the winter comes I'll scream your name  
Don't be afraid of what's beneath"


End file.
